The True Master Arrives (A Pokemon Fanfic)
by 128512MemeFace
Summary: Set 2 yrs. after Kalos. After some of his friends have had enough of his failures and tell him to stop trying, Ash sets out to prove them all wrong. After taking all of his Pokemon he leaves and never returns. It has been 6 yrs.. But can the tournament of the gods change all of that. Will he come back and how will he fair with the others.Powerful/Smart/Aura/Harem/Ash. To name a few
1. Intro&Planning

_SUMMARY: TWO YEARS AFTER THE KALOS LEAGUE ASH HAS BEEN BETRAYED BY THE PEOPLE HE LEAST EXPECTED.(GARY, TRACY, PROF. OAK, PAUL, BROCK, BARRY, TO NAME A FEW) HE DECIDED THAT IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS WITH EVERYTHING AND TAKE POKEMON TRAINING TO A WHOLE DIFFERENT LEVEL. TAKING ALL OF HIS POKEMON WITH HIM ON THIS JOURNEY TO BE STRONG LIKE NEVER BEFORE AND PROVE HE IS MORE THEN THEY THINK. SINCE THEN HE HAS PUT HIMSELF AND HIS POKEMON THROUGH TRAINING LIKE NEVER BEFORE AND TRAINED UNTIL HIS BODY GAVE UP ON HIM EVERY TIME.(POKEMON LEARN MOVES THEY NEVER KNEW BEFORE, AURA ASH, ETC.) SIX YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE THEN AND THE TOURNEMENT OF THE GODS EMERGED ONCE EVERY 4 DECADES APPEARS FOR THE CHANCE TO BE CROWNED THE GOD OF ALL POKEMON TRAINERS AND FOR ASH TO HAVE HIS REVENGE AGAINST THOSE WHO WRONGED HIM. BUT THERE ARE A FEW WHO STILL BELIEVE IN HIM AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS. (HIS MOM, MISTY, MAY, DAWN, IRIS, SERENA,THE FRONTIER BRAINS ETC.) AGES BASED ON MY RESEARCH THAT I DO SO SORRY IF I'M OFF AND OTHERS I GUESSED ON. ASH TAKES DOWN ALL THE CRIMINAL ORGANIZATIONS, AND A NEW GROUP CALLED 'FINAL JUDGMENT' IS THE MAIN VILLAINS IN THIS PIECE TO BE INTRODUCED LATER. OC'S WILL COME OFTEN. _

_ASH:19 BEFORE 23 AFTER(17 when finished Kalos)_

_MISTY:20 BEFORE 24 AFTER(18)_

_DELIA:39 BEFORE 43 AFTER(37)_

_DAWN:16 BEFORE 20 AFTER(14)_

_MAY:18 BEFORE 22 AFTER(16)_

_IRIS:17 BEFORE 21 AFTER(15)_

_SERENA:19 BEFORE 23 AFTER(17)_

_GARY:21 BEFORE 25 AFTER(19)_

_TRACY:24 BEFORE 28 AFTER(22)_

_BROCK:25 BEFORE 29 AFTER(23)_

_PROF. OAK:59 BEFORE 63 AFTER(57)_

_PAUL:16 BEFORE 20 AFTER(14)_

_BARRY:15 BEFORE 19 AFTER(13)_

_THIS IS AN ASH HAREM STORY WITH A LOT OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, CURSING, MAYBE LEMONS, AND HAREM IS LIMITED TO AT LEAST 10 GIRLS. 5 OF THE GIRLS ARE ALREADY PICKED OUT BUT THE NEXT 5 ARE COMPLETELY UP TO YOU GUYS. THIS WILL TAKE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE BUT I THINK I CAN DO THIS. SET AFTER KALOS BUT THE POKEMON ON HIS TEAM WILL CHANGE IF ASH GETS MORE POKEMON IN THE ANIME. CALM/(SOME)LEGENDARY POKEMON/POWERFUL/AURA MASTER/HAREM/PSYCHIC MASTER/SMARTER/BAD-ASS/_ASH.

THIS FIC WILL BE SET IN STONE TO BE COMPLETE BUT THE UPDATES WILL TAKE A LONG TIME IN BETWEEN. THIS HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE.


	2. The Story Begins

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF ALL OF THE FRANCHISE BELONGS TO SATOSHI TAJIRI AND WHOEVER ELSE IS INVOLVED IN THIS THAT IS NOT ME._**

**_HEY EVERYBODY HERE IS A STORY THAT HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUT I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY JUST YET UNTIL THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS THEN I'LL EXPLAIN IF YOUR LOST STILL. THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT A BETRAYED AND HAREM AND SO ON SO CROSS YOUR FINGERS AND HOPE FOR THE BEST. OH AND THE POKEMON CAN KNOW THAN 4 MOVES._**

**_THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS HAPPEN A BIT AFTER THE KALOS LEAGUE_**

**_WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC AT TIMES AMONG OTHERS THINGS._**

_Ash's Pokemon Team(Going with the anime here for kalos pokemon so it may change a lot. So they may be fully evolved or he didn't catch them yet and I'm going to use some oldies ):Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra, Hawulcha, and (oldie) Charizard. Though he switched his team during the league_

(Hi Ash)= (pokespeech)

_Think damn it= thoughts/pokemon thoughts on an occasion_

_"_These"="Speech"

**Thunderbolt= Pokemon attack**

**_AGES_**

**_ASH:17_**

**_SERENA:17_**

**_CLEMONT: 15_**

**_BONNIE:9_**

**_DELIA:37_**

**_PROF. OAK:57_**

**_GARY:19_**

**_TRACY:22_**

**_MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER_**

_Congratulations in making it in the Renaissance Competition's Finalist Runner up spot Ash Ketchum_

Those words were in the twelve inch trophy that Pallet town residence Ash Ketchum is holding. The trophy itself has a small box on the bottom with a plaque with those words. It is topped with a Silver figure of Xerneas surrounded by flames at the top of a platform in battle mode. The young adult himself is wearing his Kalos gear which includes: red travel shoes with a black design and white bottom, slightly-baggy blue jeans with one of his hands in the left pocket while the right has the trophy in it, a blue short sleeved jacked with white streaks at the sleeves, sides, center, and around the bottom with a black shirt underneath. To top it all off is a red with specks of white on it to cover his raven colored mess he calls hair. For the past few minutes he has been doing nothing but admiring the trophy in his hands for the past few minutes. He is doing this because this is the first time he has made it into the final two of a league with no uncalled for interruptions, those being Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth. He also had the chance to use all of his other pokemon from all his other travels over the years. A few even evolved, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, and a few others too. They evolved of their own free will and now this trophy is a show of all their hard work and dedication to go through the league to be the best.

He is currently a few ways away from the pokemon center in Lumiose city enjoying the sights and to wait for the plane to take him back to Kanto for some rest and relaxation. Also to plan his next move on what to do next.

After a few more moments of nostalgic memories his thoughts are broken by another trainer trying to get his attention.

"HELLO?! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME" The young lady, about 15, in the blue and red sneakers, knee high black stockings, blue with a white rimmed skirt, and a black with blue design shirt, carrying her travel bag in one hand and a pokeball in the other, spoke to him impatiently. She has light blonde hair, fair skin, and low blue eyes.**(I can't do fashion sorry guys)** She has been trying to get his attention for the last 4 minutes to try and battle her and he was just ignoring her. Safe bet to say she's pissed.

"Huh?... Oh sorry about that. What did you want again" Ash asked sheepishly to the young blonde felling embarrassed for spacing out like that.

"(Sigh) You haven been listening have you" At receiving a shake of the head she growled low in her throat and continued "Well my name is Ailsa and I've been trying to challenge you to a battle for the last 4 minutes. So did you want to battle or not bub?"She finished with a scowl of her face.

Ash, after getting his head back in the game, responded like this "Heh... Of course we can battle if you want. I'm Ash by the way, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." He said getting into battle mode to face Ailsa.

"Finally I get a reply from you. How's 6-on-6 work for you" Ailsa asked just itching to get the battle started.

Remembering that he left Pikachu with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie for his day off, Ash instead asked "How about 5-on-5? I left my 6th at the pokemon center for his day off"

"Fine as long as this battle gets started I'm fine with whatever" Came the reply from the blonde eager for the challenge.

Ash nodded his and the two were off to the edge of town to commence their battle so as to not cause too much trouble. They found a secluded area at the edge of the city with the forest area on one side and the city area on the other. A perfect area for a battle. When they got there they gave each other a fair amount of space between each other to call out their first pokemon. Ailsa picked out her pokemon first.

"Just to let you know that I've been training for a while and I don't plan to lose to you." Ailsa taunted to her opponent on the opposite side of the field with a pokeball at hand "I'll show you what I mean by this. Let's go Sylveon!" she threw the sphere to call out her first pokemon: a powerful looking Sylveon.

Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. It came out with a serene look of its face despite the battle it's going to fight.

_That Sylveon may not look like much but there has to be a reason for her to bring it out. Might as well play safe for now and see what she's up to so I can get a feel of how she battles. _Ash thought of while reaching into his belt to retrieve a pokeball "Well lets see how far you gotten then and see what you know. Greninja, I choose you." he threw his sphere to bring the Kalos native starter pokemon final evolution.

Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-sided star. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. It came out scoping the scene and when spotted its adversary is got into a battle position awaiting orders.

"Are you ready for this Ailsa because we are NOT going to go easy on you! Right Greninja" Ash asked to the blonde, in which Greninja nodded in agreement with him.

"Good! I don't want this battle to end too easy for my win now won't I. Lets go Sylveon and use **Fairy Wind**" with a bark of acknowledge, Sylveon took a deep breathe and blew out a whirlwind of dazzling winds heading straight for Greeninja who doesn't look too worried about the attack because it trusts Ash.

In fact moments before the attack connected Ash told Greninja "Quick jump to dodge and use **Double Team **followed by** Water Pulse**" With the speed of a ninja Greninja jumped and avoided the **Fairy Wind **and followed up with a **Double Team** to surround and confuse Sylveon while the real one attacks, with one **Water Pulse** in each hand, up in the sky to attack head on at close range for maximum damage.

"Quick Sylveon above you" Ailsa said too late because at the moment that Sylveon looked up is when Greninja landed on it slamming the two **Water Pulses** in its hands into Sylveon creating a dust cloud in which Greninja emerged moments later to land on the other side of the field by its trainer. "Quick recover and use **Double-Edge **to retaliate" Like a bullet Sylveon shot through the dust cloud and ran to Greninja head on glowing a bright white color.

"So you want to go like that huh? Well two can play at that game! Greninja meet that attack head on with **Power-Up Punch**" moving at the same speed it did earlier Greninja charged at the **Double-Edge** using Sylveon with its right fist reared back glowing a bright blaze color. When the pokemon met in the middle of the field their respective attacks were unleashed. Sylveon jumped to attack Greeninja's midsection and Greninja seeing this launched it's blaze colored fist at the attacking Fairy-type. When they collided this sparked up another dust cloud with both pokemon being pushed back by the force of the attack to their respective trainers. Though Sylveon gained a little recoil damage from that **Double-Edge**.

"Now lets make things interesting. Greninja use **Hydro Pump**" Ash told the fully evolved pokemon to which it responded with breathing in deep and launching a powerful stream of water at the eeveeloution at a fast rate, while Ash starts to feel the pull of the battle coursing through his veins.

"Quick use **Protect** followed up by **Moonblast** Sylveon" The pokemon in question created a green barrier of energy to block the force of the **Hydro Pump**. After a while the attack started to weaken then stop altogether by which then the **Moonblast** attack was ready.**(Ailsa trained all her pokemon to have moves that take time to charge ready after protection moves. Ex. Protect to cover the Pokemon charging the attack and the pokemon in the barrier charges up the follow up attack while protected, like using Moonblast after a Protect)** When the shield dropped Greninja had no time to react as it was hit immediately by the Moonblast beam which caught Greninja completely by surprise. It got up after the surprise wore off though he was slightly winded because of the sneak attack.

_So this is what Ailsa had planned, I should be on my toes then, who knows what else she has planned and this is barely the beginning of the battle _Ash thought to himself looking between the two pokemon and seeing them both slightly panting so early into the battle. "Well to be honest I didn't expect that Ailsa. Good job getting us by surprise, right Greninja" At the receiving nod of the head he continued "But don't think for a moment that we'll start going easy on you for that fact because we are just getting started. So Greninja let's end this quick, use **Quick Attack** to knock Sylveon in the air" At the speed faster than a bullet Greninja shot into Sylveon and knocked it into the air before Ailsa could respond to defend her pokemon "Now follow up with **Power-up Punch** to keep Sylveon in the air then use **Hidden Power (Area in question calls for the Poison effect)** and the finish this up with **Hydro Cannon**" After the **Quick Attack** worked to put the Fairy-Type air born the Dark/Water type ninja jumped in the air with its right fist reared back glowing a blaze color to the stunned pokemon. When Greninja reached Sylveon it shot its blaze colored fist forward to push the Fairy higher in the air and while the ninja free-fell glowing balls of purple energy formed around Greninja. Before the pokemon landed on the ground it launched the poison **Hidden Power** at the free-falling Fairy. After a little bit to get the falling pokemon into position Greninja jumped high in the air behind Sylveon tocharge up high pressure Water type ultimate attack. All the poor pokemon saw before it rocketed into the ground was the bright blue of the **Hydro Cannon** coming at it.

Sylveon landed with a crash at the ground bringing a large dust cloud from the devastation of the attack. When the dust cleared it was clear that the Fairy type is knocked out cold with bruises and dirt covering the Pokemon. Greninja landed by its trainer breathing hard from the continuous attack it just launched. Ailsa was too shocked on how the battle turned South in just a few short moments to utter a word or recall her fallen Pokemon. When she finally came to she grabbed Sylveon's Pokeball and recalled her for some rest.

"I call that attack **Final Judgment**, don't worry no Pokemon has ever managed to get up after that so you're not the first" Ash said to the still stunned blonde on the other side of the field.

_W-W-W-What... the hell... if this is just for his first Pokemon then I really have my work cut out for me in this battle_ Ailsa thought to herself looking at her powerful opponent who will bring her the biggest challenge she has ever faced in her five straight years of battling. _This will be the beat battle I have ever had_.

But before she can voice her thoughts her opponent takes note of the setting sun and where he had to be before he missed his flight.

"Waahhhh! Oh my god I almost forgot I had to be at the Pokemon center before dark to see when the next flights leave for Kanto. Sorry but I have to cut this short. Return Greninja!" After recalling the ninja Pokemon Ash made a beeline for the city to get to the Pokemon Center "Don't worry we'll finish this battle soon o.k. I promise." Before he disappeared into the city he called out to the teen girl "You can bet on that" And the he left.

After a few moments of sorting out just what the hell happened Ailsa finally heard the last part and responded to herself "You better keep you promise Ash because your the only who managed to beat my powerful Sylveon like that.(Sigh) I really hope our battle finished before he left but I guess he needed to be somewhere important like home." She said to herself.

With that in place Ailsa make a promise to herself that she'll get even stronger before she faces Ash again. Walking into the forest to heal her Pokemon natural remedies work better she went to go do just that.

Little did she know that that will be the last she saw the raven haired trainer from Pallet in Six years.

**_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE BATTLE SCENE. THIS IS JUST A TASTE OF WHATS TO BE IN STORE IN THIS LITTLE FIC OF MINE. OH AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS; MISTY, MAY, DAWN, IRIS, AND SERENA ARE THE FIRST FIVE GIRLS OF THE HAREM AND I HAVE A GREAT IDEA ON HOW THIS WORKS OUT IN THE FUTURE. THE NEXT FIVE IS ALL ON YOU GUYS THOUGH. LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE IN THE HAREM AND THE TOP GIRLS ARE IN. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS A TASTE OF WHATS IN STORE. LEMONS IF YOU WANT THEM YOU'LL HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THEM. THIS CHAPTER SEEMS KINDA RUSHED BUT LIKE I SAID THIS IS A TASTE OF WHATS TO COME. RATE AND REVIEW GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. SEE YA_**


	3. Before the Final Good Bye

**_HEY EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THE TRUE MASTER ARRIVES. I'VE BEEN GETTING REVIEWS ON WHO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD BE THE LAST FIVE GIRLS TO BE IN THE HAREM AND MOST OF THESE ANSWERS ARE PRETTY INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST. DON'T WORRY THE FINAL FIVE AREN'T SET YET SO DON'T WORRY AND KEEP GIVING YOUR HONEST ANSWERS. I'LL STOP TAKING ANSWERS AND TALLY ALL THE GIRLS THAT ARE VOTED WHEN ASH ENTERS THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS SO IT WON'T BE FOR A WHILE. MEGA EVOLUTIONS WILL BE IN THIS. ANY OTHER THING I FORGOT TO ANSWER I'LL GET TO THAT LATER. THANK BULBAPEDIA FOR THE POKEMON DESCRIPTIONS. THESE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL START OFF PEACEFUL THEN AFTER THAT IS WHEN THE FUN HAPPENS. OH AND ADDING GIRLS FROM THE MANGA I WILL DO IF THE MANGA CHARACTER IS VOTED ENOUGH. IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT IT'S BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY IF YOU ARE ALL DISAPPOINTED IN THIS BUT THIS CHAPTER IS STILL POSTED SOON SO THAT'S A PLUS _**

_POKEMON THAT ASH OWNS: PIKACHU, CHARIZARD, BULBASAUR(EVOLVED ONCE), KINGLER, MUK, TAUROS(x30 BUT KEEPS ONLY 5 AFTER BETRAYAL), SNORLAX, HERACROSS, TOTODILE(EVOLVED ONCE), NOCTOWL, BAYLEEF(EVOLVED), QUILAVA(EVOLVED), DONPHAN, SWELLOW, SCEPTILE, CORPHISH(EVOLVED), TORKOAL, GLALIE, STARAPTOR, TORTERRA, INFERNAPE, BUIZEL(EVOLVED), GLISCOR, GIBLE(EVOLVED ONCE), UNFEZANT, OSHAWOTT(EVOLVED ONCE), PIGNITE(EVOLVED), SNIVY(EVOLVED ONCE), SCRAGGY(EVOLVED), LEAVANNY, PALPITOAD(EVOLVED), BOLDORE(EVOLVED), KROOKODILE, PIDGEOT(GETS BACK LATER), LAPRAS(ALSO GETS BACK LATER), PRIMEAPE(GETS BACK LATER), GRENINJA(FORMERLY FROGADIER), TALONFLAME(FORMERLY FLETCHINDER), HAWLUCHA, GOODRA(FORMERLY SLIGGOO), AND SQUIRTLE(EVOLVED ONCE AND ASH KEEPS BECAUSE IT IS NOT NEEDED FOR FIREFIGHTING ANYMORE)._

_POKEMON THAT ASH HAS ON HAND NOW: PIKACHU, GRENINJA, TALONFLAME, HAWLUCHA, GOODRA, AND CHARIZARD. (HE'LL CARRY MORE POKEMON AT ONCE AFTER BETRAYAL)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OR WILL EVER OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SHOW/GAME/MANGA OR ANYTHING. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE._**

**_AGES:_**

**_ASH:17_**

**_SERENA:17_**

**_CLEMONT:15_**

**_BONNIE:9_**

**_THE STORY CONTINUES_**

"There it is! I can still make it an time" Ash said to himself after running for ten straight minutes from the area he was battling Ailsa in all the way to over to the Pokemon Center on the other side of the city. Said center is right up ahead of him just a few more short feet from him and approaching fast. Before he made a collision with the door before it opened Ash slowed to a walk to catch his breath. When he entered the center he left Greninja's Pokeball with the nurse joy at the desk to give the Water type a little rest from its battle earlier with Ailsa. Afterwards he tried to locate his traveling companions. After making his way through, and bumping into, a few of the people in the center he found them in the cafeteria eating a little last dinner with a plate for Ash and he knows it's them because of the two Electric-Types on the table eating Pokefood: A Pikachu, and a Dedenne.

Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It is happily enjoying a bowl of special Pokemon food made especially for Electric-types

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. Pikachu is also enjoying the same Pokemon food but in its bowl has ketchup in it which the mouse Pokemon is happily enjoying.

The first person in the table is boy with pale skin, and medium length bright yellow scruffy hair that appears somewhat electrified; he has a lightning-bolt-shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He wears large round glasses, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm which he uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white trim. The pack itself is by the creator's feet. His name is Clemont and to the right of him is a young girl who appears to be engrossed watching the mice go at their food, while he tries to get her to eat something.

Said little girl is a young, adorable and very pretty little girl with golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless top with a soft black bow on it and she wears knee length black leggings covered by a white skirt resembling a cloud under it. She is also wearing pink Mary Jane shoes and a yellow purse. Her name is Bonnie and she is the younger sister of Clemont. Across from her is a young lady who is eating calmly eating her food and giggling whenever Bonnie accidentally spills some of her food to her brother who is still trying to get her to eat.

The young lady is wearing a reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, black tube top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon in her chest that Ash gave her, dark grey stockings, and brown boots. She has brownish strawberry-blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders and has azure colored eyes. Her name is Serena and next to her on her left is the plate for Ash when he arrives.

Said trainer decided to announce his presence known so he says "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had a battle going on and I would have been locked out if I hadn't checked how late it was getting" He announced while taking his seat next to the blonde and start to chow down after running all the way over to the center.

"So that's where you were at Ash? Well I got to say you were lucky you came when you did because we would have to have gone out to find you if you didn't appear before the Pokemon Center won't allow any more people in for the night." Clemont asked Ash while starting to eat his own food after he finally got Bonnie to start eating her food.

"Yup. And the trainer herself was pretty tough herself to be honest. She managed to catch me off guard a few times before I ended the battle and left before I noticed how late it was. The battle would've been an amazing one if we finished it but I left after I beat her first pokemon." Ash explained to his companions taking a little break from eating his food and going back to eating the meal after he was finished explaining.

"Really which Pokemon did you two start with in your battle and how did you two end up battling?" Serena ask the Kanto native making an input into the conversation to find out more about his day than how the battle went.

After finishing more than half of his plate Ash explained how he met Ailsa, how he spaced out with her trying to get his attention for four minutes, where they went to battle, what Pokemon they started with, what their battle plan was, and to finish it all off, how he defeated her and left when he saw how late in the evening it was, and his promise to finish the battle when they meet again.

"Wow Ash that was really cool how you finished her off. What was that new move you invented called again" Bonnie asked after finishing her food along with everyone else, and Pokemon, while the story was progressing.

"The name just came to me Bonnie, and I call it '**Final Judgment**' pretty cool name huh guys?" The Pallet-Born trainer answered to the little blonde who was next to her brother.

"Well not that story is not interesting but we have to all get to bed soon guys if you want to make your flight back home don't you Ash" At the receiving not of the head Clemont continued. "So since your flight is in the early morning we might as well go to bed now so that we can see you off and not be tired when you go." The inventor explained to his companions and his little sister who has been dozing off every now and then during the story although she'll never admit to that fact.

Serena was dreading those words since before Ash competed in the Kalos league. How much longer is he going to stay here when the competition is over? Will she ever get the guts to say what she really feels about her raven haired companion? If she does confess, would he laugh? Mock her? Will their whole friendship fall apart because she wanted something more? Though the first two are probably from paranoia but a girl can't help but fret about this kind of thing since she never got over her childhood crush on the aspiring Pokemon master in the making?(She is not the only one who feels like that about nine other girls are in the same loop of their feelings for the Pallet-Native. Not the childhood crush part but those girls all fell for the raven haired teen at one point during their time with him.) So it is with a moments hesitation that Serena went with the others to their rooms (After Ash got back Greninja and his other Pokemon) to turn it for the night and get ready for the next day when Ash had to leave them.

After the good nights were exchanged the group of four went to their own respective rooms for the night, Bonnie has to bunk with Serena because she wants to and she can't get her own room. As Serena got ready for bed all her mind was thinking about was the raven haired trainer across the hall from her and how she would spend her last day with Ash together. Although they can still call and write to each other, she has a sinking feeling in he gut that this would ever see Ash again for a long time since he would leave in the morning.

Little did she know that that sinking feeling in her gut would be true after all in the coming months concerning the raven haired teen from Pallet Town: Ash Ketchum.

**_SO THERE IS THE SECOND OFFICIAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SORRY THAT IT IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT THERE WASN'T MUCH TO WRITE IN THIS. AFTER ASH LEAVES AND SPENDS SOME TIME IN HIS HOME REGION IS WHEN THIS STORY REALLY TAKES OFF. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE FINAL FIVE MEMBERS OF THE HAREM YOU ALL STILL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO SEND YOUR VOTES. THE TOP 10 GIRLS WOULD BE PUT ON A POLL AND THE TOP FIVE MOST VOTED WILL BE IN THE HAREM. REMEMBER ASH HAS TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS FOR ME NOT TO ACCEPT INPUTS FOR THE HAREM ANYMORE. THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL SEE THE EVENTS AND WHO LEADS THE ROAD THAT LEADS TO ASH BEING BETRAYED. KIND OF LIKE A VILLAIN CHAPTER OF SORTS TO PLAN THIS OUT. AND AURA ASH DOESN'T HAPPEN UNTIL ASH MEETS UP WITH A CERTAIN AURA USING POKEMON THAT HE SAVED BEFORE. ANYTHING ELSE YOU ALL WOULD LIKE TO ASK ME SEND THE QUESTION AND I'LL ANSWER AS SOON AS I CAN. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE_**


	4. Plotting Of A Down Fall

**_HEY EVERYBODY HERE IS THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY. THIS IS WHERE THE LEADERS OF THE CRIMINAL ORGANIZATIONS PLOT TO TRY TO DISPOSE OF OUR HERO FROM PALLET AND WHAT LEADS TO ASH GETTING BETRAYED. SO THE FUN STARTS MORE-OR-LESS HERE IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I WILL NOT OR WILL EVER OWN POKEMON IN EITHER THE ANIME/GAME/MANGA OR ANY OTHER WAY EVER_**

**_AGES:_**

**_GIOVANNI:42_**

**_ARCHIE:39_**

**_MAXIE:37_**

**_CYRUS:34_**

**_GHETSIS:46_**

**_LYSANDRE:35_**

**_GRUNTS WITH THEIR BOSSES:BETWEEN LATE 20'S TO EARLY 30'S_**

**_THE STORY CONTINUES:_**

In a remote area in the far off location in the orange archipelago in a building about five stories high there is a meeting going on between all of the most dangerous crime syndicates in all the six regions all packed into one area.

On the top floor where the meeting room is in, the members of this meeting are already assembled and waiting patiently to see what they were called here for and why should they not kill each other in cold blood right now.

The first person is a middle aged man that wears a black suit with a red tie. He has short brown hair and wears black dress shoes. His name is Giovanni and he is the leader of Team Rocket and former Viridian City gym leader. Team Rocket is a Kanto and Johto operation with branches in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. His organization's plan is to take over the world using a massive Pokemon army to make it possible. He is the one who made this meeting possible. Flanking him are two Rocket grunts. He is seated at the head of the conference table.

The Team Rocket uniform is a pretty standard uniform. Team Rocket members wear black costumes and have a red "R" as their crest. They are here to protect their boss should anything go wrong.

To the right of the Rocket leader is a man dressed in a blue full body swimsuit that has a black cape in the back. He has a bandanna on his head and wears gold chains around his body. He also has a grey beard and blue eyes. His Key Stone is in his golden anchor necklace around his neck. His name is Archie and he is the leader of Team Aqua. A Hoenn operation. Team Aqua tries to expand the ocean and awaken Kyogre. Behind him are two of his own grunts who are standing guard to their leader.

The Team Aqua uniform is pretty simple in its own way. They wear blue costumes that look like pirate outfits. They have a skull-and-bones-like "A" as their crest. They are also here to protect their leader should this meeting go wrong.

Across from Archie is a man who is wearing a black shirt and red shorts, and a black and red lab coat with an emblem on both sides. He also wears a red suit under his clothes and red boots, and he has red hair. His Key Stone is set in his glasses. His name is Maxie and he is the leader of Team Magma. Also a Hoenn operation constantly at war with Team Aqua. Team Magma attempts to wake Groudon and expand the land area of the world. Also behind him are two of his own grunts.

The Team Magma Uniform is a little different in its own way. They wear red jumpsuit outfits, which have been variously interpreted to look like Ninja costumes or similar to an imp. They have a stylized "M", appearing like a volcano, as their team's signature crest. They are here to defend their leader with their lives if they have to.

Right next to Maxie is another man who is wearing a black and white jumpsuit that vaguely resemble spacesuits and wears his hair is a fire-like spiky style teal color. His name is Cyrus and he is the leader of Team Galactic. A Sinnoh organization. Team Galactic wishes to create a new universe by awakening Dialga or*/and* Palkia. Behind him are his own Galactic grunts.

The Team Galactic uniform is like Cyrus' but with slight differentials. Galactic Grunts wear black and white jumpsuits that vaguely resemble spacesuits but they wear their hair in teal bowl cuts. They are here for the same reason that the other grunts are here; to protect their boss in case this meeting goes South.

Across from Cyrus is another man who has long, pale green hair; he has two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye for unknown means. His clothing is a white robe like his fellow Seven Sages with an elaborately designed brown piece above it, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow. He wears brown loafers. His name is Ghetsis and he is the leader of Team Plasma. A Unova operation. Team Plasma is just planning to take over Unova. Behind him are two of his own Plasma grunts.

The Team Plasma uniform is fairly complicated. At first it was a costume that resembles a knight's armor, while the Seven Sages wear robes, after Ghetsis came into power though, the uniform changed into a pirate-like version of the former uniform. They are here for the protection of their boss.

And finally at the end of the table facing Giovanni is a man who is wearing a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He has red hair that is pointy, with a long red beard and blue eyes. He also wears black gloves. He is the leader of Team Flare and his name is Lysandre. A Kalos operation. Team Flare's goal is to use an ancient Ultimate Weapon in order to obliterate all life except themselves in order to start anew. Behind him are two Flare grunts.

Team Flare's uniform is a uniform that is a mafia styled red suit, while Admins wear more stylized white suits and Scientists wear red suits of varying designs. They are here for the same reason the other grunts are here.

Giovanni, seeing that everyone is in attendance here, decided to get this meeting underway. Clearing his throat to make sure that he has everyone's attention he addressed everyone in the room by saying "I'm sure you all know why I called you all here today am I correct?"

Maxie is the one who answered for everyone in the room "All that we know is that you sent us a message saying you had a lucrative opportunity for us should we agree to meeting you here." When everyone, other than Giovanni, nodded their heads Maxie knew he hit his mark on what they knew so far.

"So out with it. Why did you call all of us here in the first place." Cyrus commanded to the man at the head of the conference table.

"I was just getting to that my dear fellow" After seeing he still had everyone's attention he continued "You see we all have one thing in common other than the fact that we all want some type of world domination" Seeing that he really has everyone's attention Giovanni continued "It is that insolent pest that keeps interfering with all of our plots and leaves us in the dust" He stated seeing if everyone knew where he was going with this.

"You don't mean that incompetent boy do you Giovanni?" Archie asked of the Rocket leader.

"Why yes I do my dear Archie" He answered to Archie and to the others "That boy has been a thorn at our side for far too long. Since the start of his journey to be exact, and that all ends starting with what we do right here right now" Giovanni got straight to the point, and seeing the looks of hatred flash across the other's eyes he knew he got his point across.

"So this lucrative opportunity you told us about is on how to get rid of a boy who isn't even eighteen yet. What are the positives if we all do go through this Giovanni and why couldn't you do this yourself. Why recruit all of us." Ghetsis asked wondering why they were all called over hear if Giovanni can just do that himself. He wasn't the only one wondering.

"Another great question. You see we all have a vendetta against the boy and what he has done to intervene with our plans and so what better to come with a way to terminate the problem with six of the greatest minds on the planet" Giovanni explained to his audience gathered around him.

"That and if this plan of yours backfires you don't want to be the only one shouldering the blame for this do you" Lysandre asked of the Rocket leader, though agreeing with the idea, knew there was something else involved with this offer Giovanni was proposing.

"Correct Lysandre and also with the ideas that we can all come up with the fact that this plot won't backfire will be next to impossible to do. So what are the ideas you all have" Giovanni asked of everyone in the room.

"Well we can't kill the boy that's for sure" Archie said right off the bat getting discriminate looks form the others because of the suggestion he has just made

"And why prey tell can't we kill that little Fuck of a trainer when it can be simple as 123 Archie?" Cyrus asked of the Team Aqua leader loathing the idea of not killing the boy plain as day.

"Few reasons Cyrus. The first is going to be an investigation on what happened to the boy and even if we hide the body well we can still count on something tracking him down if we forget he has track-able devises on hand. Second if that does happen and the trail leads to us then we can expect retribution from his friends. Remember that little Shit has made some powerful allies in the form of the Champions, Elite Four members from each of the regions, Gym leaders and others that we don't know of. Third is his supposed connection to the legends. We've seen that Fucker befriend more legends than we've seen in all of our lives combined and if they find out that their protector or friend was murdered the we could look in to the Fucking Apocalypse on our side if that happens. And lastly if any of that does happen if we murder the boy we all know that they will not stop until all of our heads are on a plate and served on a silver platter for dinner. That's why we can't kill the boy" Archie explained in detail the 'what if' scenario if they take that plan of action. "I don't know about all of you but I'd rather not take those chances knowing the possible outcome of all of this."

The group fell into a silence after hearing the explanation coming from the Aqua leader. Those facts are true the boy does have friends in high places. Both in the figurative sense and the literal sense. And concerning the part about the legendary Pokemon is also true in a way. If they were to catch wind that he has died in an unnatural way every single last one of them will be searching for blood. To the most harmless ones to the most dangerous ones they will all come after them if they connect the dots finding out how he died. None of the people in the room want to take that chance with their lives on the line like that? No way Sir thank you. His friends will be an even bigger problem because the probably wont rest until their heads are on a silver platter for dinner and that's something nobody wants. So they have to find a way to get rid of the boy.

"If that's the case then we can't go after any of his friends then" Maxie commented on after a few moments of silence from everyone else, including himself, after some thinking some more in depth on the subject.

"(Sigh) And why the fuck can't we it's the only alternative if we can't kill him the only safer alternative at that." Ghetsis told the Magma leader in question wondering why they can't even do THAT to get to the boy.

"For the some reasons as Archie explained except he will be the one going after us and he might get the legends to help him in that case and his other friends sure as hell will be after us." Maxie explained to the Plasma leader who settled after hearing that response from the Magma leader.

"So we have to find a way to get rid of the boy without killing him and getting to his friends. We have to find a way to get to him and him alone" Giovanni asked to the other members of the meeting room.

After a few more moments of silence to try and think of a way to get rid of the kid who has been a thorn at their side for far too long one person came up with a brilliant idea on how to do just that.

"I got it!" Lysandre exclaimed to the others when he thought of a perfect plan "The answer is so simple it will resolve itself"

"Well out with man what is this idea you are talking about" Cyrus asked of the Team Flare leader wondering what this big Idea is.

"We could have his friends go against him" At the receiving blank looks from the others Lysandre decided to elaborate on this "Think about it; the boy does something unthinkable and all of his friends will go after him trying to turn him in and if they do he ends up in prison and if they don't then he leaves with his Pokemon for a long time and if he comes back the he will take on all of his so-called-friends down one by one and when he does that then we can kill the boy ourselves and be rid of him to pull through with our plans once and for all." He explained to the others feeling proud on his way of dealing with the problem at hand.

"That is a good plan but what would he do to have all his friends go after him" Ghetsis asked of the Flare leader.

"Easy he will pull a heist but not just any heist. The Master Ball heist" At seeing the looks of revelation Lysandre knew he was making his point clear.

"That would be impossible because according to my sources the Master Ball is in the Research and Development stages in Sinnoh and for it to go to Kanto where he will be there soon would take about two years to happen and even then he has to do something better than theft to have everyone go after him." Archie also added putting in his two cents worth into this.

"That's simple as well we could take those two years to our advantage and go through every possible outcome to make sure he is the one blamed for this. And as for the other crime well we could get rid of a few witnesses here and there to pull this off better." Lysandre explained as well to the others in the meeting room.

"And then all we have to do is plant those things on him and everything else will fall into place" Giovanni stated realizing what they are about to pull by doing this.

"Exactly and there are other things to worry about but that's why we have all this time to figure them out and place them in this. We also have to plan this very carefully so we don't miss a single thing" Lysandre claimed to the others who are realizing that this is the perfect way to get of their pest problem without having to intervene too much in those matters.

After a few more moments of Lysandre explaining what else comes into play and the others putting their own input the plan was being set in place they had to break because Giovanni was about to speak.

"Gentlemen I believe we finally found a way to get rid of our little pest problem once and for all. Operation: _**GOD FALL **_is a go" Giovanni announced with everyone else in the room giving a roar of approval in the beginning of the end of the pest who is always in the way. Who is always meddling in their plots. Who is always defeating them and foiling their plans. The thorn that is finally going to be removed: Ash Ketchum

**_OH MY GOD THINGS WILL START TO PICK UP NOW BECAUSE OF THEIR PLOT TO GET RID OF ASH THROUGH BETRAYAL. NEXT UP IS ASH GOING HOME TO KANTO AND WHAT HAPPENS DURING THOSE TWO YEARS HE IS HOME. SEND A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS BEFORE ITS TOO LATE I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEW CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE O.K. OH AND THIS STORY I'M WRITING IS MY SECOND STORY THAT I'M WRITING, THE FIRST BEING A DBZ FIC. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE_**


	5. Good Bye pt1

**_HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE CHAPTER WHERE ASH GOES HOME AND WHEN SERENA TRIES TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH THE PALLET TRAINER. NOTE THAT ALL OF THIS HAPPENS WHILE THE BOSSES PLAN THEIR WAY TO GET RID OF ASH THROUGH BETRAYAL. SO THE REAL FUN WILL START IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS MORE-OR-LESS. ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO ANSWER EITHER PUT THE QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR P.M. ME AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU. AND HERE IS ANOTHER BATTLE CHAPTER TO FULL YOUR VIOLENT NEEDS. HOPE ITS GOOD FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS._**

**_DISCLAIMER: POKEMON WILL NEVER BE OWNED BY ME IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM EVER._**

**_AGES:_**

**_ASH:17_**

**_SERENA:17_**

**_CLEMONT:15_**

**_BONNIE:9_**

**_THE STORY CONTINUES:_**

The following day when Ash went back home was an eventful one if anything is a given.

First Ash actually got up early for once in his entire life and then soon after that he was in the training room in the Pokemon center training all of his current Pokemon party while also training himself. He got the idea of training with your Pokemon a few years back and its has been working in helping his Pokemon and helping himself. For example when he was in Sinnoh training for the league with his Infernape he had the Pokemon use his fighting type moves on himself while he tries to avoid getting hit and retaliating every now and then to help the Pokemon with its evasive, attack, speed, and others while he learns defense moves and improves other things about himself.

The training lasted about a few hours since Ash woke up in the early morning and then a little more after breakfast to finalize their progress. After that the day was mostly spent exploring the sights that they all missed when they were first here, with Clemont trying to keep Bonnie from wondering off on her own, and with Serena trying to be with Ash as much as possible to savor being with him because that feeling she had since the last night has gotten stronger since then. As of right now Clemont is chasing after his sister who thought it was a good idea to go find potential wives for her brother while they are in town. The funny thing is a few of the women looked interested but Clemont took Bonnie away from them before she can seal the deal.

Ash and Serena are with each other looking at the various shops and stores in their part of the city. They even got a bite to eat at a few of the places that serve food and Ash was more than happy to chow down. They were just going out of the last store when a boy about Ash age came out and recognized him from the Kalos league and he somehow got it through his head that Ash got as far as he did by pure luck._**(AN: **_**_HE PLAYS A ROLE IN ALL THIS LATER AND I NEEDED A REASON FOR HIM TO GO AFTER ASH.)_**

"Hey you there I know you." The boy said dressed in blue and black traveling shoes, khaki shorts, and a red and black shirt, with a travel bag on his back and a cap covering most of his light red like hair with teal eyes. "You made it in the Kalos league final two didn't you" He asked to the trainer just getting out of the store he was just in with Serena in tow.

"Why yes I am why do you ask." Ash answered to the redhead in front of him. While Serena is behind him looking at the two boys with a confused look on her face.

"Well I'm just here to say that there was no way some guy like you can get to the final two of a league the way you did. It was just by pure luck that you did make it to the league in the first." The boy said arrogantly to the raven haired teen who looks annoyed that this guy just thinks he is just saying those things.

Pikachu, who has been on his trainer's shoulder the whole time enjoying the free ride and the beautiful day, heard those comments and a little ticked off that someone is insulting his friend/master, his cheeks started to sparkle a little with electricity to worn the offender in question to back off before things get ugly.

Serena decided to comment on that "Now wait just a minute bub. I'll have you know that Ash has gotten as far as he did in the Kalos league because of his hard work, dedication, and his heart. That is also how that if you two battle right now he will crush you without even trying" She defended her raven haired crush although he really didn't need it. Its the principal of the matter though that's the important part.

"Noe Serena I don't think we should really brag about all of this because of some stupid comment don't you think" Ash tried to diffuse the situation but he unknowingly added more fuel to the fire by saying that.

"Stupid?! I'll have you know that I was training Pokemon since I could learn how to walk and here comes some nobody who started late getting farther than I ever did. Well buddy I have something to tell you. I, Alastair, challenge you to a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle right here right now" The newly pointed Alastair challenged the Kanto trainer to see who really was the best.

"Why do I have to do that, I have nothing to prove to you or anyone." The Pallet trainer asked to the maddened redhead who just interrupted a nice last day in the Kalos region. By then people started gathering around to see what all the commotion is all about.

"Fine then you'll just end up proving me right on how you rely on luck to help you and the little bitch behind you is spinning nothing but lies in your supposed honor" Alastair mocked Ash and the honey blonde behind him seeing if he can get a rise out of Ash._I knew I was right all along about this chump._

Sadly he just sealed his fate by insulting one of friends and thinking he'll just stand around like an idiot Ash commented "Now wait just a minute. You can insult me, my training, and any other thing about me you like but if you think you can insult my friend then you have another thing coming. I accept your challenge" Ash stated bringing out a Poke ball out of his belt and ready to put Alastair in his place for thise words, with Pikachu agreeing by flashing more electric sharks form its cheeks on the prospect of a battle to defend Serena's honor.

"Wonderful" was all Alastair said before they backed up enough for them to call out their Pokemon, and the crowd that got bigger to spread out so nobody gets hurt in the resulting battle, he pulled his Poke ball and said "Now I'll show you as the fake you are. Lets go Pidgeot, time for battle" He threw out his sphere and called out the large bird Pokemon; Pidgeot.

Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and there are angular black markings around its eyes. It came out looking for its opponent while roosted on the ground.

"If its a battle of the flying types then here goes. Talonflame, I choose you" Ash threw his own sphere an brought up his own flying type Pokemon, the Kalos native; Talonflame

Talonflame is an avian Pokémon closely resembling falcons. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has a another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. The birds made eye contact and had a stare down until their respective trainers made the first move.

"So ready to lose Ketchum and taste defeat" Alastair taunted to his opponent getting into a battle flow to defeat the fraud of a trainer.

"When you lose you can tell me all about it" Ash taunted right back and he told his pokemon "Talonflane into the air." with a chirp of acknowledgement, Talonflame took off into the air.

"You too Pidgeot into the air" Alastair mimicked the trainer of Pallet, "You ready chump"

"Ladies first" Ash mocked his opponent with most people in the crowed chuckling to themselves at the joke and Serena who is behind him watching giggled at the Pallet trainer's words.

"Grrr. That's it Pidgeot use **Wing Attack**" With its wings glowing a bright white color Pidgeot charged at Talonflame at high speed while the Fire/Flying type is waiting for its orders from its trainer.

Talonflame didn't have to wait long, "Talonflame avoid the **Wing Attack** with **Double Team** and follow up with **Flame Charge **to knock Pidgeot out of the sky." with a chirp of acknowledgement the Pokemon waited until the other Flying type was near then used the **Double Team** counter measure so that Pidgeot flew into a copy of Talonflame. While Pidgeot was looking for the real Talonflame the Pokemon itself appeared not too far behind it and started its own charge into Pidgeot with a trail of fire around it ready for impact.

"Pidgeot behind you and charge in with **Giga Impact**" Alastair warned his Pokemon before it was too late to avoid the impact.

Pidgeot heard the command and turned to find that Talonflame was almost upon it and closing in fast. Without wasting anymore time Pidgeot meet the opposing bird Pokemon's charge with its own but Pidgeot was glowing with an aura of purple with golden streaks starting from the tip of its beak outwards.

The two birds met together and a medium-sized explosion that brought up low level winds with it. When everything calmed down the birds battling it out were still air born with only a few minor cuts and bruises along their features facing each other. The only difference is that Talonflame is still free to move around while Pidgeot has to rest thanks to the effects of the **Giga Impact** it just preformed and Talonflame got a speed boost thanks to the **Flame Charge**.

"Alright quick Talonflame while Pidgeot recovers use** Flamethrower** to knock it out of the sky" With a nod of acknowledgement the Fire/Flying type opened its beak and launched a flowing stream of fire that was closing in of the immobile bird.

"Pidgeot try to avoid the attack quick." Alatsair tried to move his Pokemon from the incoming attack though he knew it was pointless because it is taking all of his Pokemon's will just to stay air born.

The attack struck home and engulfed the large bird on the mark and lasted for a good minute before Talonflame cut the power on the Flamethrower and left Pidgeot covered in burns because of the duration of the attack. As soon as Talonflame stopped its attack Pidgeot fell from the air and landed on the pavement with a hear-able thud on the ground. After a few seconds the Pokemon managed to get on its own feet while still a little wobbly from the impact.

Ash, wanting to finish this soon so he can get on with his day, commanded to his Pokemon "Talonflame finish this with an **Aerial Ace** before Pidgeot recovers" With a starting back-flip in the air Talonflame started its final charge to Pidgeot while bright streaks are forming around the Fire/Flying type from the tip of its beak outwards ready to finish off this first round of the battle.

"Quick Pidgeot use **Steel Wing** to block the attack" With its wings having a metallic hue to them Pidgeot blocked the incoming Aerial Ace seconds before it made contact and while Talonflame was still surprised at having its own attack blocked Alastair struck "Now use **Hyper Beam** to finish this" When the attack of Talonflame finished Pidgeot started to form a glowing orange ball of energy to fire at point-blank range.

Before Pidgeot launched the attack Ash said quickly "Talonflame use **Endure** quickly" Right in the nick of time Talonflame tensed all of its muscles in its body to pre-pair for the incoming Hyper Beam.

The attack was launched and completely engulfed Talonflame in its bright orange flow of energy and lasted a total of twenty seconds, the energy for the attack is a lot.

When the move was finished Talonflame looked no better than Pidgeot with the burns even worse because of the close range of the Hyper Beam attack and even more cuts and bruises on its body. Only one more attack is all the birds have before they are down.

"Oh no Talonflame are you alright" Although the Pokemon nodded Ash still wasn't too sure about sending it to attack but just to make sure "Think you can handle one more attack to finish this buddy." When the Pokemon nodded again Ash knew he had to end this soon.

"Pidgeot you o.k." Alastair asked of his Pokemon and when it nodded as well he said "Then lets finish this with one last attack and put this fraud in his place"

"Talonflame-"

"Pidgeot-"

"Use **Brave Bird** to finish this" Both trainers commanded at the same time to their respective Pokemon.

With a Squawk of acknowledgement both Pokemon used the last of their strength to go up in the air. When they both reached the maximum height both birds flipped in the air while they were ignited with a red flame like aura and charged for the final time. Before they collided their red flame aura turned into a translucent fire-like blue color.

When they collided the resulting clash ignited a bright light followed by an explosion picking a lot of dust in its wake. After a few moments when everything settled both trainers found their bird Pokemon out for the count.

"Return Pidgeot" Alastair recalled his fallen bird into its sphere for a rest "Looks like your little Pokemon is out for the count Ketchum" he taunted his opponent while pulling out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Return Talonflame" Ash recalled his Pokemon for a nice long rest "So did yours Alastair, don't forget that" While Ash himself pulled out another Poke ball from his belt "Now the real battle begins with this Pokemon. Let's go Charizard" He called his Pokemon. The Pokemon who can go toe-to-toe against legends. The Pokemon who has been in his party since Kanto: The mighty Charizard

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. When this Pokemon came out it made its appearance big by roaring into the heavens as if saying 'I'm back and I'm here to win Bitches'

"Well you have on over grown lizard on your team big deal" Alastair commented when the dragon Pokemon finished "Now this is a Pokemon you need to watch out for. Now you'll see a real dragon. Let's go Dragonite" He called out his own dragon Pokemon: A Dragonite.

Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There is a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of its head. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. When the two dragons made eye contact with each other an intense stare down between the two dragons started with neither one of them about to give in to the other. This just becaame a battle of the dragons with both competitors never giving an inch.

"Well this just got a whole lot more interesting right Charizard?" Ash commented with his dragon giving a roar of anticipation for the upcoming battle, "Let's not hold any thing back on this battle right buddy" The dragon nodded while getting into a battle stance with a burning fire in its eyes.

"Right now we'll see which dragon is better than the other get ready Dragonite" Alastair said with his Pokemon also giving a roar of anticipation for the match between them "Now Dragonite-"

"Charizard-"

"Use **Dragon Claw**" Both trainers commanded with their respective dragons taking off with their right claws glowing a pale blue with dragonic energy.

_**AND CLIFFHANGER. DON'T WORRY THE BATTLE BETWEEN THESE TWO WILL HAPPEN BUT I WANT TO END THIS CHAPTER SOON HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS I WORKED HARD ON THIS. OH AND I'M SETTING UP A POLL ON WHICH MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION SHOULD ASH GET LATER ON AFTER HE IS BETRAYED CHECK IT OUT. THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES OBVIOUSLY IS THE ONE THAT ASH GETS LATER. THE POLL WILL END WHEN ASH GETS BETRAYED WHICH IS NOT LONG NOW. REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK THE BATTLE IS AND KEEP SENDING YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO IS IN THE HAREM. ANYTHING ELSE I'M MISSING WRITE A REVIEW OR P.M ME AND I'LL GET TO IT SOON AS I CAN. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	6. Good Bye pt2

**_HERE IS PART TWO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. ENJOY_**

**_DISCLAIMER: POKEMON WILL NEVER BE OWNED BY ME IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM EVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY_**

"Now Dragonite-"

"Charizard-"

"Use **Dragon Claw**" Both trainers commanded with their respective dragons taking off with their right claws glowing a pale blue with dragonic energy.

When they met in the center they threw the charged up **Dragon Claw** to one another with the attack meeting up in the middle. The resulting explosion wasn't enough to stop them. In fact when everyone looked upwards all they saw was a blur of orange and light orange because of the dragons locked in combat with each other matching blow for blow.

"Dragonite stop fooling around attack with **Stone Edge**" While still fighting in mid-air Dragonite formed the jagged rocks around it to form the **Stone Edge** and fired them at the incoming Charizard.

"Quick Charizard use **Steel Wing** to block the **Stone Edge**" With its wings now having a metallic sheen to them, Charizard managed to block most of the oncoming rocks launched at it and also managed to hit Dragonite with the Steel Type attack causing some damage to the Dragon.

After Dragonite recovered from the attack it went back on offence. With the two dragons throwing **Flamethrowers**, **Dragon Rages**, **Dragon Claws**, and others it wasn't a trainer battle anymore. It turned into a battle of the dragons with neither side giving ground for anything. While this was going on their respective trainers were watching on the sidelines knowing if they got involved in any way in this their commands will be ignored until they are exausted or their waiting until they gave them the finishing move.

About ten minutes later with both Dragons still going strong it was Dragonite who was the first to wear down and become tired which was a big mistake. That is when Ash and Charizard struck with no mercy.

"Now Charizard use **Power-Up Punch**" With its right claw in a tight fist pulled back and glowing a bright blaze color Charizard charged at the weakened dragon and upper-cut it hard in the jaw and sent Dragonite flying higher in the air than it already was when it was battling Charizard "Follow up with **Dragon Rush**" While charging at the falling dragon Charizard glowed a bright purple with a silhouette of a mighty dragon reflected around it and Charizard struck Dragonite's stomach to send it back sky high "Finish this with your signature move; use **Seismic Toss** to end this" With a mighty roar of acknowledgement Charizard charged into Dragonite and grabbed under its arms for better leverage and began its own uprising.

When it reached a high enough altitude Charizard preformed about ten flips while still holding the other dazed dragon and rocketed down into the pavement.

"Dragonite snap out of it quick and use **Dragon Rage** now" Alastair tried to reach to his Pokemon knowing its too late to do anything to save his dragon. He could only watch on helplessly as Charizard finishes Dragonite off.

Moments before they hit the pavement Charizard let go and threw Dragonite the rest of the way to the ground with a hear-able crash. The crash brought a large dust cloud which blocked everyone's view of the two dragons.

When the dust settled a few moments later everyone saw that the two dragons were still standing with cuts, bruises, burns and claw marks littering their bodies. But neither is willing to fall to the other so an intense stare-down went on between them to see who will cave in first out of the two.

(D-d-damn it) Dragonite said finally succumbing to its wounds and falling to the ground with a soft thud and not getting back up afterwards meaning that Charizard has one this round.

(Heh. I knew I could beat this chump) The orange lizard replied seeing the other fallen dragon right in front of him despite looking like hell himself(He wasn't even in my league) He finished admiring his handy work in defeating his opponent.

"Alright! That's one for us. Good job Charizard. Return" After returning his dragon with Alastair doing the same Ash stated "Well there is only one more round left to see who wins this whole thing and I'm telling you its going to be me who does that Alastair" He said calling out his last Pokemon for the battle "Pikachu your up next buddy" He told his electric starter Pokemon while it goes on into the battle field poised on all fours with electricity sparking from its cheeks ready for battle.

"You think that an overgrown rat can win you this battle. Well the last match was just luck and that all ends here with this Pokemon" Alastair stated pulling out his last Poke ball ready to throw it out and release it occupant "Finish this rat off Solrock" He threw out his sphere and called out his third and last Pokemon of the match;A Solrock.

Solrock is a primarily orange, spherical Pokémon. It has eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back are dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consist of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounds each eye.

"Let's finish this quick I've got places to be at in an hour or so" Ash told his opponent while starting things off "Pikachu use** Agility** to confuse Solrock then use **Iron Tail** to knock it back" With a nod of acknowledgment Pikachu took off at a fast pace while its tail glowed with a metallic hue then it charged and circled Solrock to have it follow the movements of the electric mouse in an effort to keep up.

"Solrock focus and use **Calm Mind** and then follow up with **Stone Edge**" While Solrock managed to do the **Calm Mind** it was simply too slow to use the following **Stone Edge** to defend itself because when Solrock barely started form the jagged rocks is when Pikachu attacked with the **Iron Tail**.

"Pikachu use **Electro Ball** to cause some more damage" Ash continued not giving Solrock any time to recover and just went to attack as much as he can to finish this before his plane back home arrives.

With a jump start the electric mouse charged a ball of pure electric energy on its tail to throw to its opponent. But unfortunately for the duo, that was exactly what Alastair was counting on to make an effort to turn all of this around. When the Electro Ball was finished charging its power Pikachu launched the ball directly at the Rock/Psychic Type Pokemon.

"Now Solrock use **Psychic** to grab the **Electro Ball** and Pikachu" With its eyes glowing a slightly dark shade of blue Solrock grabbed the **Electro Ball** in mid toss and the offending electric mouse before the Pokemon in question landed on the ground "Now throw that ball back but keep the rat in the air" With a slight nod of acknowledgment Solrock launched the attack right back to its owner earning a little pained cry from the mouse. Solrock also managed to keep Pikachu in the air with the Psychic attack and now its waiting on its next order "Now finish with **Giga Impact**" when the Pokemon was launched into the air Solrock charged at the mouse glowing purple with gold streaks going from the its outwards.

"Pikachu quick use **Volt Tackle** before Solrock gets to you" While still falling in mid air the electric mouse managed to regain its bearings and face the incoming Solrock and sped up its decent while exerting an aura of pure electricity around it.

The two Pokemon met in the middle of the air and collided with one another to create a relatively small explosion. When the Pokemon made it into the ground they suffered the aftereffects of using the attacks that they did to each other. Pikachu suffered a little bit of recoil damage thanks to using that **Volt Tackle** and Solrock can't move for a while thanks to the **Giga Impact** making the Rock/Psychic type Pokemon a sitting duck for the moment leaving itself wide open for attack.

In fact that's what Ash did when he saw what was happening in the battle area. "Now Pikachu use **Iron Tail** while Solrock is motionless then use your max power **Thunder** attack" With a nod of affirmative Pikachu charged at the motionless Pokemon with its tail glowing with a metallic sheen to it and when the electric mouse got close enough it jumped and slammed its tail into the Rock/Psychic type with the Pokemon landing on the ground with a crash. After that was done Pikachu had another jump start and gathered as much electric energy as possible in its cheeks.

When Pikachu was done collecting energy it unleashed the max power **Thunder** attack at the opposing Pokemon while it was barely getting up from the ground since the effects of the **Giga Impact** wore off. All it had time to do was look up at the electric mouse launching its devastating attack at it despite its trainer trying to get it to attack or avoid the attack.

(TAKE THIS!) Pikachu released a battle cry and launched a solid bolt of lightning at the awestruck Pokemon who's trainer is still trying to have it avoid the attack which will cost him the battle.

"SOLROCK DAMN IT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Alastair commanded to his Pokemon when it finally heard the command too late because the **Thunder** attack struck home and started to electrocute Solrock while its trainer watched on helplessly while Ash finishes another one of his Pokemon off.

After a few moments of electricity coursing through the air Pikachu stopped the attack and looked on in shock as Solrock was just barely managing to keep itself upright after the devastation from the powerful electric attack. The Pokemon was littered with cracks, chipped pieces, and some static electricity flickering now and then thanks to the **Thunder** attack.

_If this chump thinks that he's beating two of my Pokemon in a row then he has another thing _Alastair thought to himself coming up with a fail safe measure to make sure that Ash does not win this round as well.

"Pikachu since Solrock is on its last legs finish this quick with one last **Quick Attack**" With a nod of acknowledgment Pikachu took off one last time to finish off the opposing Pokemon with out causing anymore damage.

Unfortunately this was exactly what Alastair was counting on because when Pikachu was close enough he told his Pokemon one last command "Now Solrock use **Explosion**" with the last of its strength Solrock glowed a blinding white and exploded with Pikachu caught in the blast zone before Ash can stop his starter Pokemon.

"PIKACHU NOOO!" Ash yelled out in horror with Serena and the spectators gasping from shock that Alastair used that kind of move just to make sure that Ash doesn't beat this Pokemon and still have his own knocked out because of what happens after a Pokemon uses a powerful move like Explosion. But little did they all know that the electric mouse managed to hide in a crater thanks to the battle with Charizard and Dragonite but the mouse still took some damage.

When the attack ended and Solrock finally fell because of the after effects of using the move Pikachu emerged with few and minor cuts, bruises, and burns to the relief of Ash, Serena, and the spectators and to the absolute frustration of Alastair because he thought that would not win for sure because he thought that the mouse would not be able to avoid that move. Turns out he was dead wrong on that part.

"Pikachu! Thank goodness that your alright buddy. You had us all scared because of that." Ash said to his Pokemon who ran back to him and jumped into his arms with absolute relief in his voice knowing that his Pokemon is alright. "Try not to pull a stunt like that again o.k. buddy" He told the electric mouse with said mouse giving a nod of acknowledgement at its trainer's words.

"Grrr. This isn't over Ketchum. Not by a long shot so enjoy this while you can got it." Alastair threatened the other trainer after returning his fallen Pokemon to its ball for some kind of rest. "I will show you that you are a fraud someday." With that he turned and walked right out of the crowd to leave the city without another word.

After a few congrats from the crowd Ash and Serena decided to have the Pokemon that battled rest up at the Pokemon center before Ash's plane for home comes in two hours.

"So what was the deal with that guy Ash?" Serena asked of the trainer while they were walking on their way to the Pokemon center and to spend some more time with him before he leaves.

Ash, with Pikachu riding on his shoulder as usual though a little wobbly, answered "Beats me. He wasn't the first one to try to call me out because of my ranking in a league and I bet it won't be the last either" While thinking of the other times something like this happened before "But they weren't as bad as this guy." He finished with Pikachu giving a nod to agree with the fact.

"So you think he was a little jealous because according to him, he was training longer that you have and while he made it a little far in the league, you managed to go farther than him and that's why he is like that with you." Serena guessed on why Alastair acted the way he did and set out for Ash himself to battle and to prove himself.

"Maybe that is the case. I heard that jealousy can make a person do stupid things if you let it get the best of you like that." He replied to the blonde with him.

After that the two fell into a silence of sorts to sort everything out with what happened not too long ago with Alastair. When they got back to the center Ash gave the Nurse Joy there Charizard's, and Talonflame's Poke ball with Pikachu going on the tray because he still doesn't like being in his Poke ball even after all this time. The nurse said that it would take on hour or so to fully heal his Pokemon.

When Ash and Serena barely sat down that's when Bonnie with Clemont in tow entered the Pokemon Center. When the siblings saw their friends they went to where they were at to catch up on what they did during the day which at that time is was about the start of the afternoon when they all met up in the Pokemon Center.

After everyone told each other what they missed or what happened with Clemont holding his little sister down who, after she heard about the part where Alastair became involved, decided to track him down to give him a piece of her mind but the others managed to calm her down with the rest of the story told in hopes of calming down the nine-year-old girl. Safe bet to say that worked like a charm.

When everything was said and done that was when Ash's Pokemon were fully healed and ready to go with nurse joy calling him to pick up his Pokemon.

"Here you go young man. Have a wonderful day now." Nurse Joy said kindly to the trainer after he collected Charizard's and Talonflame's Poke ball with Pikachu reclaiming his spot of his trainer's shoulder.

"Thanks you too" He replied to the nurse. After that he met up with his other companions and set of out of the Pokemon Center to get to the airport to make Ash's flight since it takes about forty minutes to get to the airport from the center on foot.

"So your really leaving us aren't you Ash" Bonnie said to the trainer a little sadly because of the great times they all had with each other will come to an end once Ash gets on his plane to home while they were walking to the airport. Lucky Dedenne decided to come out of her bag to try and cheer up its trainer. Though Dedenne's trainer is Clemont who decided to give that Pokemon to his sister to take care of.

"Yeah but don't worry about that Bonnie we all can meet up with each other every now and then right guys?" Ash told the little girl and asked of Serena and Clemont with the two giving a nod of approval.

"Yeah and we can always call and send each other mail if we start to miss each other" Serena supported Ash though she is just as crushed about him going home if not more than the others are at the moment.

"Yeah so don't worry about that kind of stuff alright Bonnie" Clemont told in hopes of cheering up his little sister while they were nearing the airport.

When they arrived and entered the airport that is when the announcement come on about which flights were coming and going from Kalos.

_FLIGHT 109 TO KANTO NOW BOARDING. REPEAT: FLIGHT 105 TO KANTO NOW BOARDING. _Is what the announcement said telling the travelers that its time to say good bye.

"Well I guess that's me guys. I'll see you guys later o.k." Ash said after pulling his ticket, which he bought a few days ago, out and facing his companions who have been with him since near the start of his own Kalos journey to challenge the league. He decided to give a hug to each of his companions and give his thanks starting with Bonnie, then Clemont, with Serena being the last one because she has a few words to say.

"Well this is it huh? No more traveling for us huh" She said a little sadly to the trainer she has loved since he has helped her in Prof. Oak's summer camp when they were kids.

"Well that's not true. You can still be in your Pokemon Showcases while I'm not here. I just helped you find your passion for it." Ash said and after that gave his own hug to Serena with the girl giving a tight hug to him that lasted a while. "Take care o.k." He whispered in her ear while still in the hug.

"You too. Make sure I don't have to come over there because you were a little reckless got it."She whispered back to him with a little joke there to lighten the mood a little bit.

After they separated Ash turned and walked into his terminal with Pikachu in tow and boarded his plane to take him home.

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont saw his plane take off with him on it and waved their good bye's although Ash can't see them. Serena had one final message to the trainer in her thoughts before his plane left out of sight and out of the region.

_Goodbye my love._

_**WELL THAT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER IN COMPLETION HERE AND ASH HAS WENT HOME TO KANTO IN THIS AND ALSO SPARKED THE TWO YEAR TIME PERIOD BEFORE HE IS BETRAYED THANKS TO THE COMBINED EFFORTS OF ALL THE CRIME SYNDICATES. SORRY IF THIS SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED. REMEMBER TO SEND ALL YOUR HAREM SUGGESTIONS AND TO VOTE ON WHICH MEGA CHARIZARD EVOLUTION SHOULD ASH HAVE IN THE FUTURE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. SORRY THIS TOOK A LITTLE LONG BUT MY INTERNET WAS BEING A DICK TO ME SO THERE IS THAT. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANYTIME YOU WANT AND I'LL ANSWER AS SOON AS I CAN. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	7. Homecoming

_**HELLO EVERYONE HERE IS THE CHAPTER WHEN ASH ARRIVES IN THE KANTO REGION AND WHAT HE DOES DURING THOSE TWO YEARS BEFORE THE BETRAYAL. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE LONG BECAUSE ALL OF ASH'S POKEMON ARE IN THIS AND THEY ARE DESCRIBED TOO. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS NOT MINE OR WILL EVER BE MINE EVER IN ANY LIFETIME AT ALL.**_

_**AGES:**_

_**ASH: 17**_

_**DELIA: 37**_

**_PROF. OAK: 57_**

**_TRACEY: 22_**

**_THE STORY CONTINUES_**

Home.

It is the one place that brings comfort, a shelter, and others. It is the one place that if your gone for a certain period of time that you always look forward to going back to. Its the one place where new beginnings and new starts happen. It is the place where you always feel at ease and you know where your supposed to be. Some have homes to call their own. Others are still looking for that one place where many things happen in those walls.

That was what Ash himself felt when he first got off of the plane and out of the Pallet Town airport and stepped back on to his home town and region's soil after a few hours worth of air travel with Pikachu with him the whole way. He came home. He is back where he belongs. He came back to his beginning, where it all started not seven years ago.

"(Sigh) Feel that Pikachu" Ash asked of his electric mouse on his right shoulder. When all he got from the Pokemon was a confused tilt of the head he decided to elaborate on the subject "I mean that we are finally home after all this time and we're going to be here for a while to rest, relax, and maybe plan for our next journey somewhere in the future. And all of that starts here. Home" He explained to his starter Pokemon who realized what he was getting at and got into the grove of things.

(True. Now that I think about it that way then) Pikachu said to his trainer while they were walking over to Prof. Oak's ranch to drop off the other Pokemon so that they can get some rest and relaxation for a while. (Still don't you think that you'll miss Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie since you left them all in Kalos) the mouse questioned his trainer.

"Of course I'll miss them buddy but like I said to them in Kalos, we can still call or mail each other so that we can keep in touch with each other." Ash explained to the Pokemon on his shoulder while still walking to the ranch.

(If you say so then) Was all Pikachu said to his trainer before going to a comfortable silence for a while while Ash makes his way through his Home Town and sees the new buildings and a few new stores built up but still retaining its country side feel to it.

After a while of enjoying the sights and basking in the memory of simple times Ash and Pikachu made it to Prof. Oak's ranch. After climbing all the steps that lead up to the laboratory to get to the front door. He knocked loudly because of the size of the laboratory and because you never know where the professor or his assistant would be in the place.

In fact the one who opened the door is the lab assistant himself. His outfit is a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored salmon, socks, an orange backpack which he does not have with him at the moment, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. His name is Tracey and he was Ash's travel companion when he traveled the Orange Islands a few years back. The only other thing that seems different in his attire is the white lab coat he is wearing but that is about it.

"Oh hey Ash. Should have known it was you at the door well come in" Tracey invited the trainer to the lab/home area and walked him toward the back of the place knowing what he is here for "The professor is out for the moment but he should be back soon and your Pokemon are as usual in the back doing what they do normally around here" He finished explaining to the trainer while they made it to the back door of the building and making it outside to the Pokemon preserve so that Ash can visit all of his Pokemon.

"Thanks Tracey and when the professor gets back tell him I'll come visit soon once I get settled over here" Ash told the assistant who was making his way back indoors to continue with his work. Tracey nodded in an o.k. before he went inside. "So Pikachu ready to call everyone over here to give all of their congrats" he asked of his Pokemon who got on the ground when they stepped outside.

(Ready when you are Ash) Was the reply of the electric mouse.

"O.k. then lets do this" Ash said getting ready to call all of his Pokemon to his side "HEY EVERYONE WE'RE HOME!" Was all he said and started to wait for his Pokemon to round up.

He didn't have to wait long for that to happen. Not ten seconds after he made the call did he feel a large tremor in the ground and see a large stampede of all his Pokemon coming right at him. Pikachu took the smart option and stepped away from the trainer before he gets trampled by his Pokemon.

"Oh cra-" Was all the poor trainer had to say before he was globbed by his Pokemon. Lucky for him that all the smaller Pokemon got to him to say hello to their trainer and the bigger ones stood back and waited for their turn to say their hello.

The ones that tackled him were an Ivysaur, a Wartortle, a Kingler, a Muk, a shiny Noctowl, a Croconaw, a Heracross, a Crawdaunt, a Floatzel, a Gliscor, a Dewott, a Servine, and a Scrafty. They are showing their affection to their trainer and unfortunately for him, this how they do it.

Ivysaur is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and it has narrow red to purple eyes. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud. The weight of this bud prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. This has been Ash's Pokemon since he has first traveled the region but it was a Bulbasaur. Ivysaur is one of the original six Pokemon Ash has.

Wartortle is a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. As Wartortle grows old, its tail fur will darken, and it may have algae growing on its shell. The shell may also carry scars from past battles. This Pokemon has also been in Ash's party since he has traveled the region but it was a Squirtle. Another of the original six Pokemon Ash caught when he first started out.

Kingler's strong shell covers the outside of its body, featuring a red upper-half, and a light tan lower-half. Its upper half is topped with six tall, thin spikes on the top of its head, resembling the top of a crown. Its lower half doubles as its jaw, with six fangs overlapping its upper body. Its two outer fangs are much larger than the inner two, and are roughly half as tall as Kingler's entire body. Its hips are visibly protruding from its lower body connecting its long, thin legs with claw-like feet. Kingler's main feature is its red claws. Its left-hand claw is roughly twice as large as the other and hard as steel. This Pokemon has been Ash's seventh capture when he first traveled the region but this Pokemon as a Krabby at the time then evolved later on in his travel of the region.

Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth with a grey tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand. However, it typically keeps one hand tucked in while it extends the other hand. This Pokemon is also one of the Kanto Pokemon that Ash caught but not the original six.

Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. This one is different because instead of having the usual brown and light brown coloring this Pokemon has a red and golden yellow coloration meaning it it is a shiny Pokemon. This Pokemon has been caught by Ash when he was traveling the Johto region.

Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. This is another Pokemon that Ash caught when he was in Johto but Croconaw was a Totodile at the time.

Heracross is a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. Another Johto capture but this Pokemon has the habit of trying to get the nectar out of Ivysaur's flower with the Pokemon attacking until the beetle stoped and went away. It just never learns.

Crawdaunt is a primarily red, crustacean Pokémon with a tan underside. It has circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of its underside are separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, and there are two blue stripes on its throat. Its forelimbs have two large pincers with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There are two sets of hind limbs. The foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick with two white claws. A yellow triangle marks the base of its lobster-like tail. This Pokemon was captured when Ash has been traveling the Hoenn region but this Pokemon was just a Corphish at the time.

Floatzel is an orange Pokémon resembling an otter or a weasel. It has two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails. The yellow flotation device gives the impression of an inflatable life vest. When it lays on its back, the flotation sac could also be interpreted as a sort of inflatable dinghy using its tails as a propeller and its fins as oars. Its forelimbs and tails are tipped in cream, and there is an orange teardrop shape in its cream lower belly. Floatzel also has a circular cream spot in the center of its head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of its cream muzzle. It has one cream spot if it is female and two if it is male. It can use its swimming capabilities to assist in the rescues of drowning people. This Pokemon used to belong to one of Ash's traveling companions when he was in the Sinnoh region but then was traded to him when this Pokemon expressed a like for gym battles. This Pokemon is a male.

Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. Another Sinnoh capture but when Ash caught him Gliscor was just a Gligar the evolved later in his travels of the region.

Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Dewott trains to use several techniques with them. Its feet and flat tail are black. This Pokemon was caught by Ash when he was traveling the Unova region but this Pokemon was an Oshawott at the time.

Servine is a slim bipedal Pokémon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders. Servine has short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. These leaves are capable of performing photosynthesis, but only while they are clean. Servine will go to great lengths to stay dirt-free for this reason. This swift Pokémon hides in thick foliage or shadows to avoid attacks before retaliating. She has been another one of Ash's captures when he was in Unova but she was a Snivy at the time.

Scrafty is a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. It has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. It sports a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hangs off its shoulders, falling halfway down its back. Scrafty's body is orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. Its lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On its tail is a single red scale. This has also been one of Ash captures in Unova but Ash got Scrafty as an egg then the egg hatched into a Scraggy after some time.

"O.K O.K guys I missed you too now can you all please get off of me so I can greet the others" Ash told to his Pokemon muffled because they were still on top of him.

After a few more moments the Pokemon Complied to his wishes and got off of him so that he can greet the other bigger Pokemon.

"I'm glad to see you guys too but this kind of hello can still get some getting use to." He said to the Pokemon while he picked himself off the ground and greeted his other Pokemon: A Snorlax, a Meganium, a Typhlosion, his herd of Tauros, a Donphan, a Swellow, a Sceptile, a Torkoal, a Glalie, a Staraptor, a Torterra, an Infernape, a Gabite, an Unfezant, an Emboar, a Leavanny, a Seismitoad, a Gigalith, and a Krookodile.

Snorlax is a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five foreclaws are short. This rather large Pokemon has been in Ash's Pokemon when he was traveling in the Orange Islands. Careful not to disturb this Pokemon when eating and sleeping. Apparently only Ash can do that, not even the Prof. would dare to try that.

Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. She was caught when Ash was traveling in Johto but this Pokemon was a Chikorita and then a Bayleef later in his travel in the region.

Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. This Pokemon has been captured by Ash during his Johto journey but at the time it was a Cyndaquil then a Quilava during his visit in his Sinnoh journey.

Tauros is a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. Tauros is a male-only species with no true female counterpart. Ash has a herd of thirty of them because of a mishap when he was at the safari zone in Kanto when every time he threw a Poke Ball the herd got in the way of his catches but he doesn't regret catching them.

Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes. This Pokemon was caught by Ash when he was traveling in Johto but he got is as an egg then later on the egg hatched into Phanphy after some time.

Swellow is a large dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. It has a crest of blue feathers sweeping back from its head, a vertical stripe of blue extending into its chest, and a white belly. It has sharply shaped wings with white undersides and two, red-tipped tail feathers. It has red feet with black talons. It is an impressive dive-bomber, and will never miss its target. It searches for warm meadows while in the air. It also takes great pride in its glossy plumage, and often cleans the wings of other Swellow. This Pokemon was Ash's capture when he was in the Hoenn region but he first caught it as a Taillow then evolved later on in his travel of the region.

Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. These leaves allow it to use its former signature move, Leaf Blade. Another one of Ash's captures while in the Hoenn region but he got the Pokemon as a Treecko then as a Grovyle.

Torkoal is a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is a reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed. Torkoal lives in mountains, where it looks for coal. It uses the coal to fill the hollow spaces in its shell, and then burns it for energy. When it blows out smoke from its nostrils and the top of its back, it sounds like a locomotive horn. It blows out black smoke before fleeing and while being attacked. This another one of Ash's Hoenn captures when he traveled there.

Glalie is a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The icy covering has several holes and spaces across this Pokémon's body. Blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes. There are two large, black, conical horns on either side of Glalie's head. Its icy body will not melt, and it can control ice by freezing moisture in the air. This ability is used to freeze its opponents, which it then consumes. This Pokemon was also caught when Ash was in Hoenn but he caught it as a Snorunt first.

Staraptor is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Staraptor is fussy about the shape of this comb, which it uses to appear larger and frighten enemies. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. Its powerful wing and leg muscles allow it fly effortlessly while carrying a small Pokémon. Upon evolution, this Pokémon leaves its flock to live alone. It can be highly aggressive, persistently attacking even larger foes in spite of illness or injury. She was one of Ash's capture while he was in the Sinnoh regon but he caught it as a Starly then she evolved into a Staravia later on.

Torterra is a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Torterra's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Torterra's small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel. Another one of Ash's Sinnoh captures but he first caught it as a Turtwig then it evolved into a Grotle later on.

Infernape is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail. This quick Pokémon practices a unique kind of martial art that involves all of its limbs. This style uses fiery punches and kicks as well. This Pokemon has also been another one of Ash's captures in Sinnoh but it was a Chimchar then a Monferno later on in his travels in the reigion.

Gabite is a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its underside is light blue, with red covering it from the middle of its abdomens to the bottoms of its jaw. Gabite has two appendages that resemble jets or plane engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. It has four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black scleras and gold colored irises. Another Sinnoh catch but this Pokemon was a Gible at the time.

Unfezant is a Pokémon resembling a gamebird. It is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and it has light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle. She was captured when Ash was traveling the Unova region but he caught her as a Pidove then she evolved into a Tranquill later on in his journey.

Emboar is a bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair. This Pokemon was another one of Ash's captures in Unova but he caught this Pokemon as a Tepig and then as Pignite later on in his travels in the region.

Leavanny is a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclera. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored. Another Unova capture when Ash traveled there but first he had to capture her as a Sewaddle then as a Swadloon later on in his journey.

Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad have red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue. The various lumps on its body have varying capabilities. The ones on its head can shoot a paralyzing liquid, while the ones on its hands can be vibrated to increase its punching power. It can also vibrate the lumps as a source of torment for its opponents. Ash also caught it when he was traveling Unova but he caught it as a Palpitoad first and foremost.

Gigalith is a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head. It compresses energy in the core inside its body that is enough to blow away mountains. It can also store sunlight in its orange crystals and shoot powerful energy from its mouth. It lives in caves and tunnels deep underground. Another Unova catch but Ash caught this Pokemon as a Roggenrola and then as a Boldore later on in his journey when it evolved.

Krookodile has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw. Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of Krookodile's head. It uses this distinctive look to harshly intimidate opponents. Its eyes are very powerful, with variable focus, allowing it to see things at a great distance. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. Krookodile's jaws are extremely powerful, giving it the ability to crush object as large and durable as an automobile. These features are topped by Krookodile's extremely violent temper. It has been known to clamp down on any moving object, and will do everything it can to make sure its prey cannot escape. A Unova catch but Ash caught it when it was a Sandile then as a Krokorok later in his travels.

After he said hello to his Pokemon and releasing his other five Pokemon from the Poke Balls Ash got right down to what he is planning to do.

"Alright guys I have an announcement to make" After all his Pokemon finished greeting the newcomers and gave him their attention Ash continued "As you all know all of us participated in the recent Kalos league" At the receiving nods of the head from all his Pokemon he continued "Well I'm sorry to say that we lost this league but don't react just yet" He told all of them when he saw that they were going to start something "We made it to the finals before we were eliminated in the last round which means that we made it to the final two of a Pokemon league and let me tell all of you that this was no easy task. Some of you even evolved to help out in making it as far as we did in this league and I'm proud of you all even if you didn't evolve." At the resulting cheer Ash decided to wrap this up "Which is why we are here right now. The Indigo League doesn't start for another four years and until then we are going to train like we have never trained before!" When he saw that got all of his Pokemon riled up Ash decided to go in for the kill "And when the league starts in four years we are all going to take the league by storm and beat everyone who stands in our way of beating this league!" When all of his Pokemon gave off loud cheers approval Ash knew that all of his Pokemon were on his side on this "Great Training starts tomorrow but we can get started on all of this today" When they all gave roars of approval Ash and his Pokemon got to training.

A few hours later when Ash was limping home with an exhausted Pikachu on his shoulder he knew that was a great way to start the training that would get them to the top. When he got home it was already mid afternoon and he was beat both literally and metaphorically speaking. When he got to the door to his home he realized one thing that he forgot to do when he came back home; say hello to his mother. He was totally screwed as soon as he steps through the front door.

Before he had the chance to even knock at the door his mother opened the door and looked on in shock that her son was home early from his journey.

"Uh... Hi Mom" Was all that Ash had to say before he was grabbed by his mother and pulled into a bear hug that would put an Ursaring to shame and squeezed him affectionately in a way that only a mother can when she is reunited with her child.

"Ash I can't believe that you came home so early. If I had known ahead of time I would have set everything up for your welcome home party" Delia Ketchum told her son while still squeezing him with her son returning the hug as best as he can while his oxygen flow is being a little cut off being pulled into this so quickly from his mother.

"I thought I told you that I was coming home a week ago when I called" Ash muffled out breathing a inward sigh of relief that he got away with not saying hello to his mother as soon as he came home.

Suddenly she let go of him coming to a realization herself "So that was what Mimey was trying to say to me when I came home from the store one day a week ago. He was trying to tell me that you were coming home. Oh... I feel so embarrassed at myself for not getting it so that I could plan ahead of time." Delia blushed a light shade of red for not knowing that simple fact and placed both hands on each of her cheeks to further prove her embarrassment on the matter.

"Well don't worry Mom I'm here and that's all that matters right?" Ash questioned his mother to save her from her state of self embarrassment.

"...Well if you say so honey. Come on in I was just on my way to the grocery store to restock on food, cleaning, and garden utensils" The auburn haired woman led her son into the little home to have him see his room and to get settled in after the journey he has had.

After making their way into the small two story with almost everything looking the same and placing his Runner-Up trophy with the other trophies he has on the display case. To which Delia congratulated her son for such an accomplishment in the league. Mother and son made their way to Ash's bedroom where everything looked about the same with only the bed looking just slightly bigger to fit the teen when he wants to sleep without fear of having body parts hanging off the bed.

"So how long are you planning to stay this time Ash" Delia asked her son hoping that he would stay for more than a couple of days because she really missed her baby boy, though he is growing up he will always be her baby boy in her eyes.

"Well for now I'm going to stay here for a while and train to re-enter the Indigo league" He answered his mother while looking around his room and placing his hat by his other hats from over the years and starting to get settled into his home.

"But the league doesn't start for another four years son" She told Ash trying to keep the hope out of her voice at having her son home for more than a few days at best.

"Well that was the plan for the moment, and I want to enjoy some rest, relaxation, and some training before the league starts again in a few years." Ash explained to Delia while making his bed because the weight of the training and the day are starting to get to him.

Well if that's the case the I'm happy that you would stay home with your dear old mother for a while" Delia expressed to her son but while she was going out of his room and looked back at her son she found that he was already asleep with Pikachu by the pillow under his head not too far from him.

Knowing that she will have her son staying home for a good while Delia savored the moment of Ash's first day of being back home. Before she went out to complete her errands for the day Delia said six words to her son who was asleep on his bed with his Pokemon. Six words that would complete the day for the raven haired teen though he could not hear them;

"Good night and welcome home son" Delia said before she left the room.

Little did she know that Ash heard those words and fell into a deeper sleep with a small smile on his face.

_**AND THAT WAS THE NEW CHAPTER UP AND RUNNING HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS. NEXT UP ASH MAKES A SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR PROF. OAK TO A CERTAIN CITY AND THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS GET. JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OR SO BEFORE THE BETRAYAL HAPPENS AND THIS STORY KICKS OFF. REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHICH MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION SHOULD ASH HAVE BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES AND SEND YOUR SUGGESTION FOR THE FINAL FIVE GIRLS IN THE HAREM. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO ASK ME AND THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE WOULD BE POSTED SOON. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE **_


	8. A Long Over Due Visit

_**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHEN ASH MAKES THAT SPECIAL DELIVERY TO THAT CERTAIN CITY. YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW WHICH ONE I AM TALKING ABOUT. AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHO ARE THE FIRST FIVE GIRLS IN THE HAREM THEY ARE; MISTY, MAY, DAWN, IRIS, AND SERENA. THE NEXT FIVE IS ALL ON YOU GUYS SO KEEP BRINGING UP SUGGESTIONS ON WHO IS IN THE HAREM. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET THE DEADLINE FOR THE HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS IS WHEN ASH CATCHES HIS FIRST LEGENDARY BECAUSE I NEED TIME TO PUT THOSE TEN GIRLS IN THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS AND HOW THEY WILL INTERACT WITH ASH WHEN HE APPEARS AND ALSO BECAUSE I NEED TO SEE HOW THEY WILL FIT IN WITH THE OTHER GIRLS IN THE HAREM. SORRY IF I MADE THIS TOUGH BUT IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON. I HOPE. ALSO THE NEW CRIME SYNDICATE IN THIS IS CALLED 'THE BUREAU' NOT 'FINAL JUDGEMENT' AGAIN SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCES IN THIS.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON WILL NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND BE EVER OWNED BY ME IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM**_

_**AGES;**_

_**ASH:17**_

_**PROF. OAK:57**_

_**DELIA:37**_

_**TRACEY:22**_

_**MISTY:18**_

_**THE STORY CONTINUES.**_

It has been officially two weeks since Ash came back home and started his all out training for the Indigo League in the next four years. Since then he has been spending most of his free time at the professor's ranch with his Pokemon training with them so they can all get some hands on training and so he can work with his Pokemon on a more personal level. Lucky for him he collapsed only twice in those two weeks but that's only because he is in such a hurry that he missed out on eating. Not a mistake he will make a third time.

One day when he was arriving at Prof. Oak's ranch he was surprised to find the professor waiting by the front door.

"Uh...Hey professor what are you doing out here" Ash asked of the region's professor wondering why he is out here when he usually a busy schedule more often than not.

"Oh Ash I'm glad you made it here as usual" Prof. Oak greeted to the trainer in front of him "Well I'm out here today because I was hoping that you'd do me a little favor." He explained to Ash hoping he would say yes because neither him or Tracey could make the run due to a little overload of work piling up lately.

"Uh... Sure I guess that I could do a little favor. So what do you want me to do" Ash told the old man in front of him.

"Excellent come on in and I'll show you what you'll be doing" The region professor told he young man while making his way inside with Ash in tow to see what he is going to do today.

After a few moments of making their way to their destination with minimal conversation Prof. Oak and Ash made it to the room where the professor will explain what exactly Ash has to do. The room that they arrived in was the exact room where Ash got his first Pokemon and started his journeys seven years ago.

"Now the favor that you are going to do for me my boy is to deliver a special batch of Pokemon food and the recipe to continue to make this Pokemon food to a city that's a little of ways away" The professor started to explain what the task was that has to do while looking for the items in question that Ash has to deliver.

"O.K then what kind of Pokemon food am I delivering" Ash asked to the professor while thinking of which Pokemon should he take to help to complete this task.

"The Pokemon food is a special Water type of recipe that promotes a healthier growth rates, muscle formation, and better looking scales, fins, and other more useful attributes to promote a healthy Water Pokemon. I tried out the other versions of the food on some of the Water Pokemon here and finally I found one that really works and its made of natural ingredients so no preservatives or other bad ingredients could be in this." The professor continued on with his explanation when he finally found the package that has the Pokemon food and the recipe for it. When he found it he made his way back to Ash with the box in hand and handed it to him.

"Sounds cool Professor. So which city and place am I delivering this stuff to exactly?" Ash asked the scientist after he received the package wondering where he has to take it to.

"Why Cerulean City at the Gym is where you'll be delivering the package to my boy is that o.k?" The old man asked when he saw that Ash froze up at hearing the name of the city he is supposed to go to.

Ash completely spaced out as soon as he heard where is he going and what he just agreed to. Going to the Cerulean Gym means going to see Misty and it has been a few years since the last time Ash has seen the fiery red-headed girl. Would she even be happy to see him again after all these years? The last time they saw each other was when Ash was competing in the Battle Frontier in Kanto and when she was traveling with him along with Brock, May, and Max. That was a long time ago. Would she hate him for waiting this long to visit and say Hi to her just like that? Would she hit him with her mallet until she is content that he got what he deserved for not keeping the best on contact with her? Most likely. Would he have to demean himself to at least try to gain her forgiveness? Big time.

"Ash... ASH!" Prof. Oak told the trainer after a few moments of silence from him "Are you sure you are up for the task my boy" He finished breaking Ash from his thought processes.

"OH. Sure Prof. Oak I can make the delivery to the Cerulean Gym no problem." He answered to the old man in front of him coming to a conclusion that he is going to face the Red-Headed tomboy from Cerulean City; Misty Waterflower. _I just hope this doesn't too badly for me when I visit her after all this time. _Ash thought privately to himself.

"Excellent. Well thank you for making this trip for me my boy and good luck on making it there." Prof. Oak thanked the young man for making this trip and delivery for him.

"No problem. Well I'll get going then. See ya Professor Oak" Ash said his farewell to the scientist and made his way out back to where all of his Pokemon are training together. Even Pikachu is with the others to improve all of his skills.

"Infernape, Pikachu, Kingler, Charizard, and Sceptile come on over here." When the called on Pokemon came over to him the others stopping their training to see why the following Pokemon were called on "We are going out of town to deliver something for Prof. Oak and I need you guys to help me out in this" When the others were about to complain Ash stepped in "I know that you guys want to come along but remember I can only carry six Pokemon at a time. I left a spot open because today is the day when a certain flock migrates back over here to Kanto in the forest and I'm going to bring him back." Ash explained to his Pokemon while they all calmed down after hearing that explanation from their trainer.

(You don't mean the HE is going to come back with us right Ash) Pikachu asked the trainer while he was returning the four other Pokemon to their Balls. If Ash was bring back who he thinks he's bringing back the things will get a whole lot more interesting.

"Yup buddy. We're going to bring Pidgeot back with us" Ash told the mouse while it was climbing on his shoulder to get ready. To the other Pokemon he told "While we do the errand you guys keep doing what we were planning on doing for preparation for things to come O.K. I promise when the next trip comes I'll take more of you guys on it." With nods of approval the Pokemon went back to their training and Ash went to go to his house to pack for the trip to Cerulean City with Pikachu on his shoulder, the package in his arms, and Infernape, Charizard, Kingler, and Sceptile's Poke balls on his belt.

By the time he got home his mother was in the front yard tending to her garden. She was wondering what was Ash doing home so soon when he is training by this time of day.

"Ash what are you doing home so soon. I thought you were training with your Pokemon all morning like you usually did in the past two weeks." Delia asked her son stopping from her gardening to find out what was going on or what's different about today.

"Oh. Well mom Prof. Oak asked me to do a little favor for him and deliver this package to Cerulean City and I said yes." Ash explained to his mother when he was on the front porch to get ready to go inside.

"Well that's nice of you. Be careful out there and if your going to be gone for more than a few days tell me so that I wont have to worry about you O.K. sweety." She told her son knowing that he won't be gone for too long this time around.

"O.k mom I'll go get ready then" With that Ash went back into his home and Delia went back to her gardening.

Ash climbed up the stairs and passed Mimey, the Mr. Mime that lives there to, get to his room to get ready to start packing for his trip. When he entered he placed the Poke balls on his nightstand and Pikachu on his bed and brought out his Kanto clothes that he wore when he traveled in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto in. These were refitted because he has grown the last few years since he wore these clothes.

Then he packed some supplies that me might need when he goes out. Which is not needed because when Ash gets Pidgeot back he is going to go the rest of the way to the city through the air via Charizard. He also packed the package in his backpack to make sure that he doesn't forget it when he leaves. After making sure that everything was in order and placing his old Pokemon expo hat on his head Ash went out to make the trip and delivery with Pikachu on his shoulder and his other Pokemon in his belt in their Poke balls.

As he made his way out of his home Ash said a quick goodbye to his mother promising that he will be back as soon as he can. She replied that as long as he is safe and to be careful.

"Well buddy we are on our way to Cerulean City to drop off this package and to bring Pidgeot back with us along the way." Ash told the electric mouse on his shoulder while making his way to the outskirts of town.

(And to visit Misty while we are there right Ash) Pikachu also added hoping that they can make a visit to the Gym leader while they are in the city.

"If she doesn't kill me first for waiting this long to make a visit. Besides this package has to be delivered to the Gym anyways so a visit will be an order." He told his starter traveling through the path of Route 1 to try to find Pidgeot and see if its flock is around here somewhere because of the migration back over here. "All we need to do is find Pidgeot and maybe bring him back with us then we can fly the rest of the way to Cerulean either from a ride from Charizard or from-" He was cut off when he heard a loud squawk coming from the sky.

When the trainer and the Pokemon looked up they found a large group of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and a few Pidgeot here in there in the flock coming at them at an even and slow pace with the leader Pidgeot in front directing them to take root in the trees around where the two are in.

(Speak of the devil) Pikachu commented once he saw the entire flock roost around them in the trees with only the leader roosted on the ground in front of them.

(Hello Ash. Pikachu nice to see you guys again) The Pidgeot on the ground in front of them said to the duo who turned their attention to the Pokemon (Don't worry we won't attack you guys. I'm assuming you guys came back here for me right) the avian Pokemon asked to his former trainer.

"Well that was kind of the plan. That is... if you still want to come back to me after all these years. I know that I didn't come back for you when I finished the Orange League but by the time I got there your flock had already moved on." Ash explained to the Pokemon hoping that this explanation would not make this Pokemon hate him.

(Don't worry about that we all had to migrate away from here so I don't blame you for not coming back. You can't change nature so its really nobodies fault for any of this) Pidgeot explained to the trainer (I'm guessing that you are here to recapture me? Right) The avian Pokemon asked.

"Well yes but if you want to stay then I wont stop you. You must at least have a family started here right." Ash told to his former Pokemon knowing if Pidgeot had a family here then he can't intervene with all of this.

(Well I don't have that sort of luxury here. The females here aren't much of a challenge and the flock can take care of themselves now. I'll rejoin on one condition) The Pokemon told the trainer with a glint in its eyes hoping Ash will accept the condition.

"Sure what is this condition though" He asked of the avian Pokemon in front of him wondering what the condition is and what he has to do.

Pidgeot didn't say anything but got into a battle stance ready to strike when Ash knows what the Pokemon is doing (I want you to defeat me in a battle and catch me again. Many trainers have tried to catch me but they aren't strong enough to match me. If you can defeat me then I will go with you no problem) With that the avian Pokemon took to the skies and pre-paired itself for the battle to come.

"Well if he wants to battle then far be it from me to keep him waiting right Pikachu" Ash asked the electric Pokemon. When he received a nod of the head Ash pulled out a Poke ball from his belt and said to the Pokemon in the air waiting "Just to let you know Pidgeot I wont be going easy on you because of nostalgia! O.K Charizard I choose you." With that Ash brought out the mighty dragon who appeared with a roar to the skies on the ground. "Charizard up in the air its time for an air battle." With a nod of acknowledgement Charizard took off into the air to face Pidgeot in the battle of the skies.

(Hello old friend) Pidgeot greeted the opposing Pokemon despite the battle that will take place the avian Pokemon wanted to greet its old friend in Charizard.

(Nice to see you again too. Ready for this Pidgeot.) Charizard asked its former companion.

(More than ever now that I know who am I battling now) Was the reply from the Pokemon before it started things off with a quick **Hurricane** attack by bringing a powerful surge of wind heading for the flame Pokemon.

"Charizard try to avoid the **Hurricane** and retaliate with a **Flamethrower**" While trying to avoid the winds and barely making it with a few scratches on it Charizard opened its maw and out came a burst of flames heading for Pidgeot.

The avian Pokemon had only a second to react before it opened its beak and threw its own **Flamethrower** thanks to **Mirror Move**. The resulting fire attacks keep the other at bay with neither side giving in.

"Crap Pidgeot knows **Mirror Move**. This just got more tough. O.k Charizard cut the Power and get in close to use **Steel Wing** quick" Ash told the flame Pokemon after a moment of watching neither Flamethrowers moving an inch. With a grunt of acknowledgement Charizard cut the power of the fire attack and flew away from Pidgeot's Flamethrower hit and charged in with its wings glowing with a metallic sheen to it to hit Pidgeot dead center.

A split second before the attack connected Pidgeot flew out of the way and responded with a point blank **Double-Edge** attack that struck the flame Pokemon in the back causing the Pokemon to fall a little from the sky before Charizard righted himself at the last second before it went too down to the ground.

"Crap that mistake costed us. Well not one we will do again right Charizard!" With a roar of agreement Ash commanded "Now use **Dragon Rush** to knock Pidgeot out of the sky." With a nod of acknowledgement The flame Pokemon charged in to the avian Pokemon while glowing with dragonic energy.

The battle itself lasted about a total of fifteen minutes with both Pokemon matching each other blow for blow. When Charizard managed to land a direct hit with his **Flamethrower** to Pidgeot on the fifteenth minute and finished off with a **Seismic Toss** the avian Pokemon did not get up meaning that it was defeated in battle. Charizard himself was close to passing out if the battle did not end sooner because they were using 100% of their max power to beat each other without giving an inch for fifteen minutes straight.

"Now is my chance. Go Poke Ball" Ash threw the empty Poke ball at the fallen avian Pokemon and got sucked inside of the sphere.

The Pokemon inside only struggled in there for only a minute before a soft ping from the Poke ball said that Pidgeot was just captured and rejoined Ash's Pokemon party. Another member of the original six is back.

As he went to retrieve the shpere and Charizard landed on the groung covered in cuts, bruises, and a few burns here and there Ash noticed that the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto are still in the trees watching over them.

After he picked up the sphere and returned Charizard so that he can have a nice rest Ash told the flock "I'm sorry that I just took your leader away like that but like he said earlier. You guys can take care of yourselves now. And look there are even a few other Pidgeot here in your flock. And since the Fearrow and Spearow flock might be around here still you all can prove to them that is was just not your leader that keep you guys safe after all this time and show what you are all made of. Am I right" He explained to the flock hoping that everything will smoothly considering that he just captured their leader.

The few Pidgeot in the flock conversed with each other considering those words that Ash just said with the Pidgey and Pidgeotto also takling among themselves to figure out this situation and the words of the trainer. After a few moments of debate the Pidgeots cawed to the others in the flock and they all took to the skies and left without another word.

"Well I guess that they don't mind then. Right Pikachu." Ash said to the electric Pokemon on his shoulder. When he received a shrug of the shoulders from the mouse Ash made his way out of the forest and on his way to Viridian City to have Charizard and Pidgeot rested up before they fly over to Cerulean City.

After making his way threw trees, bushes, and other wild Pokemon Ash made it to the Pokemon in the early Afternoon. The first place he headed to was the Pokemon center there to res up his Pokemon. After he left his Pokemon with the Nurse Joy there Ash decided to go to the cafeteria to get a quick bite to eat before he continues his travel to deliver the package for Prof. Oak.

_Would an Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk Your Pokemon are all healed. I repeat: Would an Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk Your Pokemon are all healed. Thank You _Ash heard over the intercom while he just finished his fourth serving of food and about to go on to his fifth serving. He got up placed his dishes on a neat pile for the custodians to pick up later and went to the front desk to pick up all six of his Pokemon from the Nurse Joy there.

"Here you go sir. Your Pokemon are fully healed and in tip top shape. Have a wonderful rest of your day." Nurse Joy said happily to the trainer who came to pick up his Pokemon.

After putting his Poke balls on his belt and Pikachu made its way to his shoulder Ash told the nurse "Thank you very much Nurse Joy. Have a good day yourself" And with that he left to the outside of the center and pulled out one of his Poke balls.

"Pidgeot I choose you" He called out the avian Pokemon who came out fully rested and healed ready to see what it could do now that it was caught by Ash again. "Think you can fly us to Cerulean City pal." With a nod Pidgeot got down low enough so that Ash can climb aboard and when he was settled took off into the air on the way to Cerulean City and one of Ash's biggest problems; confronting Misty about his long over due visit to see her again.

It took about four minutes before the avian Pokemon landed near the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City and when Ash and Pikachu climbed down from the Pokemon Ash said "Thanks buddy when we get back home we'll tell you about all the new things we are planning to do in the coming times o.k." With a nod of acceptance the trainer pulled out Pidgeot's Poke ball again and said "Return Pidgeot"

(So you think you can take seeing Misty again after all of this time Ash) Pikachu asked his trainer when the avian Pokemon was called back and the mouse climbed back on to Ash's shoulder.

"Let's just hope she won't kill me for taking this long for a visit. If so then I have a lot of catching up and making up to do" He told the electric mouse while making his way to the gym to make the delivery and catch up with his first traveling companion and try not to provoke her wrath on him.

After making his way through the twists and turns that make up Cerulean City Ash found the gym. It looked the same as it did the last time he was here but the only difference is instead of a Dewgong figure on the front it was replaced with a Tentacruel battling with a Dewgong. Wonder who's idea was that?

"Well here goes nothing Pikachu" Ash announced when he got to the door of the gym "Cross your fingers and hope for the best." With that said he entered the gym and headed to the front desk where the secretary was busy taking calls and scheduling battles for the gym leader so she didn't notice Ash was there until he announced his presence by clearing his throat.

The secretary was startled a bit but she recovered quick and said "I'm sorry sir but the gym leader is not taking any more battles today. The one going on right now is the last one that Misty will take until tomorrow. Better luck next time." She said to the trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder with a look of apology on her face.

Ash told her the reason that he was really here at this point "No I'm not here to see Misty. I'm here to deliver a package from Prof. Oak to Misty from all the way to Pallet Town." He explained to the lady wile pulling said package from his backpack as proof of his reason for being here.

After inspecting the package the lady said "Well my bad sir. The battle area is through the doors by the desk down the hall and third door to the left. You can't miss it" With that she went back to what she was doing before Ash came in.

Ash made his way through the gym with the directions in his head and found the battle area where Misty is just finishing up telling the trainer in front of her to train again to battle her for the Cascade Badge tomorrow.

"Try to raise your Pokemon a little more and then come back to the gym and I'll be glad to give you a rematch o.k." She told the trainer in front of her with a small smile on her face.

"Sure and when I come back that badge will be mine got it" Came the reply from the male trainer about her age. After that he turned and walked out the door while Ash was just getting in "Excuse me" the trainer said before he left.

"Well that was an interesting show wouldn't you say Mist" Misty heard by the entrance of the battle area and when she looked there she saw in his old Kanto gear with a package in his hands and a Pikachu on his shoulder; Ash Ketchum.

"...Ash?" Was all that Misty could say because she was too in shock that he is here in the gym making a visit to her after all these years of not seeing each other. The person of her affections ever since she saw him risk anything for his Pokemon, is here to visit her.

_**AND HERE IS WHERE THE CLIFFHANGER HAPPENS AGAIN. AREN'T I A STINKER. WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT THE CHAPTER IS POSTED AND UP AND RUNNING. IF I MADE THE INTERACTION A LITTLE LAME THEN SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE SO YEAH. AND PIDGEOT IS BACK, PRIMEAPE AND MAYBE LAPRAS WILL COME LATER IN THE STORY SO DON'T FRET. REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION SHOULD ASH HAVE IN THE FUTURE AND SEND IN THE HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS BEFORE THE NEW DEADLINE COMES. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED SEND IT IN A REVIEW OR A P.M AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE **_


	9. The Start Of A Long Visit

_**HERE IS THE CHAPTER WHERE ASH AND MISTY MEET UP AGAIN AND OUR HERO TRIES TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIMES WITH THE RED HEAD BY STAYING IN CERULEAN FOR A WHILE. AND THEY BATTLE TO SEE IF ASH STAYS WITH MISTY AND HER SISTERS AT THE GYM OR IF HE STAYS AT THE POKEMON CENTER THE WHOLE TIME.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS NOT MINE. NUFF SAID ABOUT THAT**_

_**AGES;**_

_**ASH: 17**_

_**MISTY: 18**_

_**DAISY: 27**_

_**LILY: 25**_

_**VIOLET: 22**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

"Ash...Ash Ketchum" Misty said to herself seeing the Pokemon Trainer himself right in front of her with a package in his hands and his signature grin on his face. The thoughts that were going through her head were too much to for her to process but the one that stood out the most was _Why did he take this long to make a visit to me after all this time?_

"That's me. Are you o.k. Misty. You look like you've seen a ghost of something" Ash stated while him and Pikachu look around for any ghost or Ghost type Pokemon around here that might haunt the Cerulean Gym. They found none.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum... ASH Ketchum...ASH KETCHUM" The red head said getting angrier at the fact that now is when Ash decided to come to say hello after more than four years of no contact with him.

"Uh-Oh Here it comes" He pre-paired himself for the coming onslaught that is an angry Misty Waterflower. Pikachu chose that time to jump of of its trainer's shoulder taking the package with it knowing that there will be some hitting involved in all of this. "Traitor-" Was all that Ash said before he was being bashed repeatedly in the head and other parts of his body by a very angry Misty and her legendary mallet of doom.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE AFTER ALL THIS TIME THING JUST THINKING THAT EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL. I SENT LETTERS, POSTCARDS, AND OTHERS TO YOU AND ALL I GET WERE A FEW LETTERS AND POSTCARDS AND THEN NOTHING AT ALL AFTER THAT. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASH KETCHUM FOR DOING THIS TO ME HUH!? HUH!?" The angry red-orange haired girl yelled to the poor trainer with every word she says receives a mallet bashing to himself. He tries to defend himself but that only make things worse so his only option is to bear the bashing and hope the fiery red-orange haired girl stopped.

Pikachu is just watching all of this from the bleachers in the battle area wincing whenever Ash gets hit by the mallet of doom. (I told him to try and keep contact with Misty when he had the chance and what does Ash say 'Don't worry Pikachu there is still more than enough time for me to keep in contact with her'. Its lucky for Ash that he is the only one who can understand Pokemon speech because the others would have agreed with me if I told them what Ash was supposed to do for his long time friend and potential mate. But does he ever listen? No and that's why he is in the situation he is in right now.) The mouse said to itself knowing full well that his trainer is in some deep shit and the Growlithe house because of his supposed extra time to reply to the letters from Misty back then.

Unfortunately for Ash, Misty kept beating him into an eternity for about thirty minutes without stopping. By the time she stopped hitting him and calmed down somewhat for Ash to recover and try to explain to her what was the hold up for waiting this long with out visit and mail.

"O.K I deserved that. But hear me out when I say this." When he saw her put her mallet away and instead cross her arms Ash knew he had his work cut out for him apologizing to Misty this time "Look I am really sorry that I did not respond to your letters over the years and I'm sorry that I waited until now to make a visit to you after all these years but at least let me try to make it up to you. Please Mist I'll do anything just name it." He threw his pride as a man on the line to try and make up with the red-orange haired girl by begging.

After a few tense seconds of her not saying anything Misty finally said "Anything. Are you sure of that" She said knowing that this particular person is a man of his word when he promises to do something. If that is the case then maybe she can tolerate then forgive him.

"Yes anything just you name it" He responded with a foreboding feeling in his gut. It didn't make matters better when Ash saw a mischievous glint appear in the eyes of the Cerulean Gym leader. Even Pikachu knew that this would not end well for the Pokemon trainer who is now at the mercy of the youngest of the Sensational Sisters. Safe bet to say that he's screwed with whatever task she assigns to him.

Turns out that they were right about that bad feeling because ten minutes later Ash was busy going back and forth from Cerulean City as the gym leader's personal errand Mankey for the next few weeks. Lucky that he managed to call his mom and tell her that we will be staying at Cerulean for a while and she was o.k. with it as long as he doesn't cause too much trouble over there.

"O.k now I need to stock up on tank filters and cleaners for the Water Pokemon then clean out the Gyarados tank over at the gym." Ash said reading off the list that Misty gave to him before she sent him on the errand run "Great leave it to Misty to make a simple visit turn into this. I hope she at least lets me stay over at the gym for the next few weeks." He finished while going to the department store to pick up the cleaning supplies that are on the list.

After searching for a while for the utensils in the store and waiting in a long line to purchase them Ash came out of the store with two bags in his hands that have the items in them "Pikachu and the others are lucky. They can just sit around while I'm made into somebodies personal errand Mankey. Well I did bring this on myself so I guess that I can't complain much but damn it" He grumbled to himself making his way to the gym to drop off the cleaning utensils there.

When he got there it was already nearing nightfall because the list was a little extended and took a while to complete. As he entered the gym Misty and her three sisters were just barely coming out of the battle area finishing training the Pokemon for the night and to close the gym as well.

"Oh your back so soon from your trip Ash. I thought you'd stay out a little later and drop off the supplies tomorrow" Misty told the raven haired teen who was just dropping off the required items off at the front desk.

"Why would I do that if I can just drop off the items and stay here for the night when it could be much easier?" He asked to the girl while he retrieves his Poke balls and gets Pikachu from her and her sisters.

"Yeah about that-" The red-orange haired began to tell him that he can't stay here when her older sisters decided to cut in before a fight between the two began.

"You have to earn your keep here." Daisy started to say with the two teens giving her their attention.

"And the only way to do that." Lily continued for her older sister knowing that both the stubborn teens have to have this confrontation if they have any hope of making up.

"Is by a battle to determine if you stay here or not" Violet finished receiving shocked looks from the teens wondering why in the seven hells does this have to be resolved by a battle.

"But since its getting late only a 3-on-3 battle can go on between you two. And you two WILL have this battle got it" Daisy also added in a stern tone of voice to the teens when she saw that they were going to try to find a way out of this.

After both Ash and Misty weighted the pros and the cons of this. For Ash if he wins then that makes things better because he can put a lot of time into at least make up with Misty despite that although she is bossing him around for the next few weeks she still looks a little mad at him so he might as well change all of that then.

For Misty though she is wondering if it is such a good idea to let the raven haired teen in her home. She is still mad at him and needs some time to cool off and if he is here then things might get tricky if she is to make him earn her forgiveness. The first step apparently is to have him away from her as to not make this too easy. If she even looks into his chocolate-brown eyes then Misty knows that she will cave in while Ash is apologizing. She wants to teach him a lesson; so instead of trying to keep him at bay then the alternative is to defeat him in a battle. Here goes nothing.

"Well I guess that I'm in then." Misty said first with Ash agreeing not too long after not wanting to be kicked out of the gym at this hour.

With those words the three older Cerulean Sisters each dragged the teens and took them to the battle area in the gym. When they got to the room with the olympic swimming pool in it both Lily and Violet each took Ash and Misty of either side of the field. Ash on the left side and Misty on the right. Violet also gave her sister gave her three Pokemon that she is going to use for the coming battle. Lucky for the orange-haired girl these three Pokemon are the main ones that she uses after Violet gave her the names of the Pokemon she is using.

Daisy, who is in the center acting as the ref., announced in a official gym battle like tone "This battle is a three-on-three Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower, the gym leader, from Cerulean City. No substitutions are allowed but moves like **Dragon Tail** and **U-Turn** are allowed. The battle will be over when all of one's sides are unable to continue with no time limit. Trainers are you ready" When she saw that both trainers pulled out a Poke ball and nodded their heads Daisy continued "Battle Begin" And with that both trainers called out their first Pokemon in the battle.

"Get ready Ash because I'm not going easy on you one bit. Now Corsola, lets show Ash what we mean by this" The girl exclaimed while she threw her Poke ball into the air and called out the Water/Rock type Pokemon; Corsola.

Corsola is a small, pink, roundish Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. There is a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it has black, oval eyes. It has a white underside, which speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms are blunt and stubby._**(AN; I DESCRIBE THEM JUST FOR FUN AND FOR THE FILTERS TO FILL US SOME SPACE IN THIS.) **_When the coral Pokemon emerged she released a battle cry and waited to see who it was fighting against. Though the Pokemon was surprised that the trainer she was battling is her trainer's mate; Ash Ketchum. None the less she got ready for battle.

"That's the spirit Mist and neither will we. O.K now Kingler, I choose you" When he threw his sphere the pincer Pokemon emerged with a battle cry of its own and ready to face its adversary. Though like Corsola the pincer Pokemon was confused as to why he is battling with its trainer's potential mate in Misty but he got over it quickly.

Although a bit surprised that Ash is using one of his less used Pokemon in this battle Misty managed to hide it well and told her Pokemon "Corsola lets finish this quick and use your **Spike Cannon**" With a nod of acknowledgement the coral Pokemon jumped up high aimed her head and launched a shower of bright white mini arrows at the pincer Pokemon.

"Oh no you don't. Kingler use **Harden** and follow up with a **Swift** attack" With its shell glowed and left the Pokemon somewhat unharmed from the attack Kingler opened its large claw at Corsola and fired an array of stars with a lock on to the Pokemon trying to avoid them.

"Corsola try and use **Mirror Coat**" While stopping in mid dodge Corsola formed a barrier of light that the **Swift** struck and when it hit, a few seconds later the Swift attack went right back to Kingler with Ash already having a plan in mind already.

Before the reversed **Swift** attack hit back with double the power Ash told the Pincer Pokemon in a voice loud enough for Kingler to hear but not for Misty to hear "Now use **Double Team **and the jump into the water" When the crab nodded in acknowledgment it created a copy of itself while the original jumped into the water undetected by either the Gym leader or the opposing Pokemon to see what Ash has in mind. Lucky that its speed has increased for the past two weeks thanks for the intense training since Ash got home so it just looked like Kingler was moving side to side when the reversed **Swift** hit.

The attack struck home Misty took this time to gloat "Well it looks like this match is going to be too easy isn't it Ash. This is why this gym has become one of the strongest in the region." What she didn't know however was that Kingler is right under Corsola waiting for the order from Ash.

"Well this also goes to show that you should never count your Farfetch'd before they hatch" When he got a confused look from the girl Ash decided to add in the punch line to this "Now Kingler out of the water and use **Guillotine** on Corsola to finish this" Surprising both the red-orange haired girl and the opposing Pokemon by jumping out of the water behind the platform that Corsola was on Kingler grabbed Corsola with its large claw and started to squeeze the coral in a vise like hold.

"Oh-no Corsola." Misty exclaimed in both in shock and horror as Corsola was being knocked out by the **Guillotine** attack. When Kingler finally let go it was clear that the coral was knocked out by the attack. "That was a dirty trick Ash and you know it." She commented on once the attack ended and returned the fallen Water/Rock type Pokemon and retrieved another sphere from her belt "But this time I will be ready for you. Now Misty calls, Alomomola" When she threw the shpere the Pokemon emerged and landed in the water then reappeared to face Kingler.

Alomomola is a pink fish-like Pokémon with darker pink markings on its heart-shaped body and fins. It has large dorsal and ventral fins resembling hands, each divided into four sections and tipped with a paler pink. The shape of the Pokémon resembles an ocean sunfish, as it lacks a proper tail fin. Its eyes are round with golden irises and a mark that appears to be an eyelash extending up and back toward the rest of the body.

"Woah-Woah-Woah. Time out" Ash stated surprised by the fact that Misty has a Unova Pokemon here in Kanto when she was here in Kanto "How did you get a Pokemon that is native to UNOVA when your here in Kanto running the gym?" He asked trying to connect the dots on this dilemma that he is currently faced with.

The gym leader smiled knowing that she just confused the hell out of Ash and explained how she acquired Alomomola "Well I got her when the gym leaders convention happened here years ago. We were in charge of Pokemon we where not familiar with and if me managed to be a great team with the new Pokemon then we can keep them when the convention was over. We lose them if we still can't form a team with them. I was one of the ones who passed their test and kept the new Pokemon. She has been very great with gym battles and other things around here." She told him feeling a smug satisfaction on getting one step ahead of Ash and surprising him on this.

"Well this is an interesting turn but this won't stop us Mist" With Kingler giving a nod of agreement Ash told the Pincer Pokemon "Now use **Vice Grip** on Alomomola, Kingler" With a running charge Kingler jumped to platform after platform getting closer to the caring Pokemon.

However seconds before Kingler preformed the attack Misty uttered one word "**Psychic**" With its eyes glowing blue with psychic energy Alomomola managed to stop Kingler in mid air and stop the attack to the surprise of Ash and Kingler "Now use **Shadow Ball**" While still keeping Kingler in place the caring Pokemon charged up a ball in its mouth filled with ghostly energy at point blank range of the Pincer Pokemon.

"Kingler quick try and use **Hyper Beam** and knock that attack back" Ash said to the levitating Pokemon who responded with its large claw opening and gathering the power for the beam attack. But before Kingler could even finish the attack Alomomola launched the Shadow Ball and knocked the pincer Pokemon back a little a ways away from it. "Crud" He said when Kingler went right back up a little shaky from the attack.

"Now use **Toxic** Alomomola" Misty told the caring Pokemon without missing a beat. With a nod of acknowledgement the Pokemon, after a moment to, launched a purple slob at Kingler who was still a little dazed from the last attack.

Ash, not wanting his Pokemon to get poisoned, told his Pokemon "Kingler quick jump up high." When the pincer Pokemon looked a little confused but still did what he was told and jumped up high. Unfortunately neither saw a second glob of purple goo come right at the pincer Pokemon and badly Poisoned it.

"You really didn't think that I would just shoot off one **Toxic** attack wouldn't you Ash." Misty said to Ash once she saw the look of shock on his face "Now Alomomola use **Ice Beam**" With a nod of acknowledgement the Pokemon charged up a ball but this time the sphere glowed with ice energy and aimed for the Pokemon being effected by the previous **Toxic** attack.

Ash, seeing the impending attack, tried to make a quick counter attack to at least try and lessen the damage "Kingler try and shake it off and try and use **Hyper Beam** again" while still shaking from the poison Kingler managed to charge and fire the **Hyper Beam** at the same time as Alomomola launched the **Ice Beam** attack.

While it may look like the beams will connect with each other looks can be deceiving in a lot of ways. The beams were on a collision course but they missed each other by just a bit and the **Hyper Beam** would have hit Alomomola if Misty didn't tell it to dodge in time. The same however cannot be said for Kingler as thanks to the combined stress of its battle with Corsola, using **Hyper Beam**, and being badly poisoned Kingler couldn't evade the ice attack despite having Ash encourage the Pokemon to try and dodge. The attack struck and encased the pincer Pokemon in a block of ice completely freezing it, the crab was knocked out before the ice finished forming.

"Oh-no Kingler. Pikachu try breaking out Kingler by using **Iron Tail** in the ice." Ash told the electric mouse by his side to which the mouse replied by jumping with its tail glowing with a metallic sheen and slamming it into the frozen Pokemon freeing it from its prison. When finished Pikachu returned to its trainer's side while Ash returned Kingler "Well Misty this is getting better but that all ends here with this Pokemon" He announced to the girl who is wondering what he is planning as he pulled out another Poke Ball "O.K Sceptile, I choose you" He threw the sphere and called out the forest Pokemon with its signature twig in its mouth smoothly watching who is he up against.

"Don't count me out just yet because you have a Grass type Ash. Alomomola use **Ice Beam** again" With a nod of acknowledgment the caring Pokemon charged up another ice ball of energy and fired it at the forest Pokemon after a few seconds of charge time.

"Use **Agility** to avoid the attack" Was all that Ash said as his forest Pokemon leaped off of the platform at a high speed once the beam of fired at the location that Sceptile was just in "Now use **X-Scissor**" He followed up as the forest Pokemon jumped high crossed its arms in front of its chest and descended with the elongated leaves on its arms glowing a bright green ready for on impact with the caring Pokemon.

"Counter with **Shadow Ball** quick" Misty tried to counter attack and for the most part the idea worked because the forest Pokemon focused its efforts on destroying the ghostly ball of energy heading fight for it. Sceptile used one its arms to destroy the Shadow Ball and used the other to damage Alomomola when it landed striking the Pokemon dead on with the bug type attack.

The forest Pokemon emerged from the water and landed on a platform not too far from where Alomomola is when it emerged "Alomomola try and use **Hydro Pump** to try and hit Sceptile" Misty told the caring pokemon when a plan came into her mind on how to beat Sceptile. _I just hope this works._ She added in her thoughts.

"Use **Agility** to avoid the Water Sceptile" Was his counter measure seeing the caring Pokemon fire jet after jet of pressurized water at Sceptile who was jumping on a different platform avoiding the attack because if the forest Pokemon lands in the water and can't get back up then the battle is as good as over.

What they both didn't realize was that this just part one of Misty's plan to defeat Sceptile is not to defeat it using water but to make it so its speed is cut down a size. The water is not going for the forest Pokemon but for the platforms that it is on every time it dodges.

"Now Alomomola use **Ice Beam** on all the platforms quick" Misty told the Pokemon once she saw that all of the platforms and the one that the forest Pokemon is on is soaked in water. Alomomola stopped the water atack and instead charged an orb full of ice energy and fired it on all of the platforms freezing them all.

"What is she planning. Mist knows that she won't hit Sceptile any time soon." Ash said to himself but once he saw what she was doing he he knew he has to stop all of this before its too late "Quick Sceptile use **Bullet Seed** to stop Alomomola from using **Ice Beam**" He cried out in a little panic once he caught on _If Misty cant hit Sceptile because of its speed then she will try and slow him down so she can attack without fail. And I played right into her hands. _He thought to himself

Sadly for once the forest Pokemon was not able to stop the ice attack from freezing the platforms, it was simply a little slow for this. When Alomomola was finished all of the platforms except for the one Sceptile was on were frozen solid. This is exactly what Misty was counting on and her plan worked.

"Great now use **Shadow Ball** Alomomola" With a nod of approval the caring Pokemon charged and fired a ball made up of Ghostly energy at Sceptile.

"Launch off the platform and use **Leaf Blade**" The forest Pokemon jumped off and headed straight for Alomomola while descending with its elongated leaves on its arms growing and glowing with grass energy this time.

The Leaf Blade sliced through the Shadow Ball and Sceptile was continuing to try and hit the caring Pokemon with the grass attack.

Unfortunately Misty was expecting this "Now use Ice beam again Alomomola" While charging the ice attack and firing before Sceptile attacked the ice attack hit its mark and sent the forest Pokemon barreling back to a frozen platform which was destroyed once the Pokemon crash landed. It resurfaced a moment later and landed on another frozen platform but not before it slipped on the icy surface then got back up a little shaky.

"Use **Bullet Seed** instead Sceptile" With a nod of acknowledgement the forest Pokemon opened its mouth and launched a torrent of seeds at Alomomola.

"Dive in the water an then use** Psychic**" The caring dove underwater and a few moments later appeared in front of Sceptile with its eyes glowing blue with psychic energy and lifted the forest Pokemon causing it to stop firing the **Bullet Seed**. When Alomomola lifted Sceptile high enough it flung the forest Pokemon to each frozen platform like it was a rag doll. After a few moments of this Alomomola discarded the forest Pokemon on the only platform that isn't frozen and left it there.

Though it took a while Sceptile managed to get back up though it was now sporting various cuts and bruises on its body. This Pokemon won't go down unless Alomomola goes first.

"O.K then no Mr. more nice guy. Sceptile lets put all of our training to good use and use your full power **Thunder Punch** on the water to finish off Alomomola" This caused a gasp of surprise from all the Cerulean Sisters because they thought that Sceptile didn't or couldn't learn that move. Using the last of its energy the forest Pokemon jumped high into the air with its right fist crackling with electric energy and started the free-fall into the water to make the electricity connect with the water.

"Alomomola quick use **Hydro Pump** and knock Sceptile out of here" Misty cried out in panic because she knew that water conducts electricity and if that attack lands anywhere near the water then its all over. The Pokemon responded by opening its mouth and launching a large torrent of water. Big Mistake

"Use the **Thunder Punch** on the **Hydro Pump** now" Was the counter measure. Whirling around in the air Sceptile threw the electric fist at the coming water and sent a current of electricity at the caring Pokemon surprising everyone but Ash himself.

The electric shock lasted about ten seconds but still it managed to do its job in defeating Alomomola with Sceptile just barely landing on its feet on a platform and seeing that it won the battle. Though it has little energy left.

"Crap. Oh well at least Sceptile looks not too far from passing out itself" Misty mumbled under her breath and said out loud "Great work Alomomola Return" As she recalled the caring Pokemon she brought out another Pokeball who's occupant will finish this all off "Get ready Ash because this all ends here. Now Misty calls Gyarados to the field" She threw out her last sphere and called out her water dragon; the Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados.

Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face._**(AN; CAUSE I WANT TO) **_It came out with a fierce roar to its challenger ready for the first command of Misty.

_Crap I should have known she would have a Pokemon like Gyarados. Oh well here goes nothing then _Ash thought to himself seeing that Sceptile would not lost long against a fresh Pokemon while it on its last reserves "O.K Sceptile use **Energy Ball** but don't fire it" Using the last of its power Sceptile created a ball of grass energy but did not fire it to the confusion of Misty and Gyarados "Now swallow it for the boost you need" With a smirk the forest Pokemon took the **Energy Ball** and ate it to the shock of everyone. When that happened Sceptile glowed with a green aura similar to Overgrowth signaling that the Energy Ball gave it a bit of a boost to try and weaken Gyarados "Now lets do this Sceptile and use Leaf Blade" With the extra boost the forest Pokemon took off in Gyarados' direction with its elongated leaves on its arms glowing a slight dark green, thanks to the power boost, and unleashed its fury on the Atrocious Pokemon before Misty had time to react.

After a moment or two to regain her bearings Misty tried to have Gyarados move Sceptile off of it "Gyarados get Sceptile off with **Twister**" With a slight nod of acknowledgment Gyarados managed to create a swirling barrier rising from the water and both stopping and attacking Sceptile at the same time causing the forest Pokemon to land on one of the platforms that managed to thaw out from its frozen state. Since she didn't want to damage Sceptile anymore Misty told Gyarados "Finish this with a **Tackle** attack" With a growl of acknowledgement the Atrocious Pokemon charged to Sceptile at a fast pace in the water its swimming in. By the time Sceptile got up again Gyarados rammed into it sending it to another thawed out platform where it did not get up again after that even with the swallow power boost.

"Great job Sceptile return" After making sure that the forest Pokemon was o.k. before returning it Ash put its ball away with the Pokemon inside and pulled out his last Poke ball "Misty I know that you are still mad at me for all of this but I WILL make it up to you after I win this battle. You can count on that. Now Infernape, I choose you" He tossed out his sphere and called out the flame Pokemon. The Sinnoh starter final evolution; Infernape. The Pokemon also came out with a roar of its own and a warm up of shadow boxing to get ready and face Gyarados.

"Are you ready for this buddy" When he got a nod of the head from an eager Infernape Ash also asked the girl on the other side of the field "Get ready Misty because the real battle begins here" He told the girl.

"Bring it in Ketchum I can take it. Right Gyarados" She got a roar as an answer "Let's do this" She finished having Gyarados get ready as well.

And battle they did for as soon as she finished that sentence both parties started going at each other without mercy at all. **Flamethrowers** were thrown, attacks connected/deflected/etc. The battle took about at least twenty minutes with neither side giving a single inch to the other. A few times Infernape fell into the water and other times Gyarados was the victim of a powerful **Thunder Punch** to which at one point got the Pokemon paralyzed and not to move every now and then. Even Gyarados managed to hit Infernape with a **Hyper Beam** at least once. By the time twenty minutes passed both Pokemon were exhausted and weary with at least one move left they can use and both trainers knew that.

"O.K. Infernape lets finish this and use **Flare Blitz** to end this" With a nod of acknowledgement Infernape used the remainder of its strength and made a charging jump at Gyarados while exerting an aura of a blue flame propelling it forward.

"Let's finish this too Gyarados and use **Giga Impact**" With a nod of the head Gyarados charged at the fire missile that is Infernape while having a purple aura with golden highlights to itself.

Both Pokemon crashed into each other and caused a large smoke cloud to rise and cover everyone's view of the battle. After a few moments to give the smoke some time to clear the result of the final battle was clear to everyone in the battle room of the Cerulean Gym.

"ITS A TIE" Both Ash and Misty said at the same time in shock.

Indeed the final round in the three-on-three is really a tie because Infernape is passed out on one of the platforms and Gyarados is floating in the water also knocked out. Both Pokemon were supporting various cuts, bruises, burns, scrapes and the works for the last battle.

"Well since both Pokemon are Unable to battle then this match is officially a draw which means that Ash gets to stay here at the gym for as long as his visit lasts" Announced Daisy seeing as how this would maybe put a little damper of getting these two stubborn people to make up but with this nobody loses.

"WHAT" Shouted Misty wondering why Ash gets to stay here if he didn't win the battle "How come Ash stays here when he didn't even win the battle Daisy" She asked of her sister after she returned Gyarados to its ball and Ash doing the same with Infernape.

_Ouch did I really screw up this badly. Well this just means that I have to step up my game if I'm going to make this AT LEAST a little better. _Ash thought to himself seeing Misty shouting at her sisters about the outcome of the match with Pikachu placing itself on his shoulder. _Question is HOW will I make this possible when she is super pissed at me for all this? Not that I blame her or anything it is_ my _fault we are in this mess in the first place _He added as an after thought.

"Well Misty you didn't win either which means that Ash can stay here for the while since nothing was said about a tie happening now did we?" Violet told the youngest of the sisters knowing the plan that they were planning for these two to Kiss, Make-Up, and Shut-Up.

"But-" Misty tried to counter but was interrupted by Lily.

"But nothing Ash stays here and that is final. Its the least we can do for him delivering the special Pokemon food we asked the professor for. Right or Wrong" Said the pink haired older sister of Misty.

"Right but-" She was cut off again but this time it was Daisy who did it.

"So that settles it then come on Ash and I'll show you to the room you'll be staying at for your visit" The blonde said while walking up to Ash and dragging him out of the battl area and to the living quarters of the gym where the sisters stay at "I'll show you to the guest bedroom" She finished while still dragging Ash out of the battle area.

Before he was dragged out of the room he cast one last look to Misty and made a promise to himself that he will keep no matter what.

_I promise you Mist I WILL make this up to you no matter what._

**_AND THERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT I WAS REALLY THINKING AHEAD OF WHERE I'M AT RIGHT NOW AND IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO SORT OUT ALL OF MY THOUGHTS BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT EVENTS FOLLOWING ASH'S BETRAYAL AND I THOUGHT A LITTLE TOO MUCH. SO ASH TRIES TO MAKE AMENDS TO MISTY, WONDER HOW THAT WILL GO FOR THEM AND WHAT WILL HE HAVE TO DO TO FIX THIS WITH HER. REMEMBER TO SEND YOUR VOTES FOR THE MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION AND HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS AND ANY QUESTION YOU WOULD LIKE TO ASK ME. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW OF P.M. ME AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE_**


	10. Forgiveness

**_HEY EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT SHORT OR NOT BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. THIS IS WHEN ASH TRIES AND MAYBE GETS THE FORGIVENESS HE IS ASKING FOR FROM THE RED-ORANGE HAIRED GIRL. _**

**_DISCLAIMER; POKEMON NOT MINE EVER. NUFF SAID_**

**_AGES;_**

**_ASH:17_**

**_MISTY:18_**

**_DAISY:27_**

**_LILY:25_**

**_VIOLET:22_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE _**

Turns out getting Misty's forgiveness was harder than Ash thought.

At first she just went out of her way to completely ignore him and just sent him on his way to do errands for either her, her sisters, or for the gym. His Pokemon were just training while Ash tries to sort through his problem with the red-orange haired girl and so far no progress is being made with this. About a week and a half have passed and Misty is still mad at him. He must have really hurt her for not keeping in contact all these years. At least what he can try to do is get her alone and apologize then but it looks like she is booked with either Gym battles, leader duties, and caring for the Water Pokemon when Ash is doing other errands so the only time he can get Misty alone is either in the night when everyone else is asleep, Misty is known to wonder the gym at night, or he can wait for when its her turn to close the gym for the night. Either way he has to make amends with the girl and has to happen at night.

One day Ash happened to catch Daisy, Lily, and Violet as they were coming out of the battle room as they were finishing up their practice for their water shows. He decided to get their opinion on how he should apologize to Misty.

"So do you girls have any ideas on how should I do this?" Ash asked to the older Sensational Sisters after explaining his current situation on his plan to make up with Misty.

"Well we thought for sure the battle between you two would give you the chance to get everything out in the open but it looks like it made things worse. Especially since you both tied with the other" Daisy explained to the raven haired teen "So that idea is out of the picture" She concluded knowing what has been happening between those two for the last week and a half.

"Have you at least tried to get her alone and apologize then?" Asked Violet to the teen. When she got a nod of the head she knew they had to thing about something else "Did any of those times work?"

"I have tried to get her alone ever since the battle ended but every time I try she sends me to do a new errand or she has to do something else herself because of her gym leader duties." Ash told the girls in front of him "So can one of you guys leave her schedule open for a while while I make thing better" He suggested

"Well I don't know if we can do that but today is Misty's turn to lack up the gym so maybe you can try then" Lily told Ash even though it was really Daisy's turn to close the gym. Who says they can't pass up the job to someone else "You just have to make sure you meet her there and do what you have to do." And with that the three sisters left to go get changed into their regular clothing to take on the rest of the day leaving Ash to his thoughts.

"I hope you are right then" He said under his breath and made his way to continue with the errands for the day.

The day passed on pretty quick after that. Ash had to clean the Water tanks for the whole day and every now then he catches glimpses of Misty battling trainers for a badge and a few times she lost and handed over the Cascade Badge to the lucky trainer who beat her. After he cleaned every tank in the gym it was closing time so he knew that it was time to make his move before its too late.

"Hey Misty you got a minute" Ash announced to the girl startling her because she thought she was alone because everyone was asleep. Apparently she wasn't.

"Huh?... Oh... Uh... Yeah I have a minute or two Ash" Was the reply from the girl who is still wondering why she has to lock up the gym when its Daisy's turn. _I bet this has something to do with it. _She thought to herself.

The two teens made their way through the gym into the aquarium in one of the rooms of the gym. They stepped inside and sat on one of the benches right in front of the tank with all of the nocturnal Water Pokemon in them.

After a few moments of silence from both parties Misty is the one who decided to break it "So why are we here Ash?" she asked although she had a pretty good idea why.

Ash looked at her strangely for a moment before he answered "You should know that by know right Misty" He told her and looking back at the tank when he finished speaking.

She sighed "Ash you know you've apologized every time since you came back but do you know why I have't accepted it yet" At the shake of the head Misty decided to explain "Its because I know things won't change if I accept. Think about it the only time you even saw me is when I went to see you. When was there ever a time when you wanted to see me of your own free will." When she got silence from him Misty continued "Even my letters. Sure since we first departed we sent mail to each other now and then but that all ended when you left for Sinnoh am I right. And even then the letters and mail came few and in between then none at all after that. Now I know that I might be over reacting but with no way of knowing if your even alive since Brock left when you went to Unova and nothing not even a fair hello from you and then a few years later you just decide to come back and act like nothing happened at all pr just plain forget about everyone. People even started to spread rumors that you don't even care for any of us once you left and I have to say I was starting to believe that but I knew better and know you better than that. If I accept this apology what can you do to let me know that this will not happen again." Misty finished trying not to let her emotions from lashing out at Ash.

He stayed quiet for a while after that confession. He really could not answer that because she is right. Whenever he came home from a journey he never bothered on seeing or visiting any of his old friends and just left on the next adventure when presented. Though he could say that he cares very deeply for all of his friends that he has made on his journey. Its just that he thought they were always busy with their own lives to bother with a visit from him. Turns out he was VERY wrong. And all the other things she mentioned were spot on. If he can't promise her that this won't happen again, which it might if he sometimes forgets, then he might as well show her.

"Well Ash... I'm waiting?" Misty asked the trainer after a prolonged silence from him.

He hesitated for a moment before answering "Well I can't promise you that this won't happen again about updating you or anyone else about what I'm doing. But I can show you that you can never be forgotten by me ever." With that Ash stood up and turned his back on the gym leader leaving her confused on why he did that when they were conversating.

While his back is turned to Misty, Ash took the chance to dig into his vest pocket and retrieved two items from it and took of his hat to place them in there. When he was finished he turned back to Misty with the items in his hand and announced "Like I said I can never forget about you but I don't think I can make that promise about this not happening again because that is out of my power or sometimes I might forget for a certain time. However once you take this hat from me look inside it you will see what exactly you mean to me Mist and know that I can never forget you." And with that Ash presented his hat, his old Pokemon expo hat, to Misty and waited for her to take it and see what is inside.

She hesitated in taking the hat from him but seeing that he is not going anywhere until she took it Misty carefully took the item from Ash and after giving him one last glance looked inside of it. What she saw made her speechless.

Inside of the hat were two items that she gave Ash when they first departed and when he participated in the Kanto Battle Frontier a few years back. The mini-Misty lure and her handkerchief. Now she would have not been surprised if he either lost them or if they were battered but what really shocked her was that the two were in perfect condition. The lure is as clean and new as the day she gave it to him and the handkerchief looks even newer than from what she remembered.

Misty was so surprised that she almost didn't hear what Ash had to say next "I know that I have been... a little forgetful at times and I know that I rush into things. But if there is one thing that I want to make sure is that I care about what happens to my friends and will never forget them. The lure and handkerchief are prime examples of that. The lure I made sure to keep in maintenance when ever I can and us it whenever I go fishing. The handkerchief I always kept under my cap in my travels so whenever I lose it I won't rest until I get it back. Things like these I make sure I remember the people who they are connected to. One of my most cherished items in my possession." He explained which after regained his seat by the gym leader.

Misty stayed quiet for a long time after he said that. One of his most prized possessions. She never thought of it that way. She just thought he wanted nothing to do with her once she left to go to take care of the gym. If that is the case then she has to rethink some things about the raven haired teen.

Misty mumbled something under her breath that Ash didn't hear and gave back the items and the hat to him "I'm sorry what did you say Mist." He asked after he took the items back and out the lure and handkerchief back in his coat.

"I said... I'm sorry. I never really thought of this from your point of view. And that I forgive you. Can you forgive me" She asked looking into his chocolate-brown eyes.

He smiled and placed his hat on her head "What is there to forgive. You can keep the hat. It looks better in you." He said seeing she was about to take it off and give it back to him.

After reeling back from the shock Misty smiled back at him "Thank you Ash" She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Think of it as a momentum so that you can remember me. What do you say that we stay here for a little bit longer then we hit the hay" He asked the red-orange haired girl who is resting on his shoulder.

"I'd like that." Was all she said before they went back to watching the nocturnal Pokemon in the tank.

Neither of the two saw a pair of Luvdisc doing a coupling dance not too far from them in the lower corners of the tank.

_**LIKE I SAID THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT AND RUSHED BUT AFTER THIS ASH GOES HOME AND THEN WE SKIP AHEAD FOR THOSE TWO YEARS WHEN HE GETS BETRAYED AND WHEN THE CRIME BOSSES PLAN IS PUT INTO ACTION. SO INPUT YOUR VOTES FOR THE MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION BECAUSE THIS IS IT. HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS ARE OVER WHEN ASH CATCHES A LEGEND SO THERE IS STILL TIME. REMEMBER YOU CAN RECOMMEND ANYONE TO BE IN THE HAREM. OH AND FOR THE OTHERS THAT ASH PROMISED TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH HE DID DURING THOSE TWO WEEKS WHEN HE WAS TRAINING. I JUST WANTED THESE TWO TO HAVE A CONFRONTATION. LIKE I SAY IN OTHER CHAPTERS ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING I MISSED DON'T HESITATE TO ASK AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	11. Before The Falling

_**WELL GUYS HERE IS A CHAPTER BEFORE THE BETRAYAL AND WHAT THE CHARACTERS AND POKEMON DO BEFORE THAT TIME. NOTE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN TWO YEARS ALREADY PASSED. THIS MAYBE LONGER OR SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. SO YEAH THERE IS THAT AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AHEAD OF TIME.**_

**_DISCLAIMER; POKEMON WILL EVER BE MINE AT ALL. NUFF SAID._**

**_AGES; SAME AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO NOT MUCH IS MISSED._**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

Things between Ash and Misty went pretty smoothly after the confrontation the other day.

That is not to say that they didn't argue every now and then. It just means they are on better terms now and the tension didn't last long. After the whole situation was cleared up Ash and Misty talked about all the things that happened over the last few years when they didn't see each other in their free time. Ash told her about all of his travels through Unova, the Decalore Islands, and his recent adventures in Kalos. Though he made sure to leave out the parts where he almost died...again. Misty told him about what he missed back home and how the gym has been holding up since she has started running it. Though there were few mishaps now and then but its nothing she couldn't handle.

They were so caught up on catching up with each other that next week and a half followed by quick. It was now the day when Ash is supposed to go back home to Pallet and he is in front of the gym saying his goodbyes to Misty and her sisters. It was early in the evening.

Once he made sure he has all of his Pokemon with him and Pikachu is on his shoulder Ash addressed the Cerulean sisters "Well I guess this another goodbye for now right girls." He said to them.

"Yeah but make sure you remember to contact us every now and then O.K" Daisy told to the teen in front of her.

"Right I don't want anyone else getting mad at me and beat me into oblivion right" He said sheepishly with his hand behind his head after he received a mock warning glare from Misty.

"Oh I just remembered. How long are you planning on staying in the region this time Ash" Violet asked him wondering how long this stay is going to last. More so for Misty's benefit than her own and to be a little nosy.

This caught him a little off guard because he totally forgot to tell them how long he is going to stay in Kanto. Once he regained his bearings Ash answered "Well I plan on staying until the Indigo League starts up again and then travel around here again and challenge all the gyms again to prepare." He told them getting a look of surprise from the red-orange haired girl.

"But that means that you-" Misty started to say before Ash cut her off.

"Plan of staying for four years until the league starts again and coming here again when it happens? Yes. Once that happens I am coming for you Mist so get ready for another round of us traveling together again like old times. You can still keep the hat by the way" He explained with a smile on his face once he got a look of joy from the youngest Cerulean sister at the chance of traveling again with the raven haired master in the making.

After taking a moment or two to regain her bearings Misty responded "Well then make sure you bring your A-game when you face me this time Ash. I won't be holding back got it." She said with a glint in her eye and placing the hat on her head for emphasis.

"Good. Don't want to make this easy do ya." He replied while pulling out Charizard's Pokeball and turning to call him out "Charizard, I choose you" He threw the sphere and called out the fire dragon who came out with a roar once out.

"When did you get your Charizard back Ash" Lily asked the teen once the dragon stopped roaring.

"During the Unova League and he helped me in the Kalos league to make it as far as I did" He answered and then turned to the fire dragon "Think you can give me a lift back to Pallet Town buddy" He asked which Charizard replied by nodding its head and adjusting so that Ash can get on. Once he got on Ash told the others "Don't worry I just plan on staying in Pallet to train for a while then travel to other places in the region for more training and some sightseeing for the remainder of time until the league starts" He explained his plan to the sisters "Alright lets go Charizard" With a roar of acknowledgement Charizard took off into the skies with Ash and pikachu riding and made a beeline to get to Pallet Town.

"Hear that Misty. Your little boyfriend is going to stay in the country for a while" Teased Violet, once Ash was out of sight, who laughed once she saw a little blush adoring her sister's face.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND VIOLET AND YOU KNOW IT" She tried feebly to defend herself. _Though I wouldn't mind if he was. _She added in her thoughts.

"Well enough if this. Remember girls we still have gym to run" Daisy tried to act responsible but even she knew she had to end her little statement with "We can tease Misty all about her boyfriend coming back for her later" With a devilish smirk on her face the oldest turned and walked back into the gym.

"Awww no fun" Complained Lily but none the less followed Daisy as she too entered the gym with with Violet in tow mumbling something about good things being a pain to wait for.

Misty, after taking one last look at the sky that Ash took off in, also went back into the gym with her sisters but not before commenting to herself _He might not be my boyfriend now but that doesn't mean that he won't be once we travel together again. _And with that she went back to the gym to continue with the day's workload.

Back with Ash he is just arriving at his home when he sneezed out of nowhere "Huh I guess someone is talking or thinking of me right Pikachu" The raven haired trainer said to his electric mouse as he got off of Charizard and returned him.

(Among other things I bet) Pikachu said to himself as they were walking all the way to the ranch to drop off Infernape, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, and Pidgeot so that they can continue with the training and to introduce themselves to Pidgeot.

"Come on out everyone" Ash announced while throwing out five Pokeballs into the air once he got to the ranch and checked in with the Professor and Tracey. He also made sure to call everyone of his Pokemon to see that they got back O.K. from the extended visit.

Once he made sure that everyone was in attendance Ash announced "O.K everyone I know that you have still been on our training regime for the time I was in Cerulean for the past few weeks so I'm going to make this short" He said while walking to the avian Pokemon "I'd like to introduce you all to Pidgeot to those who didn't meet him. An old buddy who was with me since I was traveling Kanto. And later on I am going see if I can pay a certain P1-Champion a visit and see if he wants to join again. So Pidgeot make yourself at home here and everyone will tell you about the training and plan for us to do" And with that Ash started to make his way home with Pikachu in tow while the Pokemon conversate with each other.

Pidgeot though was examining the area as if expecting something to pop out at any moment and managed to get the attention of the other Pokemon.

(You feel that too. Don't you) Charizard more stated then ask to the avian Pokemon.

After looking around for a little longer and making sure Ash is out of sight Pidgeot answered (It feels like something is coming soon but I don't know what it is. There are not any wild Pokemon even thinking about attacking here or seen around here that are really threatening. Maybe its a fluke.)

(No you are correct. Since Ash came home each of us had this foreboding feeling that can't be shook off no matter how we try to calm ourselves) It was Noctowl who commented on the matter while perched in Torterra's tree.

(But if feels as if something is coming but at the same time its not. And if it does the results will be disastrous for everyone especially for Ash himself) Sceptile told to the others knowing where this is heading (I don't like this at all) He finished.

(But what can we do. We can't warn him about something that may or may not even happen) Meganium said feeling worried about her trainer and what will or might happen if this feeling shared with the others comes true.

(The we do the only thing we can do without causing Ash to worry) At receiving an expectant look from the others Snorlax elaborated on the matter (We keep going like everything is normal and keep training like normal until this has passed. Even if it takes years for this to go away then so be it. Hopefully if/when Ash recruits Primeape in all of this we can have his support as well) He finished getting looks of understanding from the others.

(If that is the case then one of us needs to go into the lab when no one is looking and get all of our Pokeballs from there. If this is not a fluke then Ash will need us more than ever to help him through this.) Ivysaur stated to the others (I'll do it because I can go in and out of the lab as much as I want without causing commotion for the others and I'm still small enough to fit through the doors) He finished explaining his plan.

(Then everyone needs to continue our training and introduce Pidgeot to all of this. Ash will need all of us at the top of our game if this is not a complete hoax and does affect him badly.) Heracross told the others with the avian Pokemon nodding in acceptance to all of this (I only pray to Arceus that this is just a fluke)

(We all pray that this is a fluke but we can't take any chances with all of this. Better to be ready than to be caught off guard when/if this happens) Charizard told everyone (Until then let's get to work) He finished receiving nods of acknowledgment from the others to resume their training and be ready for whatever comes their way.

In the future and coming times they will all wish that they were wrong about all of this feeling concerning their trainer.

With Ash he was just at the front steps of his home when his mother came out dressed in her evening clothes looking ready to run a few errands herself. She even had her purse on her shoulder to explain this better.

"Oh. Hi honey I was wondering when you will get back. How was your trip to Cerulean" Delia asked though having a feeling Ash must have caused something for his trip to be extended for a few weeks.

_Other than working my but off trying to get a fiery red head's forgiveness and being an errand Mankey for the time being it was a great trip _Was what he wanted to say but had had a feeling that his mother would want him to elaborate on it so instead Ash answered with "I was great and I even had a few battles here and there that caused me to extend my little visit to the city. Vut nothing I can't handle" He lied to his mother trying to keep his little problem in the city in close wraps.

_Oh Ash you know you shouldn't lie to someone who knew you for your whole life and knows what makes you tick. Besides I'll find out about it anyway but I'll let you have this one. _Was the first thing that went through Delia's mind but seeing that it was starting to get late she instead told her son "Well I have to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things so dinner is already in the fridge so help yourself. All you have to do is heat it up and enjoy. We don't want another fire building up like last time don't we Ashy" When she got an embarrassed blush from her son Delia finished with "Well I'll be back in a bit and Mimey should be in the back gardens tending to them. When he comes back inside tell him that he can rest for the rest of the day. See you in a bit honey" And with that Delia made her way past her son and away from her house on the way to the store.

"Well that could have ended better for me right Pikachu" Ash asked his starter which he got a nod from the head "Well lets go inside and eat. I'm starving" He added while making his way into the house and dropping off of his pack on the recliner.

(When are you not hungry. You have an appetite that would make a Munchlax jealous of you) Pikachu said to his trainer while going to get his bottle of ketchup from the fridge and have his own snack.

"Coming from the ketchup addict that means a lot coming from you" Was the sarcastic reply while he reheated his own food and got the table set for himself "But don't make yourself too full. Remember we still have training for tomorrow and we have to see about Primeape to see if he is in or out in all of this." He finished while getting his plate from the microwave and placing himself at the table to chow down.

After eating and telling Mr. Mime the message from his mother once the barrier Pokemon went back inside Ash made his way to his room to get ready for an early shut eye. Though by that time Delia already came back with the groceries and Mr. Mime helped with all of that and the unpacking and storing the items but that was besides the point.

"Man today was a long day wasn't it buddy" Ash asked his electric mouse as he was getting ready to go to bed and to get ready for the following days ahead of him.

(For the most part yes) Was the reply from the already comfortable electric type who was on the head of the matres falling asleep like a little ball of yellow fur.

"Leave it to me to have a lazy Pikachu as a Pokemon. But I don't regret it" Ash commented to himself before he went to his own bed to fall asleep.

"I wonder what the future has in store for me and the others. Only one way to find out then." Was the last comment before the raven haired teen succomed to sleep.

**_LIKE I SAID THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE LONGER OR SHORTER DEPENDING ON HOW YOU GUYS SEE IT. WELL THIS CHAPTER IS A BACKDROP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE THOUGH IT IS A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS IT THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. ALSO NOTE THAT WHEN THE CHAPTER WHEN ASH GETS BETRAYED GETS POSTED THE POLL ON MY PAGE WILL BE CLOSED. OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I DID NOT MENTION WILL BE INVOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT AS A SHORT SUMMARY AS A BUILD UP FOR WHEN ASH GETS BETRAYED. EVEN I'M GIDDY FOR THE UPCOMING EVENTS IN THE FUTURE AND I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. LIKE I SAID VOTE FOR YOUR MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED AND YOUR HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS BEFORE ASH CATCHES A LEGEND. ANYTHING ELSE DON'T HESITATE TO ASK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE WILL BE POSTED SOON. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE._**


	12. A Feeling Unleashed

_**EVERYONE THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHEN ASH GETS BETRAYED AND WHEN MY POLL FOR THE MEGA-CHARIZARD ENDS SO GET READY FOR THE LIGHTING MATCH FOR THIS STORY IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE LONG BUT THAT IS KIND OF EXPECTED BECAUSE ASH IS FINDING ABOUT WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING WHEN HE CHECKS UP ON THEM. THE BETRAYAL WILL HAPPEN AND THERE MIGHT BE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU ACTION LOVERS OUT THERE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. AND THE BETRAYAL MAY OR MAY NOT BE TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. **_

_**DISCLAIMER; EVERYONE KNOWS THAT POKEMON WILL NEVER BE MINE EVER. NUFF SAID ABOUT ANY IF THIS**_

**_AGES;_**

**_ASH; 19_**

**_DELIA; 39_**

**_MISTY; 20_**

**_MAY; 18_**

**_DAWN; 16_**

**_IRIS; 17_**

**_SERENA; 19_**

**_MAX(JUST IN CASE); 12_**

**_BONNIE; 11_**

**_CLEMONT; 17_**

**_BROCK; 25_**

**_TRACEY; 24_**

**_GARY; 21_**

**_PROF. OAK; 59_**

**_PAUL; 19_**

**_TRIP; 15_**

**_BARRY; 15_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE _**

Two years.

It has been officially been two years since Ash has been home in Kanto and things have been going pretty well for the teen on the road to the Indigo League that starts in two more years.

A day after Ash came home from Cerulean he made good on his word to try and get Primeape back to join with him and the others. Anthony, the one who has been training the Pokemon, told him that Primeape has nothing left to learn from him and is still the champion and still going on strong to defend that title. When Ash asked if Primeape can come back with him Anthony and even Primeape said that he can on one condition. Defeat Primeape in a P1-Championship match. Ash called Infernape for this battle and the match itself was brutal in its own way. In the end though Infernape managed to defeat the other fighting type though just barely and Primeape rejoined after everything was said and done. After he and the former P1-Champion said their goodbyes it was time to reintroduce Primeape to the others and get him into the new training regime. When the other Pokemon were introduced/reintroduced to the fighting type Primeape also explained the unsettling feeling concerning Ash to the others and it didn't matters any better. So they tripled all of their efforts.

Ash, after learning the hard way about not keeping in contact, decided to call up and send letters to all of his old travel companions and see what they were doing since they left him. He was not disappointed with what he found out.

Brock, as it turns out, was actually out of the region studying in Unova to get his doctorate in Pokemon medicine and he should be coming back later on today. He has been traveling around and learning new techniques from all across the regions and Unova is the last place he has to visit before he takes a little break and relax at his own home at the Pewter Gym for some R&amp;R before he finishes his studies in Kalos. He found all of that out from his family since he called the gym first and when he found out Ash didn't want to disturb Brock from his studies.

Misty, although he already knows what is going on with her, has officially made the Cerulean Gym one of the strongest gyms in the Kanto region and in order to challenge her gym a trainer has to defeat six other gyms to face her in a full six-on-six battle in which she has barely lost the entire time. Ash forgot to ask or either see what new Pokemon Misty has captured during his visits but if it is anything like the surprise that Alomomola made then Ash can wait and see the others. From what he has gathered the water convention opened up in Saffron City a week or two ago and Misty closed the gym for the duration of the convention. It should be opened up again by the end of the week and challengers are eagerly waiting to challenge Misty for the Cascade Badge.

May has been making a career for herself as the Princess of Hoenn since she has won the Grand Festival after defeating Drew in the finals a year or two ago over there and has been traveling around competing in other contests adding on to her fame. Ash called in and found that she has hit a little road block in all of this but after he managed to bring her spirits back up she has been going around with a vigor in the Contests. Last he heard May was in Kalos seeing if they run any contests over there and seeing if she can compete. He sent her his best wishes in all of this which she greatly appreciated from her teacher/friend/long time crush. She even kept him updated on the new Pokemon she catches and the contests she is in though she won't tell him what Pokemon she caught. She will come to Kanto once the contests start. They start once the Indigo league starts again. She said if they can travel together again and Ash wholeheartedly agreed to the joy of the brunette.

Max has been training at the Petalburg gym for a while and he was traveling Hoenn and collecting the badges there by the time Ash came home to Kanto and made it to the top 20 of the Hoenn league. It was difficult to defeat his father in a battle for the Balance Badge but he did it in the end and his father couldn't be prouder. He is also thinking about going to Kanto to collect the badges there and compete in the league when it starts up again. He also caught that Ralts that he met when traveling with Ash and it became a Gallade before the Hoenn league and is one of Max's strongest Pokemon he has second only to his Sceptile, which he got as a Treecko, his starter Pokemon. He found this out mostly from May and some of this from Max as he doesn't wait much going city to city like he used to. If Max is thinking about going for the Indigo League then Ash has some competition for the league after all that is friendly. Maybe they can even travel together again.

Dawn has also been taking the world by storm as she just defeated her first Grand Festival a year ago in Sinnoh after a narrow win against Zoey and the bluenette has been going to the other regions as well. He checked up on her and was happy to hear of her accomplishments and learning about her new win in the Festival and about the new Pokemon she caught. He was a little ticked that she didn't tell him about the catches either but she said she'll tell him and show him once the contests open up in Kanto once the league starts and maybe travel with Ash again. Last he heard from the bluenette she was in Johto competing in the contests there.

Iris is back in Unova after touring Johto and the Sinnoh regions seeing and catching as much dragon types as possible there among other Pokemon. She is there to brush up on some material and learn more about how to properly raise and care for dragon types. Cilan is not with her but Iris told Ash that they had a bit of a falling out in Johto so that is why she is flying solo. She also let him know that Drayden is teaching her more about dragon types and letting her take over the gym once he retires as this a big opportunity for her and she wanted to tell her friend/very well hidden crush. Ash tried to ask if she would like to travel to Kanto to see the dragon types here and maybe travel again, though she did support a small blush at traveling alone with Ash, though he might have other companions with him, she said that she would like that.

Serena is really enjoying her Poke-vision career and has even started growing her honey-blonde hair out again. She has made a name for herself and has been taking the Kalso region by storm for her popular videos. She has also been doing videos in Unova, Hoenn, and Sinnoh with plans to tour Kanto in the near future. Though she knows that it is just an excuse to see Ash and maybe travel with him again. She has also been catching new Pokemon and seeing if they can be with her in her Poke-vision videos. Once again even she wouldn't tell him what she caught but she did leave hints about them that weren't very useful to the raven haired teen.

Clemont and Bonnie have been keeping the Lumiose City Gym though they really didn't have to what with Clembot watching the place but they wanted to. As of now the Lumiose Gym is the third strongest gym in Kalos thanks to Clemont's travel and training through the region. Bonnie herself has just started her own Pokemon journey but made sure to bring her brother along last year. She set off to find her own path and maybe find a wife for her older brother if she is lucky. Her starter Pokemon surprisingly is Denenne as this was the first Pokemon that the little blonde girl ever took care of on her own. Bonnie is keeping her fingers crossed on this and Clemont made sure to reactivate Clembot while he is on this journey. Last Ash heard of the blonde siblings they were in Sinnoh where Bonnie took a really BIG shine to Pokemon Contests there, and she already has one ribbon already.

Gary himself is in Unova learning some more about the ancient ruins under the wing of Prof. Juniper senior and he is scheduled to come back home at the same time as Brock. Though he found out about this from Tracey and Prof. Oak when he asked one day but he digresses on the little facts.

As of right now Ash is getting ready to start the day with a hard day of training to prepare for his little trip to Mt. Silver soon for the ultimate training. He didn't go sooner because all of his Pokemon weren't ready and if that is the case then they will be slaughtered before they even start training for even a second. He is taking with him Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Heracross, Pikachu, and Meganium out to a secluded area in Saffron City that he found while going there for a quick detour in his training areas. Unknowingly he just triggered the events that lead to his downfall. He also used that excuse to go into the city to find a present for his mother since her birthday is coming soon. He decided to get something special, besides grandkids, for her.

He trained for the majority of the day and came back when it was mid afternoon back home with a slightly tired Pikachu on his shoulder and his other Pokemon safely in their Pokeballs resting after the slightly long day. He also came back a little burnt thanks to training with Charizard. Thanks to the training they can last even longer at their max without even breaking a sweat. Ash himself has also been keeping up with his own exercise this whole time and his body shape has improved dramatically since then.

As he was about to enter his house Ash suddenly felt a large wave of resentment coming from the inside of his home. This is strange as the only ones in the house that he knows of is his mother and Mr. Mime and they are out for the day with neighbors. He opened the door and made himself ready for anything.

As Ash opened the door he was surprised to find Brock, Gary, Trip, Paul, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and even Barry waiting for him but what really caught him off guard is the look of pure anger on their faces.

"Uh... Hi guys. Were you all waiting for me this whole time. Sorry for the wait" He announced to the people in the room and getting all of their attention at the same time.

"Ash I can't believe you would even think of doing what you did" Brock stated to the teen angry that he did what he did "I thought you knew better than that but I guess I was wrong" He finished giving an angry glare to the confused raven haired teen.

"What exactly did I do wrong. Nothing that I know of" He stated while looking at his equally confused starter on his shoulder.

"Don't play that idiot act with us. You know exactly what you did" It was Trip who said this and followed up with "How else do you think we found this in your room" He finished while throwing a small sphere to Ash which he barely caught.

When he looked into his hand Ash was completely surprised to find that he is holding a Master Ball in his hand. He was so stumped that he almost missed what they were going to say next.

"And if you think that is bad we also found out that you completely destroyed two towns while making your escape with Charizard. You left no survivors there but surprise, surprise only the Pokemon made it out O.K. Coincidence I think not." Gary told the teen who is starting to feel hurt that the others would make an assumption like that.

"What? What would I even do with a Master Ball in the first place" Ash tried to argue his point while trying not to let his suddenly unstable emotions from coming out.

"What else would you need it for. To find a powerful Pokemon to improve your weak team from your weak training" Paul stated to everyone getting a look of pure hurt from Ash "You got tired of being second best and decided to take matters into your own hands but first you had to acquire this certain Pokeball to get you started. Also you couldn't have any witnesses so you not only decided to cut them off but then you decided to take out the two towns that were in your way or even thought suspected you." He finished with a glare directed at Ash and the others nodding in agreement.

What they all didn't know however was that two chains broke inside the recesses in Ash's mind and more are going to break if this keeps up.

"W-w-weak training... weak Pokemon. How can you even say that to me. And how can you guys go with this" An angry and hurt Ash said to the others once he saw that no one is defending him on this. Pikachu himself is getting angry that Ash is being treated like this and shot static from its cheeks to prove that point.

"Well... to be honest most of the time when you were battling or something of the like is based purely on luck and we all know this" Tracey told him what he really thought of the raven haired teen since he first met him, he was just trying to be nice but the Meowth is out of the bag now.

"He has a point Ash. You just relied on luck for your battles and gym battles and even then some of the leaders let you win against them" Gary said to the trainer who is getting more angry by the minute as they insult who he is.

Another chain has been broken in Ash's mind.

"Give yourself up before we all make you Ash. You can't run from this so just give up" Barry said with the others agreeing with him ready if Ash starts something.

"I am very disappointed in you Ash. Turns out I was wrong about you after all." Prof. Oak stated also ready to stop him if he tries to leave.

As another chain broke in his mind Ash stated in an eerily dark voice "Then you are all going to be more disappointed in me more then" When he got a strange look from the others he continued with "Because I am NOT going down without a fight no matter who you are. What do you all say to that huh?!" He finished with a challenging look in his eyes and Pikachu looking livid that his trainer is betrayed like this and for something he did NOT even do in the first place.

Prof. Oak, after a tense moment from both sides, said two words which caused one more chain to break "GET HIM" With Ash and Pikachu running out of the house and the others hot on his tail trying to bring him down.

_Crap I have got to get out of here. I need my other Pokemon but they are all at the ranch. I need some serious luck if I'm going to make it. _Ash thought to himself making a beeline to the ranch and hopefully get all of his Pokemon to help him with this.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily. Drapion, stand by for battle" Announced Paul by throwing out his sphere and calling out the Ogre Pokemon which appeared in front of Ash blocking his way to the ranch.

After stopping when Drapion appeared Ash stated to everyone listening " So you want to play like that then huh? O.K then game on. Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** quick" With a quick nod to the head Pikachu launched a bolt of electricity at the Ogre Pokemon.

Before the attack can connect, however, Brock interfered by calling "Steelix, block that attack with **Rock Throw**" He said while throwing out his own sphere and calling out the Iron Snake Pokemon.

When the **Thunderbolt** was about to strike Drapion a large boulder, thanks to the **Rock Throw**, intercepted and that is when Ash noticed that Gary, Trip, Barry, Tracey and even Prof. Oak called out Blastoise, Serperior, Empoleon, Scyther and a Dragonite respectively. He is outnumbered and overpowered.

Seeing that he is cornered Paul stated "Give it up Ketchum, you are outnumbered and outgunned." As to reinforce this everyone made a circle made of Pokemon and people around Ash in an effort to keep him from escaping.

After seeing that he was outnumbered and trapped Ash replied "Well that maybe true but there is one thing you are all forgetting" When he received a quizzical look from the others he finished with "I have other Pokemon then Pikachu with me right now. And I plan to make it out of here whether you all like it or not. Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Snorlax, Meganium show them what I mean by this" At a quick speed Ash called out his own Pokemon to aid him in this fight.

When the five Pokemon appeared all it took was one look at what they are facing to figure out that they were all right about that unsettling feeling concerning Ash this whole time. Once that was clear they all got into a fighting stance, Pikachu as well right by the giants, ready to help out their friend out of this mess.

"Ash you are making a stupid mistake here you know that right. Just turn yourself in and go out easy. You can't win this" Brock stated with everyone else, except for Ash and his Pokemon, nodding in agreement at the current odds "So pick... the easy way or the hard way. Either way you are going to fess up to your crimes one way or another."

After a few very tense moments from Ash he decided to choose the only answer that came into his mind at the moment "The HARD way then. And I am NOT GOING DOWN" And with that both sides charged towards each other with an attempt to stop the other.

But before any attack, fist, or claw connected with the other a blinging golden light erupted from out of nowhere and before Ash disappeared a powerful voice was heard and it said

**(THAT IS ENOUGH)**

And with that Ash and all of his Pokemon, including those at the ranch, disappeared without a trace with the others growling in anger that they didn't bring him in and wondering where the hell he went now.

_**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT; ASH IS BETRAYED AND FOR SOME STRANGE REASON HE DISAPPEARED BEFORE ANY VIOLENCE HAPPENED... SADLY. IF THE BETRAYAL IS NOT UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS THEN I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT IF IT IS GREAT BUT LIKE I SAID TO EACH THEIR OWN. ANYWAY THE POLL FOR THE MEGA-CHARIZARD IS NOW CLOSED AS OF THE POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION ASH IS GOING TO GET IS BOTH OF THEM. THIS CAUGHT ME A LITTLE BY SURPRISE AS I THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD WANT CHARIZARD-X BUT HEY IF YOU GUYS WANT BOTH THEN SO BE IT. ASH IS NOT TOO FAR AWAY FROM CATCHING HIS FIRST LEGEND BUT I AM NOT GIVING AWAY WHICH. HE WILL ALSO CATCH NEW POKEMON AS WELL AND START TAKING OUT THE CRIME SYNDICATES WHEN HE FINDS OUT LATER ON BUT NOT NOW. KEEP SENDING HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS AND THE LIKE AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS IN A REVIEW OR P.M. WELL NEXT UP ASH GETS SOME ANSWERS ON HOW AND WHY HE WAS BETRAYED AND SEE WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO NEXT. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	13. Questions Answered And Plans Made

_**HERE IS WHEN ASH FINDS OUT WHO/WHAT TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HOME AND WHAT ANSWERS HE GETS TO HIS CURRENT SITUATION HE IS IN. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON. NOT. MINE. EVER. NUFF. SAID**_

_**AGES; SAME AS LAST CHAPTER**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

The first thing that Ash noticed when he woke up was that he was in a grassy meadow with a crystal clear blue sky with all of his Pokemon spread out around it and barely waking up themselves. There was even a few streams here and there with the water as clear and pure as he ever did see and some trees growing ripe fruits and bushes with even fresher berries in them.

_Was this all some strange dream. If so then that was some dream. It really felt that they were against me and were going to stop at nothing to bring me down _Ash thought to himself as all of his Pokemon made their way to him but he noticed that only five of his Tauros are here instead of the entire heard and he can even see a riolu with the others. He is not sure but he feels like this Pokemon is familiar in some way.

(Oh good you are awake Chosen One. We have much to talk about.) A voice came and disturbed his thoughts and when Ash and his Pokemon looked up they were all shocked beyond belief to see that The Alpha Pokemon is making his descent right in front of him.

After taking a long moment to get over the fact that Arceus is right in front of him and speaking to him at the moment Ash said in a defeated tone of voice "The whole dream thing really happened. Didn't it" He said with the other Pokemon looking a little puzzled at his declaration.

Smiling sadly Arceus told the teen (I am sorry that this has happened to you Ash. Even I did not expect most of your friends to betray you like this. I could only wish that I knew about this sooner but I did pull you out of harms way. And that is all that matters.) He finished while waiting for the inevitable questions to come from the teen.

Arceus did not have to wait very long "What do you mean most of my friends? Why did you pull me away from them? Who put me up to this? What do I do now? Where am I? How long have I been here? How come some of my Tauros are here?" Ash asked The Alpha Pokemon feeling very confused and hurt about what has just happened.

The Original One listened to every word that his chosen is saying and when he saw that Ash was finished speaking Arceus provided some answers (I mean that the only ones that betrayed you are the ones who attacked you and they are on a manhunt for you as we speak. I pulled you away from the battle because I knew you wouldn't last long there. You may bring down some of their forces but not all of them and you were out numbered so I could not take that chance as they had even more Pokemon with them at the moment than you. I do not know who has put you up to this nor do I know why. You now have to find out who has done this to you and bring them in at your own pace but you need some help but I shall get to that later. You are in the Hall Of Origins though I changed how it looks to make you feel more at ease here. You have only been here for a few hours but you and your Pokemon have been asleep this whole time. Only five of your Tauros are here because the others have sacrificed themselves to buy you some time to escape the others and are battling as much as they can right this very moment. But they have fallen while you were asleep but they will be O.K after a while. I hope that is all the answers you seek right now.) He explained to the teen who looks more stumped than he has in his entire lifetime.

After taking a moment to collect himself Ash asked a few more questions "What do you mean help? How will I begin to search for who did this?" He told The Alpha Pokemon hoping that there is a way out of this.

(By help I mean that you need more than you already have to help you so you must learn about your abilities as of right now. You know about Aura and how you can use it correct?) When he received a nod of the head Arceus continued (You need to use those abilities for the coming times as I fear that you will fail without them. But not to fear for I have brought a Riolu that you know of right here to help you along with this. You should already know each other right now so introductions should not be made but do not take my word for it. Ask Riolu) With that The Original One made a short pause so that Ash and Riolu can 'meet' each other again.

Seeing that the Riolu in question has stepped out and walked up to him Ash couldn't help but ask "Is it really true. Do we already know each other" The Emanation Pokemon did not say anything but extend its paw to the trainer.

After looking at the Alpha Pokemon for reassurance and seeing him nod his head Ash reached out a hand and touched the paw of Riolu and gasped at what he saw.

_A lost Riolu. A happy life in a village. Capable of using Aura Sphere without evolution. A little wooden Riolu given by a humble old man. An evil hunter trying to capture it for pure greed. Lost in the forests of Sinnoh. Trying to find his way home. Found supposed enemies turned allies once befriended. Aura bonded with the one they call Ash. Captured by evil hunter. Calling out for help by the use of Aura. Saved by Ash and returned home. Continuous training with Aura. Not being happy for leaving the Aura Bonded behind. Training just recently completed. Set off to find Ash. Blinded by a mystery golden light. Brought in front of Aura bonded._

After taking his hand away from the Emanation Pokemon and breathing deeply Ash stated in a breathless tone "Riolu... is that really you. After all this time" The Pokemon didn't say anything but jumped into him giving the trainer a big hug which he fully returned after catching his breath "Wait what do you mean by Aura bonded" When Riolu was about to explain but Arceus explained to the trainer what that term means.

(An Aura bonded is what exactly what its namesakes state. It is when two Aura users bond with each other but this bond is sacred as with Pokemon it means that you are part of the pack that is being made. That is why this particular Pokemon was unhappy and searching for you once its training was complete. He lost his pack mate and went off to search for you and be a part of your pack.) The Original One explained as best as he can to his Chosen.

(He is correct about that. When my teachers found out about this they completely understood this and let me go and find you. Before I reached the border Arceus summoned me here with you and all of your Pokemon. I am sorry about what your so called comrades have done to you but know that I am on your side as well as the others) Riolu told Ash sounding apologetic near the end.

After taking a moment, to think about what has just transpired and getting a dark look in his eyes, he just stated "It doesn't matter what's done is done and they will get what they deserve. But until then Arceus" After getting The Alpha Pokemon's attention Ash continued "What more do I need to know before I find out who did this to me and turned my... FORMER friends against me." He finished waiting for a response.

(Yes there a few more things you need to know before I send you on your way. Know that the path ahead of you will be a very difficult one to overcome but I know you can do it. Also note that to add more help to you expect a few of my children to join you in this fight. All you have to do is either find them or they will find you) Arceus was about to continue but after he saw the awestruck look on Ash and all of his Pokemon's faces he asked (Is something the matter Ash.) The Alpha Pokemon asked to the teen who looks like he is going to pass out.

"D-d-do... you mean what... I think you mean" Ash stuttered knowing if what Arceus says is true the things will get a whole lot more interesting.

(If you mean that legends will join your team then yes they will. I talked it out with a few of them while you were out and some are willing to join you. So because of that I made a few more legends to take the place of the others and once you catch them their replacements will already be taking over their jobs in maintaining the balance of the world so nothing will be disrupted.) Once he saw the look of disbelief on his face Arceus told him a follow up (Only a few of them though and it is up to you to find them and for them to find you. Do not look so surprised Ash. You deserve this for all you have done for the good of people and Pokemon everywhere. Think of it as a reward for all of your hard work.)

"O-o.k then... what else do I need to know." Ash asked after wrapping his head around the fact that he is going to capture legends in the near future.

(Ah yes of course. Next up is though you will be learning how to use Aura from Riolu I will be putting some information in your head about some of the potential questions you might have. Also once you leave here you will have on a different identity but do not worry, those who YOU want to see the real you will see that if you want but otherwise you will look like someone else. Your clothing will change also. We can't have anyone recognize you whether they are on your side or not. Your Pokemon will all be over here and any new ones you might gather on your journey so don't worry about where they will go. If you want all of them just tell me and I will send them all to you otherwise you can carry as many Pokemon as you want. Just focus on contacting me and I will know what you will want or if you just need anything in general. All of that will happen once you leave this place but all of your Pokemon will be safe here. And about where to start looking for who did this to you... well the best I could do is tell you to try looking in Celadon City but only after you learned a bit about Aura. Anything else you would like to know or ask of me.) Arceus asked to the trainer once he saw a look of realization come to his face.

"Just a few things." When he saw the Original One nod his head Ash asked "Can you make sure that the ones who did not betray fall under any harm. I have a feeling that this won't be easy for them and being injured or worse won't make things better for them." When he received a nod of the head Ash continued "Would I be able to keep in touch with my mom though and tell her that I am O.K." He got his answer by the sad look in Arceus' eyes "I can't huh. She will be devastated about all of this but it is probably for the best then huh... Can you send me out without any of my Pokemon with me but leave me Riolu only" Once he saw the other Pokemon about to cause a ruckus Ash added "I need some time to think about this and learn some Aura while I am at it. Once that is done you guys can come with me but until then you all need to discus what is going on around here. I'll take you all again once that is done but I need this time to gather my thoughts. You guys can also use time to train under Arceus for a while while I get my head straight." He said trying not to let the emotions of the day catch up to him and break him down. The other Pokemon looked surprised but interested in learning under the Alpha Pokemon.

(As you wish Chosen One. They will also train with me if it helps. That can all start once you leave if that is what you wish.) The Original One said after a minute or two of thinking of having students with him.

"Yes please thank you. One last thing Arceus" Ash said to the God of all Pokemon. When he got the signal to continue Ash said "Can you send me away right now. I want to get this cleared up as soon as possible" He announced with a look of pure determination on his face. As if to prove this is it Ash pulled out his Pokedex, put it on the ground and stepped on it smashing to to pieces to never be in use again.

(Of course.) Was all the Alpha Pokemon said before he glowed a bright gold along with Riolu and Ash (Good luck Ash. I wish you the best of luck and know that there are still others on your side.) And with that both the Emanation Pokemon and the Chosen One disappeared in a blinding golden light.

(We can begin once you are all ready but know this. The training will NEVER be easy from this point on.) Was all Arceus said before he left all of Ash's Pokemon, including Pikachu, to themselves and talk about all of this and begin the toughest training they have ever faced in their entire lives.

_**WOW... JUST WOW. WELL THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT ASH HAS MADE THE PLAN TO USE AURA AND FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO HIM ALTHOUGH WE ALL ALREADY KNOW WHO DID IT AND THIS CHAPTER MAYBE A LITTLE SHORT FOR YOU GUYS BUT HEY NEW CHAPTER POSTED SOONER SO THAT IS A PLUS.. AND HE WILL CATCH LEGENDS BUT FOR NOW HE WILL JUST CATCH REGULAR POKEMON UNTIL ASH EITHER FINDS THE LEGENDS THAT WANT TO GO WITH HIM OR THEY FIND HIM ON THEIR OWN. HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS SAME AS USUAL SEND THEM BEFORE ASH CATCHES THAT LEGEND AND THE MEGA-CHARIZARD EVOLUTION ASH WILL GET IS BOTH AND ASH WILL GET THE OTHER MEGA-EVOLUTIONS FOR ALL OF HIS OTHER POKEMON IN THE FUTURE. AS FOR ASH FORGIVING THE TRAITORS THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN; THINK ABOUT THEY BELIEVED OTHERS CONCERNING WHAT SUPPOSEDLY DID AND ATTACKED ASH AT HIS OWN HOME BEFORE HIS OWN MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY. I WOULD BE BEYOND PISSED IF THAT HAPPENED TO ME. HOPE ALL OF THE QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER AND ANYTHING ELSE ASK ME IN A REVIEW OR A P.M WHICHEVER YOU ALL PREFER. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	14. Where Are You?

_**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A CHAPTER THAT HAPPENS SOME TIME AFTER THE BETRAYAL AND SO ASH'S MOM AND ALL THE PEOPLE STILL ON HIS SIDE ARE GOING OUT TO LOOK FOR HIM WITHOUT ANY LUCK IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU ALSO KNOW WHO ELSE IN AGAINST HIM ON THIS. SORRY THIS MAY SEEM SHORT BUT I HAD NOTHING MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THAT POKEMON IS NOT MINE BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS IF I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED. SO POKEMON...NOT MINE AT ALL.**_

_**AGES:**_

_**DELIA; 39**_

_**MISTY; 20**_

_**MAY; 18**_

_**MAX; 12**_

_**DAWN; 16**_

_**IRIS; 17**_

_**CLEMONT; 17**_

_** BONNIE; 11**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Two months.

It has been two months since Ash was last seen anywhere in either Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Kalos. News spread quickly about what happened in the MasterBall theft and the destruction of the two towns and the authorities, and the traitors are on the lookout for him and won't stop until he confessed and put behind bars.

But not all hope for him is gone. There are a few others who just want to help him and clear his name. They are also hoping that he will just come home but he took all of his Pokemon with him and left no way of ever finding the raven haired trainer. It is just like he up and vanished into thin air and never came out. Sadly the ones who are still on Ash's side still are few in numbers. They are; Delia(obviously), Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Max, Clemont, and Bonnie against the collective forces of; Prof. Oak, Brock and his own family, Tracey, Paul, Barry, Trip, Gary, Cilan and his brothers and who knows who else is after the blood of the Pallet trainer.

Delia, the poor woman, was devastated that her boy ran from home and the people who she thought she could trust with him are the reason he is away in the first place. The first two weeks of his absence she has been inconsolable as the mother has been grieving on her son leaving her and before her birthday as the last words Ash said to her were about him being gone for the day to pick up a surprise for a special day coming up. She can connect the dots on this matter. After the two weeks Delia has tried to gather all of the people who were still on Ash's side and set off to find him to prove his innocence and to bring him home. It has taken the rest of the time to gather them all together as all of them were in far off locations and their flights here would take a while.

Misty was one of the first to arrive as Cerulean is close-ish to Pallet town and she even got the O.K from her sisters to take all the time she needs to find Ash and bring him back. So she packed as much as she can and set off to Pallet town. She came during the two weeks Delia was inconsolable and managed to somewhat calm her down enough to give her the idea of gathering everyone here. Since she is a Gym leader and she has special permission the Pokemon Misty has on hand are; Pelipper, Starmie, Dewgong, Azumarill, Golduck, Gyarados, Politoed, Vaporeon, Kingdra, and a Dewott. She is prepared to go to the ends of the earth to find Ash if all of this is any proof.

Dawn is the second to arrive since she was still in Johto doing contests there and she came as quick as she can on the magnet train as possible. She is also the second to come and comfort Delia during the two weeks she was in shambles in losing her baby and managed to, same as Misty, somewhat calm her down enough to call the others. When Dawn first heard of this she was shocked beyond belief and packed her things and left the region she was currently in. This is also the first time she has ever seen the Cerulean Gym leader so introductions had to be made between them. The Pokemon Dawn has on hand are; Piplup, stubborn penguin still doesn't want to evolve which is fine by her, Buneary, the poor rabbit wants to see if Pikachu is alright in all of this, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Clefairy, and a Dratini she just managed to catch before she left Johto.

Iris made it later on once a month has passed after she just found out that even Cilan and his brothers think Ash is guilty for stealing the Master Ball and destroying the towns in the process. She stayed there for a while trying to convince them otherwise but they were firm that Ash is responsible for 'what he did' and Iris left without another word and made the trip to Kanto with as much belongings as she can carry. Since Iris has special permission, though not much, since training under Drayden the Pokemon she has on hand are; Garchomp, Dragonite, Emolga, Haxorus, Excadrill, Tyranitar, and even her own Charizard which she raised as a Charmander under Drayden's teachings.

Serena made it to Kanto soon after Iris came into the region after she heard about what happened to her childhood friend. She has been re-shooting in Kalos when she heard the news. So Serena went home, packed all that she can and took her Pokemon with her. The Pokemon Serena has with her are; Delphox, Pangoro, Plusle, Minun, Chimecho, and a Skitty she caught a while back. She caught all of these Pokemon while traveling around the regions for a while.

Clemont and Bonnie made it around the same time as Serena and after Bonnie collected her third ribbon from Jubilife City. They only took a little long because Bonnie just recently captured a Drifloon and was fawning over it until Clemont had to cut it short and drag the girl to the airport. The Pokemon that Clemont has on hand, since he does not have special permission and didn't ask, are; Chesnaught, Diggersby, Magneton, Zebstrika, Hippowdon, and a Munchlax. He caught these during his travel with Bonnie and some he took from the Gym. The Pokemon that Bonnie has on hand are; Dedenne, Drifloon, a Pokemon egg, Staravia, Chlingling, and a Cherubi were all the Pokemon she managed to catch with the others at the gym since she can only carry six Pokemon with her.

May and Max came in late as in it took another month for May to fly to Hoenn from Kalos, pick up her brother, and to pack, bring their Pokemon, wait for the right flight to take them to Kanto, get the tickets and so on. They came by the end of the second month and had a LOT of explaining to do. Fortunately the Hoenn siblings managed, somehow, to weasel their way out that one and introduced themselves to everyone in the Ketchum household. Though when Max tried to say hello to Bonnie he got choked up all of a sudden and May took this to remark on how love has no age limit that caused both pre-teens to blush darkly and for once Clemont has to take Bonnie from Max every time they even try to talk to each other. The Pokemon that May has on hand are; Delcatty, Blaziken, Spinda, Alteria, Glaceon, Blastoise, and her Snorlax. Some of them she caught on her travels and the others are with her father at the gym. Max's Pokemon are; Sceptile, Gallade, Mightyena, Nuzleaf, Vigoroth, and Banette. He caught them because he remembered the promise he made to the Pokemon to come back for them when he starts traveling. The rest are with his father at the Petalburg gym.

Right they are all in the living room of Delia's home trying to come up with an idea of how to get Ash back home the police get to him first.

"What about tracking his Pokedex. If he is out of the region and since he never leaves home without it it should be easy to track him down and get him home. Easy right" Dawn suggested to the group on the beginning day of the third month.

"We can't do that" Max started and once he got quizzical looks from the others he continued "If finding him was that easy then the others would have done it by now. If they are still looking for Ash then that means that a.) He does not have his Pokedex and b.) If not even that idea worked then that means Ash does not want to be found by anyone." He finished getting a saddened look from the others. He feels bad about that but it was needed.

After a moment of contemplation Misty spoke up with an at least a semblance of an idea "Well... why don't we just go and look for him ourselves. That way we can get to him first and let him know that others are still on his side. Also if he is still in the region then it will raise the chances of us finding him" She said getting looks of revelation from the others.

"...That may work. But here is the catch; where exactly are we going to start looking for him. He could be anywhere in the region IF he is even still here. And Kanto is pretty big with a lot of towns and a lot of routes" Iris told the redhead getting a downcast look from her.

After a moment of deliberation it was Delia who added on to the previous idea "But we might know where we can begin to look for him." When she got everyone's attention and looks to continue she did "If he was trying to prove his innocence where is the first place he would go"

"To the scene of the crime to find at least some evidence to help prove that he didn't do it." Serena stated starting to get what Delia is trying to say.

She nodded her head and continued "So the most probable places to look is the two demolished towns and the cities near them." She left this statement hanging in the air to see if anyone else would connect the dots.

"So all we have to do is find a way to Gringey City and HopHopHop town and look for anything that could prove or go against this whole thing and ask the people in Celadon City" May stated but added next " But the collective journey should take a few days and even then looking through all of that debris without the authorities finding out would take even longer and time is not on our side on this." She finished with a sinking feeling that this would be tough and if any of the traitors caught wind of this means even more trouble for them.

"She has a point. If we want to make time on this then we all need to leave as soon as possible for this to work and avoid the others and even the authorities because they will cause trouble if this is discovered." Clemont added in with the conversation.

"Well we might as well get going then, right. If this is the case" Bonnie said wanting to help.

But before anything else can happen the unmistakable sound of a stomach grumbling was heard throughout the house. The culprits are May, Bonnie, Max, Dawn.

With an embarrassed blush adoring her cheeks, along with the others, Bonnie spoke sheepishly "Maybe we can do this after breakfast. You know so that we can have more energy" She finish with a sheepish giggle which caused sweat drops to appear on the others faces.

Little did they all know that Barry was overhearing the whole conversation going on and decided to tell the others on this new revelation. He was there to try and convince the others that Ash is guilty but instead he got this which will prove that they are right.

After everyone finished breakfast the group decided to pack some essentials and others for the trip ahead and also bring their Pokemon with them incase of any trouble. Delia even brought along Mr. Mime since she will be going along in this trip as well and doesn't want to leave the Barrier Pokemon on his own for the whole time.

"Well this is it. This has to work with at least no troubles what-so-ever. The trip will take a while so is everyone packed up and have all of their Pokemon with them." When she received nods of the heads from the others Serena continued "Then off we go then" And with that the group of nine set off to the scenes of the crime to search for anything that could be useful.

Unfortunately they aren't the only ones going to the cities in order to find what they need. As of right now a race to the towns has just begun with a team already having a head start than the other and the ones behind don't know what will come or who will they face in all of this.

**_WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND JUST A HEADS UP THE TWO GROUPS WILL MEET UP WITH EACH OTHER AND WILL HAVE A CONFRONTATION WITH EACH OTHER. ALSO MY UPDATE TIME WILL CHANGE AROUND STARTING NEXT WEEK SO CHAPTERS MIGHT COME LATER SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE SHORT BUT THERE WASN'T MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT SO YEAH SORRY ABOUT THAT. HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS SAME AS ALWAYS SEND THEM BEFORE ASH CATCHES A LEGEND AND WE WILL GET BACK TO HIM ONCE THE GROUP ON ASH'S SIDE GIVES UP BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO SOLID EVIDENCE TO PROVE HIS INNOCENCE. ANY QUESTIONS SEND THEM VIA REVIEW OR P.M. I READ BOTH ANYWAY SO THERE YOU GO. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE_**


	15. So We Meet Again

_**SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER WHEN THE GROUP ENTERS ONE OF THE DESTROYED TOWNS TO SEARCH FOR EVIDENCE AND LATER ON IS WHEN THEY MEET THE GROUP OF TRAITORS. THERE WILL BE SOME TENSION BETWEEN THEM AND THERE MAYBE A BATTLE FOR ALL OF YOU ACTION LOVERS OUT THERE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH WITH THE ADDED CHARACTERS.**_

_**CILAN; 23**_

_**KENNY; 16**_

_**DREW; 19**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

The journey to Gringey City was pretty easy considering that those who haven't really known Misty in the beginning found out the hard way that the gym leader absolutely hates bug type Pokemon as they had to go through the Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City. Not something they want to relive again anytime soon. When they got to Pewter though they all had to be careful to not let Brock or his rather large family find out about them being in the city. They also managed to get some training done as they all knew that it won't ever be easy from here on out.

Delia even managed to catch a Vulpix though how she caught it was kind of cute. When she first meet up with the Fox Pokemon Delia knew she had to have her and so the chase was on for the mother to catch the Fox Pokemon with Vulpix even playing along with the chase unknowingly starting a bond with Delia. By the end of the day when they were all setting off with Delia still not catching Vulpix she was forced to leave the Pokemon as the others informed her that the more time spent trying to catch the Pokemon the farther Ash is getting from them. That managed to snap Delia out of it and she left with a little sad goodbye to the Fox Pokemon. But before she left Sable City, the city they were in, they all found out that the same Vulpix is following the group, more importantly Delia. When she asked if the Fox Pokemon wanted to come along Vulpix just answered with giving her the biggest puppy eyes that made Delia coo at the Fox and caught it as the answer. Luckily the others had spare Pokeballs so they didn't have to go around to find a store. Though even that wasn't necessary as Delia decided to leave Vulpix out of her Pokeball as to give the little Pokemon some more exercise and just because she can. Though sometimes she just puts the young Fox Pokemon in the Pokeball as the young fire type has a lot of energy and Delia can't always keep up with it when she has somewhere to be to start searching for her son.

After a few days worth of walking and training for the little group they finally reached Cerulean City. They needed to stop by there anyway to stock up on supplies because they had to skip the stop in Pewter and the supplies from Stable City can only last so long. So May, Dawn, Bonnie, Max and Clemont went to go pick up the supplies while Misty gives the others a tour of the city and even said hello to her sisters and informed them on what is going on for now and the sisters even offered them a place to stay while they rest up. Since they spent the last few days traveling and only stopping for nightfall out in the forest the offer of a nice comfy bed was too good to pass up.

When May, Max, Dawn, Max, Bonnie, and Clemont came back around midday they were informed that they will be all staying in the gym while they get some R&amp;R for at least a few days.

"So we will just stay at the gym for the while until we are rested up... how long will this take" Max asked once he was informed of everything that was happening for now.

"Since we are making good time on getting to Gringey City... I should say no more that two days. That should be more than enough time for all of us to rest up." Misty explained to the young pre-teen as well as the others since even she has been getting tired of camping out and traveling again. It has been a long time since she has done either of those things "Until then we can place all of your things at the gym and then you can all see the sights and relax for bit" She finished while leading the way to the gym.

After they made themselves comfortable everyone set off to do their own things for the two days of rest.

Bonnie made most of the days looking for a potential wife for her brother, same as usual, by asking the local females in the city. She even asked Misty's sisters if they were interested in the offer but Clemont made sure to pull her FAR away from them every time the little blonde was even remotely close to the Sensational Sisters. Though Clemont sometimes gets his revenge whenever Bonnie spends some time with Max by teasing her by making up some remarks about her having a crush on him and still dragging her away from him like the protective older brother he just found out he is. Sadly Clemont spent the entire days off keeping his sister from getting into trouble though even they relaxed on this little vacation so not all is hopeless.

May, Dawn, Misty, Iris, and Serena spent the days going over what traveling with Ash was like when he was traveling the regions with them. Even going as far about explaining their adventures with legends though with May and Dawn not explaining about Manaphy and Shaymin as well as not really wanting to explain, with the fear of his mother finding about, how many times he has risked his life on more than one occasion so they all talked about all the good times. Though they all met the raven haired teen via electrocution by Pikachu they wouldn't trade it for the world.

Delia, somehow, spent the time training Misty's sisters to better run the gym since she was a trainer back in her days and who better than her to teach the girls a thing or two. She taught them as much as she can about cleaning, changing filters for the water tanks, giving more efficient exercises for the Pokemon, and other things of the like as well as training Mr. Mime and her new Vulpix for whatever they might come across in the later travels. She also managed to get some time to herself as even Delia needed a day off every now and then and what better way than to see the sights.

Max was spending the days trying to catch any new Pokemon that came in his way and tried to get to know Bonnie better but thanks to her brother and his sister that wasn't a very good plan. He is really regretting teasing others when talking to the opposite gender especially to May as he did that the entire time they were traveling Hoenn whenever she spent time with Ash. He even tried to get a gym battle to get a head start on going to the Indigo League but he needed 6 other badges from Kanto to do that. Just his luck.

The two days passed quickly and before they knew it the group of nine was already headed off to Gringey City, which took an extra few days to get there, and what they saw what was left of the factory city left them all speechless.

The city was demolished. The factories that made this city what it is were completely wrecked and some are even barely standing as it is without anyone there to check maintenance. The residential buildings, what little there were, looked like they have been looted with broken windows and the doors kicked in as if the people were trying to leave the city in a full scale panic. With no sign of anyone else in the city an eerie silence filled everyone with a wave of uncertainty. Max and Bonnie went closer to their respective older siblings as the group made their way through the broken and abandoned city. There was a feeling going through everyone that something is going to come out and attack so everyone was trekking through slowly as to not get caught off guard.

"This city looks like it has seen better days" Clemont commented to the others as they passed through another demolished building.

"What exactly are we looking for again" Max said offhandedly to the others

"Well... if what the people are supposedly saying is true then we are looking for anything that looks like it belongs to Ash. But since he didn't do this then we are looking for something out of the ordinary and maybe we can see who put Ash up to this." Misty replied to the pre-teen while keeping the look out for anything.

"Then you are looking in the wrong direction" A voice from behind them said and when the group turned around they found themselves staring down against Brock, Paul, Barry, Trip, Prof. Oak, Gary, and Tracey but what made them even more surprised was the addition of three people; Kenny, Drew, and Cilan. Prof. Oak finished his earlier statement with "If you think this city looks bad then you should see HopHopHop town and tell us which looks better in comparison of the two."

"Kenny-" Dawn started out in shock that her childhood friend is on the traitor's side

"Drew-" May stated also shocked that her contest rival is against her on this

"Cilan-" Iris said a little mad because she knew that this might happen soon

"What the hell are all of you doing here. And how did you know that we were coming here" Misty announced to the other wondering how they managed to find them

"We knew you were coming because a little pidgey told us" Paul started telling the opposing group when he let Brock tell them the other piece of information

"And we are here to show you all what we found in these ruins" Brock stated while showing an item in front of the others.

What they all saw shocked them all because in front of them was a hat. But not just any hat... no it is a Pokemon expo hat that looks eerily like the one that Ash usually wears when he was traveling Kanto and when he was training at home for a while. It even looks as old as the original hat.

"At first we just thought that it was a piece of debris but after we uncovered it and checked the prints we found that Ash was the one who this hat belongs to and the prints as well. We were right, he was the cause of all of this and once we find him we will bring him whether you all like it or not" Cilan stated after a moment of silence befell on the others "I'm sorry but it has to be this way in order to put Ash away and stop him from doing this again."

"B-b-but... that's impossible" Misty announced with pure disbelief written all over her face "That can't be the hat that Ash owns because he gave that hat to me when he visited Cerulean two years ago. I have it right here just to prove this case" She finished while taking off her backpack and looking through to find the original hat she brought along with her. Once she found it Misty showed it to the others as proof.

"For all we know that hat could be a fake that he gave to you so that he can get away from all of this." Gary told the redhead "How about you hand over that hat and we'll see who is telling the truth or not" He finished while extending his hand meaning that he wants that hat.

After regaining her composure Misty narrowed her eyes and announced "No. You are not getting your grubby hands anywhere near this hat. I know that he isn't responsible for this and the others agree with me. Right guys" She stated while getting nods of the head from everyone else

"You know if you won't give us that hat then we'll just have to take it from you." Drew said while he and the others pull out a Pokeball to enforce this point

Delia said only seven words while she and the others pulled out their own Pokeballs to prepare for the inevitable battle that is going to take place "I would like to see you try" And with that everyone threw out their Pokeballs and called out their Pokemon.

Paul called out Torterra, Barry called out Empoleon, Gary call out Blastoise, Brock called out Steelix, Trip called Serperior, Tracey called out Scyther, Prof. Oak called out his Dragonite, Cilan called out Simisage, Kenny called out Machamp, and finally Drew called out Flygon. They all stared out to face their opponents.

Misty called out Gyarados, May called out Blaziken, Max called out Gallade, Dawn called out Mamoswine, Iris called out Dragonite, Serena called out Delphox, Delia called out Mr. Mime, Clemont called out Chesnaught, and finally Bonnie called out Staravia. Both sides... ten on nine with neither side about to give even an inch to the other.

Seeing as they also called out their Pokemon Kenny tried a different approach "Why are you all even on his side anyway. He is guilty of this and yet you all are risking your necks to help out a lost cause. What is in it for you all" He asked the others with a feeling that he already knows why Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena are still on his side.

This question caught them off guard but luckily Max decided to answer this "Its because we all know that there isn't even a legitimate reason for Ash to do all of this. Can't you all see that for yourselves. Why are you all against him on this" He answered and ended with a question of his own to the others.

Unfortunately Brock is the one who answered this question "It is because we are tired of him" When he got shocked stares from the opposing group he continued "In everyone of his adventures that we had with him there is some way that he ends up risking all of our lives without any regard for what happens to us in the process. Let the adventures that involve Mewtwo, Lugia and Shamouti Island, Entei, Celebi, Latios and Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Lucario and others be a perfect example for all of this. Even with Hunter J and others like her. The straw that broke the Camerupt's back is what he did to these cities. We will stand for this no longer and he will be put in for all that he has done" He said with the group with him giving a nod of agreement to his words.

"But he got us out of everyone of those problems by trying to fix it himself. We went along of our own free will and its our lives, we decide what we do with it. If that is all you have then you are all pretty pathetic for hating Ash just because he risked his own neck unknowingly bringing us with him. GET OVER IT" Iris said almost immediately after Brock's little speech. Her own group also noded in agreement to her own little speech.

A moment of silence happened between the two groups. Sadly the moment was broken when all of a sudden Trip started to laugh out loud uncontrollably. After a moment to collect himself he shot back with "You call US pathetic. What about you five over there" He said pointing to Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena.

"What about the five of us" Serena dared to ask though she has a feeling that they are not going to like what he is going to say next. She was right.

"What I mean is why are you all siding with a trainer who doesn't even acknowledge that you all have feelings for the idiot" When he got shocked looks from the girls and Ash's mother Trip knew he had to continue with this "All of that time when you were traveling with him I bet you all have one way or another shown that you have some sort of feelings for him. And look what that has gotten you. Nothing but a dense idiot who doesn't even think of the opposite gender let alone know what having feelings for a person means. And once you all left him I am willing to bet even more that he never even thought about contacting you all. Just went of on the next adventure leaving you all wondering what could have been. If you all think that staying at his side will mean that he will FINALLY return your affections the we shouldn't be called the ones called pathetic... it should be YOU FIVE who should be called the pathetic ones in all of this" He finished liking the way that all five of the girls' eyes clouded up knowing that his words are true.

They had no comment for that. Is this really the right thing going for his side knowing that even if Ash comes back and proves his innocence would he even return the feelings that they all shared with him. Not only that but finding out that the five of them want something more with the raven haired teen and only one of them can have him. This will spark some tension between them and the others who Ash doesn't pick will be estranged and maybe not keep in contact with him anymore because of their broken hearts and that would hurt him as well. Would it be better if they were not involved in this in the first place. Should they not just do anything?

Before they thought too much about this, however Delia decided to indulge in a little secret about her son but not giving it all away "Don't listen to them girls" When she got the attention from the girls and the others she continued "There is a reason that Ash does all of that but I can't explain right now. Just please believe me when I say that I will explain everything once we get away from these guys. But for now just know that Ash was never even dense in the first place. He was just acting like that." She finished with the girls giving a shaky nod and going back into battle mode.

"So that is how its going to be then huh" Cilan spoke to the others "Then you leave us with no choice then. I was hoping we would come to an understanding" He finished while Simisage going into a battle stance as well as the others.

Clemont decided to answer this "We couldn't do that the moment you all betrayed Ash. So no, that was never even a possibility" He told them with Chesnaught and the other Pokemon on his side going into battle stances.

"If that is the way it is then so be it" Was all that Paul said as the Pokemon charged at each other with the intent on taking the other down in this full on battle royal.

_**AND CLIFFHANGER. I AM JUST THE WORST AREN'T I? DON'T WORRY ACTION LOVERS THERE WILL BE SOME OF THE GOOD STUFF(MAYBE) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO JUST BARE WITH ME. WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT THE TRAITORS FOUND MISTY'S GROUP AND ARE BATTLING IT OUT IN WHO'S PIECE OF EVIDENCE IS THE REAL THING WITHOUT LETTING THE OTHER GROUP GET THEIR OWN HAT IN THE PROCESS. ANY QUESTIONS SEND THEM VIA REVIEW OR P.M., I READ BOTH, AND I WILL HOPEFULLY ANSWER THEM AS BEST AS I CAN. HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS SAME AS USUAL; SEND THEM BEFORE ASH CATCHES THAT LEGEND AND THAT IS IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH IT MAT HAVE BEEN SLIGHTLY RUSHED. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	16. What Just Happened

_**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THE TWO GROUPS ARE GOING AT EACH OTHER WITH NO MERCY AT ALL. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT I AM NOT MAKING PROMISES ON THAT BUT HERE YOU GUYS GO ANYWAY SO ENJOY.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. POKEMON IS NOT MINE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS LAST CHAPTER SO NOTHING MUCH CHANGED IN THIS.**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

The resulting battle was catastrophic to put in layman terms.

With each side going after the other the so called confrontation quickly escalated into a mini civil war with both sides adding more destruction to the already destroyed town. Each person is going full on out with the other.

Misty is going one on two against both Paul and Barry since there is an uneven amount of people and since she has the most pokemon out of the others. She has also brought out her Azumarill to try and even the odds against the Torterra and Empoleon team against her Gyarados. They started off simply even until Gyarados and Azumarill managed to strike a direct hit with a **Water** **Gun** and **Ice Beam** combination attack as well as a **Flamethrower** and **Power** **up** **Punch**. When those attacks hit their marks Paul and Barry knew they had their work cut out for them. So they called out both Drapion and Staraptor respectively which caused Misty to call out Golduck and Politoed to try and keep up. The real battle has just begun.

While this was going on Clemont was in the most difficult challenge of his life as he is facing none other than Gary Oak with his Chesnaught against Gary's starter Pokemon Blastoise. While this may seem like an easy for anyone else watching looks can be deceiving as it was really difficult to even land a hit on the Shellfish Pokemon as Gary is using a constant **Rapid Spin** combination with a follow up of a powerful **Hydro Pump** every time the Spiny Armor Pokemon even came close to it. Though every now and then Clemont managed to attack Blastoise with a **Focus Blast** but that plan of action can only last for so long.

The others were also having trouble against their match ups but are giving it all they have no matter what. May vs. Cilan. Dawn vs. Trip. Bonnie barely holding her own against Tracey. Max going for it all against Brock. Iris against Kenny though she is frustrated that he is using contest like moves against her. Serena against Drew but luckily she picked up a thing or two after touring and seeing the contest halls in Sinnoh, Johto, and Hoenn. And finally the last two going against each other is Delia and Prof. Oak.

There is a lot of tension in this battle due to the fact that the very professor was one of the few people who was on her side when she announced that she was going to raise Ash on her own once she and him were abandoned by his father. He was also one of the ones who supported the two struggling Ketchums every now and then until Delia started up the restaurant in Pallet a few years back.

"Mimey avoid that with a **Protect** quick" Delia told the barrier Pokemon once she saw that Prof. Oak's Dragonite was coming at it quick with a **Dragon Rush** attack.

Seeing this Mr. Mime quickly constructed a bright glowing green barrier to protect against the devastating attack just in the nick of time.

After the dust settled and both Pokemon were engaged in a staredown Delia took this time to get some answers "Prof. Oak why would you even consider that Ash was in a way somehow responsible for all of this mess in the first place." She asked of the elderly Professor.

Seeing that nothing is going to happen yet, but still keeping his guard up, he decided to answer her questions in this topic "How can you not suspect him is my question Delia? Think of it this way. How many times has your 'baby boy' been caught up in the middle of some life threatening situations that not only risked his own life but the lives of others and even the whole planet as a result? How many times has he left you at home wondering if he is ever going to see his mother again on his next trip or even at all for that matter? You can't count how many times and I couldn't either once I found out. So once I heard about this I knew that this was the last and final straw. And before you say anything I checked all of the samples collected from the scenes and ran them again myself. That was from your precious 'Ashy' alright. And data is never wrong" He explained to the downhearted mother who for some strange reason is being filled with an unexplainable anger at someone calling out her son like this.

She is confused about this unusual spur of anger, since this has never happened, but she ignores this and instead goes with "That has nothing to do with this and you know it Samuel. And even if that was the case then you should also know that he has also saved this planet and the people here more times than he even should have. I know that what he has been doing is dangerous and it would be a terrible lie if I said that I was O.K with this but I do know that my son will never forgive himself if anyone was hurt because of this. He has told me everything that happens in his journeys and only before YOU drove him out did he tell me about all of the times he risked his life... but as long as I know he is O.K and he is happy then I can at least make an effort to live with this. But now I can't even see him anymore because of your stupidity." She explained and with a sharp narrow of her eyes she also finished with "So Mimey use **Psybeam**" With a nod of acknowledgement Mr. Mime concentrated and shot forward a beam of condensed Psychic energy right to Dragonite.

"You'll see him again... once he is behind bars during visiting hours. Now launch into the air Dragonite and use **Dragon** **Breath**" Was his counter and with a nod the head Dragonite shot up moments before the **Psybeam** struck and launched a stream of pressurized green Dragonic energy right at the barrier Pokemon.

"Intercept with a **Thunder** attack please Mimey" Delia managed to call in the nick of time as seconds before the **Dragon** **Breath** hit Mr. Mime shot forth a powerful torrent of electric energy and managed to hold it at bay for the moment.

But no sooner had the **Dragon Breath** and **Thunder** reached the middle an explosion erupted between the two attacks and sent the two Pokemon skidding backwards with Dragonite landing in front of Prof. Oak.

While this was going on Clemont had just lost his Chesnaught thanks to the deadly combination of a **Rapid** **Spin**, **Ice Beam** combination that finished off his Spiny Armor Pokemon. But before Clemont called out his next Pokemon Gary decided to have his own verbal confrontation with the Gym leader.

"Hey, Clemont right" He stated out of the blue and managed to succeeded in getting Clemont's attention "Why are you going through all of this trouble when you barely know the chump in the first place? If I remember correctly you met him during his Kalos journey not too long ago. I say its not worth it to risk your own neck for someone you don't know very much. So why are you doing all of this?" He finished while returning Blastoise since the Shellfish Pokemon is worn out with the battle against Chesnaught and probably won't last long in the other battles.

Clemont, knowing that isn't a rhetorical question, answered with "You maybe right in that I don't know him very much but if he is anything like the person I traveled with in Kalos then I don't need to learn much more. And any question that I come up with about him he answers as honestly as possible. So my question to you is why betray him like this." He told the brunette while throwing out his sphere "Lets go Zebstrika" He shouted out while calling the Thunderbolt Pokemon out.

Seeing that there is no way to change his mind Gary pulled out another Poke ball and mumbled "Sometimes loyalty can come back to bite you on the ass if you're not careful. I tried to warn him" under his breath and said out loud "Because of two reasons. 1.) I'm tired of being 2nd best and 2.) It was time to put Ashy-boy in his place for a long time coming and this was the perfect chance for that. So Electivire show them what we got." He exclaimed while calling out his own Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Use **Thunder** max power quick" Both trainers called out at the same time as both Pokemon obeyed and shot forth a powerful current of electricity that met at a stand off until it it exploded not long after they were shot and met in the middle.

As this was going on one last verbal and physical confrontation was happening but this time the ones engaged in this were Max Maple and Brock Harrison. This will not end well for Max and the others because Brock is hiding a secret with him that he plans on using if the tides turn against his group.

After seeing his Gallade skid to an abrupt stop fight in front of him Max told the Pokemon "Gallade are you O.K" At the receiving nod of the head the young trainer in question stated "Then lets finish him off with a **Focus Punch** attack" With a quick nod of the head the Blade Pokemon shot forth and reared its right fist backwards while it glowed a bright white color.

Sadly seconds before the attack struck Brock told his Pokemon "Stop the attack with a **Screech** attack" Rearing its large head back Steelix launched its head forth and opened its mouth to let loose a ultrasonic metallic sound that is heading straight for Gallade.

"Quick get under that but keep your momentum" Was his quick counter move. Though the Blade Pokemon was a little confused it still managed to navigate right under the sound attack and when it looked up it was right under The Iron Snake Pokemon. Max seeing this told Gallade "Now jump up and bring this attack home" he told the Blade Pokemon expecting the final blow to connect

While it managed to jump up Brock had other plans for this as well "Now use **Iron Head**" Quickly rearing its head back Steelix managed to meet the **Focus Punch** in the middle though not without causing an explosion of sorts.

When he saw that Gallade managed to get back to him relatively uninjured of sorts Max exclaimed "Crud. I thought for sure that this would work. So much for that" But before he called his next attack Brock decided to start at least a conversation to talk Max out of this.

"Well I have to say Max that I am impressed by your skill considering that you just started your journey not too long ago. Though I wish this happened under different circumstances" The former Gym leader told to the aspiring trainer impressed with his skill and level headedness.

Seeing that his is not going to attack soon, the heir to the Petalburg gym told the man "Well you should note that I have made a career in defeating Gym leaders and made it pretty far in my first league. That even includes FORMER Gym leaders like you. Besides you made this clear when you double crossed Ash." He finished putting emphasis on the former part of his explanation.

Shaking his head a little of the preteen's antics Brock decided to end all of this once and for all "Well even this former gym leader has a few surprises up his sleeve even though he is not battling for gyms anymore. Let me show you how and see how your so called loyalty to the traitor really is" He said reaching into his shirt and pulling out a necklace, but not just any necklace for this has a certain spherical object at the base.

Once he saw this Max gasped in horror knowing what this item is for "That can't be... that's a-" He didn't get to finish because Brock interrupted in his little exclamation.

"You guessed it. It's a Keystone. The major component to Mega-Evolve a Pokemon" He told to the shocked preteen who is trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Brock can turn the tides of this battle.

"But wait the Keystone can't be used properly unless your Pokemon can Mega-Evolve and has a Megastone with it at the time" Max stated knowing that there is a way to avoid this.

Chickling a little Brock countered with "Who says that Steelix can't Mega-Evolve and doesn't have a Megastone with it. Its kept hidden in one of the spaces between its appendages. But don't take my word for it" He exclaimed while touching the Keystone around his neck "Now Steelix _**Mega-Evolve**_!" He shouted while the battle area was covered in a blinding light with the other battles stopping to see what is going on.

After a few blinding moments the light started to fade and the quietness was broken by a loud roar coming from Steelix. Once Max uncovered his eyes and saw the Iron Snake Pokemon he gasped in what he is seeing with his own eyes.

Steelix's body became longer and gained more features. The eyes change to the color blue. The cheekbones gains more armor with a round curve shape, three spikes attach to the jaws, and three spike attached to the cheekbones. The grey spikes are change into rainbow crystal, with three appearing, one acting like a tail with a rainbow crystal stinger. The head and rock spike are separated by four rocks with black and blue hexagons. Around the rock hexagon neck, four rocks shaped like hands are floating around it like a circle.

"Say hello to Mega-Steelix." Brock announced proudly then commanded the Pokemon "Now finish this **Dark Pulse**" Leaving no room for Max to counter, since he is still in awe of the Mega-Evolved Pokemon, once the beam of Dark energy was launched Gallade managed to block most of the attack somewhat but in the end it was useless as the attack went through and once it stopped it showed that Gallade finally succomed to its injuries and was immediately knocked unconscious. But Brock wasn't done yet as once Max returned his Pokemon he commanded "Now use **Screech** on Max to blow him away" He finished pointing to the defenceless trainer.

Max seeing this and knowing he can't call out another Pokemon fast enough braced himself for the coming sound attack. He was wise in this choice because as soon as he prepared himself did the sound attack strike and blew him to a different battle happening. Though this one was one that his sister was going and just lost her Blaziken surprisingly to Cilan's Simisage as the Grass gym leader had a plan to stop fire types once they came and other weaknesses to grass.

After returning her fire starter and looking to her side May was shocked to find her brother right by her "Max what are you doing here. Aren't you facing Brock right now and why do you look a little roughed up" She asked tending to her little brother not knowing that Brock had just made it over there with Mega-Steelix in tow.

After regaining his bearings Max told her "I was but he managed to change the tides by-" He didn't get to finish as that was when Brock along with Cilan struck.

"Steelix use Screech again to gather them all up" Was all that May heard as both her and Max were swept away from the scene to the other battle _**(AN; SEE THE PATTERN HERE) **_but this time they were swept into Iris' battle against Kenny as she just finished off is Machamp and returned her Dragonite to rest.

This has also happened with Iris, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, though luckily Clemont was there to protect her from getting to injured, Misty, until they all came to a stop at the battlefield that Delia and Prof. Oak were at. Though the others managed to return their Pokemon before they were swept away with the opposing group in tow with Mega-Steelix.

Delia, seeing that the others were nearby and look roughed up, decided to forget the battle going on in favor in checking the others and returning Mr. Mime "Oh my. Are you kids alright" She asked worriedly to Dawn and the others as they were barely getting up from their makeshift landing.

After a shaky rise Serena was the one who answered the question "Other than a little dirty I think we are O.K for now" But once she looked around them She followed up with "Though that may change in a little bit." She pointed out with the others also getting up and finding out they were surrounded by both people and Pokemon with Trip, Kenny, Tracey, and Drew calling out Conkeldurr, Empoleon, Venomoth, and Roserade respectively since their other Pokemon were knocked out earlier.

"So since you all have been rounded up and severely weakened are you all ready to surrender now" Trip told the others once they made a circle to surround Delia's group.

Misty, seeing that they were surrounded but still not going to give up without a fight, instead answered with "Allow me to speak for the others when I say... NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GIVING UP" She yelled near the end to emphasize her and the other's point.

"Then once you all wake up with different ideas tell us if you can still fight back against us." Drew stated following up with "Ready everyone" Once he received nods of the heads from the others he told his Pokemon "Now Roserade use **Razor Leaf**"

"Steelix use **Screech**"

"Empoleon use **Water Gun**, Staraptor use **Gust**"

"Venomoth use **Confusion**"

"Torterra use **Leaf Storm**, and Drapion use** Pin Missile**"

"Conkeldurr use **Grass Knot**"

"Dragonite use **Hail**"

"Simisage use** GrassWhistle**"

"Electivire use **Ice Beam**" Were the attacks that came from the others with the intent of knocking each and every one of them unconscious and Delia's group braced themselves for the oncoming attack that, if they are lucky, that would put them in the hospital instead of knocking them out.

But luckily for them a golden light that came from nowhere surrounded them and before the attacks landed on at least one of them they all disappeared to safety not a moment too late.

Once the attacks supposedly landed on the spot that they were on and the smoke cleared the group of traitors were shocked beyond belief that there is nobody there in the area. It was if something pulled them out just in time.

After a moment of gawking Tracey was the one who broke the silence "Damn it. This is just like how Ash got away from us" He told the others while still looking at the demolished area.

"Exactly the same way Ash got away... But the question is who or what pulled him and the others away in the first place. Do any of you know" Paul asked the others and was not really surprised when he got shakes of the head from the others "Then now we have to look for them. I doubt they will disappear like Ash did but instead got to safety. The question is where in Kanto are they" He finished waiting for a response to help out.

"Well only one way to find out then. How about we start looking in Fuchsia City seeing as that is the closest city around here" Prof. Oak suggested and started making their way out of the destroyed Gringey City to start looking in Fuchsia with the others following along.

Trip was the one who stayed behind and before he left with the others he stated "You all can run while you can but there comes a moment when you run out of places to hide. And Ash... there comes a time when even so called Gods must fall. And we'll be there to bring you in to prove that. Just you wait." And with that the Unova citizen followed the others out of the once factory based city.

Meanwhile somewhere miles away from the battle area and in the Cinnabar Island Pokemon Center did Delia, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie make a sudden appearance and crash landed on the main lobby of the center relatively unharmed aside from some minor cuts, and bruises on them and roughed up clothing. Somehow they did not attract much attention since people assumed that one of them has a Psychic Pokemon that miscalculated when it used **Teleport** and that is why they made a rough landing and appearance.

After regaining his bearings and sitting up a little groggy Max asked "Ugh... Is everyone O.K... everyone in one piece?" When he got groans and moans from the others he knew that they were alright so he decided to help out by helping the others sit up and regain their bearings.

Once everyone was sitting up and feeling a little better Misty decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment "Anybody know just what the hell just happened out there." She finished while helping the others on their feet.

Dawn was the one who answered "I don't know... the last thing I remember was all those attacks coming right for us and then this weird bright golden light and then Poof we are at this Pokemon Center" She stated once she got on her feet.

"Well seeing that that did happen why don't we all heal all of our Pokemon, get a room, and talk about all of this. And Delia" Once she got her attention May finished with "Can you also explain what you meant about Ash back there please" When the brunette received a nod of the head they all set off to do just that.

Once they all gave their Pokemon to the Nurse Joy there and finding out which city they were at Clemont was the one who asked for a large enough room to fit all of them until everything was settled. Once he got the key he and the others went to the room.

Right now they are in the living area of the large room trying to figure out what exactly to start talking about.

"How about we talk about the shocking part where Ash is really not as dense as he makes himself out to be" Max said after a brief moment of silence while also getting thankful looks from Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena "Can you start explaining please Mrs. Ketchum" He finished while asking the question to the Ketchum in question.

"Of course dear and please call me Delia" She said in a friendly tone and started with "Well it is just like I said before Ash is not really dense or a numbskull at all. In fact all of that is just an act because he is afraid" She started explaining with Dawn cutting in with a little question to ask.

"What do you mean afraid? Last I remember Ash is the one who looks fear in the face and usually laughs at it. What could he be so afraid of?" The bluenette questioned with the others nodding in agreement to this.

"He is afraid that he will leave me for good." When she got confused cocks of the heads Delia went into further detail "Well you all know how Ash never talks about his father right. Well he does so for good reason. Ash was about 3 at the time when Jason, his father, left us for good. I was devastated by this and Ash picked up on this quickly. Like I said he is a smart kid. So when ever he can my little boy somehow found a way to make his mother happy whenever I had my moments when I can't help myself. I even still remember the promise he made to me when he was 5, two years after Jason left us. He said 'Mommy don't worry I won't leave you like HE did. I'll stay with you, I promise. So please don't be sad anymore'" She started to tear up at this point "So in an effort to keep this promise he made himself a simpleton though I don't know why he did this. And somehow with a lot of help from him and some of Pallet I got over it and lived on happily with my son. But once some of the Pallet girls started to make an interest in him when he was 8 he adopted this clueless persona so he will still keep his promise he made to me 5 yrs. prior." She explained while clearing her cloudy eyes and this is when another question was asked.

"That is why he is acting dense but what about why he is acting like a numbskull and how he can't tell if a girl is into him" May asked her while her and the others had tears in their eyes at the story being told.

After sniffling a bit and clearing her eyes Delia continued "He was never really a numbskull in the first place. That was also to help in the case with the whole dense thing. Think of it this way... if Ash decided to show how smart he really was what is stopping you from making assumptions about if he is really like this then why can't he tell about your feelings. The only time it shows how he really is is when he battles. You all saw that he is a genius in the battlefield" Once she saw the looks of realization come across their faces she pressed on "I tried to tell him that it was O.K for him to meet someone and leave me soon but he gives he me the same answer every time 'I don't ever want to see you like that ever again Mom. Please understand that what that... that bastard did was unforgivable and we only have each other left in all of this. Please understand', he says that every time and each time I can tell he is deadly serious about this." She was crying freely at this point now and once she saw that Misty has a question she gave a shaky nod so that the gym leader can ask.

"What do you mean that you are all you have left" She asked trying and failing, along with the others, to keep their emotions in check to listen to the rest of this heartbreaking tale.

"When my family found out that I was going to be raising Ash on my own, since they were traditionalists, they cut off all contact and connections with me. And since Jason never mentioned that he had a family or he never contacts them Ash was the only one I really had left that was family to me. Though I had Pallet and used to have the professor with me Ash was the one who kept me sailing all of this time. But now with the others betraying him like this they made him break his promise he kept for the last 16 years. That is why he is who he is to this very day. Now I'll never see the only family I have left and its all because of those idiots" She finally finished while breaking down into tears for not knowing when she will see her son again.

After everyone heard the story they all broke down, even the tough Misty and Iris couldn't help but shed a tear or two after all of that. It makes perfect sense now. Why he is dense when it comes to certain things. Why he keeps up this numbskull attitude with the others. It was all to help his mother who was walked out on. He sacrificed much just so he can never see Delia devastated like that ever again. When they pull it together Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have a lot to talk about. But for now they have to worry about finding him.

Suddenly Max stood up and once he saw that he attracted everyone's attention he stated while wiping his eyes "Then we can't ever give up on finding him. If this what he had to live through then the least we can do is stay by his side and help him through this." When he saw everyone nod their heads he continued "But until then we can't look for him together. The best we can do is split up and search for him on our own because Brock and the others might still think we are in a group so we look for ways we can prove that Ash is not responsible and bring him back with us" He finished with a determined look in his eye that reminded everyone about the raven haired teen in question "So who is with me" He stated while putting his right hand in the center of everyone.

"I'm in for sure" May immediately said with Misty, Dawn, Iris, and Serena doing the same and put their own right hand on top of Max's hand

"Count us in for sure" Clemont exclaimed with Bonnie also joining along putting their own right hands forward.

Smiling happily Delia also put in her own right hand on top and said a shaky "Thank you all for helping me in all this and for staying in Ash's side in all of this" she said with a sad-like giggle at the end of her statement.

"This is for Ash" Max exclaimed with the others agreeing and with that they all broke off but not before saying

"FOR ASH"

_**WELL THAT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED BUT IT IS DONE. AND SINCE SPRING BREAK STARTED I MIGHT HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE MY CHAPTERS A LITTLE MORE BUT NO PROMISES THERE. SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THE CONFRONTATION WITH BROCK AND MAX'S GROUP AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTER AND MY REASON ON WHY ASH IS LIKE HE IS. SO NEXT UP IS WHEN WE GO BACK WITH ASH AND SEE WHAT HE IS UP TO. HAREM GIRLS RECOMMENDATION SAME AS USUAL SO NOTHING CHANGED THERE. ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO ASK ME SENT IN A REVIEW OR P.M ME, LIKE BEFORE I LOOK AT BOTH. SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER AND THE NEXT I HOPE WOULD BE POSTED UP SOON ENOUGH. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	17. Finding Out More

_**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS WHEN WE ALL FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY ASH HAS BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME SO HERE YOU GO**_

_**AGE(S);**_

_**ASH; 19**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

It has been complete torture but Ash has made it to his second month of training with his Aura and his other Pokemon and the like. It is a safe bet to say that he is impressed with the results that came from all of this.

Though he is by no means a master of controlling Aura Ash is getting there at his own pace. He can now see the unique Auras of each and every person and Pokemon whenever he wants and he can create a few Aura Spheres and a Shield for a various amount of time. He also has other powers of Aura that he didn't unlock yet or just didn't start to use yet like his healing powers. So that is a plus.

His Pokemon have also made tremendous gains in regard to training with Arceus. Training with the Alpha Pokemon was no walk in the park and that is an understatement in of itself. In order to even manage in the very harsh conditions the Original One created the rest of Ash's Pokemon had to evolve to their final levels, save for Pikachu, just to try and keep with the God of the Pokemon world and even then compared with the harsh conditions and the relentless training from him it is lucky that they can still walk let alone make the tremendous gains in the past two months. Luckily that all of his Pokemon managed to do both and then some in all of that time. They even learned new moves that they didn't even know before which could be helpful later. But that still didn't mean that Ash didn't ask Arceus to sent his Pokemon with him and switch them out so that he can train with them until he can find a more permanent location to house himself and his Pokemon for now.

Along with that he also found out that the whole 'new identity' thing Arceus was talking about is completely true. Once he saw that his mess of raven colored hair turned an auburn color and his face looked a little more defined along with his eyes even going a lighter shade of brown than what he was originally used to. He is also wearing a mainly black uniform that has a black coat overlapping all of it. The black coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. He is also wearing black boots and black gloves and even though he is wearing all black the problem with things such as heat and others don't really apply with this new outfit. Even the hood covers all of his face with the exception of his mouth. If Ash didn't have aura vision then he would be in trouble bumping into things and others of the like.

He even tested seeing if his Pokemon can see this new disguise and it works like a charm. Turns he really can decide on who can really see him and not 'Red', as he decided his new name was going to be, so he can use this to his advantage in finding out things and searching for who set him up in all of this. His voice has also changed a little but not by much, it just got raised a little bit _**(AN; ASH WITH RED'S LOOK AND VOICE IN AN ORGANIZATION XIII UNIFORM)**_.

Right now it is a few days after the two months and Ash is certain that he learned enough Aura to go to Celadon City and begin his search. It is now late afternoon since Ash had to finish his training for the day and more suspicious activity happens during those hours for some reason.

Looking at Riolu who is right beside him in the city limits and Pikachu who is on his shoulder Ash/Red asked both Pokemon "Are you guys ready for this. Once we enter it will be impossible for us to finish this until we find the real criminals behind all this mess." He stated looking at both Pokemon with him while sending an Aura message to the other Pokemon he has with him.

(You already know that I am in) Pikachu told his trainer with a nod of the head.

(As am I.) Riolu also told his trainer knowing what he got himself into.

After receiving an O.K from the others Ash returned Riolu, pulled up his hood, and started making his way into the city while making sure that others can see his Red disguise if he ever took it off.

He barely stepped one foot into the city when an Officer Jenny saw the cloaked figure and decided to see if he is up to any suspicious activity "HALT" She commanded to the figure and once he stopped the officer made her way to him and once she got there she told him "I'm sorry for the interruption sir but I need to see some I.D from you before I let you through. Since the recent uprising in Pokemon theft we can't be too safe and you do look suspicious and I really don't want to take any chances." The officer explained while holding out her hand waiting for any form of identification

Looking a little confused at the notion but not missing the part about Pokemon thefts Ash reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden Pokedex, that Arceus gave him, and presented it to Jenny who took it to inspect it. Once she did that he couldn't help but ask "Pokemon thefts? How long has this been going on?" He questioned the officer.

While still looking for the information she needed Officer Jenny told him "Well this has been happening for a while now and not until recently did they become more frequent for some reason. It says here you come from the Valley of Steel in Hoenn... aren't you a long way from home" She questioned once she found out where he lived.

"I am here to compete in the Indigo League but although it doesn't start in 2 more years I wanted to get a head start on collecting the badges here" He lied perfectly while keeping a lookout for anything weird himself.

"Oh... then I am sorry about that. Here you go Red but can you do one more thing for me" Jenny asked and once she received a nod of the head from him she asked "Can you please remove your hood so that I can verify that this picture in this Pokedex is really you. Just a necessary precaution just in case" She added just to make sure he is who he says he is.

Nodding once Ash/Red removed the black hood covering his face and Jenny compared the features of both. Same auburn hair, same light brown eyes, and same defined features.

Seeing that it was O.K Officer Jenny told 'Red' "Thank you and here is your Pokedex back sir. Sorry for wasting your time" And with that the Officer turned and resumed her patrol.

Once he saw that the officer is a fair distance away Ash called out Riolu and told both him and Pikachu "Looks like we came here in the nick of time" He told them while putting back on his hood and making his way through Celadon with both Pokemon in tow.

(But the question is where to start looking and if these Pokemon thieves have any connection to all of this) Pikachu asked once they made their way deeper into the city.

(Well since there have been more Pokemon thefts here recently why not scout the area in the air and look for anything else suspicious on the ground) Riolu suggested to help in the efforts.

"Not a bad idea Riolu. And I know just the Pokemon to start looking in the air. Swellow come out and help us out" Ash threw out a sphere and called out the Swallow Pokemon who came out with a caw in front of Ash "Can you look in the sky and if you find any suspicious activity could you come and find us so we can check it out" Swellow nodded at the request and took off into the sky to do just that.

Once he saw that the Swallow Pokemon left Pikachu decided to ask (So where do we start looking now Ash or should I say 'Red'?) The electric mouse corrected himself knowing about the new look.

"Well since most thieves take things more commonly from people in the slums of towns I guess we start looking over there. We should also ask some of the people and Pokemon and see what they know about what is happening here" Once he received nods of O.K from both Pokemon Ash made his way to the slums of Celadon. They even asked a few people and Pokemon if they have seen some suspicious activity around the City and everyone answered that most of the crimes happened in the slums though they were uneasy since his hood and all. So Ash, Riolu, and Pikachu went, when the last flicker of light left, to the area in question to find anything.

Once they made it there is was barely the start of the night when Swellow came through with some information.

(ASH... ASH) The Swallow Pokemon squawked and once he saw that he got Ash's attention the Pokemon continued with (I found something you might want to see) And with that Swellow took off to the location with Ash running after him.

"Well this could be either really good or really bad considering Swellow is leading us deeper into the slums" Ash stated while him and the Pokemon ran after the Swallow Pokemon making various twists and turns in the allies making most up most of the path.

(We can only hope that this wouldn't be too bad.) Riolu told him while keeping track of Swellow.

(One way to find out then right guys) Pikachu also stated.

Once they saw that Swellow stopped Ash could hear the unmistakable sounds of a struggle and argument happening

"Now, Now little lady just hand over the Eevee and nobody else would get hurt alright" One gruff voice said in an alleyway

"B-b-but she is the only reminder that I have of my parents no thanks to you you jerk" One more feminine and youthful voice said and afterwards there was a faint sound of a kick connecting and a sound of pain.

"OUCH... grr you little bitch I'll show you what happens to those who mess with the ranks of Team Rocket" The male voice yelled but before anything else happened it was Ash that intervened in this struggle.

"HEY" He yelled once he approached the people fighting. He was shocked to find a Team Rocket grunt cornering a little girl, no older than 6, with an injured Eevee in her arms "Just what the hell do you think you are doing" Ash said angrily once he saw what was happening with Pikachu and Riolu assuming a battle stance "Swellow keep an eye on out on our Rocket Grunt over here and if he makes an escape can you please follow him" He added quietly under his breath so that the Swallow Pokemon can hear, once Swellow nodded it flew to a distance to observe the coming events.

The grunt took one look at the hooded person and his Pokemon and stated "None of your business but although those Pokemon of yours look decent enough. Other than this pathetic show from this girlie. So why don't you just hand them over before this gets ugly and I might let you off with a warning bub." He threatened with the little girl frozen in fear of this new person who might harm her like the grunt did to her Eevee.

"Then this will get a whole lot of ugly then. Riolu protect the girl and Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**" Ash told to his Pokemon and Riolu went to get the child to safety while Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to launch a stream of electricity at the grunt.

"Not so fast. You want a fight. You got it. Rhydon go now" The grunt stated while throwing a Pokeball and summoning the Drill Pokemon who took the Thunderbolt with some difficulty. Seeing this the grunt said "Well I am impressed. I thought Electric types don't affect Ground at all but it looks like your Pikachu is the exception to this rule. All the more to hand over your Pokemon" He finished with a glare directed at Ash/Red

_You have Arceus' special training regime to thank for that _Ash thought to himself and told the grunt "We'll see about that. But one question though if you don't mind me asking" He asked wanting to know a little something for himself

The grunt sighed but said "Fine whatever just hurry up I got places to be and plans to overlook" He said impatiently at the hooded figure wanting to get this over with quick.

"Who are you and what is your connection to Team Rocket" Ash asked the grunt.

"My name is Gabriel and I am one of the Admins for Team Rocket's Celadon division. So since you asked me a question allow me to ask one. Who the fuck are you?" The newly appointed Gabriel told to Ash not knowing, or caring,who he really is.

Chuckling a little Ash answered "They call me Red and I am the one who is going to bring an end to Team Rocket's criminal career once and for all. What do you have say to that?" He stated with a little taunt to the older man.

"I say Rhydon use **Take Down** right now" With a roar of acknowledgment the Drill Pokemon took a running start directly at the Mouse Pokemon.

"Use **Iron Tail** to jump and then use **Mega Kick **to knock it back" Nodding quickly Pikachu made its tail glow with a metallic sheen and slammed it to the ground which caused the mouse to launch into the air with Rhydon still going which caused 'Red' to jump out of the way to avoid getting trampled "Damn that was close" He mumbled under his breath and told the still air-born Pikachu "Hurry and finish this Pikachu" And with that the Mouse Pokemon dived to the Drill Pokemon with its right foot reared back glowing a light red color.

"Rhydon turn around and use **Mega Punch** to knock that rat off course" Gabriel countered and turning around Rhydon reared its left fist and quickly threw it just as Pikachu made it and launched its **Mega Kick**.

The two attacks met and created a bright explosion which Gabriel quickly used to make his escape. Returning Rhydon he quickly made his escape. Though he did not know that Swellow was there the whole time and decided to follow him to see where the Admin was going to.

When everything cleared up Ash was left alone on the battle area with Pikachu making his way over to him. Once the Mouse made it to his shoulder Ash told the mouse "Well that was interesting to say the least. I wonder what Team Rocket is doing over here in the first place. I hope Swellow at least followed him to find a base of sorts. But if he didn't then we have to start fresh tomorrow and hope for the best" He finished while looking around the area "I wonder where Riolu went to with the little girl" He asked and as if on cue the Emanation appeared with the little girl and the injured Eevee in tow.

(Over there from the looks of it) Pikachu said while he and Ash made their way over to them but the girl looked extremely on edge for some reason especially around Ash considering he just saved her and her Eevee.

"Riolu are you O.K and what about her and the Eevee" He asked now noticing the condition of the DNA Pokemon and seeing how roughed up the little girl is. Her clothing looks as though she just went through a meat grinder and her midnight hair that was in pigtails, at least from his point of view, was barely holding together as it is and she even looks dirty and scrounged up from the battles she must have faced.

(They are find for the moment but we must get the young Eevee to a medical center to heal her injuries before it is too late) Riolu informed Ash and added (The girl is relatively alright though she is a little shaken up) The Emanation Pokemon added afterwards.

"Duly noted" He commented to himself and decided to check the girl and Pokemon but no sooner had he taken a step forward did the girl take two steps backwards in retaliation with the injured Eevee in her arms grunting a little in pain "What's the matter. I am not going to hurt you" Ash told her once he noticed this.

"How do I know you are not just here to get rid of the Rocket and instead steal my Pokemon yourself" Was the quick reply from the scared and confused little girl

"I am not going to even come close to doing that but I can help your Pokemon over there if you want me to" He replied to the child and removed his hood to show that he was honest and added "My name is Red and I would like to help you and your Pokemon" He introduced himself.

Looking a little sketchy but seeing the honesty in his light brown eyes the girl replied "Veronica and you better help my Eevee or I will never forgive you Red" The newly appointed Veronica told him and reluctantly gave him the Evolution Pokemon in question.

After taking the Pokemon carefully in his arms Red told her "Don't worry I'll make sure she will be better in no time. But first we have to get out of here and into the forest. Come with me. Pikachu, Riolu you too" With that he and his Pokemon left with a cautious Veronica after him

(Are we going to take the young one to the healing center) Riolu asked him once they made their way through the slums to get out of there.

"No. The centers around here at this time of night are closed and I doubt this little one can hold out for much longer." He replied to the shock of the two Pokemon and Veronica.

"What do you mean... how else would you help her" She said trying to wrap her mind around that very fact.

"You'll see" Was all that he said as he continued on his way.

By the time they got out of the slums and made some distance to get out of the city did Swellow come and tell Ash where exactly Gabriel went. The Swallow Pokemon informed him that the Rocket went into the game corner but did not come out soon after. Ash is confused about this but thanked and returned Swellow for all of his hard work. Once they made it out of the city Ash/Red entered with his followers in tow and found a little clearing so that he can get started.

"Now what I am about to show you has to be kept a secret O.K because if any of my enemies, which I know I will somehow make, find out about this ability or the wrong people find out about this then they will stop at nothing from gaining this for themselves or worse" Red started to explain to the girls while carefully putting Eevee down on a patch of grass.

(You are not think about using your Aura to heal her are you Ash) Pikachu asked his trainer/partner and all he got was a nod of the head from the young adult.

"As long as you help my Eevee then I could keep whatever secret you want me to keep" Was the immediate reply from Veronica but once she saw that Red was holding his hands out at the Evolution Pokemon like he was trying to push something she was instantly confused on his motives now.

"Pay attention because this might take a while" And with that he closed his eyes and concentrated his Aura into the Eevee and began the healing process.

After a moment of nothing not happening Veronica was about to speak up when suddenly Red's hands and the Evolution Pokemon glowed a soft blue color and all the injuries that the Pokemon suffered were starting to clear away before her very eyes.

Though this is causing a slight strain on him Ash is doing pretty well in healing with his Aura thanks the two months of nonstop training and regular Aura practice that helped him with his endurance, recovery time, and stamina so he didn't have to worry about much afterwards. Trying to make some conversation he asked "So what was Team Rocket, especially an Admin, doing going after you in the first place"

Still looking at the amazing sight but noticing the question directed at her Veronica answered "My Aunt and Uncle owned a well known Pokemon Ranch and was one of the top ranked for the amount of Pokemon raised and the state once some trainers leave them there and get them back" She started giving some insight on her former life

Looking and seeing some great progress made Ash eased up on the healing process since it was almost finished he responded "How do trainers get them back" He asked curiously

"Usually better prepared and more suited to take on the other challenges that the trainers will face in getting gym badges. But you have to have at least two of those buggers since a lot of them have trouble after the first two." Was the response from her

"And Team Rocket wanted that for themselves so they tried to recruit them but once that failed they disposed of them and took what they had anyway" He summarized while finishing up.

"I was the only one who managed to escape with her life as well as my Eevee who fought till she ended up like she did right now" She nodded and added to the explanation

"What happened next" Ash asked although he had a pretty good guess on what happened afterwards

"Since we have been very successful and uprising in connections apparently the Rockets wanted in on that and tried numerous times to buy the ranch along with the Pokemon and anything else about it. We didn't know it was them at the time but when they started to get more aggressive and impatient about getting the ranch and the Pokemon in it we knew something was wrong" She continued starting to feel uncomfortable talking about this to a person she didn't even know.

Seeing this and seeing that the Eevee was fully healed now and just resting Ash asked "Well don't have to talk about this if you don't want to... do you have any where else you could go... with your grandparents or maybe your parents" He told her while handing her the resting Evolution Pokemon in her awaiting arms "She is fine just resting for the moment"

She sighed and said "Both of my parents died when I was very little and I never even met or remember my grandparents all I remember is being raised by my Aunt and Uncle" She told him while stroking the fur of her Eevee "The only thing I have left of my parents is my Eevee and she fought to the nail to try to get us to the city and get help" She added already feeling the weight of the day taking its toll on her and noting the soothing effects having her Pokemon healed up brought her.

While she was dozing off Ash/Red was thinking about what to do with her and what to do with the Rocket base in Celadon. It was pretty obvious with the Team Rocket part. Infiltrate the organization and take out all of the bases and bring in the boss Giovanni but that seems too tough since they are probably in other regions as well. If the base has a few computers then maybe he can make this easier on himself since there are probably other locations in the system on where the bases were at and maybe he can get a few answers of his own. That can start tomorrow since he needs to get into the game corner to find the switch for the base. No wonder Arceus has him learn a bit of Aura for this.

But for the girl he knows for a fact he can't leave her by herself in the world and with Team Rocket still out there. Veronica looks like a good kid but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. All he knows is that concerning what to do with her will be troublesome especially since she saw him use his Aura to help her Eevee back there. This will take a while.

Sighing and looking at the two Pokemon and little girl already asleep in a semi-comfortable position Ash said in a slightly tired voice "Tomorrow will be an eventful day that is for sure. Keep watch of them and get ready for the night because tomorrow we start the downfall of Team Rocket" And with that they set off to do just that.

_**SO THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT ON WHAT ASH/RED IS GOING FOR NOW AND WHAT HE PLANS TO DO IN REGARDS FOR THE ROCKETS. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS AS THERE WAS LITTLE VIOLENCE AND IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY RUSHED BUT I THINK I GOT MY POINT ACROSS. HAREM SAME AS USUAL AND ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYWAY YOU WANT. AND I KNOW I SCREWED UP WITH THE MR. MIME ALSO BEING A FAIRY TYPE AND BEING RESISTANT TO DRAGONS BUT WITH A TRAINER LIKE DELIA SHE WOULD NOT RISK THE SAFETY OF HER POKEMON EVEN IF DRAGONS DON'T AFFECT FAIRIES AT ALL AND MAYBE SHE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT FAIRY TYPES EVER THOUGHT IF THAT. AND ASH AND HIS ALLIES WILL GAIN MEGA EVOLUTIONS FOR THEIR POKEMON BEFORS THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS STARTS. HOPE THAT ANSWERS OTHER QUESTIONS AND ENJOY A LITTLE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU GUYS IN THE FORM IN THIS UPDATE. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	18. Beginning Of It All

_**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND WITH THAT BEING SAID**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON IS NOT MINE. ONLY THE STORY AND THE NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT OTHER THAN THAT NOTHING IS MINE.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS THE LAST OTHER CHAPTERS UNTIL NEW CHARACTERS ARE ADDED OR UNTIL THEY AGE MORE LATER**_

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE;_**

The next day for Ash/Red was one that decided what he is going to do from now on in his new quest.

Waking up in the early hours in the morning he decided to get an early start and get started on some training for whatever lies ahead in the Game Corner when he gets there in the mid afternoon. He woke up Pikachu, Riolu and all of his other Pokemon with him to get started on some breakfast, he had to learn to fend for himself since he is all alone, which afterwards he started going at it with training until he noticed that Veronica was starting to wake up not two hours later.

Stopping in the middle of warm ups with Primeape Ash told the Pig Monkey Pokemon and the others to continue until he gets back with what he has to do.

He just got to the clearing Veronica was in when he noticed both she and her Eevee were wide awake and wondering what happened for her to end up like this. But then a look of realization came to her face once Red without his hood came to her and offered a breakfast made up of an assortment of fresh berries, scrambled eggs and a few peices of meat that smelled divine.

"Here eat up. You need your strength" He told her while handing over the plate of food and going to also feed her Eevee who is waiting patiently for her turn to eat

Though a little shocked Veronica wasted no time in eating the breakfast and once she did she could not believe what she was eating "This is good. Did you make this yourself" She asked while downing more of the delicious food

Chuckling a little at how she is eating he decided to answer "Well I was on my own for a while so I had to learn to cook and fend for myself in that time. Thankfully I had a lot of time to practice since it took a LONG time for me to finally get this right" He explained while giving some food to the hungry Eevee and chuckling once she started to down it with a vigor "That and I was in the process of learning for a while but I messed up all those chances on purpose but that's another story altogether" He added near the end

"So what about what is going to happen now" She asked feeling that this is just the tip of the ice burg and Red is trying to break the ice.

"A few things can happen right now but you need to choose for yourself. 1) Is that I can take you to a safe location where no one would find you and you should be safe and you will be with someone that I can still trust. 2) Which will never happen is that I leave you to fend for yourself and hope that someone else will find you and figure out what to do with you" When he got an appalled look from her he followed up with "Like I said it will never happen O.K. And finally 3) I can take you in myself and try and take care of you but I have a mission to complete so I may not have much time but I can make an effort to do so" He finished while giving Veronica some time to think things through "Take all the time that you need and tell me once you decided" He added while making his way back to the training grounds with his Pokemon to start the day

But before he completely left Veronica had one last thing to ask him before he left for the while "... If I do stay with you... can I learn that trick you did to my Eevee last night" She asked to his back

Taking a moment to think a little he gave a vague answer of "If you can learn it then yes you can but I am not making any promises on that but you will be safe from thugs like Team Rocket I can promise you that" Was all that he said and continued on his way to train with the Pokemon and still develop his skills as well

Veronica sat back and thought hard, or as hard as an 6 yr old can, about what she is supposed to do right as of this moment. She can think about what will happen if she left with a trusted ally of Red but she got this feeling if that happened and Red is not looked after he will develop a darker attitude or something. That and it seems that Veronica can trust the man she just meet for some reason and she wants to find out more about it all. There is no way in hell that she will go on her own after yesterday's fiasco so that is out of the picture. So the only option is to stay with him and go on from there. And also because of the fact that she might learn that healing trick or magic that Red did to her Eevee. But there is one more person she has to consult before she makes this decision.

Looking to her right to find her Eevee waiting patiently Veronica asked the Evolution Pokemon "Do you want to stay with Red Eevee? We will be safer from those thugs and if lets us we can even train with him and his Pokemon from now on and get stronger" When she got a happy yip and a nod complete with a wagging tail Veronica got her answer so she decided to find Red and tell him her answer.

When she found him in his training grounds both her and the Evolution Pokemon were amazed with what they found.

An Infernape and a Charizard were having a heated, literally, battle with both fire types not giving an inch. The Charizard, which was larger than a normal sized Charizard she noted, was switching between fighting in the air and in the ground for both long ranged attacks and close ranged attacks. The attacks primarily used was rapid **Dragon Claws**, **Flamethrowers**, **Steel Wings**, rapid **Slash** attacks and **Power Up Punches**. The Infernape is sticking to close ranged attacks but switches once the orange fire Dragon took to the air with a successful **Flare Blitz** every now and then that brought the Pokemon down. The main move used by the Flame Pokemon are a variation of **Close Combat**, **Mach Punch**, **Flamethrower**, **Flare Blitz**,** Thunder Punch** and other fighting type moves as well as fire type moves. These two Pokemon look to be enjoying the training if it can be called that.

She scanned the area and found a Garchomp and a Sceptile also going against each other with nothing being held back. Though it was hard to see what exactly is happening since both the Forest Pokemon and Mach Pokemon are both going at amazing speeds and clashing with each other so all she can see are two blurs clashing against one another so not much can be said about that.

There seem to be other Pokemon training to the limits like a Swellow and Glalie, a Pikachu against a Riolu, and surprisingly enough Red is going head to head against a Primeape and seems to be holding his own for the moment.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon is going at it against its trainer as it just delivered a spinning roundhouse kick for the solar plexus that Red just managed to avoid by dropping quickly to the ground and swept at the Pokemon's feet only to have the Pokemon jump and deliver a flying punch that grazed the trainer by the cheek. Luckily Red managed to grab the arm that Primeape threw and threw the Pig Monkey Pokemon with as much strength as he can muster. The Pokemon landed a few feet away and would have continued if not for noticing Veronica watching the two with rapt attention.

"Primeape what's the matter" Red asked slightly out of breath wondering why the Pokemon stopped in the middle of training.

(There is a young girl watching us. I'm just surprised she found us here) Primeape replied but all the girl heard were grunts and some repetitions if its own name.

Looking over to the side Red found that Veronica was indeed watching the match so he decided to walk over to the little girl and said "I'm guessing that since you found us so quickly that you came to a decision... am I right" He asked once he was in front of the still shell shocked girl.

After taking a moment and for her Eevee to bring her back to the world of the living Veronica answered with "Yes I came to a decision" When she received a nod to continue she did "I have decided to stay with you and your Pokemon if you will allow me" She told him in a strong voice.

Ash/Red looked surprised but managed to hide it well and told her "Are you completely sure about this. Once you agree to stay there is no going back to a normal life so I will ask again... are you sure you want to come along with me?" He said with a straight face knowing what he just said is completely true.

She only took a seconds hesitation before she nodded her head and said "I am completely sure about what I want to do and my life stopped being normal the moment that Rocket came into my life" Which provided all the answer Red needed.

Looking at the sun and seeing that he has some time to spare before he goes to the Game Corner he turned to the determined girl and said in a kind voice "Then if that is the case then we need to find you a change of clothing since you look a mess" And with that he made his way to return all of his Pokemon, except Pikachu and Riolu, into their Poke Balls to get ready for the trip.

Looking at her clothing and noting that it is a little torn and battered she agreed with a small nod of the head. But then she noticed that all of her injuries that she sustained somehow vanished she couldn't help but ask Red "Did you heal me while I was asleep" though all she got from him when he turned to her was a smirk which she followed with "You really have to teach me how to do that" She told him once he returned the last of his Pokemon and came to her with the Electric Mouse Pokemon and the Emanation Pokemon.

"We'll see about that after we get you some new clothes" Red told her taking her with him out of the forest to Celadon City department store with the Pokemon following not too far behind _And we have to see if you even can use a bit of Aura for me to teach you _ He added in is mind soon after he stated the previous

It took a few minutes to get to the city and another 3 to get to the department store but they managed to get there with little trouble though Ash/Red did have to put on his hood again. Making their way to the 5th floor clothing section Red told Veronica to find a set of clothes that will fit her and likes while he discusses with the Pokemon.

"O.K depending on how she shops we have a few minutes before she comes back with her new clothes so we need to discuss what we are going to do with the Rocket base in the Game Corner or even where to start looking there. So any ideas" Red/Ash asked both of his Pokemon once Veronica started looking for her clothing.

(Well we know for sure that we need to stay hidden and find out as much as we can about the Rockets and their bases before we leave and separate all the members in the base) Pikachu suggested to Riolu and Red.

(What about the empty base itself we can't just leave it standing at the risk of Team Rocket going there again. And remember this will not be easy for us to do this kind of mission on our own and some one has to watch over the girl as well) The Emanation Pokemon added including the reality of the following situation

Thinking for a bit Red responded with "You have a point there Riolu this won't be easy but that's when the fun happens. And as for someone watching Veronica... who do you think should watch over her while we take care of the base" He asked his Pokemon while also thinking for himself who should watch over the young one

(Well I could watch over her if you want me to Ash. I know that this base won't be the last one we bust so I'll watch over her in this one) Pikachu offered getting shocked, though Red's is covered, looks from the two.

(Are you sure about this comrade we could look for someone else to look after the child while we all storm the base) Riolu told the Electric Mouse on Red's shoulder

(I'm sure and besides its not like the entire organization of Team Rocket will be disbanded after ONE base is shut down) Was the reply and both the Emanation Pokemon and the trainer couldn't help but agree to those words

Thinking for a moment Red came up with another idea "Then if that is the case then the next time we storm a base Riolu can watch over Veronica and you two can switch every time we go to a different base until she can take care of herself with her own Pokemon or until we find a permanent home for ourselves sound alright to you guys" He told to his two Pokemon so that they both have babysitting duty and can get some action when taking down the Rockets

Pikachu appeared thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged and said (I'm O.K with it how about you Riolu) The Electric Mouse asked the Emanation Pokemon

(I am content with this arrangement as well that way neither of us can feel left out in the fights to come.) Was the reply from the Jackal like Pokemon

"Great now all we have to do is wait for Veronica to gather her new clothing and then we can go and investigate the base. Though we have to do this in one go since I doubt they will let us invade them again and let us out alive if we fail" Almost as if on cue the little girl in question came with her new outfit consisting of a dark blue shirt with a collar, new traveling shoes, black traveling jeans, and with her hair without all of the accessories meaning that her raven hair went to her shoulders. Her Eevee is also at her side.

"Got my traveling clothing so can we go now" She asked as soon as she met up with her new companions

"Sure let me just pay for them and then we can go" Was the reply as Red wen to do just that with the person and the Pokemon following him.

After he paid for the new clothing, Arceus gave him some money on his new Pokedex just for emergencies, Red, Veronica and the Pokemon made their way through the bundling and somewhat calm streets of the city. Is is the start of the afternoon so it is time to get Red's infiltration started

After a moment of silence Veronica decided to break that by asking "Where exactly are we going at this time of day" It was a pretty simple question in of itself as she was really wondering where exactly they were going.

Red didn't say anything but continued walking like she didn't say anything. After about a few minutes they were in front of what appeared to be the Game Corner, the 6 yr old is very confused on why they are at a place like this in the first place

"...So we just came all the way over here just so you can get your Gambling face on?" Veronica asked slightly annoyed that they are at a place like this

Red chuckled a bit and instead told her "Well you seem smart for your age. A Rocket came into here last night and hasn't come back out since so connect the dots and tell me why are we here" He was smirking under his hood once he saw the look of realization come to her face

"We are going to take down this base" She asked excited at the aspect of dealing a blow to Team Rocket

"I am going to take down the base with the help of the Pokemon with me. YOU, on the other hand, are going to stay out here and be safe while Pikachu looks after you." Was what he said while Pikachu made its way over to the girl.

"WHAT! Why cant I go with you" She asked ticked that she won't go in with him

"Those Rockets won't be playing any games and if something goes wrong then that's it. So you go out of harms way for now and MAYBE when you get older you can come with me on these kind of things O.K" He tried reasoning with the girl knowing that even though she is young any girl mad at you can mean nothing but trouble.

She crossed her arms with a pout and said none-too-happily "Fine but I don't have to like this for now" She got a chuckle from the cloaked man

"You don't have to but in case you get bored waiting which you might here" He told her handing a fair some of money and when he got a confused look he elaborated "Go and enjoy yourself because this might take a while but make sure you have Pikachu and your Eevee with you at all times so you won't get in trouble. Have fun" He explained and with a grin the girl went to do just that with the Electric Mouse and the Evolution Pokemon right at her heels.

(Do you think they will be alright) Riolu asked once they were out of sight

"As long as they stay together it should be O.K. So you ready for this" Red asked the Emanation Pokemon to which he received a nod of the head "Then lets do this then" And with that he opened the door to the Game Corner.

The first thing he noticed about the building was the people, or lack there of, seemed to be in a trance like state and even when he tried seeing if they respond all he got were blank stares. There were slot machines and other various games with about 2 or 3 people there and the man at the counter even seems to be out of it. Activating his Aura vision Red saw, somehow, that they all seem to be under the effects of a powerful Hypnosis and it only seemed more plausible once Riolu confirmed it was true.

"So what do we do now Riolu" He asked the Emanation Pokemon seeing as how everyone at the building seems to be in a zombie like state with no response what-so-ever.

(Well first thing is that we have to get the civilians out of here somehow but first we must look around and see if anything is out of place here) Was the response from the Emanation Pokemon

"Good idea we'll split up to cover more ground and if you can try and get the people out of here while we're at it O.K" When he received a nod of the head they split up and searched the building.

About a few minutes have passed and both Red and Riolu managed to search the entire building, it was a one story building, and managed to easily get the people out of there. Since they were hypnotized it was easy to influence them into going away. Red was about to give up and search tomorrow but Riolu called him when he found something interesting

"What is it Riolu" He asked once he was in front of the Pokemon by the back of the Game Corner in front of a Poster of the Kanto starters.

(I have found something of interest that may reside behind this paper) Was the reply from the Emanation Pokemon

"Then why didn't you remove the paper and check it out" Red told to the Pokemon.

Riolu hesitated before he answered honestly (I could not reach the poster) He grumbled and Red noticed that the poster was higher than Riolu was tall.

"...So it is" Was all that he said as he started to carefully remove the poster and to his shock and surprise he found a red button, no bigger than his fist, was right under said paper and he looked at Riolu in confusion "Well... at least now we're getting somewhere right" He asked the Emanation Pokemon.

(So it seems now all we have to do is activate that button and find out what secrets it could be hiding from others) Came the reply as Red slowly pressed the button on the wall

After he pressed it a moment passed before a rumbling noise resonated and two feet from the button the wall came down which revealed a staircase then led down right under the building

"Now we're getting somewhere. You ready for this Riolu" Red asked once he and the Emanation Pokemon were in front of the stairway looking down and seeing that it led to a white corridor.

(Whenever you are) Was all Riolu said before they both made their way into the steps to whatever lied ahead of them.

Making their way down the stairs they were both confused when they found that although there were sounds and other means of noise coming from all around there was nobody in the corridor of the entrance to another series of hallways, doors, and the occasional beeping of the machines that were in the room with them at the moment.

"Well the security in here sucks if we got in and didn't trigger any alarms" Red told the Emanation Pokemon after a moment of relative silence from them

(Perhaps there are no alarms since this place is well hidden and the only ones who can get in are the only ones who know where to look for this place) Was the logical response from Riolu and Red couldn't help but agree to that statement

"Then it might make the job slightly more easy but still keep on high alert alright" When he received a nod of the head they both started to make their way into the first door that they saw which happened to be a few ways down and to the right "Here goes nothing" And with that he opened the door a quietly as possible as to not make too much noise.

"I told you you idiot shut the hell up and do as I say or get the FUCK out" Was the first voice he heard and Red and Riolu quickly made their way into cover behind one of the counters in the laboratory like room and see what unfolds in the safety of the shadows

"(Sigh) Tell me again why the hell we are even doing this in the first place" Another voice that sounded strangely feminine while the other sounded old gruff and male

"For the last time you stupid girl we are here to figure out the secrets of this so called Mega Evolution so that Gabriel can inform Giovanni what we uncovered and makes Team Rockets plan for world domination that much easier. Have you seen any of those monsters when they Mega Evolve and fight. Giovanni wants the secret to that and I'll be damned if I don't want that as well" The first voice explained while also verifying that the second voice was indeed female

"Then why are collecting these rocks anyway" The second voice asked in an aggravated tone of voice which Red thought was very familiar

"Because Cassidy these ROCKS are one of the vital pieces needed to the Mega Evolution of Pokemon but we only found a Keystone unfortunately now if your going to be a pest go with your partner Biff and leave me the hell alone" The first replied which shocked Red since he thought that she was locked away but apparently he thought wrong

"Well excuse me Dr. Zager for not finding an interest in rocks like you have so clearly have and his name is BUTCH and I just might go and find his in this place its not like anything interesting happened in the last few days anyway" The revealed Cassidy yelled to the also newly appointed Dr. Zager and started to stomp off in the direction Red was in.

Thinking quick he pulled both Riolu and himself into another counter away from he blonde as she walked by and away from sight of the doctor.

"Finally I thought that girl would never leave. Now I can get back to my research." Was what Red heard coming from the scientist while he heard the buzzing of machines and typing of the computer "Its a shame none of the Pokemon he took can Mega Evolve without that Mega Stone but their reactions to a Keystone prove to be most interesting indeed. I must go and find another unfortunate test subject. Perhaps that Absol would be perfect to research" And with that he heard the sounds of shoes going at a calmer pace as the scientist made his way out of the door to look for the Pokemon in question

After making sure the coast was clear Red and Riolu emerged from their hiding space to look around the room that they were in. They found that the room contained what you would expect in a lab like room. Beakers, Test Tubes, Bunsen Burners, and other various equipment as well as a few computers and in the center of the room it contained a Keystone.

"Well this is interesting in of itself" Red commented while making his way over to one of the many computers in the room

(How so) Was what Riolu wondered about the little argument that happened a moment ago

"Last I heard from the Rockets was when I was in Kalos a few years back and the best they tried to do is take control of Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde to rule over the balance of life and death" He told to the Emanation Pokemon

(What happened during those times) Was the question that followed and Red was more than happy to provide answers

"Lets just say that they managed to get control of Xerneas and Yveltal but once they tried to get Zygarde my companions for the region and I managed to stop them just barely and free the other legends in their control. That was the last I heard from the Rockets until now. I wonder what made them change their minds and instead go for Mega Evolution secrets" He explained and couldn't help but ask as he looked in the computer for anything useful

(Perhaps they wanted the extra power to go against legends and capture them as well) Came the reply from the Emanation Pokemon as he looked around himself for anything and also stealing the Keystone since he knows what might happen to the Pokemon if Team Rocket cracked the case of Mega Evolution

After looking through the data one file in particular caught his attention. Not only was the name operation; _**GOD FALL **_but from the looks of things it seems that this operation was one of Team Rocket's biggest successes to this date. But when he tried to go into the file a screen showed up demanding a Password and facial recognition so that was out of the way. Looks like he has to get the information from one of the higher ups of Team Rocket. Though he did find out where some of the locations of more bases were at so that was a plus

"Well that's just great" He mumbled to himself but once he saw that Riolu came to him with a USB he asked "Why did you bring that" He asked once he received the device from the Emanation Pokemon

(I believe there might be something useful or we can put something useful in here so that we may inform the authorities eventually) Was the reply as the Pokemon saw Red plug in the device and download some critical information into the devise to turn into the Police.

"That should do it. Now all we need to do is bring down the base and get out of here into the next base in Commerce City there." Red told the Pokemon as he removed the device, placed it into one of his pockets of the cloak, and made his way out of the door

Not long after he made out of the room and started going down through one of the many corridors of the base did he hear something that made him and the Emanation Pokemon jump slightly

"HALT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE" A voice that sounded like Gabriel sounded behind him "TURN THE FUCK AROUND NOW SLOWLY" He commanded.

Red did so and once he made a complete turn he saw Gabriel, Dr. Zager, Cassidy, Butch, and Rocket grunts in front of him and they do not look happy

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here" Butch told the hooded figure pulling out a Poke ball with the others doing the same

Thinking quickly Red told them "Would you believe me if I said I was a girl scout looking for new recruits" Once he saw that everyone was enlarging their Poke balls he continued with "I thought not... Well then let me tell you all a secret then of why I'm here" He said while preparing himself for the next part and giving Riolu a little signal to get ready

"What the hell are you talking about" Cassidy said skeptically to the figure

"Nothing much just this... RIOLU **AURA SPHERE** QUICK" Was all that he said as hell broke loose

_**AND THERE GOES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU ALL SORRY ABOUT THAT. SORRY FOR THE LAST UPDATE BUT IS WAS A BUSY WEEK FOR ME SO I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE AND I WAS A LITTLE LAZY. BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER SO HOORAY FOR YOU ALL. HAREM YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THAT SO NO MORE REMINDERS ANYMORE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE WAIT. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	19. One Down A Bunch To Go

_**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST WAITING FOR ALL OF YOUR VIEWS SO HERE YOU GO**_

_**DISCLAIMER; YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL... POKEMON IS NOT EVER GOING TO BE MINE... SADLY FOR ME.**_

_**AGES; YOU ALREADY KNOW BUT HERE IS AN AGE SOME EXPECTED AND WAS EXPLAINED**_

_**VERONICA; 6**_

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

"RIOLU USE **AURA SPHERE** QUICK" Was all that Red had said before all hell broke loose

The Emanation quickly jumped up and charged two spheres of a light blue color in each hand and threw them right as the Rockets called out all of their Pokemon of combinations of Golbats, Golems, and a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen were among the Pokemon called out in this fight.

"Well this just won't do. COME ON OUT EVERYONE" With the last part being said Red called out all of his Pokemon while he charged into the Rockets headfirst and looking forward to seeing if all of his training proved to be helpful or not. _Time to nut up or shut up _He thought as he threw a right hook on the nearest Rocket's face and catching the others of guard at the speed and power of that same punch knocking their team member back into a few of them

"You little shit" A Grunt in the crowd told him before he was surrounded by Grunts on all sides.

Taking a deep breath and using his Aura Sight Red waited until any of the grunts make the first move which he didn't have to wait very long for that to happen as one after another took charge at the hooded figure. Steeling his nerves quickly he ducked under and threw a Grunt who tried to attack him from behind which caused the unfortunate grunt to collide with his Team members and push some back.

Though that didn't stop there as even more Rockets came out and Red had to do all that he can while he and his Pokemon, who are battling with a fever, make their way deeper into the base to liberate the trapped Pokemon in there if he can find them.

Quickly turning and using the momentum he delivered a successful roundhouse kick into another grunt but he didn't count on one of them delivering a sucker punch into his face that sent him reeling back a few steps. Quickly regaining his balance he managed to duck just barely as another one threw a left hook but since he ducked all the Grunt managed to do is punch one of his comrades in the face.

Using that as leverage Red delivered two solid punches to the grunts ribs and chest with the second hitting him in the solar plexus that winded the grunt. Afterwards he finished by knocking the dazed and winded grunt into the others. Turning quick he flipped another grunt that lunged at him but that was an opening for the grunts to grab his arms and hold him back while two others mercilessly wail on him.

After a moment Red managed to gather enough strength to fling the grunt that has his left arm into one of the grunts who was beating him and delivered a left hook that managed to loosen the grip on the grunt that has his right arm. Quickly removing his arm from his grip Red kicked the grunt under his legs to drop him and turned quickly to deliver a right hook on the other grunt who was beating him earlier.

While this is going on the Pokemon were holding their own against the wave of Rocket Pokemon despite them being outnumbered. Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, and Garchomp are busy handling some of the bigger Pokemon like various Nidokings, Nidoqueens, Golems, and few Arboks here and there but nothing they couldn't handle. Since they have learned to work as a team whenever the larger Pokemon saw that their comrades was open for an attack and the enemy saw that opening the Pokemon who spotted it defended them while still keeping their guards up against their own opponents.

Primeape, Swellow, Riolu, and Glalie were taking on the Rocket Pokemon that where smaller that what the giants were facing but still a challenge in their own right. Swellow and Glalie were taking the Goldbats, Wheezings, and Magnetons that were in the air and just managing to keep them from hurting their allies. While they were doing that Primeape and Riolu were taking care of the rest of the Pokemon on the ground level.

These Pokemon included Nidorinos, Nidorinas, Drowzee, and a few Marowaks in there but luckily the two fighting types were more then enough to take them on though they had to be careful because of the Poison Pin ability from the Nidorino and Nidorina but luckily Riolu can just use **Aura Sphere** and take care of that problem easy enough and since Primeape has Vital Spirit as an ability whenever the Drowzee use **Hypnosis** the Pig Monkey Pokemon can just go in front of the attack and nothing will happen.

Unfortunately since they were inside a building and their trainer has his hands more that full the Pokemon can't use any attacks that might cause a chain reaction that will tear apart the base with them inside like **Blast Burn**, **Frenzy Plant**, a certain amount of **Flamethrowers**, **Hurricane**, **Twister**, **Outrage**, and various other moves of the like so they have to rely on close combat attacks to get the job done.

With Red he has just finished off his third, or was it fourth, Grunt and he is starting to feel worn out since the fights began and the toll is coming to him. Sadly there are still a lot of grunts here and he is loosing energy quickly. It has been an hour since this all began and the only reason why he knocked as many as he did is because for everyone he knocked back more take his place, its a wonder he knocked them out. He has a plan on how to gets the grunts off his tail for a bit so Red hopes this works

Finishing of the next grunt with a powerful right hook Red called out "CHARIZARD CAN YOU HERE ME" he yelled out trying to get the orange dragon's attention.

(I'M A LITTLE BUSY BUT WHAT DO YOU NEED. MAKE IT QUICK THOUGH) Came the reply from the Flame Pokemon as he just finished off another Golem and is setting his sights on one of the Nodokings around them.

"I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER AGAINST THESE GUYS SO USE **SMOKESCREEN** TO FOG THEIR VISION FOR THE MOMENT SO THAT WE CAN CATCH A LITTLE BREAK" Red asked of his Pokemon while fending of against four more grunts at the same time and having difficulty evading and attacking them

(And I was just having fun too. GOT IT. HOLD ON ASH.) Charizard took a deep breath and when he exhaled a thick veil of block fog that covered everyone's eyesight to which Red quickly used to his advantage

Using his Aura vision Red brought out all of their Poke Balls and spoke "EVERYONE RETURN" Once they were all returned safely and while the grunts were trying to find him again he quickly escaped the scene deeper into the base.

While coughing and wheezing from the amount of smog Dr. Zager told everyone "Quick (Cough) find him and (Cough) (Cough) sound the (Cough) ALARMS QUICKLY" And with that order all of the Grunts, Cassidy, Butch, and Zager made their way out of the fog, caught their breaths and sounded off all the alarms to notify everyone at the base

Still making his way deep into the underground Red found a door and making sure no one was following him he went into the room just as the alarms went off.

Breathing quickly he didn't notice that he just entered the break room but luckily there were only three grunts there with him and were looking at him with a sense of bewilderment but they connected the dots quick enough. As his breathing went semi-normal Red looked around the room and froze when he noticed he wasn't alone "Crap" and with that the three Grunts lunged at him to turn him in.

Quickly lunging to the side so that two of the Grunts make friends with the door Red set his sights on the third one as he saw that his opponent was in the process of lunging his right arm and Red just barely managed to evade it in time to see that the grunt is wielding a switch blade in his hands. Just barely managing to evade the next three with the fourth one slashing his chest, luckily his cloak had a little armor in the chest area, he grabbed the grunts' arm by side stepping and grabbing the arm that has the weapon and delivering a strike to the forearm which in turn caused the grunt to drop the weapon. While the grunt was in momentary pain Red used that distraction to quickly deliver a blow to the temple which knocked the grunt unconscious.

Seeing that the other two grunts who made friends with the door are instead wanting to hug the ground Red quickly suspected that the grunts knocked themselves out "Well that was a little anti-climatic if you ask me" He mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the room.

Quickly checking that the coast was clear and the alarms were still sounding off Red quickly decided that he had to find where all the Pokemon were at and take down the base quickly. Using his Aura vision he quickly made his way down two hallways, one corridor, and four doors while making himself scarce whenever he saw a few Rockets passing by. Checking that this was at the right room and making sure that no Rockets were in there with him in the corridor he made his way into the room while turning off his Aura vision. What he saw there made another chain break in his mind.

Pokemon were everywhere but that's not what shocked him. It was the living spaces that the Pokemon were in that really got to him. Trapped in small cages that barely fit them, injuries littered each and every one of them, they barely had enough food and water to help them out living, and some were barely alive as it is. The Pokemon that were in these conditions were Growlithes, Eevees, some Charmanders, a few Bulbasaur, a select number of Sqirtles, Absol, and various other Pokemon were left in these cages. From the looks of things most of these Pokemon belonged to starting trainers and were taken from them. All thoughts on his injuries and the like were forgotten as soon as he saw these conditions.

"...Oh my Arceus. So this is what Team Rocket does with the Pokemon they take. This...this is...no words can describe what I'm feeling fight now." Red told himself while inspecting each cage and checking the conditions of each Pokemon "Don't worry about anything. I'll get you all out of here and heal all of your injuries right this minute. So hold on." He told to an Exeggcute in the cage

"But first I need some help. Riolu come on out" With that he threw out the sphere that contained the Emanation Pokemon

Taking a look around and seeing the Pokemon looking at them with a small ray of hope in their eyes Riolu told Red (What would you want me to do) With a determined look on his face

Smiling and taking off his hood to reveal Ash instead of Red,but only to the Pokemon, he said "Help me free all of the Pokemon and if you can heal each one of them. I'll do the same thing for the ones I free" Once he got a nod of the head from the Emanation Pokemon they both set off to do just that.

It took about ten minutes to free all of the Pokemon and heal all of them despite the efforts of both Riolu and Ash. How nobody checked the room they were in they have no idea but at least they have more than enough time to liberate all of them. Once they were done both Ash and Riolu were exhausted from using their Aura all at once to heal the injured captives but they were all looking healthier so they can't complain too much

Taking a moment to regain his breath the raven haired teen told the Pokemon "O.K now is there more of you in separate rooms or did they Rockets only take you all" He asked still winded from using that much Aura.

(No they only took us all. They put every Pokemon they captured in here until there is no more room left. As you can see there is still some space here left) Once of the Charmander told him. (But there might be another one in the cage...he is just very quiet so maybe you missed him) the fire type also told him

Looking around and seeing that one more cage is still closed Ash made his way over to said cage and looked inside. What he found was an injured and scared Abra who is looking back at from the inside with fear, hate, contempt, and if Ash looks really hard he can see a very small ray of hope in the Pokemon's eyes but fading quickly.

Opening the cage carefully and looking over the Psi Pokemon Ash said in a gentle voice "Hey I'm here to get you out of here. Is that O.k" But as he reached inside the cage Ash stopped his path once he heard a low growl coming from the Abra.

(...Go...Away...Leave me alone...Just...Stay Away) Was what he heard coming from the Psi Pokemon.

Hesitating for a brief moment the trainer instead went with "But why? I am here to bring you out of here? Don't you want that" He asked the Pokemon but then he just noticed that there were loud bangs on the door which meant they were found

(Heh. Why get out of one prison when your instead going to be put in another one with a different name? This is just going to happen again but this time in the form of a so called 'trainer' capturing me and subjugating me to battling. I'd rather take my chances over here instead.) Was the reply from the Psi Pokemon. That is when the Psychic Pokemon noticed that the knocking was getting louder and louder (Speak of the devil. Good luck with them for now) Was all that was said before Abra started to ignore Ash.

Taking his attention away from the Psi Pokemon and instead focusing on the door the trainer instructed everyone "Riolu take everyone and hold down the door for as long as you can. If they manage to get in attack on sight. I'll try and find a way for the other Pokemon to get out of here" And with that they all set off doing what he instructed to do.

"Grr. Fuck this tear down this door I know for a fact that that little shit is in there. Now go Rhydon" Was heard faintly from outside the door before the crashes there became louder and more powerful than ever.

(I do not know how much longer this will hold) The Emanation Pokemon told in a strained voice to Ash who is still looking for a way out of the room.

"Hang on a little longer buddy I almost found the exit" He told to the Pokemon holding the door at bay. He searched everywhere and once he found a ventilation shaft that could fit all of the smaller Pokemon he decided to take a little risk "Everyone I found a way out from the vents. Let all the Charmander light the way for you all and once you find a way out keep going and don't look back." He went back to the door to add in the efforts of himself while telling the others this discovery.

While all the Pokemon took heed to this information Riolu asked a question which Ash knew was coming (But what of the Rockets. I doubt they will just let all the Pokemon leave this place) But once he got a look from his trainer the Emanation Pokemon quickly connected the dots (...I see. We will be used as escape Mareeps)

"Sorry buddy but this is how it has to go for us and give a chance for the Pokemon to escape" He told the Pokemon after making sure that all the others have escaped and all that was left was Ash, Riolu, Abra, who was listening this whole time, and the Rockets on the other side of the door.

"On the count of three tear down the door with a **Horn Attack**...ONE" Was what was heard on the other side of the door

Stepping back a few feet from there Ash looked to Riolu "Are you ready for this" While pulling out his other Pokemon's Poke balls

"TWO"

(As I'll ever be I suppose) Was the response as Ash called out all of his other Pokemon again and slowly made his way to the cage that had Abra in it.

"THREE" And with that the door gave away which caused a dust cloud to appear. Once the dust cleared however and Ash made sure that he has the Abra with him did the chaos start again.

"Hello boys. NOW EVERYONE CHARGE" He yelled while trying to keep a squirmy Psi Pokemon in his arms.

(Hey... let me go.) Abra told him while trying to escape the hold Ash has on him and hearing the Pokemon attack each other not too far from them.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite me later on. Sorry buddy but this is to make sure that you will get to safety." Was all that the Psychic Pokemon heard before the trainer hit a pressure point on the back of its head and knocked it out cold.

After seeing that the Pokemon went limp in his arms Ash pulled out an empty pokeball, tapped Abra with it, put the newly captured Pokemon away, put on his hood, and charged into the first Rocket grunt that came at him.

The resulting battles in total took about 2 hours and even then when he took out one about three more come up into play. After taking down the last of them Ash finally had the time to catch his breath though he feels like he just went to hell and back. Returning all of his Pokemon to their balls to get some rest he started to limp, kind of, his way out of the base before more of them show up or worse Cassidy and Butch.

He made it some feet away before he heard the unmistakable sound of yelling coming from where he has just been.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING JUST LAYING AROUND. WE HAVE AN INTRUDER GOING AROUND HERE AND YOU ALL ARE JUST NAPPING." Was the sound of Cassidy that came to his ears.

"FORGET ABOUT THEM. LETS JUST GET THE BASTARD OURSELVES BEFORE ZAGER BLOWS THIS PLACE TO KINGDOM COME. WE HAVE 2 MINUTES" Butch's voice came soon after and once Ash heard that last part he, at least try to, double his efforts in getting out of there but he had to hold on to his right side since it was acting up.

"This is just perfect now I have to get out of here before those two find me and before 2 minutes are up. The only way to make this worse is if the count down starts now" He mumbled to himself with a dark joke at the end but he instantly regretted it once he heard

**_SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. TIME BEFORE DETONATION 2 MINUTES_**

"Me and my big mouth." Was all that he said before he tripled his efforts into escaping before the count down ends

Making his way through halls, corridors, and even looking through random doors just in case there is something he missed before. Ducking in a corner he managed to catch a quick conversation between two of the grunts.

"Damn it why did they have to start this stupid countdown while we were on the verge of a major breakthrough. What the fuck happened" Came a hurried voice of a feminine who sounded majorly pissed

"Well the break in does sound like a fair excuse and if he got his hands on even a bit of our data the there is a reason for all this happening. SO instead of bitching lets get the hell out of here because we only have... 50 SECONDS. LETS HURRY THE HELL UP" Came a second feminine voice but she sounded panicked near the end and there was running soon after.

Making sure they were out and continuing on the way to the entrance/his escape Ash commented "Crud. I don't have much time left luckily after this corridor is the exit and I'm home free" He just rounded that corner when he noticed that there was a warning coming

**_WARNING; SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS_**

"Oh man this is going to be a close one" He said rushing as fast as he can with a limp as he can.

_**DETONATION IN 5 SECONDS**_

He is practically running once he made it to the top of the stairs and even then he has to make it through the slot machines and the gambling tables in the Game Corner.

_**4**_

"Oh great this will really be a close one." He said in a panicky voice just a few feet from the door

_**3**_

Four feet from the door

_**2**_

One foot from the door

_**1**_

Six inches

_**0**_

Right as the countdown reach zero and the area exploded did Ash/Red just barely get out of there by the fabric of the cloak he is wearing and he crashed into the ground just barely clinging on to consciousness. Taking a minute or two to admire that he is just under the night sky he only got up, or tried to, when he heard the sounds of police sirens and those of the ambulance coming in his direction. Another thing he noticed was that while he was out of it did he finally notice that there was a yellow blur on his chest looking at him with worry as well as a little girl and an Eevee.

"...Hey Pikachu... We took down the base on the first try" He told the Electric Mouse on his chest who breathed a sigh of relief once he found that Ash/Red was O.K.

(I can see that. Come on lets get you out of here and fix you up. You look like hell and you still have your cloak and hood on) Pikachu replied and with that the Mouse signaled Veronica and Eevee to help out with bringing the trainer to his feet.

Getting on his feet though a little wobbly Ash remembered "Wait we have to make sure that the police find this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the USB with the critical information on it "And we found something else too... Team Rocket apparently had this big success called operation: _**GOD FALL** _and we have to find out what this is all about and who was affected by that very plan." He explained after he put the device in a place so that the police can find it.

"And we will but first we have to get you fixed up. How can you take down the Rockets if you are like this. Let us help you" Veronica told him suspecting that he forgot about his current status.

Ash/Red nodded once and they were on their way to the clearing that was a makeshift base for the moment to patch him up and continue on their way to take down the Rockets.

_**AND THERE YOU HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE. AND IN CASE YOU ALL ARE WONDERING THOSE CHAINS THAT BREAK PLAY A BIG ROLE FOR WHAT I AM PLANNING IN THE FUTURE. AND REMEMBER THE NAME OPERATION; **GOD FALL.** IS THE NAME THAT ALL THE BOSSES GAVE TO THE PLAN TO GET ASH BETRAYED. ALSO THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE RUSHED I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT. AND ABOUT VERONICA LEARNING HOW TO USE AURA... YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	20. Learning The Basics

**_ WELL EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAYBE I'LL CHANGE THE RATING SINCE NOTHING TOO SERIOUS HAPPENED SO FAR BUT I MIGHT NOT BECAUSE I'M PARANOID ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF._**

**_DISCLAIMER; POKEMON WILL NEVER BE MINE SO THERE IS THAT. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE AS WELL AS THE PLOT AND THE OC'S._**

**_AGES; THEY ARE THE SAME BUT THEY ARE ADDED BY 1 FOR EVERY REGION ASH COMPLETES. EX. ONCE ASH FINISHES CLEARING ALL THE KANTO ROCKET BASES ONE YEAR WILL OFFICIALLY PASS NO MATTER WHAT. IT PLAYS ALONG WITH THE BEING GONE FOR SIX YEARS THING._**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

Getting hurt is easy in retrospect. Dealing with the aftermath of getting those injuries is another story in of itself. Ash/Red always finds out those kind of things the hard way ever since he was a kid. From the time when he accidentally angered a hive of Beedrill when he was 9 or the times when he even managed to get on the wrong end of Misty's wrath when he was traveling with her. Will he ever learn? Not really. Will this happen more often than not concerning him if he wants the answer to his questions? Probably.

Right now is the start of daybreak and Ash/Red is still going over what just went on yesterday when he was in the base in the game corner and how lucky he was to just get out right when the building exploded and how he left the scene and the USB with the critical data on it before the authorities arrived. He is currently laying down near the base of one of the many trees in the clearing thinking these very thoughts. His injuries are still bugging him like crazy but as long as he doesn't move much its bearable for him. It doesn't hurt that his recovering Aura is also healing his body while its at it.

_All of that happening in one day. Taking beatings, using a lot of my Aura, saving/capturing an abused Abra who I still need to talk to, and a bunch of other stuff I forget to name. And whats with this operation **God Fall **document that I found. One of Team Rockets greatest successes and from what little there was on that file it looks like Giovanni needed the help of the other bosses to fully pull off that plan. The rest is unknown without a password and a retinal scan of top Rocket members. _He thought while the early rays of the sun were approaching on the camp ground. He heard a slight rustle coming from near by and he didn't even react when both Pikachu and Riolu approached him though the Emanation Pokemon was slightly limping thanks to yesterday's fiasco.

"Hey guys. What are you both doing up so early" Ash asked the two Pokemon in front of him with his hood down revealing the raven haired teen and not Red.

(We where about to ask you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be resting right now. After all you took beatings and used a lot of Aura yesterday when you stormed the base) Pikachu told him in a slightly groggy voice indicating that the mouse just woke up.

(Once your Aura returns at full strength will your injuries dissipate but until then you should be resting) Riolu commented on supporting the Electric Mouses claim

Smiling about how they care for his health Ash told them "I just woke up a few minutes ago so don't worry too much. As for what I'm doing right now... I'm thinking about what happened yesterday and what we found out" He explained to both Pokemon getting looks of understanding from the two

(I heard about what happened from Riolu and Charizard. Anything specific you want to talk about) His starter asked with his Aura partner nodding in agreement to the question

"Nothing for the moment. What I'm worried about right this moment is what we are going to do with Veronica coming with us from now on" He said while looking at the sleeping girl in question not too far from him and cuddling with her Eevee and with, surprisingly, Pidgeot. She seems comfortable as she is nestled in the Avian Pokemon's feathers and is sleeping like a baby.

(Pidgeot does have a soft spot for young ones remember when he told us that Ash) Pikachu told him also looking at the raven haired girl's direction.

(But what about her wanting to learn how to use Aura. I seem to recall her telling about her interest in learning to use it) The Emanation Pokemon told the raven haired teen with a curios look in its eyes and successfully changing the topic.

Sighing and looking back to them he answered with "I don't even know if she can even use Aura like the two of us Riolu. I mean I can run a test on her to see if she can but I don't want to get her hopes up if she can't learn. I want to save that trouble until later. Until then I can teach her the basics on Pokemon, battling, training, and other things. The test will not hurt her in any way by the way" He told them while trying to get up slowly since his injuries started to act up as soon as he started moving.

Making sure that he got up correctly Riolu couldn't help but ask (Why not preform the test right now and find out if she can be taught in the ways of Aura) The Pokemon was confused when he got a small smirk from Ash.

"Because my and your Aura's are too diminished and too focused on repairing itself and our bodies for us to even consider testing her. Which reminds me we need to greet or see what we are going to do with Abra-" His thoughts were cut off when a loud grumble echoed throughout the clearing.

Smirking at his trainer Pikachu told him in teasing like tone (After breakfast I'm guessing) The response he got was a sheepish chuckle and and embarrassed blush from Ash

"...Help me look for the things we need to make breakfast for the others and ourselves" Was all he said as they ventured into the woods to look for ingredients for food to start the day.

What they didn't notice however was that Veronica started to have a scrunched up look on her face and is wiggling around which caused both Pidgeot and Eevee to wake up. Her dream has just turned into a nightmare

**_Dream World;_**

_Fire everywhere._

_All that could be seen as far as she can tell is fire. All she can hear is the roar of the flames as it takes the only home she ever knew. She can even hear the cries of all the Pokemon and the efforts of her Aunt and Uncle as they try and save as many as they can._

_Veronica herself is frozen in surprise, fear, __devastation, and other torrents of emotions that went through her mind as she saw from the front as her home was burning to the ground with her Eevee at her side watching her sadly._

_"How did this happen...we were good people and didn't hurt anyone did we" She asked rhetorically in her evening clothes still looking at her burning home_

_There was a crash inside and she saw that her Uncle made out of the house carrying the smaller Pokemon and leading them to safety. Once he saw his niece however he changed his course to get her out of the area._

_"Veronica what are you doing here I told you to get out of here while you still can" He told her frantically while trying to, harmlessly, move her from the area._

_The sound of a dark chuckle sounded around the area and a man came out wearing a black costume with a red 'R' on the chest. He has light blonde hair, cold hazel eyes, and is standing with two more people behind him._

_"You should have sold us this place when you had the chance before an 'unfortunate accident' happened on your property. By the way where is that pretty little thing that was with you when you 'dealt' with us" Gabriel asked with a sickening smirk near the end of his statement._

_The answer came in the form of another crash and a loud "JOHNATHAN HELP" came from the inside of the house as well as the sound of Gabriel's men chuckling darkly behind him._

_Driven by the natural urge to save and protect his beloved Johnathan quickly ran towards the house yelling "ABIGAIL HOLD ON I'M COMING" As he just unknowingly left his niece in the hands of the Rockets_

_Seeing that he left Gabriel told his subordinates "Make sure they both don't get out of there alive. The girl is mine" He said with a sadistic smirk as the other two grunts went to follow those orders._

_When she finally made the connection that she is in really big trouble Veronica ran from the area as fast as her legs can carry her with the Evolution Pokemon following not too long after._

_Chuckling at the new development Gabriel mumbled "And the game just got a whole lot more fun" under his breath and took of in the same direction Veronica went through._

_Running through the branches, roots, bushes, and other various __obstacles as she tried to get as far away from the scene and to get away from those Rockets as she can but they all proved to be pointless once she heard "Now why are you running away from me deary" Ahead of her_

_Stopping Veronica quickly noted that Gabriel was in front of her and somehow managed to surround her with copies of himself. But what really caught her off guard is their now beady red eyes and that her Eevee is now missing._

_"Eevee where are you" Veronica asked with a bit of fear in her voice seeing as her way of protection is not with her_

_All of the Gabriel's laughed as if she had just told a hilarious joke, after about a minute of laughing one of the Gabriel's threw a bloody ball of fur by her feet "You mean this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon" They laughed at the horrified look on her face_

_Quickly rushing to her Pokemon's side Veronica realized too late that there was nothing that could be done to help her Pokemon as she can see no signs of breathing coming from the DNA Pokemon "...Eevee" She said in a sad broken voice at how she couldn't save her own friend. Her only friend_

_"Don't you see how useless your efforts are. Just give in there is nothing you can do so just accept your fate and die with some dignity. Your all alone now" One of the Gabriel's told her in a mocking tone of voice that echoed in her ears_

_Trying to regain the strength in her voice Veronica countered with "...N-n-no...I-I'm never...alone" But when she heard an explosion in the direction her home is at the raven haired girl fell silent._

_"You were saying. Now stay still while I end your miserable life and you can join your...estranged family." She heard a click of a gun and Veronica held her Eevee closer to her and closed her eyes tightly __preparing for whats to come_

_Before the shot fired the girl whispered to her Uncle, Aunt, and Eevee "I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to save you all" Was all that she said before the gun fired and everything went black_

**_End Dream World;_**

Veronica woke up with a scream that lasted about ten second before frantically looking for Eevee in the clearing completely missing that Red was trying to wake her up and help her. Once she found the Evolution Pokemon not too far from her Veronica quickly gathered the Pokemon in her arms, hugged her tightly, and finally let the tears fall. Tears of relief that her friend is okay, tears of fear of the nightmare she just had, and tears of sorrow of what she just lost not too long ago in the fire that claimed the lives of the only family she had left.

While this was going on Red himself was wondering how this developed when he just left to go get things for a breakfast but once he came back to the clearing he saw that Veronica was going through the trauma of loss through nightmares. He is surprised that it started so soon and that yesterday she was just fine. He has just spent the last few minutes trying to wake her up and once she did the results were shocking

Seeing that she is starting to calm down a bit Red took the chance to talk to the troubled 6 year old "Hey are you okay? Do you want to talk about it" He asked softly to the shaken youth.

Looking around fearfully for what was the cause of the voice Veronica tensed but then relaxed slightly once she saw that it was just Red talking to her. Loosening her grip a bit on her slightly winded Eevee Veronica answered in a hoarse voice "N-n-no. I'm fine. Just something of a bad start to the day that's all. Is there something we need to do today" She hoped that he would buy that and leave her to her thoughts

Not really believing the answer but seeing that Veronica is not ready to talk about it yet Red instead went with the change of topic "Well after breakfast we have a busy day ahead of us so you need to be awake. You will especially busy from now on" He finished with a small smile once he saw a look of confusion cross the girl's features. She gave a small sigh of relief since the subject was off of the dream she just had

Looking at him with her head slightly tilted to the right Veronica asked "Why would I be busy from now on?" She didn't know what to make of the small smirk that came up to Red's features

"Well seeing as you will be with me for a while and I doubt you will want to stay on the sidelines for a long time I think it will be alright if I started teaching you the ropes" He said with a small smile as he saw a spark of excitement replace the earlier look of fear in Veronica's brown eyes

"So basically I will be like-" She started saying but was interrupted by Red

"-My apprentice. Yes you will be. I will try and teach you everything you need to know about the world, battling, Pokemon training, catching them, and others that you would like to know if you want to. But first things first you need to learn the basics" He explained while starting on the breakfast with Pikachu and Riolu bringing the ingredients to him so that he can cook them over the fire

"And that strange magic you did to my Eevee the other day. Will I learn that. And do I have to call you 'The Sorcerer' from now on then" She told him with a little joke in the end while trying not to drool since the smell of the food is reaching her nose.

Chuckling at the reference Red answered with "No you don't have to call me that. And as for learning-" He was very tempted to say Aura but he instead went with "-magic we have to see if you can learn it. There is a test that I can run on you that won't hurt you and we can see what you can and can't do" He told her while mixing the various berries into the eggs to give it that tangy flavor

"Why can't you do this test right now. I'm ready for it" Veronica asked while watching her new teacher make breakfast "And how did you get the utensils anyway" She finished with another question

"Well I do have a backpack somewhere around here that has all of my things in it and that reminds me that we have to get you one too as you will need some things yourself" He answered the second question "And my 'magic' has to recover before I test you to see if you can use it or not. I used a lot of it yesterday and right now it is just recovering itself and for the moment I can't use too much of it" He answered the first question while setting up the plates with an assortment of eggs and cooked berries. The berries are Oran, Lum, Pecha, and Sitrus.

"Here you go eat up while I feed the Pokemon and then we'll plan out from there" Red told her while giving her the plate of breakfast and getting up to feed the Pokemon who are waiting for their turn to eat. He let out all of his Pokemon while Veronica was having her nightmare.

"Thank you. So what are we going to do today Red" She asked while eating and seeing her teacher give out bowls to his Pokemon and give them the food soon after. For Charizard and Garchomp Veronica saw that he added pieces of meat into their respective foods

"Well since today you are learning the basics I think you will capture your first Pokemon today. Kind of like a trial run to see what you can do" Red answered while feeding the last of his and Veronica's Pokemon and sitting down himself to eat his own meal

"But I don't have any Poke balls to even keep my Eevee in one. And I don't know how to battle" She told him while finishing up and asking for seconds

"I have extras with me and what better way to learn battling than through a real experience" He told her while also finishing up and giving her some more

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up the mess both Red and Veronica packed up all they needed, Red returned all his Pokemon except Riolu and Pikachu, and then the two started to make their way out of the clearing and abandoning their temporary base of sorts. They made a quick stop at the Celadon Department store and bought Veronica a new travel backpack that is large enough to carry all of her things in it but small enough so that she won't have any problems once she starts filling it. They left the city and started to make their way to Commerce City to the next Rocket base.

After making some ways out of the city and into the path that will take them to Commerce City Veronica piped up with a question "So when am I going to start with my training since you did say that I start today" She hoped she didn't sound too anxious but she was a little nervous on what to do in regards to her training

Chuckling at her antics Red halted, along with Veronica, and searched through his right pocket for what he needs. After he found them he presented two small Poke balls to the 6 year old "You can start right now. All you needed to do was ask. We could have started a lot sooner" He told her after she took the items from him

A little ticked at that development Veronica asked "So what do I do with these" While looking at the small spheres in her hand

"Well first thing you have to do is capture your Eevee into one of the Poke balls as she is your 'starter' Pokemon. Enlarge it by pressing the middle and when both you and Eevee are ready then throw the sphere at her and see what happens. She will be officially yours if all goes well" He explained to the girl while both her and the Evolution Pokemon listened carefully

Doing as Red instructed Veronica enlarged the Poke ball and turned behind her to face the Eevee who is sitting behind her with a smile on its face "So what do you say Eevee do want to be officially my Pokemon" She got her answer in the form of a yip and a nod from the Evolution Pokemon "Then Poke ball go" She threw the ball with a giggle and witnessed as her Eevee was sucked inside the sphere

"Now we wait and see what happens" He chuckled a bit when he saw that Veronica was confused on why the Poke ball was shaking after she threw it at Eevee "When Pokemon are captured into a Poke ball the ball shakes as a sign that the Pokemon in question is trying to get out and still be wild. That will happen with every Pokemon you try to catch in the future so don't forget and it wont be easy to catch them from here on" He explained to her and afterwards everyone heard a soft ping which signaled that Eevee was captured "You can get the ball now" He finished

Going to do just that Veronica picked the Poke ball that contains Eevee and asked Red "So this is how I capture Pokemon. Sounds easy enough" She hoped that was the case since then things like this will be very easy for her from now on

"Not exactly. There are many ways to capture a Pokemon. You just used one of the least harmful. Befriending them and forming a strong bond with them and they will come along willingly with you on your travels. Another way to catch Pokemon is the old fashioned way by battling them. Others you will find later on down the road" There was a rustling in the bushes that caught all of their attention "Speaking of which here comes one now." He said when out of that very bush came out a Sandshrew.

Looking at the newly arrived Pokemon Veronica looked at Red and said "So I'm guessing that I have to battle and try and catch that Sandshrew over there" When she received a nod from him she followed up with "Throw the Ball to summon Eevee and start battling" After another nod from him she then looked to the Sandshrew, who was looking at them confused like, and said "Then lets do this then. Come on out Eevee!" She threw the sphere and called forth the Evolution Pokemon who came out with a small battle yip to the Sandshrew who responded accordingly.

Before anything else started Red told Veronica "Remember this is your first battle ever so don't worry if you mess something up. Everyone went through that when first starting out. If you get confused I'll help you through this. And one more thing" After making sure he has her attention he finished with "Have confidence in yourself and in your Pokemon no matter what and you'll be just fine" And with that Red started getting settled to play the spectator in Veronica's first battle.

Gaining some courage in his words the 6 year old faced the Ground type and said "Sandshrew I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If I win then you come along as one of my Pokemon and if you win then your free to go" The Pokemon gave a nod of the head at the conditions of the battle and Veronica asked one more question to her new teacher "Umm... what kind of moves does my Eevee know" She had an embarrassed blush on her face and everyone else had an anime sweat drop on their heads from that.

"Right I should have told you that before you started right guys" He told his own Pokemon by his side and he got nods as an answer "Well your Pokemon can know many types of attacks but I'm only going to tell you 4 of them and you go from there okay" He got a nod from her and continued "Eevee knows **Sand-Attack**, **Tackle**, **Quick Attack**, and **Bite**. Good luck" And with that he continued with his role as a spectator to the battle

"Thank you Red." Turning to the Evolution Pokemon she told it "Ready for our first battle Eevee" She got her answer in the form of the Pokemon going into a battle pose as well as the Sandshrew, who noticed it was time for battle "Now use **Quick Attack**" With that the battle began

Taking off at a quick pace and zigzagging towards the Mouse Pokemon Eevee was prepared to make the first hit of the match but thought wrong. Waiting until the last second Sandshrew jumped up which confused her. Doing a small flip in the air the Ground type descended with its right claw reared back

Seeing this Veronica acted quickly "Eevee look above you" But she warned her Pokemon a second too late as the Mouse managed to successfully hit the Evolution Pokemon with a **Slash** attack though Eevee managed to recover and evade an incoming **Fury Swipe **barrage as soon as Sandshrew landed on the ground

"Careful Veronica rule number 1 when it comes to battling; Never underestimate any opponent you will face. They might just surprise you in their strategies." Red offered some advise after Eevee managed to give some space between it and the Mouse Pokemon

"Thanks for the tip" She muttered under her breath "Okay lets try this then. Eevee try and use **Sand-Attack**" Nodding Eevee turned and started kicking sand with its back paws straight to Sandshrew who was trying to avoid the oncoming sand. That gave Veronica the opening she needed "Now **Quick Attack** into a **Bite** attack" Throwing a few more chunks of sand the Evolution Pokemon quickly turned again and started the second charge at a fast pace while the Ground type was distracted dodging the last few chunks of sand

Sandshrew never noticed the brown blur until it was too late and was knocked back a few steps but Eevee wasn't finished there. Using the momentum from the **Quick Attack** the Evolution Pokemon quickly shot forth and bit the first thing it found. Which in this case happened to be the arm of Sandshrew unfortunately for it.

Seeing this from the sidelines while this went into motion Pikachu turned to face his trainer and told him (She is doing pretty well compared to a certain someone who was first starting out) With a sly smirk once he saw that got a small rise out if him

Before Red can start on argument with the Mouse Riolu chose that time to intervene (The young Veronica shows some potential I have noticed) They then saw that the girl in question was chasing the Sandshrew back and forth while giving her Pokemon some words of encouragement to keep the Evolution Pokemon on the ground type's arm to wear it down (Though she will take some time to develop her skill) The Emanation Pokemon finished with a small sweat drop

"Don't worry about that Riolu. It won't be the first time I had to teach a rookie the basics though it will be a first considering she's 6" Red responded watching the amusing display Veronica is putting on

(That aside what about that Abra you caught not too long ago. What are you going to do about him) His starter asked once Sandshrew started to tire a bit

"I'll talk to him once we stop for lunch which won't be too long now. We made it some ways out of the city and its the start of the afternoon. Once Veronica finishes we'll stop for lunch" He explained while turning to the girl "Remember once Sandshrew is worn down its your decision to throw a Poke ball or not. The calls for this kind of thing are yours and yours alone but I recommend throwing a ball soon" He told her and he got a thumbs up as a reply

Seeing that the ground type was distracted and worn out Veronica took a gamble and pulled the empty Poke ball Red gave her, enlarged it, and once she made sure that Eevee was safely off its arm exclaimed "Sandshrew your mine! Poke ball go!" And with that while the Mouse Pokemon was distracted keeping the Evolution Pokemon at bay it never saw that Veronica threw the ball until it was too late.

The ball hit home and Sandshrew was sucked inside and almost immediately the ball started rocking back and forth signaling its trying to escape. Everyone, especially Veronica, help their breaths to see if she can capture her first Pokemon from battle. The ball rocked for a few more antagonizing moments before it rocked once...twice...three times and then everyone heard the unmistakable sound of a soft ping coming from the ball in question.

Speaking lowly to his Pokemon Red told them "Well what do you know she caught her first Pokemon on her first try" He had a proud tone in his voice when he said that.

(How long do you think before that fact catches up to her) Pikachu told them once they saw that Veronica was frozen on the spot and gaping at what she just did

(3...2...1) As if on cue after Riolu said that did her brain finally register that she caught the Sandshrew and when she did everyone heard a high pitched squeal coming from her in which they had to cover their ears

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" That mantra Veronica kept repeating to herself and anyone listening as she practically ran to her Eevee, embraced her, did a happy dance, and then gleefully picked up her second official Pokemon from the Poke ball and ran back to Red to show him her new accomplishment

"Red did you see that. I caught my first Pokemon all on my own" She told him with Eevee still in her arms but after she said that did she get a nudge from the Pokemon there. Smiling sheepishly she added "With the help of Eevee of course" She giggled nervously for missing that fact

Chuckling at her happy attitude her teacher told her "You sure did. You did even better from when I first started out. And I tended to screw up a lot in those days" His pride lifted a bit when he saw that excited glimmer in her eyes

"Really. Then we just have to keep working together until the day we even surpass you Red...respectfully" Veronica hoped she didn't cross any lines on her first day after she said that but it was for naught when she felt him ruffle her hair

"I hope you do someday. That would be fun to watch. But remember" He had a serious look in his eyes once he said that "The path ahead of us will be harder and harder as we go further down and things like these moments might be few and far in between for the trials ahead. I will still teach you all you want and need to know all you have to do is ask and be ready to learn. Are you ready for this. You still have a chance to back out if you want to" He left that question hang in the air and everything, even the forest, was silent waiting for the answer

Without even missing a beat Veronica said in a proud voice "I will go on until the end and as long as you'll have me around...teacher" While setting down her Eevee and placing her new Pokemon on her belt, which Red bought her before they left the city.

Smiling softly he said "Nice answer kid" Looking at the sky and seeing that it was the end of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon he added "Now lets stop and have some lunch" With that they set off to find a nice place to do just that.

_**THERE YOU HAVE IT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT. HOW DO YOU THINK OF VERONICA TAKING AN APPRENTICE ROLE UNDER RED/ASH FROM NOW ON. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE ABRA THAT WILL DEALT WITH NEXT CHAPTER AND ANY OTHER QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME AND I'LL TRY AND GET BACK TO YA. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER IN AN EFFORT TO MAKE UP FOR THE LENGTHY UPDATE AND THIS WILL BE RATED AT LEAST A 'T' BECAUSE OF THE SWEARING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE OR WHEN SOMETHING EXPLICIT HAPPENS LATER ON. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	21. Please Find Him

**_WELL EVERYONE IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I DID A CHAPTER WHICH INVOLVED SOMEONE OTHER THAN ASH AND VERONICA SO HERE IS A CHAPTER THAT SHOWS WHAT THE OTHERS ARE DOING WITH THE NEWS OF ASH DISAPPEARING BUT THIS TIME WE WILL FOCUS ON SOMEONE WHO BARELY HAD SOME SCREEN TIME OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. AND ABOUT JESSIE, JAMES, AND MEOWTH NOT APPEARING THEY ARE IN HIDING SINCE GIOVANNI GOT SICK OF THEIR CONSTANT FAILURES AND PLANNED TO GET RID OF THEM. THE TRIO GOT WIND OF THIS BEFOREHAND AND WENT INTO HIDING BEFORE THEIR FORMER BOSS CAN GET THEIR HANDS ON THEM. AND ABOUT THE DESCRIPTIONS IN MY EARLIER CHAPTERS I'M KEEPING THEM TO REMIND ME ON HOW I IMPROVED IN WRITING SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY SO...PLEASE STOP REMINDING ME OF THOSE...ITS STARTING TO GET ANNOYING._**

**_DISCLAIMER; POKEMON CANNOT, WILL NOT, AND SHALL NOT EVER BE MINE AND THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN CLAIM IS THIS STORY I'M WRITING._**

**_AGES;_**

**_MAY; 18_**

**_MAX; 12_**

**_CAROLINE; 37_**

**_NORMAN; 40_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

Waiting.

They never said that waiting until something happens is ever an easy road. Same thing goes for finding someone who has been there for you until the bitter end as well. Ever since agreeing with Max on searching for Ash themselves the trails have been leading to dead ends and the like.

Misty has tried to use her connections as a Gym leader to find out where he has been or the cities he is going to be in or even sightings of a raven haired teen with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Sadly that even though everyone knows that he is not responsible for this mess the league will try and find Ash but they have to bring him for questioning once or if they ever find him. That idea went out of the window as soon as the red-head told them of that piece of information.

Iris has had the same problem finding Ash as well. But hers is slightly more difficult since she is trying to find him in the forests of the six regions. At first the violet haired teen tried to get Drycen to help her out but ever since finding out from Misty what the league plans for Ash she has restrained from asking her mentor. The only reason she didn't go through with that plan is because of everyone telling her that she might be in one forest one moment but Ash could be in the forests she already checked herself and she would never know until it was too late and all forests were huge and others were literally mazes for trainers. That and the others can do the same thing in their respective regions but they simply don't have the time to do so sadly.

The same problems went for the blonde siblings Clemont and Bonnie. Though the older of the two tried to invent a machine that can track down anyone as long as they have a sample of their DNA in that data base. The only reason that didn't work out is because of 1) nobody has any DNA from the raven haired teen. And 2) the machine exploded beyond repair when Clemont tried to test the machine to see it works by finding Bonnie in the maze of the Lumoise Gym. Turns out he forgot to place a few more wires to the base of the machine for the cooling system so that it won't overheat and explode. He also misplaced the blueprint to make another one.

Dawn herself is trying to see if he is hidden in one of the detours from when they were traveling and she advised the others to do the same. But since everyone has a busy schedule they didn't look farther that a few places and even they didn't have anything that could be helpful. The idea was great in its own right though so everyone had to give the bluenette credit for it. She even asked her mother for help but Johanna came up empty once she searched for anything.

Serena tried to ask her mother for help since she still has some of her old connections from when she was a champion Rhyhorn racer. That seemed to be working for the most part since they at least found out about some suspicious activity happening in Kanto but nothing about if Ash is involved in anything or not and even a sighting seems to be a big accomplishment now a days since nobody can find even a trace of the raven haired teen.

As of right now May and her brother Max are in their home in the Petalburg Gym and seeing what they can do to help in out in the efforts to find Ash and bring him home.

They are in the living room discussing the matter with their parents, Norman and Caroline Maple, to see what their opinion on the matter is and what they can do to help though their father might not be of much help since he is a Gym leader for the League and they have to turn Ash in for questioning. His job depends on that very fact.

"And that is everything we know. We were hoping maybe you guys can give us advise on how to deal with a situation like this" May told to her parents after spending the last few minutes explaining the whole situation to them. Luckily they believe that Ash is not responsible for this whole situation

Crossing his arms and taking up a thinking position Norman told his children "Well this is quite the pickle your young friend is in honey. And your saying that your other friend, what was his name, Brock is one of the people to betray him and drive him away along with Gary Oak, Cilan Striation, Tracy Sketchit, Samuel Oak, and other people you might not even know about." He got nods from the both of them as an answer "Then things will become far more difficult and complex I'm afraid" He got confused looks from the family at that statement

"Why do you say that dad" Max asked his father thinking things are already complex and difficult

"What I mean is that they are the ones with the advantage here son. Think about it, Ash is being held up for a crime he may or may not have committed and I'm not saying that he did do it. Its just that those guys have more credible sources at their disposal than we would like to admit" He told them with a grave tone

"How so honey" Caroline asked her husband what brought this along

"They have the combined efforts of Professor Oak, a world renowned Pokemon researcher, going for the side that prosecutes him and usually people go to him for most of their problems about Pokemon or about the world considering he was in the old regime and is one of the few members that is still alive today. It also doesn't make matters any better that even his grandson, who is following in his footsteps, is also on grandfather's side and he has known Ash the longest out of all of you other than his own mother. But people regard her in a biased opinion since no matter what no mother would ever convict their own flesh and blood." He took a moment to tell the next part for a breather.

"That and even considering that whole assistant thing, more Gym leaders, and even notable figures that claim to know his personality from the start would come into play into this. The only way to know for sure is to find him before they do but even then they have more resources at their disposal than the rest of us and I have to report what Ash's whereabouts are to the Pokemon League" He explained to them and he got downhearted looks from the rest of them at that

"But there has to be at least one person that can find him without the league finding out about all of this. Someone who has connections but doesn't have to answer to them" May told everyone in the room but all she got was sympathetic looks from her mother and father

"Well until then sweetie there is no one that we know of that can do that so all we can do is hope that you find him first" Caroline told her daughter in a soft tone knowing that more is at play concerning her daughter and Ash than May will let on.

"Right and even then there is a slim chance that you won't find him first. So how about we get started on lunch honey and leave them to their own thoughts for a while. Sorry for not being of much help kids" Norman asked his wife knowing that the children will have to take some time to digest this information

Nodding in agreement both adults stood up and started to make their way into the kitchen to get started on making lunch and to leave their children to their thoughts for the moment.

After a moment or two of the silence Max decided to speak up with "Well they might now somebody who might help but we might I mean come on we are trainers for crying out loud. We are bound to meet someone who can do something like this right sis?...Right May" He nudged her to make sure she was paying attention

Jumping a bit from being pulled from her thoughts the brunette in question managed to catch the last part of what her younger sibling said and responded with "Well so far I can't think of anybody right at the top of my head and I doubt that you know somebody" And with that retort the oxford blue haired preteen fell silent to try and think of something

"I was hoping that your motives for helping find Ash would help out but I guess I was a little wrong in that respect" He mumbled under his breath but unfortunately for him his sister heard that comment but decided not to retaliate on that one

May can honestly say that she can't even come up with a comeback even if she tried. While it was true that her feelings for Ash is an ulterior motive to find him how much it plays is still a mystery even to her. Even after discussing that topic with Misty, Dawn, Iris, and Serena all that was agreed was that they all have feelings that are more than friendly for the raven haired teen. Even the stalwart Iris confessed that she thinks of him as something more and that is an accomplishment in of itself.

What they didn't discuss is what they are all going to do about that little detail once they find him. Does only one of them get the chance to be with him? If that is the case then only one will be happy while the others will be devastated by the turn of events. Sure they might get over it but that can cause a major rift in all of their relationships with one another until then and she doubts that Ash would want that. Do they share Ash? If the possibility is even there how will it even work out. Maybe they can figure something out but that isn't that why the five of them need to talk about something like that? May might come off as a bit of an airhead but she isn't stupid. She knows when something needs to be done and right now concerning the five of them and Ash nothing is happening or being done to settle that.

Why couldn't things be more simpler when they were just traveling together and still finding out things about each other. Hell May didn't even figure out she was or has been falling for Ash since he started to participate in the Kanto Battle Frontier... Wait a minute. Battle. Frontier. Can he? Would he? Should she stop thinking about it and find out for herself? HELL YES

"THAT'S IT" May suddenly yelled out while at the same time scaring her brother senseless because of the suddenness of her exclamation

Taking a moment to calm down his heart rate Max decided to go ahead and ask what his sister came up with "May what is IT exactly" He was surprised when she looked at him with barely contained excitement on her features

Taking another moment and trying, in vain, to calm herself down and explain May instead tried to hint him by saying "Maybe Mom and Dad might not know anyone who can try and find Ash but maybe Ash himself knows and its someone we've meet before" She got a confused look from him at that

"How does that make any sense? Everyone we know is out looking for him and Ash himself has meet a lot of people while he was traveling. So who could he know that we've meet that has the connections and the time to look for him. This person also has to have some very good resources available to him" Max told his sister while watching her reach for her Poke gear and set it to the cell phone mode.

"Think about this Max there is one person who has spent time around the world and has had his fair share of meeting many kinds of trainers" She told him while punching the number that Ash gave her not too long ago to contact this certain person

Taking up a thinking position the oxford blue haired preteen thought for a moment but still told her "Like I said no name comes to mind May. So out with it who is this person" He deadpanned while seeing that all his sister needs to do is press the call button on her Poke gear

Stopping before she pressed that button the brunette looked at her sibling with a halfhearted glare and told him "Man for someone who claims he is very smart you sure aren't proving it right now. It was someone we met while were traveling with Ash through Kanto" The blank look she got told her everything "(Sigh) We met him while Ash was facing the Battle Frontier" She was hoping that would give him an idea on who she is trying to call

"Enough of these guessing games sis. Who did we meet in the Battle Frontier that can even have a chance of finding Ash without ratting us out to the league" Max was starting to get fed up with this guessing game and wants to know right this instant

"And you call me an airhead. Its Scott you dummy. Now quiet while I try and call him." She pressed the talk button and started to wait until he picked up "I hope the traitors didn't think of this first" May whispered under her breath while waiting for the Hawaiian shirted man to pick up his phone

After smacking himself for not thinking of that sooner Max joined his sister's side in waiting. After a few antagonizing moments of waiting a comforting click of a phone being picked up came to their ears which signaled that he picked up. May put the phone on speaker so that they can both hear what is about to transpire soon.

"You have reached the phone of the Battle Frontier manager Scott and are speaking to him this very moment. What can I do to help you this lovely afternoon?" A smooth like voice said on the other end of the line.

Breathing a small sigh of relief May spoke in a determined voice and said "Hello Scott this is May Maple you remember me right. I was with Ash when he was facing the Battle Frontier along with my brother Max and, former friend, Brock" She was hoping that Scott would remember since if he does it will make things a whole lot easier for them.

There was a moment of silence before "Oh now I remember. Hello May nice to hear from a familiar voice. So what can I do for ya today." He asked in his usual laid backed tone of voice but had a hint of nostalgia in it

Smiling a bit in the nice change of pace the brunette decided to get right to the point on why she called "Well- you see Scott there is something I would like to ask of you" May hoped she didn't sound demanding calling just to ask for a favor

"Let me take a guess. You want we to use my connections to try and locate a certain Ash Ketchum for ya. Am I right?" Scott told her hitting the nail right on the head and surprising both siblings on how accurate he guessed

"H-h-how did you know we where going to ask that Scott" Max asked flabbergasted on how the manager of the Battle Frontier can know why they called him

"Well mostly because you aren't the first ones who called me and asked for my help in finding him. Just the other day I got a call from that Brock fellow and he asked if I can help in the search for Ash" Was the response on the other end of the line

It was silent on both ends for a moment. Max and May were trying to get over the face that one of the traitors thought of this idea first. Though there might be a little hope if Scott didn't agree in helping them out and is just saying that to inform them on how he knows this. One of their last hopes is resting on the fact if Scott can help in finding Ash or not. If he can things will be made simpler since he most likely has connections all over the place and finding one trainer should be easy. But if not then things will get a whole lot more tricky for them and maybe easier for the traitors.

Finally finding her voice May asked "And your answer was" She left the question hang in the air until the man can answer

"Well first I asked him a question that determined if I should even consider helping him and his group or not. As you can probably tell he didn't get it right and I didn't like his answer. I'll ask you the same question that I asked him to make this fair for ya. Its your choice to participate or not. Are you up to the challenge. Answer the question correctly and you have yourself my help in finding Ash. But if you don't or if I don't like your answer then this call is over. Do you accept the conditions of this" He asked them in a serious tone of voice that was not like the Scott that they met up with way back when.

"Can you give us a minute to think about this" Max told him in a slightly wavering tone of voice. If they get this wrong then one of their last hopes is out the window

They heard a chuckle from the other end before "Take all the time that you'll need I'll be waiting on this end for the answer and the question if you agree. And nice to hear from you too Max." The line fell silent after that statement

May and Max had to think for a moment or two about what is about to transpire if they go through with it. On one hand if they get the question Scott asks correctly then they have a new ally in the search for Ash and they can tell the others about their success in recruiting him. But on the other hand if they get it wrong not only does he decline their offer but they have to explain to the others how they just lost their best chance in finding Ash and staying at least one step ahead of the traitors. After looking each other in the eye the answer couldn't be more clearer

"Give us the question Scott" May said in a determined and serious tone of voice

They heard another chuckle was heard from the other end which afterwards Scott told them "I like that attitude so here is the question" There was a moments pause before "What exactly are you planning to do if or when I find Ash? Prove his innocence... or convict him for the crime that he may have done" Silence fell once he asked that question

Looking at each other with a look of disbelief Max was the one who answered the question "Prove his innocence of course. There is no way in the history of the world that Ash could have done something like that and I'm surprised that even you would ask something like that Scott" There was a tone of slightly wounded pride coming from the oxford haired preteen

There was silence for a few moments. Then the siblings heard a chuckle that turned to full blown laughter after about fifteen seconds coming from the other end of the line which they were extremely confused about because of the serious atmosphere about a moment ago.

There was slightly labored breathing coming from the other end and then "(Sigh) Now that is an answer that I wanted to hear. Did you know what your, now former, friend Brock's answer was to the question I just asked" They couldn't see but Scott was frowning on his end "He told me they were going to prosecute and bring Ash to 'justice' if or when I find him and who knows what else they were going to do to him. Oh and do you know what he said to the next thing I said that made me hang up right then and there." He finished with a question to the siblings

"What did he say" May asked wondering what could make Scott that agitated to make him hang up like that

"...I'll tell you by the end of this call. Anyway congratulations on recruiting me as your benefactor for trying to locate a man known as Ash Ketchum. If your going to worry about the league finding out about this then don't worry. The Battle Frontier is in a completely different standing and doesn't have to answer to the Pokemon League unless someone snitches on us. Anything else you would like to know before I go." Though they couldn't see him in person Max and May suspected that Scott is smiling again

"Uh... Yes. Can you keep us posted on anything that you can or will find out in your search for Ash. Even if its a little information some news is better that no news" The brunette asked not caring that she and Max let out a huge sigh of relief before she spoke

"Of course I can. Just one more thing. Who else is on your side so that I can keep them posted on what's happening and catch them up on how I'm helping you guys out. I know there is you, your brother, and Ash's mother but is there anyone else I should know about" He asked and there was some ruckus on the other end which could mean that he is looking for something to write down the names that the siblings give him

"Sure. There is Misty Waterflower, Iris Paden, Dawn Berlitz, Serena Fontes, and Clemont and Bonnie Ortiz. They are the main ones who are trying to find him and thank you so much for helping us out Scott. You don't know how much this means to the rest of us" She told him in a tone of gratitude and Max had to nod in agreement to that

"Great! Now I can start my search for the wayward trainer. Oh and do you know what I told Brock that made me hang up on him once I got his answer" He was getting ready to hang up but he remembered what he promised to the siblings

Max piped up with "What did you tell him Scott" He managed to hide how anxious he was about finding out that piece of information

There was another silence on the other line before Scott stated in a somber tone "I told him that 'It takes about four years for a missing person to be legally declared dead in all of the regions' and do you know what Brock said to me after that" That statement shocked both siblings into silence at the bluntness on the fact

Somehow managing to swallow the bile that managed to rise to her throat May asked in a shaky voice "W-w-what did he say" She didn't know about the fact that Scott just stated and is still going over the sheer shock of it

"He told me 'Good at least then there is one less criminal to worry about then'. And now I ask you this. What do you both have to say about that little fact I just told you" He is now waiting patiently for the response from them

Looking to her brother and seeing him nod at her with a determined look that gave her the same look May stated in a bold tone "We will not believe that he is really dead until we see the body for ourselves" She was hoping that that will never be the case concerning finding Ash

Scott was smirking after he heard that and he told them "I really like that answer. Well I'll call again when I have some information concerning the whereabouts of Ash okay. See ya" There was a click of the other end which signaled Scott just hung up

Slowly lowering the phone from her and putting it away May spoke in a whisper to no one in particular "Please find him Scott. Your one of our only hopes now" Max himself was quiet at that

"Kids its time for lunch! Come and get it while its still hot!" Caroline stated in the Kitchen and only then did they smell the delicious smell of their mother's home cooking

"Come on May. Lets go have lunch and then we can start the search afterwards okay" Max told her in a, hopefully, comforting tone while he made his way into the kitchen to eat

She nodded numbly and stayed on her seat for a moment. The she slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen while stilling to digest that one simple fact. Ash WILL be legally declared dead if they don't find him in four years. Even if that is the case May knows they won't give up until they see the supposed dead body of Ash for themselves. He WILL be found before that deadline comes to pass or her name isn't Maribel Maple. Sad truth it is her full name that most don't know except for the person she is trying to find. She needs to tell the others this news as soon as possible...but first lunch.

_**WELL THERE YOU GO MAY AND MAX HAVE JUST RECRUITED THE HELP OF BATTLE FRONTIER MANAGER SCOTT. AND THE CURVE BALL IN STATING THAT ASH WILL BE DECLARED DEAD WHEN FOUR YEARS PASS. NOTE THAT THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS WILL HAPPEN TWO YEARS AFTER THAT ANNOUNCEMENT IS STATED IN LATER CHAPTERS. AND THOUGH SCOTT MIGHT BE CLOSE TO FINDING HIM NO ONE WILL EVER FIND ASH UNTIL HE ENTERS THAT VERY TOURNAMENT LATER BUT IT IS NICE TO GIVE THEM HOPE FOR FINDING HIM. AND THE LAST NAMES FOR THE CHARACTERS AND MAY'S 'FULL NAME' HOPE YOU LIKE HOW I DID THAT. ANYTHING ELSE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME ANYWAY YOU WANT AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE**_


	22. Trial Through Errors

_**HEY EVERYONE NOW WE ARE BACK TO ASH AND VERONICA AND SEE WATCH WHAT THEY PLAN TO DO WITH REGARDS TO TEACHING HER THE ROPES AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. WE ALL KNOW THAT THE SEARCH FOR ASH IS ON AND HE WILL BE DECLARED DEAD IN FOUR YEARS AND HE DOESN'T APPEAR UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT STARTS TWO YEARS AFTER SO HE WILL BE 'DEAD' FOR TWO YEARS WHEN THAT TIME COMES AND WILL BE REVEALED BEFORE HE FACES THE TRAITORS SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT DETAIL. JUST ENJOY THE PROGRESSION OF THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT UNTIL THEN. AND SOME MORE INTERESTING THINGS WILL/MIGHT HAPPEN AS THIS STORY PROGRESSES SO BUCKLE UP.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; BEEN THROUGH THIS ENOUGH BUT POKEMON IS NOT MINE NOR WILL IT EVER BE.**_

**_AGES; DIDN'T CHANGE YET SO THERE IS THAT_**

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

It is now the middle of the afternoon and right now Red/Ash and Veronica are in a clearing with Red making lunch of a soup that he learned to make in his travels and with Veronica who is still going Wooper from her newest catch Sandshrew not too long ago with her Eevee being happy with her. Red's own Pokemon are off doing their own thing either training or just relaxing until its time for lunch. He switched the others out before he started cooking

While still checking that the food is cooking well Red told his new student "Hey Veronica come over here quickly I want to show you something" He waited to see how long it would take for her to pull her attention and see what he has to show

Only just barely hearing the comment the raven haired girl started to make her way to her teacher with Sandshrew's Poke ball and Eevee in tow "Is there something you needed Red" She asked once she got to him

Letting the soup cook for a bit Red reached into one of his pockets and presented a blue spray like container to Veronica and told her "Oh nothing its just that I was wondering when you were planning on healing Eevee and Sandshrew's injuries from earlier and when you are going to let him out to eat and such" He found some amusement from the shocked look on the girl's face

"Oh crud your right. Sandshrew come on out" She threw out the sphere and out came the Mouse Pokemon looking slightly tired and a bit injured "Thanks for this and for telling me this" But no sooner did she take the potion and turn her back did she sheepishly admit "Um...How do I apply the medicine to my Pokemon" While tracing patterns in the dirt with her shoe

Chuckling at the eagerness of the girl Red set the food to cook for a bit and made his way to her "Applying medical treatment to your Pokemon is easy depending on what you are dealing with. Right now its just small battle wounds and some exhaustion on their part. That right there that's in your hand is a potion and is used to recover a Pokemon's health and heal their wounds quicker. There are other items that can help with poison, paralysis, sleep, and confusion but lets not get to that yet. Berries have the same properties but for now lets just go with this. Remember the basics are always important" He paused to see if Veronica has any questions

Turns out she did "Well if that's the case then can you tell me how to apply this to my Pokemon" She asked while her Pokemon gathered around her for their turn to clean their injuries

"That's easy. Since its in a spray bottle just point the nozzle to the injured area and squeeze the bottle and 'Poof' its applied. Only add just enough since that does run out remember. Oh and here. You'll need this more than me" After he finished explaining Red reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden Pokedex and presented it to the little girl

"What is it" She asked once she grabbed it and started to apply the medicine to the Pokemon

"A Pokedex. Think of it as an encyclopedia for your Pokemon to check their status, the moves that they know, and others that could be useful as we go along. Oh and when we get to cities that have checkpoints that require IDs I'll need it back for a bit okay" He got a nod of the head as an answer "Now since the soup won't be ready for a bit I'll go take care of something real quick so it shouldn't be too long. Watch the camp and I'll be back in a bit to finish up lunch okay" Once he got another nod from the girl Red set of out of the camp

Before he left he yelled out "Pikachu, Riolu come on" The two Pokemon in question went with him before they left the camp to take care of their business concerning Abra.

After making their way into the surrounding forest that is far enough from camp so that no one can hear them but close enough to make it back on a whim Red went to work. Checking to see that the coast is clear and that the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon are ready for anything Red pulled out a Poke ball from one of the pockets on his cloak.

"Abra, I choose you" He threw the sphere up and summoned the Psi Pokemon who came out still out cold from when he knocked it out in the Rocket base

(Well at least it makes cleaning up his injuries a little easier right Ash) Pikachu told him when he saw the out cold Psi Pokemon

"That's not the point of this Pikachu but good idea. Since I can't use my Aura yet looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way" Was the reply as he took out a hyper potion since Abra's injuries look a little more severe

He just finished applying the medicine to a certain area when all of a sudden Abra woke up, saw where he was at, and then jumped away once the memories came back on how he got here

Taking up a neutral position meaning no harm Ash calmly told the Pokemon "Easy there little guy we mean no harm. You were out for a while and I thought of healing your wounds. They look pretty bad from what I saw" He even showed the Psi Pokemon the hyper potion to prove the previous claim as he slowly came closer

Looking skeptically at the cloaked human with his hood down Abra told him (Why did you do this for me. What is your personal gain for helping me human? Answer me immediately) While stepping back every time the trainer got closer

(He has no personal gain in all of this. He saved you because of the good of his heart and because you were a prisoner to those despicable Rockets. He doesn't do things for his own gain but for the good of others even if it means he gets hurt doing it) It was Riolu who spoke up that time and directed the Psi Pokemon's attention to him

Taking a moment to process and stop retreating, since Ash stopped approaching, did Abra retaliate with (Everyone does something for their own gain even if it is small. This HUMAN probably saved me because he himself wanted to imprison me instead of those Rockets) Getting shocked looks from everyone in the area with them

"Well you never met me then. If anything whenever I do things I always make new friends but never do I ask of things from them. So please let me at least me clean your wounds so that I can show you the truth" Red told the Psychic type making one more attempt to help

(I would take the offer if I were you pal. Don't want those to be infected do you now) Pikachu added seeing that every time Abra moved it was with a limp in its step

Looking around and seeing that there is no escape and its wounds were severe did the Psi Pokemon sigh in defeat and told them (I suppose I have no choice then. Do it quickly) And with that the Pokemon allowed, albeit reluctantly, Ash to get near and start applying the hyper potion

At hearing the first of many hisses coming from his patient Ash quickly told him "Sorry about that it might hurt in some areas when I apply this stuff as you already found out. Just bear with it until I'm finished okay" He got nothing but a slight nod as an answer

The trainer is taking a few moments to spray the hyper potion and apply the bandages and since little to no conversation is taking place between the four inhabitants did Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu try to talk to the silent Psi Pokemon. He is not much of a talker and they only managed to introduce themselves before everything went quiet between the four of them.

After applying the last of the bandages on its arm Ash took a moment to look at his work which afterwards he commented "Well since that part is done I'm guessing that now will be a good time to get something to eat. The soup should ready by the time we get back...would you like to join us Abra" He was hoping the Psi Pokemon would agree since the provisions at the Rocket base were less than desirable from what he saw

There was no response for a moment until the sound of an empty stomach resonated from one of them and it wasn't Ash, Pikachu, or even Riolu which only meant one thing. Supporting a slightly embarrassed blush the Pokemon responded with (I suppose if I must I'll humor you) And with that he waited until they started going to camp to start following them

"Looks like we have a guest coming with us for lunch right guys. Come on lets get back and check on Veronica" With that being said Ash started to make his way back to camp with Pikachu, Riolu, and even Abra in tow though the Psychic type is a few paces behind them

(So what is on the menu for lunch today Ash) His starter tried to make conversation by asking that question and relieve some of the awkwardness of their situation

"Don't know why your asking that but lunch is the usual vitamin Pokefood that suits all of your tastes and somehow still tastes good from what I hear from you guys. And Veronica and I will have a soup that I learned from our travels but with my own personal touch in the mix and is turning out well." He told them while making a leap over a particularly large root ahead of them

(Well just hope that she even makes it intact or still sane before that) The Emanation Pokemon told them once they saw a particular sight as Veronica is arguing with a boy slightly older than her when they got to camp

"I am telling you I don't want to battle you so get lost bub" Came the aggravated comment from the raven haired girl to the boy with a yellow tee shirt, a pair of shorts, travel shoes, and blue baseball cap on his head

"And I am telling you that once you make eye contact with another trainer and you have Pokemon with you do we HAVE to battle no matter what. So come on I don't have all day" Came the equally aggravated reply from the youngster

Ash, seeing where this might be headed, decided to interject before they ended up killing each other or something along the lines "Whoa, whoa, whoa settle down you two. Now what seems to be the problem that has you two at each other's necks" He told them once he made his way to them and made sure that the soup was okay before hand

Sighing in frustration Veronica decided to answer with "Well I was minding my own business and going through the Pokedex to study Eevee and Sandshrew when all of a sudden this joker came out of some bushes. I thought he was just some random person who got lost in the woods so I tried to tell him directions on how to get out of here. But as soon as I say hello he makes some stupid remark about 'eye contact and that meaning that a battle must take place' and that's what you found once you got back here Red" She was slightly out of breath after that

"Excuse me but this 'Joker' has a name you know its Andy you pipsqueak" Came the retort from the newly appointed youngster Andy

_Uh oh, now I **really** know where this might be headed if I don't stop this _Came the immediate thought form Red as soon as he heard that pipsqueak remark and seeing that Veronica was about to explode in anger "Well Veronica since Andy came all this way for a battle why don't you just show him what you can do. It could be great for your first official trainer battle" He said quickly changing the topic to avoid an explosion

"Wait this is going to be your first battle...weak. Why don't I just go against you instead then" The youngster told them and was shocked when Red started chuckling at what he just said

Settling down a bit he responded with "Sorry but you can't battle me for 2 reasons. 1.) your not at the level I am at right now. And 2.) if I do battle you I will demolish your Pokemon. Sorry but Veronica seems to be the better choice for a battle for now so both of you get ready" He had a soft look when he explained that bit to Andy

After taking a moment to leave the soup to cool down, for Veronica to settle her nerves, Andy to ready himself, and for them to get into a battle setting with Veronica taking the left and Andy the right did things start to take place.

"This will be a two on two battle between Andy and Veronica with no time limit. Are both sides ready" He got nods from both people at that question and Red finished with "Trainers send out your first Pokemon" And as soon as he said that did they both call out the Pokemon that will start this battle

"Okay lets show this newbie not to mess with us. Go Rattata" Andy threw up his sphere and out came his Mouse Pokemon looking eager for the coming battle

Taking a deep breath to settle her arising nerves Veronica threw her own sphere "Come on and bring us to victory. Come on out, Eevee" And out came her Evolution Pokemon ready for its second battle ever

"Now trainers lets begin the battle" Was the last comment from Red before he started to sit back and watch how his student takes her first Pokemon battle

"Lets start this off with a bang and use **Hyper Fang**" With a quick nod of the head the Mouse Pokemon took off in the direction of Eevee with its fangs glowing a bright white and slightly elongated

When Rattata got to Eevee it was a test of their two speeds as the Mouse is trying to manage a single bite on the Evolution Pokemon with little to no luck as the girl's starter is managing to just evade each and every attempt for the moment.

After a moment of seeing that the evasion tactic won't work very well the raven haired girl told her Pokemon "Okay since this won't work Eevee use **Double Team** to confuse Rattata" And seeing that slight nod from her starter meant that she got the suggestion

After dodging the last fang the Evolution Pokemon manage to put some distance and created copies of itself that circled around the Mouse Pokemon an managed to slightly confuse it on trying to find the real one.

"Focus quickly and use your **Double Team** then use **Furry Swipes** and shower her a thing or two" Was the quick retaliation from Andy's side on which his Pokemon went right to it with surprising agility

Quickly making the same amount of copies as its opponent, each of the Rattata went after one of the Eevee clones with its claws prepared glowing a white color ready to strike. But Veronica had other plans in mind for that

"Quick use **Detect**" Seeing that the original Eevee's eyes had a brief white spark in them meant success as the original Rattata coincidentally attacked the one that used the move "Now use **Body Slam**" Quickly moving forward the Evolution Pokemon flung itself at the discombobulated Mouse and struck home with the attack and knocked the opposing Pokemon back a few stepps

Red himself is watching the battle with great interest and even made comments in his mind on some of the tactics used by the two rookies _If these are the kind of moves the younger generation is bringing then we might be in some trouble especially since some are being trained by us _Was one of his comments after seeing Eevee taking a strong looking **Quick Attack** and still have room to quickly come back with a **Headbutt** per Veronica's instruction

However that kind of promise could not last forever as after a few more moments of going in a slightly back and forth pattern did a winner of the round come from the two Normal types

"Eevee is unable to battle, Rattata and Andy are the winners of the first round" Was Red's official call and the result shocked the raven haired girl seeing as how after a tough battle did her starter finally fall

"WHAT. How is that even possible. Well no matter then I won't let one loss get me down for now. Eevee return" She returned her starter to her ball to get some proper rest from the hectic battle

"Rattata you return as well for a nice rest." Andy also returned his Pokemon for some rest since it looked like there was no way that the Mouse Pokemon would last another round against her other Pokemon

Pulling out another Poke ball the girl told her opponent "Hope you enjoyed your luck on that round because it ends right now. Come on out Sandshrew" And with that she threw up her sphere and called out her last Pokemon of the match

"You call it luck, I call it SKILL. Zubat, show her what for" Was Andy's retort as he threw his second sphere and brought out the Bat Pokemon for the next round

"Sandshrew start this off quick with a **Headbutt**" Though a bit sluggish from its own battle earlier the Mouse Pokemon managed to charge at the opposing Pokemon quickly headfirst

"Then use **Wing Attack** and meet it in the middle" Doing a quick chirp of acknowledgement the airborne Pokemon did its own charge but with its wings glowing a bright white color

The two Pokemon met in the middle with both attacks being launched but Sandshrew received a little more damage since he went in to the attack headfirst. After the attacks connected a small light show happened with both Pokemon being knocked back a few steps but it was Andy who used this to his advantage

"Now use **Confuse Ray** quickly" The Bat Pokemon managed to collect its bearings a second faster than the Mouse and because of that Sandshrew managed to bet hit with a medium sized ball of light before Veronica had a chance to counteract

"Oh no Sandshrew are you alright" She didn't get an answer besides a loopy and discombobulated Pokemon out on the field who is barely managing to stay on its feet "Try and shake it off and use **Cut**" Though the results of that command were little to be desired

Though Sandshrew did manage to have the running start and elongated claw glowing white just seconds before it looked like a direct hit was about to be made did the Pokemon start to attack itself instead of Zubat who was 10 inches from it

"Lets end this then and use **Bite** Zubat" Quickly acknowledging Andy's command the Bat Pokemon quickly went forward to chomp on the helpless Ground type

Veronica, getting nervous and fearful for her Pokemon's health, tried one more command to at least get Sandshrew out of there "Snap out of it please and use **Rapid Spin**" Just barely did the Ground type comprehend the suggestion and managed to compress itself into a ball and spin at a fast pace that struck Zubat just as it looked like the Bite will land which Veronica used to breath a sigh of relief

"That was just luck that time. Zubat show them with an **Air Slash**" With a sharp nod of the head the Poison type Pokemon brought up of of its wings and dropped it sharply down causing a slash of wind to come straight to the still confused Pokemon

"Quick dodge by jumping to the right" Though her Pokemon jumped to the left it still got the idea of avoiding the **Air Slash** before it landed its mark "Now try and use **Cut** one more time" Was the quick retaliation and small hope that her Pokemon will get over the confusion that is troubling it

And then they were off again with Sandshrew and Zubat going at it with not a thing being held back. Luckily during all the commotion the Ground type managed to get over the confusion and went back into the battle with tenfold enthusiasm for getting over that obstacle. **Slash**, **Wing Attacks**, **Fury Swipes**, and various other moves were being exchanged in this battle which is interesting considering rookies are battling. Both Andy and Veronica seem to be in the grove in the battle and seem to be getting into it greatly if their adrenaline fueled commands and actions say anything.

But sadly all good things must come to an end and this time Veronica wasn't the one who lost a Pokemon this time. "Zubat is unable to battle, Sandshrew and Veronica are the winners of this round" Red announced once he saw that the Bat Pokemon fell from the air and didn't get back up afterwards _Nice job kid. Now try and bring this battle home _He added in his thoughts afterwards

Collecting her breath and heaving a sigh of relief Veronica told her opponent "Told you that your luck will run out. Now send out your Rattata and let's finish this battle" After she congratulated her Pokemon on a well fought battle and to prepare for the last round

"Zubat return" After returning his Pokemon Andy told her "Like you said earlier about luck. It will end with this round with this Pokemon. Rattata, finish this for us" And threw up his sphere and recalled his Rattata who looks exhausted thanks to the damage it took from its earlier battle with Eevee

"The final round of Rattata vs Sandshrew begins now." Was all Red commented on before he went back to see the battle unfold and to start setting up the table with the help of his Pokemon for lunch after this last round

"Rattata" Andy started off ready to wrap this whole thing with only one attack

"Sandshrew" Veronica told her Pokemon thinking along the same lines

"Use **Headbutt**" They both told their respective Pokemon who set off with a run to their opponent headfirst which caused a standstill when they both met and with both Pokemon trying to overpower the other with little to no luck thanks to the damage they both took from the earlier battles

Luckily since Veronica is very into the battle going on right now she blurted without even thinking "Now use **Slash** Sandshrew" And didn't even try to hide her surprise once she said that and her Pokemon responded accordingly to the fast thinking to attempt to turn the tide

Pushing back just a little to give it some space the Ground type quickly pulled back its right claw and once it glowed a bright white color did the Pokemon shoot forth the attack but, sadly for Veronica, Andy managed to think quick himself

"Quick Rattata jump and then finish this with a **Crunch** attack" Using the last of its strength the Normal type managed to jump over the extended claw before it connected, then managed to get behind the other Mouse Pokemon and chomped down on Sandshrew's tail with all of its might

Gasping at the sudden turn of events and worrying for her Pokemon the raven haired girl tried telling her Pokemon "Quick Sandshrew shake Rattata off with all you have" But it sadly proved to be all for naught since after a few moments of trying to get the Normal type off of its tail did Sandshrew finally succumb to its injuries and fall without getting up after and did Rattata finally let go of its tail and barely dragged itself back over to Andy

Red seeing this, though he feels sympathy for his student, knew he had to call this "Sandshrew is unable to battle, Rattata and Andy win this round. And since Veronica has no more Pokemon I declare Andy the winner of this match" After he announced that the veteran went to go check on Sandshrew and see about Veronica since she seems frozen on the spot and is troubled that she lost while Andy celebrated his victory

Picking up the Ground type who is just coming to Red made his way to the raven haired girl who is still frozen in her place. Walking up to the little girl and towering over her did he finally place the hand that is not holding Sandshrew on her shoulder gaining her attention. She had small tears in her eyes once she saw her teacher and she quickly looked away

"Veronica." He said in a soft voice and finally did she let the tears fall and cry into Red's cloak while he just held her in a one armed hug

"Its okay Veronica. You battled very well out there considering this is your first battle. You can't win them all and as long as you enjoyed yourself out there it doesn't matter if you win or lose" He said to her in a comforting tone after Andy left still reeling in from his victory and completely forgetting about his opponent

"B-b-but I was so sure that I would win this thanks to your teachings but instead of that I let you down. I wasn't strong enough" Came the shaky and slightly muffled reply from the little girl

"Is that what your worried about. Veronica I know for a fact that you can never let me down no matter what. And besides we didn't even start our own training and all I did for now was tell you about the basics" He told her trying to lift her spirits

"That should have been enough though. I mean look if you faced him you would have destroyed him and his Pokemon your so strong" Was the reply though Veronica did appreciate Red trying to help her

"Strength doesn't just from brute force. It comes from many different places like your mind, the strength of your heart, and others. How about this tomorrow when we are on the road how about we start on our own training? Would you like that" He tried one more thing and was relieved when he felt her nod against him

Lifting her face so that she can look at him Red told her "Losing is a natural part of life. You win some and you lose some. There are some who don't get this through their heads and never learn but since you learned about this don't let it get you down at all. There is always next time and its not like this battle was your last one right" He finished with a smile and felt settled when Veronica gave a small one in return

"So...in a way it was still a part of the learning experience" She asked feeling better after getting that issue off of her chest and was more relieved when Red nodded in response

"So how about getting some lunch in our systems and we heal up your Pokemon. Sound like a plan" Red asked and when Veronica nodded they set off to the set up area with the food and proceeded to eat and clean up the injuries of both Eevee and Sandshrew to prepare for the next day of her training

_**WELL THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT; ASH TALKING TO ABRA ABOUT WHAT CAME ABOUT, AND VERONICA'S FIRST TRAINER BATTLE EVER THOUGH SHE DID LOSE. BUT LUCKILY ASH/RED IS HERE TO CHEER HIS STUDENT UP. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH IT MAYBE A BIT RUSHED BUT WHATEVER. HOPE YOU LIKE THE BATTLE BUT SINCE THEY WERE BOTH ROOKIES NOT MUCH CAN BE DONE ABOUT THAT. ANYTHING ELSE YOU ALL MIGHT WANT TO KNOW FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND ALL THAT JUNK. OH AND SOMETHING ELSE TOO... THIS MIGHT BE A SPOILER BUT VERONICA MIGHT CATCH A LEGEND HERSELF ONE OF THESE DAYS SO THERE IS THAT, ASH WON'T BE THE ONLY ONES WITH LEGENDS IN THIS. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE**_


	23. Training Day

_**NOW HERE IS A CHAPTER THAT FOCUSES ON VERONICA'S TRAINING AND THEN RED/ASH HIMSELF WILL GO INTO HIS OWN TRAINING AFTER SHOWING HIS STUDENT WHAT TO DO. HE CAN USE HIS AURA AGAIN SINCE ITS RECOVERED AFTER TWO DAYS. THEN HE GOES INTO COMMERCE CITY TO LOOK FOR THE ROCKET BASE. AFTER THAT I WILL SKIP AROUND A BIT AND THEN THEY WILL BOTH MAKE A LITTLE DETOUR BEFORE GOING TO JOHTO. AND CHAPTERS ABOUT THE OTHERS PROGRESS ON FINDING ASH WILL HAPPEN EVERY SO OFTEN SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM**_

_**AGES; STILL DIDN'T CHANGE YET BUT THEY SOON WILL**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Turns out that training with a veteran trainer is way harder than it looks as Veronica found that lesson out the hard way. She knew it would be hard but not like this

Waking up early in the morning is something she can handle since when she was working the ranch with her Aunt and Uncle sometimes she would have to get up early in order to help out and since the weather is nice in the morning. She had breakfast a bit after she woke up and freshened up and she even made it through the warm ups that Red had her Pokemon and her follow through with. But as soon as she got started on the actual training itself did the little girl start to wonder how Red managed to go through with it himself.

It started off simple with a quick workout of 20 jumping jacks, 15 push ups, and a run that lasted about 15 minutes or so. Then they both moved on for a quick swim at a lake that they found on the run for a little relaxation and to work on their swimming and for Veronica to learn how to do that. Soon after they dried off did the real training begin which is where we find the two of them right now.

Pulling at a particularly large rock that is attached to her harness Veronica asked while her and her Pokemon are pulling on their own rocks "When...*puff*...is it time...*inhale*... for our break Red" While her muscles are screaming at her to stop with the pulling of the rock

Looking at the girl with a hint of sympathy Red went ten feet in front of her Pokemon and herself and created an 'X' and told her "Have both you and your Pokemon make it to this area and then you can have your break for about an hour while I set up your next training exercises for the day" While preparing the next stages of her training for the day

"If that is the case then come on Eevee and Sandshrew. Let's do this thing" Was her reply as both she and her Pokemon doubled their efforts to make it to the mark though it is a little slow since the boulder she's dragging is heavy

Looking at the little girl and then to his trainer Pikachu asked (So when can WE get started on our own training Ash. It has been two days since the last time we trained) He was hoping it was soon because the Electric Mouse is just itching for a work out

"After Veronica is done with her own training and eats do we start ours buddy. She will be very hungry once she finishes and might end up falling asleep afterwards" He told both his Pokemon while setting some weights for Veronica and her Pokemon for the next part

(What about practicing our Aura. It should have been recovered by now and we need to keep our skills sharp for the coming times) Riolu suggested since their Aura recovered some time ago

Thinking for a moment Red nodded and told them "Good idea Riolu. After our training is over we finish off the day with Aura practice and then we travel for a bit which should lead us to Commerce City before dark" And as soon as he finished that sentence did they hear a sharp exhale coming not too far from them

Standing with her Pokemon on shaky legs on the mark Veronica told them in a tired voice "We...*inhale*...did it...*exhale*...now for a break" And with that said the six year old and her Pokemon fell on their butts and rested for the hour Red gave them

"She might last longer than I expect if she has that kind of determination" He told his Pokemon while giving water to the tired girl and her Pokemon which they took gratefully. Even the Ground type took the water offered but he drank it with a slow pace

"Training is not what I expected" The raven haired girl told her teacher after she chugged down a majority of her water that Red gave her

"Its never what people expected but it is worth it in the end. Just hang in there and you'll see what I mean" Came the reply from him and he followed up with "So rest up and then you will do one more training exercise for the day okay" A slightly paranoid nod was his answer and then Veronica instead opted to lay on her back to rest a little more with her Pokemon

After that was said an hour passed by quicker than Veronica would have liked and right now she and her Pokemon are in front of the cloaked trainer while he explains the last part of training for the day.

"This last part is very simple for you and your Pokemon. All you have to do is have Eevee and Sandshrew have a mock battle and you do some cool down exercises for about 20 minutes. Easy right" He explained to them hoping Veronica will know that it won't be that easy finishing off the day

Looking skeptically at him the little girl couldn't help but ask "What's the catch. It can't be that easy considering what we did earlier" She felt a chill run up her spine when she saw a glint in her teacher's eye

"Your right about the catch. Your Pokemon and yourself have to wear these weights for the entire time for the twenty minutes. Then after that your done for the day and we start something else tomorrow" Red told her while placing the weights on Eevee's body, Sandshrew's body, and helping Veronica place the slightly heavy vest on her

"I had to open my big mouth" She muttered under her breath after Red placed the weighted vest on her

"Don't worry about the vest's weight. It is about 10 extra pounds you have to deal with and then afterwards you can eat then rest for the rest of the day" And with that being said the veteran sent his student to go do her cool down exercises along with her Pokemon

The cool down exercises consisted of a few squats, lunges, some more push ups, and some pull ups on a low enough branch that Red found so that Veronica can hang off of and do as many as she can, and then to wrap it all up she had to run around the perimeter of the camp for the rest of the time she had left which was about 5 minutes

Finally finishing the last lap on the fifth minute Veronica and her Pokemon dropped like a sack of Magikarp without all the flailing and just lied there trying to get the feeling back into their sore muscles while Red removed the weights on them without moving them too much

"I am not going to like tomorrow too much I can feel it. And I'm surprised I can even feel anything right now" The girl said tiredly after the weight was removed

"Don't worry about that, after a good rest you should be fine. Here eat this so that you can regain some strength while you sleep" He told her while placing a plate of dried fruit and nuts, along with some kiwi, and with some orange juice on the side to quench her thirst

Struggling to even sit up and start eating the raven haired girl asked "But what are you going to do until then" While she saw that Red was also feeding her Pokemon and putting away the weights that they just used

Picking up the exhausted Ground type and then drained the Normal type he told her "Don't worry about that. Just focus on resting up while I take care of everything else. You just sleep for now" Once he got the Pokemon over to her and noticed she was starting to fall asleep

Using the last of her strength to pull both of the Pokemon beside her the girl said "Now that I can do" And with that she finally succumbed to the sweet release of sleep while cuddling her two Pokemon

Finishing packing up the rest of their things Red went to pick up the unconscious girl up, while also balancing her Pokemon, and started to make his way to find somewhere so he can train and watch over her at the same time with Pikachu and Riolu in tow

(So what happens now) His starter asked after walking for a bit

"Right now we find a big enough area so that we can train and also watch over Veronica at the same time. Then afterwards we finish heading to Commerce City" He replied while making his way through various bushes, roots, and the like

(A reasonable plan of action for the moment) Riolu commented on after they found the clearing that Red was talking about

Setting the girl down gently the trainer reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of earmuffs and placed them carefully on her ears with only slight stirring on her part

(Why put on the earmuffs on her Ash) Pikachu asked once they made someways away from Veronica but still being in sight of her

"Because I know for a fact that we are not going to be quiet once we start. And even more when these guys come out" He answered while taking his cloak off revealing a white work out shirt and shorts under his pants he just took off "Everyone come on out" He added while calling out the Pokemon he has on hand right now who came out with their own battle cries

"Okay then right now we are going to start things up with a few laps around the area to get the blood flowing, then we work on the new moves we've been learning last time then its mock battle time. Serperoir is against Meganium. Snorlax you take on Torterra. Heracross your sparring partner for now is Donphan. Torkoal vs Staraptor. Glalie vs. Pikachu. Riolu vs Scrafty. And Infernape your sparring against me this time. Then afterwards go against ones you have a type disadvantage against. This should take a while but that's the fun of it all. Are you guys ready" Once he got the roars of approval from everyone the trainer added "Then let's give this thing everything we've got" And with that the trainer and his Pokemon sett off to do their training routine

The amount of laps ended up being a few miles and even some of the flying types had to make do without flying to make things more tricky but they managed in the end. After taking a moment to take a breather from the run everyone set off working on the moves that need improvement. Ash himself set of to go work on perfecting the use of his Aura shield since whenever he uses it it can only last for about a moment or so. The Pokemon tried and improved on the moves they already know or are trying to know.

The process took about two or so hours to complete and once that was finished did everyone move on to the sparring portion. The match ups were set on the ones that Ash has set up earlier and went on with out anything held back but still being mindful of the sleeping little girl not too far from them. Right now Ash is getting ready for his sparring match against the fully evolved Sinnoh starter Pokemon; Infernape.

After limbering up and stretching out his muscles Ash asked the Flame Pokemon "Are you ready for this buddy. Remember there will be nothing held back once we start" Over the sound of the others starting on their own sparring matches.

The Pokemon smirked and said (Believe me I know. Now lets get this started and stop wasting some time) And with that Infernape went into a fighting stance and waited for when Ash does the same

"Then let us begin" Was all the trainer said before he himself went into a fighting stance

The Pokemon and trainer circled each other for a moment or two to see which one of them will make the first move. Each of them trying to find a weak point in the other's stance and finding none in response for the efforts. Ash made the first move out of the two

Making a quick dash at each other it was the trainer who managed to get low enough to try and make a strike at the Flame Pokemon's midsection with a quick right hook. But he didn't anticipate Infernape jumping over him. Ash only had but a moment to turn and block the right side of himself as the Flame Pokemon delivered a spinning axle kick that could have done some damage.

After blocking the attack the trainer went right on the offence. Dashing quick he tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but the Pokemon thought as much. Grabbing his foot a second before it connected Infernape landed a blow to his midsection before throwing his trainer overhead a few feet away. The Pokemon made no room for a breather since as soon as Ash landed with a thud did Infernape make another assault

Shaking off the slight dizziness from the landing the trainer only had a split second to barrel roll to the left before he saw that Infernape landed with a regular ax kick. He quickly tried to sweep for the feet which managed to land. Once the Flame Pokemon got up he didn't see the flying punch until it was too late. Stepping back a few paces it was Infernape who went on the defensive this time. Blocking various punches, kicks, and narrowly voiding Ash's second sweep of the legs did the Pokemon manage to turn the tides. The opening was made as soon as Ash made the mistake of taking a slight break from his assault which was enough for the Fighting type.

Quickly charging in with his right fist reared back the Pokemon managed a direct hit to his trainer's left cheek which sent him reeling back. He managed to shake it off quickly. Then the trainer tried to make a comeback after that last attack with little luck. Since he was pushed back it gave Infernape enough of an opening to start its own attacks. This kind of pattern went on for quite a while until something happened

After being pushed back a few feet once again the Flame Pokemon charged but this time tried a different approach. This time when the Pokemon pulled its right fist back the appendage glowed a bright white color which indicated Infernape is using **Mach Punch**. Since the Pokemon was enough ways away Ash had some time to see the attack coming but didn't make any effort to avoid it. Instead it was like some external force told him to do what he does next.

Seconds before the attack even struck him Ash's body went into autopilot and he reared his own right fist back. Before he threw it he charged it with some of his Aura. That in turn made his appendage spark with a bright blue color. Then he launched the blue appendage right when Infernape launched his **Mach Punch** and both punches met in the middle

The explosion that happened soon after wasn't anything to worry about but it was loud enough that it caused everyone who was sparring to turn their attention to them and for the sleeping Veronica and her Pokemon to stir in their sleep for a bit. After a few moments the dust settled which revealed both the Flame Pokemon and the trainer some ways away from each other breathing heavily and with some smoke resonating from their right knuckles.

Still breathing heavily the raven haired trainer told the Flame Pokemon "Well that was an interesting surprise if I do say so myself. Since we've been at this for a while what do you say to that switch" He finished with an accomplished chuckle for doing that Aura punch he did earlier

(If you say so. I think our session was wrapped up after that anyway) Was the reply and with that everyone went to the next part of their training

It continued on like that for a good while with everyone getting their daily dose of training and almost going at it all out since they are still mindful about Veronica and her Pokemon sleeping soundly. After all the sparring matches went off without too much injury all of them set off of doing cool down battles and even Ash battled it out again with his own Pokemon for him to start to end his training. Afterwards he returned all of his Pokemon, except for Pikachu and Riolu, and set off to do some Aura training before they finish going to Commerce City. Pikachu was sent to watch over the little girl in the mean time.

Aura training is pretty basic once you get the hang of it. They started off with some meditation to get the Aura flowing and to prepare their minds. Then they moved of to the offensive portion to build up their strength of their Aura respectively. Ash and Riolu attacked one another with the Aura abilities they know and build on the ones not used much or known. Then they practiced the defensive portion which involved one attacking while the other tried to use their Aura to block for as long as they can. They switch once the other is hit at least once by the other. To wrap it up they tested their endurance by trying to keep on object suspended in the air with only the use of Aura for as long as they can hold out. That way they won't get as tired after using it for an extended period of time.

Once they were finished Ash put back on his cloak and black pants over his training gear and started to pack up for the slightly extended journey to Commerce City. He ended up carrying his bag, Veronica's bag, the little girl herself, and her Pokemon for the trip. It was the middle of the afternoon once he made his way to the city.

(Are you sure you can carry all of that luggage Ash. You could get Charizard or someone else to take us the rest of the way to the city) Pikachu asked once they traveled some ways away from their former camp

Giving a small smile at the concern of his starter the trainer responded with "I don't really mind to be honest. Unless of course you want to hold the stuff while I carry Veronica and her Pokemon Pikachu" He had a small smile once he saw the reaction from his starter

Thinking quickly the Electric Mouse quickly told the trainer (Never mind I'm good. Besides you'll need someone to watch your six in case things go down) And went into 'watch' mode for a bit

"My hero" Ash said sarcastically while adjusting his luggage and the little girl in his arms

(Speaking of the young one when are you going to test if she can use Aura. Yours has recovered already and she still wants to learn its uses from what I gather) Riolu asked changing the subject

He was afraid of that question coming up but alas Ash answered with "When we make a certain stop I'll test her. I won't do it now because I don't want to give her false hope if she can't use it. Until then we keep doing what we're doing in teaching her" And with that all three of them continued on their way

Soon after that the small group went into a comfortable silence while traversing through the quickest trail that will lead them into the city before dark. It must have been a dozy of a first day because the six year old is still asleep after all the ruckus with his training not too long ago. Still the only way to tell she survived the first day was the occasional stirring and the small snores coming from her. It was night fall by then

After a while of traveling and even avoiding the occasional trainer Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu have finally made it to Commerce City after a two day travel. The first thing they did as soon as they got there is head to the nearest Pokemon Center to get rooms for the night and for the Pokemon to get their check ups. After that Ash took the sleeping girl to the room and laid her down on one of the separate beds with her Pokemon. Then he placed all of their stuff by his own bed for safe keeping.

Before getting ready for bed himself Ash told his Pokemon "Get ready guys because tomorrow is when we start looking for the Rocket base in this place. Who knows how long that will take" While getting the supplies he needs to take a shower

(It should be easy considering how we found the last base in Celadon.) The Electric Mouse told him while getting comfortable on Ash's bed

"That was just luck that we found Gabriel and even then it was tough until that point. That and we found Veronica on that day so we had to take care of her first and foremost." And with that being said he went into the connecting bathroom to take a much needed shower

After he left it was time for Pikachu and Riolu to have a conversation of their own before their trainer comes back.

(I am surprised that he still this way considering what happened to him) Riolu started the conversation on a note he wanted to point out for a while

Taking a look at the closed door and hearing the sounds of running water the Electric Mouse responded with (That is because he is good at hiding things from others when he wants to) He got a slightly surprised look from the Emanation Pokemon at that

(What do you mean by that) Was the reply and a small silence ensured after that

(I mean that the betrayal still gets to him a lot considering that the ones who did it were some of the ones close to him or he met and befriended on his travels. He won't talk about it and we won't push it but someday he has to confront them and who knows what will happen when that happens.) The starter explained in slight detail

(But are there not still people who are on his side after all this. Lord Arceus said so himself that there are still allies on his side) Riolu countered but was confused once he got a slightly sad shake of the head from the mouse

(That may be the case but we don't know who is on his side. Maybe all of them betrayed him but the ones we saw that day were the only ones to confront him and had the balls to do it)

(But what about his mother. Considering the strong bond they have I am sure that if she did betray him that day...he wouldn't be who he is today. He would be a shadow of his old self) The Emanation Pokemon said gravely that instantly got Pikachu's full attention

Getting a sinking feeling but still wanting to know Pikachu asked (What do you mean 'strong bond' they share and him being a 'shadow of his old self if she betrayed him'? Is there something your not telling us) He was more alert once he got a nod from the Sinnoh native Pokemon

(Allow me to explain. You know how 'Ash') It didn't feel right calling him Ash but Riolu continued anyway (Creates very strong bonds with the people he meets. And how he is always there when they need him the most. There is only one bond that surpasses all the bonds that he created and it is the one he has with his mother) He started to explain hoping that Ash takes a while taking a shower

(Why is the bond he has with her so strong) The starter asked still having that sinking feeling in his gut and knowing that Ash does take long in the showers

(It is because she was the very first bond he ever had with another person or ever in his life. The Maternal Bond is nothing to be trifled with if you know what is good for you. Aura users create bonds where ever they go and with the people they meet but the strongest is the ones they have with their mothers because as soon as they are born and can use their Aura they look for their mother for comfort and guidance into the new world. Since 'Ash' was born a full Aura user that bond still applied to him) Riolu explained to his comrade

(What would happen if she did turn on him then) Was the slightly feared question

(If the Maternal Bond were ever to be broken by the either the parent or the child the result would be catastrophic on the other. It is like saying to the other 'I no longer accept you as my own. And I never loved you to begin with so leave me at once'. If that happened to him he would be broken beyond repair and he will go on a very violent rampage if that happens. Considering that she as raised him all his life, given all the love he could ever need, comforting him at his lowest, and finding out that it is all a lie would sent anyone spiraling downward. Did you also note that for the first two months of our training he was very restless and in a hurry to go to his mother) The Emanation got the nail right on the head once he saw a look of realization come across Pikachu's face

(Your saying that the Maternal Bond made him do all of that. But how?) He asked with a slight tone of panic

(She was trying to call out to her child and bring him home because she was devastated when she found out he went missing and they didn't even know it. It is nearly impossible for Aura users to resist that call but we somehow managed to do that but just barely. In fact the only other bond that might even come close to the Maternal Bond is the Mating Bond(s) that he will make in the future but that is a talk for later) The Sinnoh native stopped in case the Kanto native had any questions

He did by the way (But what about his father. Does the bond work for him as well)

(Not exactly. He has to be in the presence of the father and then he has to accept him. Since his father never did accept him I'm guessing he wasn't hurt as much once he left them) Was the answer and they only had enough time for one more question since it sounds like Ash is finishing up in the bathroom

(How is that Maternal Bond created anyway) The started asked for the final question

(It can be created in two ways. First when the mother carries an Aura user for the entire pregnancy. Or their dormant Aura abilities can be unlocked and the one who unlocked it could be the real parent or a parent figure and then it goes on afterwards.) And that was all that was said as Ash came out dressed in his pajamas

"(Sigh) Now that really hit the spot. I feel fresher already. Huh...why are you guys still awake. I thought you both would be asleep by now" He told them while climbing into his bed for the night and getting comfy

(Oh... we were just talking about something. Nothing important right Riolu) Pikachu told the Emanation Pokemon while he got comfy on his spot by Ash's head

Getting comfy on his own spot the Sinnoh native replied with (We were just talking about who would win a battle; Charizard or a Moltres) A perfect cover

Chuckling a bit at the match up he told them "Just make sure the big guy doesn't hear that conversation. You won't hear the end of it for either one you choose. Goodnight guys. See ya in the morning" And with that the trainer went to sleep on his first bed in a while

(Goodnight) Riolu replied soon after

(Don't let the Bug types bite) Pikachu said a while after thanking his lucky stars that Delia wasn't one of the ones to betray Ash. If she did things will be very different for them that's for sure

_**AND THERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE AND I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT AND YOU ALL LIKE IT. AFTER THIS I AM GOING TO SKIP AROUND A BIT AND ASH AND VERONICA WILL CATCH MORE POKEMON ALONG THE WAY AND THE GIRL WILL LEARN MORE SO SHE CAN BE HELPFUL LATER ON. WHAT THEY DO DURING THAT TIME WILL BE EXPLAINED SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT MISSING SOMETHINGS. AND FOR THOSE WONDERING WHY DELIA DIDN'T BETRAY ASH I HOPE THIS EXPLAINS THINGS FOR YA. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME AND I'LL ANSWER AS BEST AS I CAN AND THERE YOU GO. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE**_


	24. A Quick Pit Stop

**_WELL HERE YOU GUYS GO WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY HOPE ITS TO YOUR LIKING. LIKE I SAID THIS IS SKIPPED AROUND A BIT AND RIGHT NOW THE DUO ARE MAKING THAT SPECIAL STOP I TOLD YA IN THE LAST CHAPTER. ALSO ABOUT 11 MONTHS HAVE PASSED AND AFTER THIS WHEN ASH AND VERONICA HEAD TO JHOTO IS WHEN THE YEAR PASSES. OH AND AS FOR THE 'IMPRINTED BONDS' ITS NOT AS STRONG AS THE MATERNAL AND MATING BONDS SINCE AN IMPRESSION OF SOMEONE CAN CHANGE OVERTIME DEPENDING ON WHAT THEY DO AND WHO YOU ARE SO THERE IS THAT._**

**_AGES; READ THE ABOVE TO FIND THAT OUT_**

**_DISCLAIMER; THIS IS GETTING REDUNDANT BUT POKEMON IS NOT MINE NOR WILL IT EVER BE MINE. NUFF SAID_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

Time flew by pretty quickly when Ash and Veronica made it to Commerce City. Soon after they arrived in the city Ash set off on his own to look for clues on the whereabouts of the Rocket base or anything else that might go wrong in the city. Veronica was sent, under Ash's orders, to go to the park in the center of the city to explore and to continue on her own training with Riolu watching over her. She has made some slight progress but other wise it was the same as last time. Her Pokemon even continued on their mock battles to improve themselves for a while until they where dead tired. This happened whenever Ash wasn't around to teach her new things and during the duration of their stay.

Ash has been having little to no luck on finding the base and was beginning to think that the information that he got at the Celadon base was just to send enemies on a wild goose chase. Just to make sure that it wan't the case he stayed there for a few more days. Good thing he did since on the fourth day of his stay did he start to notice some slight differences going on in the city. For starters some of the local civilians look a little panicked for some reason and some 'collectors' have been noticed around lately.

He decided to investigate and see where this might be headed and if he should intervene. The reason why is whenever these 'collectors' would collect whatever it is they are after they would always take more than necessary and the people they go to would have some deep installed fear in them by the look in their eyes. So after showing Veronica some new tricks he went to go ask the people about these 'collectors'. Turns out that this has been going on for a while and every time those guys come to them their ways of collecting got slightly more and more forceful with each visit. The people pay them for protection since Rockets have been more of a problem in the city for a while

After some research and some slight sneaking Ash had a high suspicion that these 'collectors' might be the closest thing to a problem that he can find. Or they could be the Rockets that he was looking for. Either way it is a problem that he can solve one way or another. So one day he decided to follow them after a routine collection and noticed that they entered the red light district. Locals say that that part of town has been off limits for some time now and that these men came soon after.

Turns out that his suspicion was correct after all. Those men were just scaring the locals to fund themselves and look for more new recruits for Team Rocket. No surprise that Ash had to put a stop to all of that. Taking Pikachu with him this time and leaving Riolu to care for Veronica he set off on his mission to storm the base like the last time while collecting critical information for the police when he's done and maybe destroying the base in the process. He decided to strike at night since a majority of the base is on the outside and only the tech is on the inside. He is surprised that the people didn't make the connection sooner but understands that fear can be a deadly weapon on anyone no matter who you are.

Lets just say that after he infiltrated and soon destroyed the base Ash wishes that things could have gone smoother. Almost soon after he collected the data and freed the Pokemon captives did the alarms go off and the amount of grunts that he had to go through made him sore for a few weeks once all was done. But he managed to demolish the base and restore the peace in the town in good time. Though he had to stay a few extra days to rest a bit and still train his student.

The rest is pretty much a blur since he made everything else in good time. There were more bases in the region of Kanto than he originally thought. There were some in Hollywood, Matcha City, Mulberry City, Neon Town, and others that took some time for him to get to and destroy. He has also caught some more new Pokemon along the way and helped wherever he went. Veronica has also helped out when she can and has learned a lot in her time with Ash/Red and has also caught some new Pokemon herself. Some of them even evolved to her great amazement. Riolu even managed to find the time to give the keystone from the Celadon base to him since they will need all the help they can get and all of the other Pokemon agree with that decision.

As of right now they are on a boat that is taking them somewhere where Ash is hoping to get some information on his Aura abilities than what he and Riolu already know. He also hopes that this will end well for them since he needs a break. He along with Veronica and their Pokemon are by the railings of the ship looking out over the ocean.

Looking out at the many fish and Water Pokemon that are passing them by the raven haired girl asked "So you never told me. Where exactly are we headed and why do we have to leave the region after this" While also going over how far they have made it in the past 11 months

"To answer the second question we are leaving because in some of the info I got in the Rocket bases it seems that Kanto isn't the only place they do business in and I still need a word with their boss which I haven't found anywhere here. For the first...you'll see when we get there" He answered cryptically for the first question but clear for the second

(Why are we going to Rota anyways Ash.) Pikachu asked on his shoulder once Veronica diverted her attention elsewhere

Making sure that the little girl is still not paying attention he whispered "A few reasons why buddy. One of them is to see if we can learn more about Aura than we already know and what else it do to help people." While going over how he is going to do that

(Another is to finally see if the young one can use Aura or not. Am I not correct) Riolu added while meditating by his legs and listening to the conversation somewhat

"Yeah I have put it off for some time now. Soon or before we leave the place is when I'll test Veronica" He answered slightly sheepishly

"Test me in what" She asked hearing the last part of the conversation and already knowing that her teacher can speak to Pokemon

Thinking quickly Red responded with "Nothing important. You'll find out in due time" He was hoping that she will buy that excuse

Thankfully she did though with some skepticism "O.k then if you say so. So when are we arriving at this place you're not telling me about" Since she isn't used to oversea travel and still doesn't have her sea legs yet so she is starting to feel slightly woozy from the amount of time they are spending on the boat.

_ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT OUR DESTINATION IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE START PACKING YOUR BELONGINGS AND THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING THE AXIUM FOR YOUR TRAVEL PURPOSES._ Came the announcement almost as soon as the girl finished asking her question

"Does that answer your question. Start collecting your stuff and then we can leave" He got a nod and soon after that Veronica sett off to do just that.

Suddenly realizing something as soon as the little girl left Pikachu asked (Wait a minute. There are no libraries in the town since all of the tourists and might be only in the castle. How are you planning on getting in there without getting arrested. If you went as Ash maybe but since we haven't cleared your name yet) He let the question hang in the air so that either of them can see where the Mouse is going

"True I can't get in as Ash since we still don't know who is on my side there is one way that I can get in no questions asked" He answered while making his way to wherever Veronica went to to get her things

(How exactly did you manage to make your way into the castle in the first place may I ask) The Emanation Pokemon asked while he and his companion followed their trainer

(He entered a tournament and then he won the entire thing. Then he was invited into the castle as the 'Aura Guardian'. Your not really planning on entering are you) Pikachu asked slowly since he started connecting the dots

Nodding in agreement he continued explaining "Today is the day that the tournament starts. Soon after that the castle will throw a big celebration to honor the winner. The last time we went in here it started a little late so that's why things were rushed. If I can get into that library we can learn more about Aura than what we already know" With that he continued on his way to find the little girl who is waiting by the railings with her things on her back

(Long story short; Defend former title, get into the royal library, learn more about Aura, and then leave for Johto when all the celebrations are over and done with) Pikachu deadpanned when they rendezvous with the raven haired girl

Looking and finding Red the little girl went up to him and asked "So I'm guessing that there is a Rocket base in this place since you're in a hurry to get over there." Anticipating that this was the case considering how many times he had to destroy those things

"Not this time actually. We are here because we need some R&amp;R for all travel, training, and other things we did in the past 11 months. So enjoy this while it lasts" Was his answer and he got a slightly surprised look from the girl

The boat ride soon ended after that and the duo departed from the vessel and the little girl was happy to be back on dry land. But she was confused on why whenever they saw people they were dressed like they would be in the olden times. Even some of the Pokemon she spotted were somehow dressed up in clothes in the old days. When they made it to the Pokemon Center in the town people were still dressed up and even the Pokemon Center itself looks like one if it was in the olden days.

Getting slightly fed up with all of that the raven haired girl asked Red "How come there are people dressed like they would in medieval times. Is there an event going on here" That would even explain all the old century accent people talked with whenever they passed by and asked them questions

"You could say that. They are just preparing for the annual Hero of the year festival which will start soon with a tournament to find out the hero" He answered while him and the girl gave their Pokemon to the nurse on duty

"And you're planning on entering this tournament right. Does this mean that I can watch you battle all out this time" She followed up while they headed to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat

"In a way yes you can. First let me register then we can head to the costume shop and then see some of the town before the tournament starts. Sound like a plan" He told her after they got their food, sat down, and started eating with the Pokemon eating their own meal by them.

"Why do we need to go to a costume shop" She asked with a puzzled look on her face with her Eevee and Sandslash looking confused as well

Red had a smirk on his face when he told her "Well we need to dress for the part don't we. Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us" And with that they all continued enjoying their meal

Soon after they finished and got back their Pokemon did Red and Veronica head for the stadium where the competition would take place and the cloaked trainer registered just in the nick of time since registration ends in about 5 minutes. Then he led them to the direction of the costume shop for a change of clothing for them and the Pokemon if they want to. Pikachu was downhearted to learn that he can't dress up as a jester again since they were all out of them in his size. Luckily Red came up with a little blacksmith costume to at least give the mouse some solace. It was funny when Red threw soot in the mouse's little face to finalize the look.

Riolu went with something with a little more class. Dressed in a pair of boots then pants with light pads on the thighs, and shirt like vest with the same pads on the shoulders, chest, and abdomen. Topping it off with some fake fur that goes over the shoulders, covers the back, and reaches the Pokemon's mid-back the look was completed with a little sword on his left leg to finalize the sword smith costume which the Pokemon pulled off in spades to say the least.

"So how does the costume feel Pikachu? Riolu?" Red asked after he saw that both Pokemon were in their preferred costume

Slightly adjusting the sleeves the Emanation Pokemon answered (This might be something that I could not get used to) Though he is glad he isn't like Pikachu and his costume

Speaking of the yellow mouse a moment after Riolu spoke did he speak up with (Did you really have to throw soot in my face. The costume literally tells people what I am you know) While trying to get the stuff off of him but only succeeded in making it worse on himself by spreading it

Chuckling a bit and placing his own costume on his arm Red told the mouse "Well we want to look the part as best as possible and besides this is just another reason to give you a bath later on." He also spoke to Veronica who was in one of the changing rooms not too far from them "I'm going to put of my own costume Veronica. When you finish Pikachu and Riolu are out here to keep you company" And with that he went inside his own changing room to put on his own costume

Almost a moment after Red went to go change into his own costume did Veronica come out dressed in her own costume. Dressed with a lower part of a dress of a green color and topped off with a white shirt with sleeves pulled up to her elbows and then finished off with a blue corset that fitted her just right. She looked the part of the classic medieval girl. Her Eevee came out dressed as her noble steed just for kicks and Sandshrew as her guard

Coming out of the room she couldn't help but giggle when she saw what Pikachu had on for his costume "Looking good Pikachu" She told the Pokemon after she calmed down a bit

(Ash is going to get it when all of this is over. And I always look good) Was the reply from the mouse though the girl could only hear repetitions of its own name. He was like a child having a tantrum with his little arms crossed and the Pokemon looking away with a small pout on his face

A moment later Red finally came out out of his regular cloak and into his costume for the festival. He was dressed in a classic nobleman costume with the black knee high boots and pants that were stuffed into the boots. Then a red sleeved shirt that was covered with a black drape with a small hoodie in the back with the clothing itself reaching to his mid-calf. He can pull it off in either his Red persona of as Ash.

After coming out and seeing that everyone else is ready he asked "So ready to go see the sights before the tournament starts" He got nods of the heads as answers and they sett off to do just that

They managed to see all that sights that Red didn't get to see when he came as Ash and he also gave Veronica a little backstory of the place from what he heard and knew from the last time he went here. After looking at enough sights they made their way to the stadium for the opening match and who's in it. Not surprising Red is in the first round facing last year's winner. Veronica took her place up in front of the bleachers to get a good view of the battles with her Pokemon while Red took his place on the left side of the field facing his opponent on the right who is dressed as a Duke.

"I wonder how Red battles like or what his style is about. What do you think Eevee? Sandslash?" Veronica asked a moment after she sat down and over the roars of the crowd. She got shrugs of the shoulders from them as a response

An official came out dressed as a jester and announced "Welcome one and all to Rota's annual Hero of the year tournament. The winner of all of this will take the place of this year's Guardian of Aura and be our guest of honor in the gala soon after the tournament ends. He or she will also win these two Mega-Stones courtesy of our very own Queen Ilene. Now before we begin this event our Queen has something to say" As he said that everyone turned their attention to an audience box that is elevated from the bleachers that holds the blonde Queen of Rota and her Mime Jr.

Standing up and walking forward with her Pokemon following she announced "I would like to thank all of you all for coming to this spectacular event hosted once every year. For all of those who participate in this event and to everyone else I would like to invite you all to our annual ball hosted at the castle after the tournament ends. Good luck to all who participate and I would like to declare the hero of the year tournament to finally begin" After she said that the crowd went even wilder at her short but strong speech.

After seeing that Queen Ilene sat down the ref continued "To start this all off is a one-on-one Pokemon battle between last year's winner Adrian Swanson hailing all the way from Sinnoh in the right corner" He pointed to the appointed Adrian's side as the crowd went even louder in honor of him being a former winner of the tournament

"I am very looking forward to seeing how this year's competition plays out" He spoke out in a smooth voice but with an underline of confidence to it

"And his opponent hailing from humble Kanto give it up for newcomer Red in the left corner" He pointed to Red's side as he got moderate applause and praise since he is a 'newcomer' in all of this

Waving to everyone with one arm he said to them "Glad to make it and be apart of all of this" Though he too spoke with an air of confidence in his wake

"Now trainers call out your first Pokemon" The Ref told them taking a few paces backwards for ready himself for the coming battle

"Abomasnow show them what you are made of" Adrian threw out his own sphere and called out the Frost Tree Pokemon who came out with a roar of battle

Pulling out one of his own Poke balls from his belt Red told his opponent "If its a battle of giants that you want then I won't disappoint you. Snorlax, I choose you" He threw out the sphere and called one of his own giants; the Sleeping Pokemon Snorlax

At the stands Veronica was slightly confused of her teacher's choice of Pokemon "I never knew that he had a Snorlax before. But wouldn't a Fire type Pokemon work better in this kind of battle. Maybe he is planning something" She told her Pokemon who were also slightly confused on Red's choice of Pokemon

"Are both sides ready" The ref asked while raising both flags of red and green for Adrian and Red respectively. Once he got the nods from both trainers he sharply dropped both flags and said "Battle begin" And with that Adrian quickly made the first move starting things off

"Abomasnow use **Ice Punch** quickly" With a sharp nod the Pokemon dashed off with its right fist reared back glowing a pale blue color straight to Snorlax who hasn't moved a bit

At the last second Red quickly told his Pokemon "Quick use **Double Team** to avoid that and then use **Focus Punch** Snorlax" With speed that surprised everyone the Sleeping Pokemon dashed around the arena leaving copies in its wake and confused the opposing Pokemon into stopping its attack

"What the...Abomasnow use **Ice Beam** to find the original before it attacks" Though he was confused Adrian thought quick and thought of a counter measure which the Frost Tree Pokemon quickly followed through

But before even one of the **Ice Beams** were launched Abomasnow was suddenly launched forward and landed with a thud some paces away. The cause of this is Snorlax since it used the **Focus Punch** to attack the opposing Pokemon's back. The Sinnoh native managed to get up though with some slight difficulty and turned to face its opponent.

"Now use **Earthquake**" Red told the Pokemon and it responded by lifting its right foot and quickly stomped on the ground which shook up the whole stadium as well as the opposing Pokemon

In the stands Veronica was trying not to fall off of her seat with small success along with her Pokemon "W-w-why-y d-d-does-s-s t-t-this-s-s f-f-feel-l-l f-f-familiar-r-" She tried speaking through the vibrations of the **Earthquake**

After a moment or two the attack finally ended with a slightly woozy Abomasnow and an unscathed Snorlax in its wake. Even Red was a little dizzy after all of that was done

"Okay maybe not my best idea but I think the results were worth it." He spoke to himself and to Pikachu and Riolu who were at his side and regaining their senses "Snorlax use **Rollout **and try to bring this home" He told the Sleeping Pokemon after he got back into the game

With a nod of the head Snorlax rolled up into a ball and started spinning at a fast pace then launched itself in the direction of Abomasnow. But from the look on Adrian's face it was like he expected that move to be called

Turns out he did "Now jump and land on Snorlax Abomasnow and you know what to do with the rest" He told his Pokemon with a smirk and to the confusion of Red once the Frost Tree Pokemon jumped, landed on the spinning Snorlax, and started to ride the Kanto native Pokemon like a lumberjack on a log.

(What is he planning) Pikachu asked from Red's legs to whoever listened

(Whatever it is it cannot be good) Riolu answered in his own confused tone of voice

Quickly connecting the dots after a moment the Nobleman trainer told his Pokemon in the battle field "Quick Snorlax stop spinning" Before Abomasnow managed to lead the Pokemon into one of the walls to get it stuck the Sleeping Pokemon made a sudden stop but the opposing Pokemon jumped high into the air before it was thrown off

"Now use **Brick Break** Abomasnow" Adrian told the free falling Pokemon and the response was the Pokemon's left arm glowing a bright white color reared back right on top of the Sleeping Pokemon

"Snorlax look up and then use **Hyper Beam** to block that attack" Looking up and seeing Abomasnow was almost upon it Snorlax took a deep breath and when it exhaled a beam of orange energy came out and intercepted the **Brick Break** at point blank range which caused an explosion that sent both Pokemon reeling back to their trainers

After a moment or two the smoke from the explosion cleared which revealed two Pokemon with various bruises on them thanks to the closeness of the blast and the recoil from it. Unfortunately for Adrian he thinks that Snorlax can't move after that **Hyper beam** but in reality this Pokemon can use the move more than once before the price of it catches up to him. Red hopes that his opponent will 'take advantage' of this opportunity.

He did "Now while Snorlax is immobile use Focus Punch again Abomasnow" With a battle roar the Frost Tree Pokemon charged with the intent of finishing this whole thing with one attack

Red had other plans though. With a small smirk on his face the trainer told his Pokemon seconds before Abomasnow threw the punch "Now Snorlax use **Flamethrower** to finish this" His response was the Sleeping Pokemon sharply breathing in and then exhaling bringing out a torrent of fire which completely covered the Frost Tree Pokemon in mid charge

In the stands Veronica was surprised that Snorlax managed to move quickly considering that it just used Hyper beam earlier "If this is what the extent of Red's training is then I'm never complaining about it again right guys" She got amazed nods from both Pokemon as answer _And if Red wants me to surpass him some day I better take training seriously from now on _She added in her thoughts

Back at the field a moment or two has passed and Snorlax has let up the Flamethrower and was surprised to see that Abomasnow still stood and finished its charge hitting the Sleeping Pokemon with the super effective attack with the last of its strength. Then the Pokemon just barely managed to get up along with Snorlax who got up with some difficulty

"Since Abomasnow looks about ready to cave in what do you say we end this with one attack Adrian. No need in hurting this Pokemon more than necessary am I right" Red told his opponent seeing the condition of the Frost Tree Pokemon

Seeing his Pokemon covered with bruises cuts and some burns and seeing that Sorlax only has minor cuts and bruises Adrian had to agree with Red on that one "Very well then. We shall end this all with one attack. Now Abomasnow use **Wood Hammer** with everything you have" With a slight nod of the head the Frost Tree Pokemon began its final charge with its right arm reared back but this time it glowed with a bright blue color

"If your going all out then we will too. Snorlax use **Power-Up Punch** with all you've got and then some" With a sharp nod of the head the Sleeping Pokemon made its own charge with its right fist reared back leaving a blazing trail of red behind

Both Pokemon charged at each other and threw both fists which met in the middle and caused a rather large explosion to take part which obscured everyone's view of the amazing battle. The resulting smoke was took over the entire area and stayed there for a few moments and was hard to see the results of the battle

After a moment or two of the smoke in the way it slowly dissipated to reveal that Abomasnow is down and doesn't look to be getting up anytime soon and Snorlax is standing a few paces away from the Frost Tree Pokemon littered with cuts and bruises and is breathing heavily indicating that the battle started to take its toll on the Sleeping Pokemon

Looking to make sure that the Sinnoh native Pokemon is down the ref announced "Abomasnow is unable to battle. Snarlax is the winner which means that the first round goes to Red" At that announcement the crowd went into an even bigger frenzy at seeing the amazing battle that just happened before their very eyes

Up in the stands Veronica is still trying to get over the fact that Red is a force to be reckoned with "This is how Red battles... and even then I have a feeling that he was hold back a bit. How am I ever going to hope to be half as good as he is" But just as she was about to continue to doubt herself both of her Pokemon instead took the time to get her back on track though she still couldn't understand them but got a general idea

On the battle field Red has just finished returning his Pokemon when Adrian came up to him after he returned his own Pokemon. They both started each other down before the Duke smiled at him and extended his right hand.

At seeing the confused look on Red's face Adrian told him "That was a good match back there. Not many people can defeat my Abomasnow like you just did so my respects is an order" There was no ill will towards him and Red couldn't help but extend his own right hand and shake hands with the other man

"Well you guys were a good team after all. I won with a bit of luck" Red told them after they let go of each others' hand

"Nonsense. But you do know that there is more pressure on you now right" He asked confusing the Nobleman

"Why do you say that" Red had a feeling why but decided to ask anyway

Chuckling a bit at that Adrian explained "Well since I won all of this last year and lost in the first round everyone will expect you to win this whole thing. Sorry but you better win this. I don't want to lose to someone who lost in the next round or so. That could be bad for both of our images" After he said that he turned and left the stadium leaving a slightly confused Red behind

Looking down at his two Pokemon Red told them "Well he seemed nice and sporty. Right guys" After he said that did he start to make his own way out so that he can meet up with Veronica

(Well we do have to win this all again so that we can get into the castle's library right Ash) Pikachu asked after the mouse got on his shoulder again

"Yeah but we don't know about the competition this year so there is that" Was the response from the trainer

Walking beside the Nobleman Riolu spoke up with (On a different note you should get to testing the young one to see if she can use Aura or not. She has been very patient with you but patience eventually runs out) Causing the trainer to chuckle sheepishly

"I'll do that before the tournament ends. Besides I waited until now to test her since forms of Aura originated from here and what better place to see if she can use it or not" Red told them as he made his way to the seats that Veronica and her Pokemon are at

At seeing her teacher the raven haired girl spoke up with "Red that was an amazing battle you just did. I mean I knew you were powerful but to do all of **that** can change anyone's mind on how strong you can really be and that's no joke" She sounded like a fan girl once she said that

Chuckling a bit at her enthusiasm he told her "Calm down there are more amazing battlers out there all you have to do is find them. Now lets watch the rest of the battles until I'm up again" While taking his seat with Pikachu and Riolu

She nodded and together they watched the continuation of the Hero of the year tournament.

_**WELL THERE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT MY INTERNET WAS BEING AN IDIOT WITH ME BUT NOW ITS FIXED. AND IN CASE YOU ALL ARE A BIT LOST VERONICA WILL BE ABLE TO USE AURA IN FACT I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR ALL OF THIS SINCE ASH IS VISITING ROTA FOR INFORMATION AND ALL. ALL I'M GIVING AWAY IS THAT SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN JOHTO AND THAT'S IT. YOU ALL CAN GUESS IF YOU WANT BUT I'M NOT TELLING IF YOU'RE RIGHT OR NOT. RIOLU WILL EVOLVE IN JOHTO AND THAT ALSO PLAYS A ROLE IN THE BIG EVENT. AND YES SOMEDAY VERONICA WILL END UP SURPASSING RED HE EVEN SAID SO HIMSELF. ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ASK JUST SEND THE QUESTION ANYWAY YOU WANT AND I'LL ANSWER IN EITHER AN P.M OR MY NEXT UPDATE. RATE AND REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	25. What Do You Want?

_**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER UPDATE OF THIS VERY STORY. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I POSTED A CHAPTER ABOUT THE OTHERS PROGRESS ON LOCATING ASH SO HERE IS A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM. THIS TIME INSTEAD OF MAY AND MAX BEING THE STARS THE SPOTLIGHT INSTEAD GOES TO MISTY. DON'T WORRY EACH ONE OF THEM WILL GET A CHAPTER OF THEIR OWN IN THE FUTURE SO ALL THAT'S LEFT FOR THEM IS; CLEMONT, BONNIE, SERENA, IRIS, DELIA, AND THE OTHER GIRLS OF THE HAREM TO GET THEIR OWN CHAPTER. BUT RIGHT NOW ITS MISTY'S TIME TO SHINE. SO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; SHOULD I DO THAT...OH WELL...POKEMON WILL NEVER BE MINE THERE I SAID IT.**_

_**AGES;**_

_**MISTY; 20**_

_**DAISY; 29**_

_**LILY; 27**_

_**VIOLET; 24**_

_**BROCK; 25**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

How long has it been since any of them have even seen a trace of a certain raven haired teen? 9 more months down the drain which makes the grand total an amount of 11 months passed since Ash has disappeared. As of right now each one of their supporters have been informed about their new benefactor in Scott almost as soon as May and Max have recruited his help in their quest. Good thing too as the others were starting to run out of places to look and maybe a fresh set of eyes could be just what they need.

With barely any traces of his whereabouts it seems that a little R&amp;R is an order since they have all been searching for Ash ever since he left in the first place. It can be very stressing after a while with no luck and some fried nerves. Misty was the one to suggest this and the others had to agree on her argument. They have been running themselves ragged searching for the raven haired trainer and they are starting to get a little too wound up to even progress much further. The Kanto gym leader also brought up that a little rest or relaxation could help them look for more clues that they have missed before and clear their heads for more thought. After some debate it was agreed that the tomboy had a point so they all decided to take a break in their efforts for the moment and do their own thing for a bit.

Right now we find ourselves in the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym where we find the gym leader engaged in a battle against a starting trainer with her new Bulbasaur against her Goldeen. Before that it was a battle with the new trainer's Pidgey against Misty's Staryu. The Star Shape Pokemon won the first round before being knocked out in the second round by her starter Pokemon Bulbasaur. It was a two-on-two battle with the last round going to either side at this point. Violet is the referee of this battle since Daisy and Lily were busy at the moment

"Goldeen use your **Horn Attack** quick" The red-orange haired leader told the Goldfish Pokemon to which it responded by making a quick dash while in the water with its horn facing the Seed Pokemon who is on one of the platforms in their Water battlefield waiting for the right moment for its trainer to strike

"Bulbasaur try to avoid it by jumping on the other platforms and use **Razor Leaf**" The new trainer, Alexandra, told her starter in an effort for this battle not to end too soon with her losing...again

The Grass type followed through with the command but it didn't count on the speed that the Goldfish Pokemon has while submerged in water. The opposing Pokemon barely got on a platform a few feet away, however, it was met with a surprise of Goldeen jumping out of the water and ramming its horn into the Bulb Pokemon and sent it into the water.

"Oh-no, Bulbasaur" Alexandra said out loud in worry knowing that her starter is a sitting Psyduck unless it manages to get back on to the platforms "Bulbasaur quick try to get back on the platforms before Goldeen attacks again" She told her Pokemon once she saw that it resurfaced

Sadly for her, Misty had some other ideas in mind "Alright Goldeen try and finish this with another **Horn Attack**" The Goldfish responded by dashing quickly in the water once again with its horn pointed at its target

Seeing this her opponent told her Pokemon in a slightly panicked tone "Bulbasaur hurry and get out of there with a **Vine Whip**"

But alas it was too late. Almost a split second after the Bulb Pokemon gained footing on the platforms and lift itself up did Goldeen strike. Jumping out of the water the Water type managed to 'help' Bulbasaur by striking its exposed midsection while in the air which sent the starter flying. It collided with the ceiling and free fell onto one of the platforms it was trying to get on lucky for it. The Grass starter managed to get up but just barely.

Seeing this and seeing that Misty's Pokemon looks a little tired Alexandra knew she had to end this soon "Okay Bulbasaur its time to finish this are you ready" She got a nod as an answer

"Well young lady if that's how you want it be then who am I to go against that determination" Misty told her since she heard what her opponent said "Goldeen get ready for this"

Mustering up all her determination the rookie told her exhausted Pokemon "Bulbasaur lets finish this with a **Razor Leaf** with everything you've got" This time she got a loud 'BULBA' as a responce

Gathering the last of its strength Bulbasaur threw a rather large assault of sharpened leaves straight at Goldeen like a small swarm of Beedrill. The Goldfish Pokemon is somehow managing to dodge a large number of them but a few struck and Bulbasaur is not letting up as it seems.

"Goldeen use **Ice Beam** to intercept those Razor Leaves" Misty told her Pokemon already knowing what the outcome is already but still giving it everything they both got

After getting struck a few more times the Goldfish Pokemon managed to find enough of a breather to fire the Ice attack and once the two attacks combined a small explosion struck in which everyone attending had to shield themselves from the resulting smoke. It took only a moment to clear the smoke thanks to the gym's ventilation system getting rid of the smoke and the results of the battle were just how Misty predicted.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner. And since Misty has no more available Pokemon this means that the battle and the Cascade Badge go to Alexandra from Viridian City" Violet announced after making sure that Goldeen is out for the count

At first everything was silent after that since the young girl was trying to process the fact that she beat Misty, finally, after three tries. But after hearing the labored breathing coming from her starter Alexandra snapped out of it, squealed after it got through her head, and jumped from platform to platform to get her Pokemon for the small celebration.

She picked up the Bulb Pokemon and told it while twirling them around "Did you hear that Bulbasaur we finally did it. We beat Misty. Oh my gosh I can't believe it-WHOA" She was interrupted from her celebration since she has just fallen into the pool after spinning too fast though before they fell her Pokemon shared the same enthusiasm as its trainer

"Well that's new right Violet" Misty told her sister after she saw the auburn haired girl fall into the pool

"You shouldn't be surprised you know. After all this was the third time she came for a rematch and she was expecting to lose to you again" She answered after the two siblings met up with each other

The girl and Pokemon came out of the water a moment later and both couldn't help but laugh at the trainer's clumsiness "Having fun in there. Because last I remember you won and I still need to give you the badge for beating me. Don't you want it" The red-orange haired leader told the trainer a the pool once she and her sister got to them

Finally realizing that she had things to do Alexandra went to one of the sides of the pool, helped her Bulbasaur get on dry land, then got up herself "Thanks for reminding me and thanks for the towel" She told them after she met up with the two sisters with a towel wrapped around her shoulders

"Well since you beat me I think that this is long overdue" Misty stated while reaching into her jean pocket and fished out a small tear drop like badge "For defeating me in a battle and for showing a great determination even after being defeated two separate times by me. One you lost horribly and the other though you fared better you still lost... Anyway I would like to award you, Alexandra with the Cascade Badge in honor of your win" She finished while giving the badge in question to the other girl

She took the badge gratefully and with a little bow told the leader "Thanks again for the amazing battle Misty. I heard that you were tough but I never knew to what extent until now...and our other two battles"

Giggling a bit at the rookie's formalities the youngest Sensational Sister told her "Well since your still in the basics I would suggest going to Vermilion City for your Thunder Badge. But be careful for the Lt. and his Electric Types. Oh and here...A parting gift from us" She added while handing over a clear disk

"What is it" Was the expected answer from the auburn haired girl after she returned her Pokemon since it was exhausted

"It's an HM or 'Hidden Machine' if you'd like. This one contains the move **Cut** and you can do as you please with it. You might even need it sometime. Now good luck and safe travels" The tomboy mermaid told the rookie

"Thanks. See ya around" And with that Alexandra turned and left the gym with her newly acquired Cascade Badge on her person and raised spirits

After taking a moment or two to make sure that the rookie left Violet turned to her sister and told her "So this makes the what, eleventh or thirteenth, gym battle you've had this week" She lost count and stopped caring after it broke ten

Taking up a contemplating pose Misty answered with "I think the sixteenth one but even I lost count. So how long until Daisy and Lily come back from their errands" She asked a bit after

"In about another hour or so. Remember we were a little short on supplies around here" Was the older Cerulean sister's responce

"Great. That gives me just enough time for us to talk about these messes" A voice coming from the pool entrance spoke which caught both women's attention

Turning sharply prepared to deal with the intruder both women were surprised and on edge when they saw that it was Brock at the door. His attire consisted of a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his regular traveling shoes along with his belt which contains six Poke balls. He was leaning back on the door with his arms crossed over his chest and standing still with his squinted eyes staring at the floor. He still even has his Keystone necklace on his which could mean trouble.

Looking at the former Rock leader Misty told him in a neutral voice "What are you doing here Brock and why?" Wanting a reason for the 'unexpected' visit from him and just cutting to the chase

"Can't a guy come and visit an old friend without being asked 20 questions. Not happy to see Mist" He responded while still remaining on his location

Knowing that's not the case since Misty told her and the missing sisters Violet spoke up with "Bullshit. You stopped being friends once you attacked her and the others even Ash's Mother. Friends don't do that to other friends"

"And besides only one person gets to call me 'Mist' and you are not him" Misty added a moment after her sister finished

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Brock told them "Speaking of **HIM** that is the reason I am here today since I realized something" He got skeptical looks from the women in the room with him

"Did you realize that you were wrong and will help us look for Ash" Misty spoke slowly trying to figure it out

"No I am still right and Ash will pay for his actions" He started and after a moment continued with "I realized that you guys don't have all the facts yet and I talked to the others. I am going to tell you everything we know and you might already know and give you another chance to make the right choice" He pushed himself off of the wall and made his way to the sisters

"Fat chance of that happening but go on" Violet told him after Brock stopped a few feet from them

Sighing and shaking his head the former Pewter Gym Leader stated "Well here it goes. Before the events that happened earlier this year we all knew that Ash was on his own for his own training for the Indigo League next year. What he did during that time no one knows since nobody went with him and since he travels a lot he may have picked up a few things right from under our noses other than Pokemon and training methods" He was about to continue but Misty interrupted him

"I really doubt he could be 'corrupted' enough to destroy two cities and leave no survivors in them" She placed her input while still being wary of the man in front of her

_But he could have been possessed by a being that left an impression on him that didn't show itself until then and he wanted to act on it _Brock thought and told out loud "Trust me when I say that he was very close to crossing a line or two from what I saw when traveling with him and even Cilan agrees with me on that one. He has been known to be reckless, stubborn, headstrong, and even violent if someone pushed the right buttons. What's to stop him from using his new skills to enact revenge on those people who pushed him too far and is willing to go to great lengths to get what he wants."

"Even if what you say is true he holds back from hurting someone if they cross those 'lines' you are talking about" Misty placed her input on the matter

"But no one was with him when he was solo. The isolation must have gotten to him somehow and he snapped on the nearest places. Some fought back and managed to strike him. The DNA found at the scene was a perfect to Ash and even I checked with some of my connections. He was brash, idiotic for doing that, and if we don't find him and turn him in and he destroys more towns...more brutal methods will be used to find him and the charges on him will only increase and make this harder on him. He stopped being my friend the second he attacked and stole that Master Ball." He finished hoping he got his point across

The Cerulean Sisters had a hard time processing the information presented to them. The few things that they can't go against is actual DNA evidence. Even if it's fake they still have to prove where Ash was during the incidents and only he can do that. But he is missing so that's out. Sadly Misty can vouch for the fact that Ash will do anything to get what he wants but why would he need the Master Ball. She highly doubts that he would kill if someone pissed him off enough but people are full of surprises no matter who they are. But she will put her Gym Leader status on Ash being innocent and then some. She has total faith in him...among other things.

Looking at her sister and seeing her shake her head told Misty everything she needed to know. Steeling herself the Gym Leader told Brock "Well then I'm ready with that answer that you want" She saw an expectant look come to the man's face and Misty took a moment to answer. Pointing at the doors he just came from she told him in an icy-like voice "Get the hell out of my Gym and don't even think of coming back ever. Thanks for the information but it looks like you're too far gone now. Hope Ash has mercy on you all when he gets back cause if it were me...good luck escaping" She was caught off guard when Brock just chuckled at her

"If that's how its going to be then good luck in the future. I wasn't doing this to be an asshole but you wouldn't see the light I guess. I'll tell the others about your answer. Shame too...I was hoping we could be on the same side again. Oh and before I forget make sure your doing this for all the right reasons. Don't confuse loyalty and love with each other. Good luck on figuring out where you stand with Ash" And with that the Pokemon Doctor left the pool and out of the Cerulean Gym to make his way home. But for a moment Brock could have sworn that Misty's eyes flashed blue instead of their original viridian color during their argument

Making sure that Brock did leave the area Violet asked her sister "Speaking of Ash where are all of you on in finding him" While they both made their way into their living space in the gym and sat down on the sofa once they got there.

"(Sigh) Same as usual. But Scott has made a sort of guess that he is incognito from now on. He also might know what his alias is already" She answered relaxing since the day was starting to catch up to her

After checking the Gym schedule and seeing that there aren't any battles for a bit the indigo haired sister continued questioning the youngest "Who does Scott think Ash could be" She remembers Scott since Misty told her and how he joined

"Some guy named Red. The reason he has doubts is because he is almost always wearing a black coat with the hood on and covering his face at all times so his connections can't get a better picture. That and the little girl he's been seen with" When Misty added that last part she caught her sibling off guard

"He has a little girl following him around. How did that happen" Violet couldn't help but wonder on that part

Pausing and thinking for a bit the tomboy answered with "Scott actually did a background check on her and found out some interesting things. Her parents, though dead, were pretty important people as they were on a major breakthrough in how Pokemon came to be and why there are still regular animals here. Once they died they sent their baby to live with her Aunt and Uncle till she was 6 yrs old" They didn't notice Daisy and Lily coming into the living area to drop off the supplies and the two sisters joined the conversation silently

"What happened to her Aunt and Uncle" The indigo haired woman asked her younger sibling

"...Team Rocket killed them and turns out that they killed her parents as well. Red found her and from what Scott says the girl is learning under him and training with him and his Pokemon." Misty noticed Daisy and Lily entering the conversation and hoped they didn't ask her to repeat herself

"But why is this Red person so important" Daisy asked and slightly surprising Violet since she didn't notice them

Going back on track the red-orange haired woman told them "Because of the scary similarities he shares in Ash regarding his actions and Pokemon. He helps out in whichever city he's in which lead him to destroy all the Rocket bases that are somehow there. Considerate when it comes to the girl and very patient. His Pokemon consist of all the ones that Ash has with a few added. Hell he even has a Pikachu who is never in its Poke ball. Unless we find him for ourselves and see under that hood there is no telling if he is Ash or not. That's why Scott has some doubts about him." She finished explaining and added "Well I'm going to relax before some more gym battles start again. See ya guys"

After Misty left Daisy turned to the third oldest and told her "So did you break the news to her yet Violet" The silence she got afterwards was answer enough

"Why didn't you tell her. She's going to be pissed once she finds out now" Lily told them taking up a seat and resting after the errand run

"Well Brock came over so there is that" She got shocked looks from both sisters at that "Yeah right. Well Brock came over and told them why they are after Ash and tried to recruit Misty and the rest of us"

"Good thing she didn't accept right" Lily told her sister and heaved a sigh of relief when Violet agreed with her

"Anyway he told her some slightly convincing things and then left it for her to answer which she declined the offer. But he also brought up a very good point" She took a thoughtful look at that

"How she can't confuse loyalty and love or something like that right" Daisy more stated than asked

"Right which is why we have to do what we are about to do to really see for ourselves" Violet told them

Getting up and picking up some bags along with Daisy, Lily told Violet "Well good luck with that Violet tell us how it goes. We'll just put the stuff away and get ready for the rest of the day" And with that they both left a still thoughtful Violet alone in the living area

"Yeah...see ya" She murmured even after they left since she was still thinking and didn't notice what they said until it was too late

Looking around left and right and seeing that she was alone and she had to be the one to break the news to Misty, Violet cursed her other two sisters under her breath with

"Oh you bunch of bitches...I'll get you both for this"

_**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT NEWS THEY WERE GOING TO TELL MISTY IT JUST THAT THEY WERE GOING TO FORCE HER INTO THE DATING SCENE UNTIL THE THING WITH ASH IS SOLVED. THINK OF IT AS A WAY FOR THE GIRLS IN THE HAREM PROVING THEMSELVES BEFORE THEY ARE WITH ASH. DAWN, MAY, IRIS, AND EVEN SERENA WILL DO IT AS THEIR LOVED ONES THINK ITS FOR THE BEST WHEN REALLY ITS A TEST FOR THEIR LOYALTY AND LOVE FOR ASH. HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE BROCK TOO MUCH OF AN ASS BUT OH WELL. THIS ALSO MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT OH WELL. ANYTHING ELSE FEEL FREE TO ASK AND THE NEXT UPDATE SHOULD(MAYBE) COME SOON. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	26. Background Checks

_**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT EVEN I NEED BREAKS NOW AND THEN. THOUGH I ALREADY HAVE ALMOST EVERYTHING FOR THIS STORY PLANNED OUT I STILL NEED SOME BREAKS SO I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND. AND JUST A SORT ANNOUNCEMENT; YOU ALL DO KNOW THAT YOU CAN STILL SEND HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS RIGHT? LIKE I SAID; ONLY AFTER ASH CATCHES A LEGEND DO YOU ALL HAVE TO STOP SENDING THEM AND JUST A SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT HE CATCHES THAT LEGEND IN JOHTO SO YOU ALL STILL HAVE SOME TIME. AND HOPE EVERYTHING IS PROGRESSING SMOOTHLY AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IF NOT THEN TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT. (EXCEPT FOR THE EXTENDED DESCRIPTIONS IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS...LIKE I SAID I'LL KEEP THEM)**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT WILL NEVER BE MINE AT ALL SO THERE. (T-T)**_

_**AGES**_

_**ASH; 19**_

_**VERONICA; 6**_

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

"Okay Pikachu use **Electro Ball** and finish this battle up" Came the command from the nobleman clothed trainer to his electric starter

"Oh no, Tyranitar quick use **Stone Edge** to keep it back" Came the, hopefully, useful counter from the trainer who appeared to be dressed as a executioner minus the face cover

It is now the final round of the Hero of the year tournament between Red and Pikachu against the team of Alexander and his Tyranitar. They have been at this confrontation for quite awhile and right now its the beginning of the end for the executioner and his Pokemon.

The rounds leading up to this were interesting to say the least for Red. Each of the matches he was in until this point were great experiences and this one was no exception. There was a round where he went against a few Mega Evolution Pokemon and he just barely managed to get by since he barely has any experiences with them. Hopefully his opponent doesn't have the items to Mega Evolve his Pokemon which apparently he doesn't since he didn't use it yet. Even Veronica managed to see some Pokemon from the competitors and even saw some Pokemon Red has that she didn't know he had, like Gliscor, a Muk, a shiny Noctowl, a Venasaur, and an Emboar. She already knew about Snorlax and some others.

Back to the battle field the Electric Mouse has just made a running start towards the Armor Pokemon and made a rather large leap a few feet away. It started to gather the necessary electrical energy in its tail to form a ball of compressed electricity and with a mid-air front flip it made its dive for the opposing Pokemon to deliver the attack point blank.

While this was happening Tyranitar was gathering power and creating jagged stones around itself and when the Mouse was in range the Armor Pokemon fired the rock type attack. Sadly for him Red had something like this planned out and knew just what to do

"Pikachu this might be tough but use that **Stone Edge** as a pathway to get to Tyranitar then bring this all home" Was what came out of the nobleman's mouth

(Got it...hope you know what you're doing though) The Mouse announced to his trainer while the latter was to himself

While still maintaining the electrical ball on its tail the 'starter' Pokemon somehow managed to jump from one jagged stone to the other while the only injury sustained was to its paws since the stones were rough but even then they were slight. When it reached the final stone the mouse Pokemon jumped, preformed a front flip, and launched the **Electro Ball** as it made its decent. The small yellow Pokemon landed a few ways away soon after the ball was launched.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how its seen, Alex announced the following "Tyranitar run into the attack and use **Power-up Punch**" Which was met with a sharp nod from the Armor Pokemon

Running as fast as its bulky body can go, the Armor Pokemon made its charge with its right fist reared back and it quickly took a bright blaze color. When the ball of electricity was close Tyranitar quickly threw the fist which led to a small explosion taking place.

Meanwhile Veronica and her Pokemon were watching the battle unfold and continue with rapt attention and the little girl is more than a little excited for the end of the battle regardless of who wins due to the promise that Red made to her before the match.

"Can you believe that Red is finally going to see if I can use that magic or Aura as he calls it after this match" She got excited nods from both Eevee and Sandslash after she asked that.

"Though this match has gone on for a while and both Pikachu and that Tyranitar look pretty beat up and tired. Pikachu even looks like he can take more and still come strong. You think they are holding back a bit" The little girl asked again after noticing the conditions of both Pokemon. She got shrugs of the shoulders from both Pokemon as an answer

"Wonder what the true extent of Red's skill goes and what exactly will he teach us in the coming times. One way to find out right you guys" Veronica smiled happily at the comment and her Pokemon couldn't help but smile back since they all remember the past 11 months of training with the cloaked veteran. Soon after that the human and the two Pokemon went back to spectating the battle

After skidding and finally stopping in front of the nobleman after a particularly strong **Focus Punch** the Electric Mouse managed to get a second wind and waited for the next plan of attack.

"Okay this time we have to finish this battle right buddy" The trainer told his starter after witnessing the various cuts, bruises, and few burn marks on its body

(Eh...more or less. Remember I've taken beatings much worse than this before remember) Came the reply from the mouse though he was breathing a bit heavily thanks to the duration of the battle

"That is what I'm trying to avoid thank you very much. Anyways Pikachu use **Quick Attack** to start things off" The trainer stated starting his, hopefully, battle ending strategy.

"Tyranitar go face that attack head on with a **Giga Impact**" Was the immediate countermeasure that came from Alex

Both Pokemon, after receiving their respective orders, took off towards the other with the Armor Pokemon having and leaving behind a trail of purple with golden streaks on it in the charge and with the Mouse Pokemon going at a fast pace but only leaving behind a trail of bright white.

Seconds before either of the Pokemon connected with each other Red called out at the last second "Now use **Dig** to throw them off course"

Reacting quickly and using the momentum of the **Quick Attack** Pikachu jumped for a quick second and went straight down using its little paws to burrow its way underground and to have Tyranitar slightly lose balance at the sudden loss of a target and hasty stop.

Confused but seeing a very large opening Alex commented with "You shouldn't have done that buddy and you'll see why in a second. Tyranitar bring Pikachu out and end this battle with an **Earthquake** with all you have!" Getting large gasps from the crowds as well as Veronica herself

"But there is no way Pikachu will be able to make it through that one. Why did Red have Pikachu use** Dig**" The little girl said to herself in extreme worry for the Mouse underground and for Red as well as his chances for winning.

A poke to her left side brought her attention to Sandslash who, after it got her focus, pointed at the nobleman who seems to be not at all affected by this development. In fact he seems to be glad that Alex made that choice if the smirk is anything to go by.

"Red...has he lost his mind. There is no way he can hope to turn this around...can he" She asked her Pokemon. Apparently she still has much to learn especially on who her teacher is and what his shining talent is.

Back on the field the Armor Pokemon has just lifted up its right foot in preparation for the Earthquake when Red shouted "Now Pikachu **Volt Tackle** into an **Iron Tail** with everything you've got." To the confusion of everyone attending

There was nothing for the moment and Tyranitar was about to stomp its foot down when it heard a rumbling from underneath it. The ground cracked a few times and coming out with an electric aura surrounding it as well as a bright glowing tail Pikachu managed to use the shock at its entrance to slam its tail into the face of the Armor Pokemon while still ascending with its electric aura still intact

Stunned Alex could only utter "Wha...But how did they do that" But soon snapping out of it he followed with "Tyranitar quick use **Stone Edge** again to stop Pikachu"

Shaking its head to be rid of the slight dizziness the Armor Pokemon placed its attention to the free falling Electric Type and started to charge and form the necessary rocks for the attack.

But Red had other things in mind "Now Pikachu dive into Tyranitar and attack with that **Volt Tackle**" With a sharp 'Pika' the Mouse went to do just that

Adjusting its body and aiming at the Armor Pokemon the Electric Mouse went into a dive right into the Pokemon just as it fired the Stone Edge straight up where Pikachu was at.

Maneuvering just like in their training the Mouse managed to avoid all of the stones coming for it and connected with Tyranitar causing a small electric pulse to form blinding and harming the Armor Pokemon from the damage and the brightness. Thinking even quicker Pikachu hid behind the Rock-Dark Type just as the **Stone Edge** made its decent right to the larger Pokemon which caused a dust cloud to form and cover both Pokemon from view.

Up in the stands Veronica was just as shell shocked at the turn out as well as the rest of the others in the stadium at the turn of events. Everyone was waiting with an awaited breath to see which Pokemon will come out on top and win this whole thing.

After a moment Veronica suddenly stated "Oh come on already. The suspense is killing me" Though everyone agrees with the little girl people thought it wasn't necessary since the dust was starting to clear.

Finally after another moment or two the dust cleared and showed the final results of the battle; Tyranitar is laying on its stomach out cold while Pikachu is standing on top of it breathing heavily but with a cheeky grin on its little face.

Regaining his composure the referee stated "Tyranitar is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Which means that Red is this years Hero of the year!" After he said that the crowd went wild at the exciting end to the battle.

"Aw man. I was really hoping on winning this year...oh well. Tyranitar return" Alex told himself recalling his exhausted Pokemon and walking towards the middle of the battle field.

Sighing in relief Red told himself "I thought I was doomed on that one" While he and Riolu made their way to the middle of the arena to get the electric mouse

(Did you really have doubts that would not be victorious in this battle) The Emanation Pokemon told to the trainer

"No comment" Was his reply as they made it to the middle and Pikachu reclaimed his place on Red's shoulder

Both trainers met in the middle and stared at each other for a moment before they both broke into a smile and shook the other's hand

"That was an awesome battle you just gave me, good for you. But don't get cocky, next year for sure the title will be mine" Alexander said in a slightly serious voice but in a good way overall

Smiling and letting go of his hand Red told the other trainer "Don't worry being cocky is one of my biggest downfalls" And with that the other trainer left while Red waited while the ref brought his prize for winning

The jester dressed official come out carrying a pillow that holds two special stones and presented them to the nobleman "For defeating all of the other challengers and for proving your worth as Rota's hero of the year we present to you the grand prize of two Mega Stones. A Lucarionite and a Heracronite. Hope you enjoy them" He told to the trainer as he received his prize and held each Mega Stone in each hand and presented them to the crowd which made them cheer louder

"Thank you very much for this. I'll use them well" Red told the official after he put them away for later

The ref took a mic that was offered to him and announced "There you all have it folks this years Hero of the year." The crowd went wild at that statement and after they calmed down he continued with "And I hope you all will be joining us all for the big ball celebration for our Hero tomorrow night. Thank you and have a wonderful time in Rota" He finished as the crowd made one final cheer and made their way to the exit.

Turning to the nobleman the ref told him "And as for you sir you are invited to castle as well as your guest for your training to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow" He said noticing that a little girl made her way to Red as well as a Sandslash and an Eevee.

Nodding Red answered with "I'll be there. When do I have to be there to begin" He asked

"In about two hours. That should give you enough time to get there and get your belongings" Was the answer and with that they all made their way out of the empty stadium. But no one saw that Queen Ileen stayed behind to closely examine the nobleman

"There has to be something going on about that Red character. But what could it be. Have I seen him somewhere before or is my mind playing games with me. I may need to keep an eye on him and ask Jenny for assistance" She told herself concerning this new strange and oddly familiar character.

Back with the nobleman and medieval girl they were making their way to the Pokemon Center to pick up their stuff, maybe get changed, and head for the castle, in an hour.

Veronica looked pretty anxious and in a slight rush to get to the center and every now and then looks at her teacher in a slight apprehensive matter which Red easily caught on to.

Chuckling at the girl's antics a bit when they got to their room at the Pokemon Center the nobleman asked "So Veronica anything eating away at you that you want to talk about" In a casual manor knowing whats going to happen next

Finally getting fed up at the suspension the six year old told him in a rushed voice "I-was-hoping-that-now-you-can-finally-see-if-I-can-use-that-magic-or-Aura-as-you-called-it" She took deep breaths after finishing her statement

Chuckling a bit more at her reaction but still wanting to mess with her a bit he asked "I'm sorry could you repeat that I couldn't hear you because you were talking too fast." Knowing full well that he understood what she asked him earlier

Steeling her already frantic nerves she asked again in a still edgy voice "I-I-I was w-w-wondering if now that the t-t-tournament is over...c-c-can you see if I can use that Aura since you promised" She held her breath waiting for his answer

Taking a look at both Pikachu and Riolu and seeing that they nodded their heads the nobleman told his student "Well since you did behave, somehow, and I did promise after the tournament when we get to the castle I'll test you. How does that sound Veronica" He could tell that she wasn't expecting that and was waiting for him to say no

Breathing a rather large sigh of relief the girl responded with nodding her head and went to go use the bathroom since she has had to go and has held it in all tournament.

(Why not test her now Ash) The electric mouse asked once the girl went into the washroom

"Well...when I test her it might get a little flashy in the area so might as well do it in a big location and because of nostalgia" He told them with a slightly wistful tone in the end

Thinking for a bit on why Red mentioned nostalgia Pikachu told him (Its because you found out that you can use Aura in the castle didn't you, and that you're a descendant of Sr. Aaron on the same day right.) In a deadpan tone of voice

"Everyone starts somewhere" Was all that Red commented on when they heard a flushing sound and the raven haired girl coming out a moment after

"Well what are we waiting for. We aren't going to the castle by just standing right Red" Veronica told them once she came back out and heading for the door.

Chuckling at her behavior the raven haired veteran responded "Well someone is pretty impatient aren't we" With the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon in tow

The humans and Pokemon looked around at some more of the sights and grabbed a bite to eat before they made their trek to Cameron Castle to begin Red's 'training' to prepare for the ball tomorrow night. Each step of the way Veronica got more and more excited since finally after almost a year of not knowing she'll see if she can use Aura like her teacher/caretaker can. Safe to say that this is a big event to her.

They made it to the gates with a few minutes to spare and just stood back to marvel at the beauty of the palace located north of the town of Rota, on an island in the center of a lake. It is connected to the town by a long bridge. At the back of the castle is a cable car track, which stops at the other side of the lake. The beauty of it as well as the features look like it has been preserved through time and barely affected by it at all.

After a moment of viewing the rather large castle a caretaker of the area noticed them and approached. Stopping in front Red she asked "You must be the winner of the tournament here for the training correct? I also take it that the young one is your guest" While also noticing the little girl in his company

Nodding his head yes the nobleman responded with "I hope you all don't mind that we're early and took in some of the sights"

Shaking her head the caretaker turned to head for the castle and motioned for the others to follow. Once they got to the entrance she responded "Not at all. More people should be punctual just like you. I'll go get Jenny and the Queen from their quarters to begin the preparations as well as yourself. Please wait in the ballroom while I go get them" While leading them into the mentioned room for them to wait in. Once they were in the woman left to go get the Queen and Jenny leaving the humans and Pokemon to themselves.

Looking around and seeing that the room is more empty than he remembered, that's a given, as well as more spacious which is a good thing Red got his student's attention by sharply saying "Veronica get over here quick" Nearly giving her a heart attack at the way he said it

Stopping from looking around the six year old scattered to get in front the veteran to see what he has to say and why she was called. She forgot why it was important to get to the castle in the first place.

"Pikachu, Riolu, Eevee, and Sandslash you all want to get over here as well" The mentioned Pokemon gathered around the nobleman to see what he has to say. Though the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon might already have a clue

Clearing his throat the veteran told his student "So I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you out like that and why you're right in front of me right now right." He got a nod from his student "Well since nobody is here right now and it might take them a while to get here how about I finally see if you can use Aura like I can or some form of it. How does that sound" The large grin and small squeal gave him the answer to that

"R-r-r-really Red? N-n-n-no more p-p-passing it off anymore" She asked him with barely contained excitement with just a bit of hesitation in her eyes

Smiling softly and kneeling to her level Red answered with "Yes really. This time for sure we'll all finally see if you can use Aura or magic as you call it" Seeing that spark of excitement in her made him smile in pride at her excitement

Feeling a bit confused on what's going to happen next the six year old asked "So how do you start this test...do I try conjuring a shield or Aura ball" She was more confused when he solemnly shook his head

Looking at the girl with a straight face Red told her "Before I test you you have to know somethings first. The first is that Aura is something to be taken lightly at all. It can harm people as well as help if not used the right way. The amount of training needed will test your spirit, mind, and body all at once and will be harder than anything you ever faced before. It will give you abilities that others WILL be jealous of. Do not let it go to your head. People will try to manipulate you to use it for personal gain among others. If you can use it there is no going back at all. But your Pokemon are also there with you no matter what and so are we. Are you ready for this Veronica. I understand if your not after all you are six years old. I never learned that I can use Aura until I was 14" And with that he still kneel-ed at her level for her answer.

Feeling a bit scared at the seriousness of her teacher Veronica thought for a while about this. The kind of things that Red can do as far as she knows is really cool to do and she wants to learn. But is she ready for the kind of training needed to even attempt to be on his level. She does want to help in any way she can but what can a 6 year old do. Though if Red were to ever be really hurt she doesn't want to just be useless and cry at her uselessness. But if she ever has doubts she does know that Red is there for her. And though he did say that training with him and his Pokemon will be very hard she did notice that he held a LOT back just for her. She just hopes that Aura training is the same. One way to find out.

Gathering her courage to look him in the eye Veronica told him "What is my first lesson...teacher" In a kind of determination that he has only heard in a few people

Grinning big and not noticing that Jenny and Queen Ileen entered Red extended his right hand and responded with "Just take my hand and we will find out" With everyone in the room waiting with a held breath and the two spectators looking in confusion

Looking confused the six year old slowly extended her left hand and placed it in Red's larger hand and waited for what comes next

Closing his eyes Red concentrated his Aura until a slightly dark blue glow came from him to show that he started. Opening his eyes everyone saw that they changed. Instead of being regular eyes with retinas and pupils the entire eye changed into a complete blue-ish white color that is staring straight at Veronica.

Searching deep in the slightly scared eyes of the girl Red started looking for a sign needed to have Veronica access her Aura abilities if she has it. Tense silence was followed while Red did his work. Finally after what felt like an eternity Red found what he needed and poured his own Aura into the little girl to unlock her abilities. Everyone heard what sounded like a lock being placed and sealed but thought nothing of it. After Red finished pouring Aura into her the room was filled with a bright light which could mean anything. Other than Red and Veronica everyone shielded their eyes.

When everything was clear again and everyone could see straight they all saw the two individuals and were shocked at what they saw more so with the development of Veronica.

Though Red was still like he was earlier and still crouched Veronica was the one who came out slightly different. Though she is still the little girl they know and still has the same clothes she now has a glow of blue around her though it is a bit lighter than Red's own Aura. Her eyes have also changed as well as they are a light blue color looking back at Red's own blue-ish white eyes.

Seeing that the test was a success Red closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled through his mouth and stopped using his Aura which caused Veronica to stop as well since she can't use it on her own just yet.

Removing her left hand while breathing deeply and falling to her knees the six year old was shocked beyond belief at what just happened and couldn't tell if she passed the test or not. Though she got the surprise of her life when she heard (So Veronica did it work...can you use Aura) Coming from her left side

Looking sharply at her left side she only saw that her Eevee was right there looking at her with worry on its little face as well as Sandslash who was right behind the Evolution Pokemon looking equally worried

"E-e-eevee was that you who said that" She asked her Pokemon in a shaky tone of voice

(Said what) Was the reply from the Pokemon in question wondering what was the problem

Starting to freak out a little Veronica turned to Red who was standing by his own Pokemon not too far from her "R-r-r-red...you can hear this too right. I'm not going crazy right now am I?" She must be if she can suddenly start understanding Pokespeech.

Shaking his head slowly Red gently told her "You're not going crazy Veronica that just means that you passed the test. Users of Aura can understand the speech of Pokemon. This is normal" While slowly walking towards her guessing what's gonna happen next

Laughing lightly at that Veronica stated "Hehehe...So I can...understand...hehehe... Pokemon like you Red...Great" And with that said the six year old collapsed and passed out due to the sheer shock of it all

(VERONICA) Both Eevee and Sandslash exclaimed as they went to check on their trainer

(Didn't see that one coming) Pikachu commented on as Red was checking if she was okay or not

After seeing that she is okay the nobleman responded with "Well what do you expect. Adding with all the suspense and excitement and seeing that one can understand Pokemon is a lot for someone to take in in one day. Doesn't make things better that she's six" He also told her Pokemon that she was just fine

(Though this does finally answer if she possess the skill of manipulating Aura which she can now that you unlocked it for her) The Emanation Pokemon and Electric Pokemon briefed a glace at each other at what that means.

"True but she will begin her training once we travel Johto for a bit. Agreed" He got nods from all Pokemon at that notion as he stood with the little girl in his arms.

"Extraordinary." Came a voice at the entrance to the room and once they saw who it was Red and the others were shocked at who it was they saw at the door. Both Jenny and Queen Ileen are there staring at the little group in awe.

Snapping out of it quick Red asked them "How much of that did you see" Knowing that he should have sensed them earlier when they came in

Speaking calmly and connecting the dots quickly on who he is Queen Ileen responded with "We saw everything...Ash" Getting widened eyes from the nobleman and his Pokemon

Speaking low though only Ash and now the passed out Veronica can understand Pikachu told him (How did she find us out so quickly) In a slight tone of panic

(How did they get in without us noticing) Riolu added with an equal tone of panic as Pikachu

Steeling his nerves Ash spoke lowly and responded with "Only one way to find out boys" And speaking louder to address the Queen "How did you find out it was me so quickly" Ready for anything that might come out in this confrontation

Walking calmly with Jenny in tow the monarch responded with "I didn't at first. But once I got a closer look on how you battle and your interactions with your Pokemon as well as the little girl that proved somewhat on who you are. What finalized it for me was that there are only two known Aura users in the entire planet, maybe three including the girl, and Riley is on Iron Island at the moment and I knew that you can use Aura from your last visit here." She stopped a few feet from him noticing that he still doesn't look like the raven haired man she met last time

"So testing if Veronica can use Aura was what gave me away. I thought we were alone, that's why I did it" He berated himself and turned to the two women in the room with him "So are you both going to turn me in now." To the shock of both of them

"Now why would we do that my boy" Jenny asked wondering why Ash is suddenly defensive

Looking at them a bit confused Ash asked "Didn't you all see the news on what happened months ago" He got nods of the head as answers "Then why aren't you both after my blood now. Almost all of Kanto is...as well as some former friends of mine" He muttered that last part darkly to himself

Smiling softly the aged servant answered "Because we both know you didn't do those things lad" At the sight of his confusion she decided to elaborate "When that event happened months ago Riley was here for his yearly visits. Once we both got news of the theft and destruction her majesty sent Riley to investigate himself to see if it was true or not. He collected evidence, DNA, and used his own Aura to see if you were really there. All of them were negative in the results which was a rather large relief for us. Since then we have been waiting for your visit" She finished noticing the relief found in Ash/'Red's' light brown eyes.

Just barely catching the last part Ash responded with "Visit? You both have been waiting for me to come over here? How did you even know I was coming" With clear confusion in his voice.

Laughing softly it was Queen Ileen who answered with "A woman's intuition for the most part." She heard a groan from him but ignored it "And since we thought you might learn about your Aura abilities in the future to help in your new quest. So we set up a room with books about all we know about Aura as well as...something else you might need later" She giggled a bit and Jenny chuckled at that as well as the lost look on his face

Not believing his recent luck Ash said gratefully "I don't know how I can even hope to repay you both for this"

"You can start by showing us the real Ash from now on instead of this 'Red' fellow as you call yourself now" Jenny told him and that is when he noticed that they can still only see him as 'Red'

"Deal" Was all he said because when both the caretaker and monarch blinked they saw a raven haired teen with defined features, lost baby fat, and from how his costume fits him, the muscle tone from 11 straight months of training that is a bit noticeable from their views, and his trademark chocolate brown colored eyes and fair tanned skin.

After staring for a but the monarch asked "How did you do all of that so fast and what happened to you" With a bit of awe at how much he changed

Looking a bit confused but looking a bit shocked once he saw his own reflection from a reflective surface Ash responded with "Well I was training a lot before the event happened with my Pokemon. I guess my 'Red' disguise hid the progress from others. Apparently for me I saw 'Red' instead of my own reflection since I got used to it. Now I have a quick question" Once he got the okay to continue he asked "Do you have anywhere I can put her for some rest?" Motioning to the out cold little girl in his arms

Noticing the youth Jenny told him "Of course. Right this way" While leaving the ballroom with everyone in tow.

While they were making their way to the corridors the monarch started conversation with "So Ash how have you been since our last encounter" While also minding the Pokemon walking with them

Shrugging the raven haired teen answered with "More or less alright if you ask me. Been on a lot of adventures since then, meeting some great new people along the way, catching new Pokemon too, giving it all at the leagues, then losing in the end" He got solemn at this part "Risking my life on a daily basis with evil people on my tail. Then coming home for a break for 4 years until the league starts again. Then having to leave your own home after someone frames you and has some of your good friends betray you without even a hint of warning after 2 of those 4 years pass." Everyone was quiet after Ash finished

Pikachu and Riolu were quite surprised themselves that Ash even talked about the betrayal in general. Ever since that happened not a single word was said from him and they all thought he didn't care at all. Turns out they were wrong about that. The betrayal got to him more than they even thought and he still somehow managed to be himself tells a lot about who he is. Adding the fact that he is raising Veronica and now just became a father figure to her and he doesn't even know it since he unlocked her Aura abilities himself adds more to his ever growing plate.

Queen Ileen and Jenny themselves didn't even know what to say to at least help. Since they met Ash they always thought of him as a happy-go-lucky kid with a short fuse, a bit headstrong, stubborn, but always there for the ones close to him, loyal, enthusiastic, among other things that he is. But seeing him like this just for talking about his betrayal tells how much it hurt him.

Finally coming up at the room Jenny opened the door to reveal a moderately furnished room with two beds, a window overlooking the gardens, two dressers for their things, a connecting bathroom and a moderately sized closet for them to place their things.

"Hope this room it to your liking" The caretaker told him as he went into the room to gently place the six year old in one of the beds with Eevee and Sandslash each taking a side with her.

Looking around and placing their things in the closet Ash responded with "It's perfect. Thank you...for everything" He looked around for a bit before Queen Ileen got his attention

"After you get settled please report to the ballroom to prepare for the ball tomorrow night. And once that's finished I'll show you to the room with everything on Aura in it" She got a nod from him as an answer

"See ya then" He told them with one of his trademark grins on his face which the women couldn't help but smile in return

Once they left Ash went back to exploring the room and sat on the other bed in the room that wasn't occupied at the moment. He took a deep breath, exhaled and laid back on the bed while Pikachu and Riolu shed their costumes and sat on either side of his head with Pikachu on the left and Riolu on the right.

(Well that was easier than expected) The Electric Mouse commented after a moment of silence

(Though if we knew her majesty was on our side we could have just appeared here first and save ourselves the trouble of the tournament) The Emanation Pokemon told them bluntly and Ash could agree with that

Though nodding in agreement Ash added "Though if we didn't enter we wouldn't have gotten these" While reaching into his pockets and pulling out the two Mega Stones from his pocket

(We need those because) The Mouse Pokemon let that run so the raven haired teen could finish

Giving the yellowish stone with a slightly dark blue and light red design in the center to Riolu he responded "Because we need all the help we can get if we are going to completely take down groups like Team Rocket for good. And it's time to get more serious in regards to our training and Mega Evolution seems like a good place to start...Remind me to give this to Heracross later on" While placing the other stone back into his pocket

Examining the stone in its paw the Emanation stated (So this small stone along with that Keystone will help me reach a higher evolution after I become a Lucario) In slight wonder and awe

Getting up and going to the door to begin preparations Ash answered with "Pretty much. Keep an eye on Veronica until she wakes up and if I'm done with the preparations I'll be in that room they told me about. See you guys later" And with that he left to go to the ballroom leaving the little girl and four Pokemon in the room

After a moment of silence between them Pikachu commented (Things will only get more interesting once we leave the castle huh Riolu) To his companion who is still examining the Lucarionite in his paw

Removing his attention from the stone the Sinnoh native responded with (Interesting and perhaps more dangerous as we go along. I'm prepared for it...are you my friend) To which Pikachu could only nod in agreement

_**SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ON VERONICA NOW ABLE TO USE AURA. I'LL GET INTO MORE DETAIL ABOUT THAT LATER ON. AND THE TWO STONES FROM THE TOURNAMENT FOR RIOLU AND HERACROSS DOESN'T SEEM SO BAD RIGHT. SO LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP I WAS ON A LITTLE BREAK WITH EVENTS THAT HAPPENED AND INSPIRATION MAKING ME ITS BITCH THIS WAS A LITTLE TOUGH TO WRITE BUT I DID IT. OH AND ANOTHER THING; WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL TELL ME I SCREWED UP VERONICA'S AGE. WHEN I INTRODUCED HER SHE WAS SIX THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE TURNS EIGHT JUST LIKE THAT. THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN UNTIL HOENN BUT I FIXED IT AND WILL FIX IT FOR OTHER CHAPTERS. SHE IS SIX YEARS OLD UNTIL THEY GET TO JOHTO AND THAT'S THAT. LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP YOU CAN STILL SENT HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS BUT IN JOHTO WHEN ASH GETS A LEGEND YOU ALL HAVE TO STOP BUT ONLY UNTIL AFTER HE GETS THAT LEGENDARY POKEMON. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU IN EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR REVIEWS RESPONSE/P.M. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	27. Preparations And Notes

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE WE ARE AGAIN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND FOR YOUR PATIENCE HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. FOR THOSE WITH QUESTIONS OF ANY KIND RELATING TO THE STORY ASK ME ANYWAY YOU CAN AND I'LL GET TO YOU ON THAT. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY ABOUT AURA, THE BONDS, AND OTHERS THAT I FIND OUT OR CREATE FOR THIS STORY SO IF ANYTHING SEEMS OUT OF NATURE...WELL YOU ALL KNOW WHY**_

_**DISCLAIMER; HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH THIS...POKEMON WILL NEVER BE MINE AND THAT'S THE END OF IT.**_

**_AGES; SAME AS LAST CHAPTER. NOTHING CHANGED YET_**

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

"How do I get myself into these kind of messes anyway" Came the annoyed comment from the raven haired teen who has just finished reading and jotting notes from the first of many books about Aura in the room with him.

He is in this room much sooner than he expected since preparations for the ball were just the same as the ones from the last time he was here. It was just review on what he had to do, his posture, which he got into a few arguments with Jenny about, and what his role was. They even managed to give him his old Aura Guardian costume from when he dressed up as one last time. Turns out that they had saved it for his next visit to Rota, he just had to get refitted for it.

While he was doing that Veronica woke up right near the end of his practice and everyone could tell since she woke up with a scream. The poor girl nearly had a heart attack since when she first woke up both her Eevee and Sandslash asked if she was okay. Ash as his 'Red' disguise had to tell her that it was normal for her to be like this as well as understanding her Pokemon. She thought she was dreaming about that and when she told him about it he told her that is wasn't a dream and that she can now use the skill of magic a.k.a Aura. Safe to say she was excited that she can use it but a little disappointed that she can't learn more until they travel Johto for a bit.

Right now she is exploring the castle with Pikachu, Riolu, Eevee, and Sandslash since she knows that Red will be busy for a while. While she is doing that Red has been in a moderately sized room complete with a bed, window overlooking the bridge, bathroom, closet, a table and chair for his studying,and about a TON of books about the history of Aura, uses of the skill, as well as some that have things that he didn't even know Aura can do. But right now he just finished with the first book which was the history of Aura and how it came to be. They also provided him with two journals for him to write down notes and he is using one of them this moment.

"(Sigh) There has to be an easier way to do this" He grumbled to himself while picking and taking a random book from the many in there with him "But there isn't which means my luck ran out again." He finished while opening the reading material and preparing for the next section of his notes.

The book he pulled out was called 'Aura and the bonds crafted from them'. He has a feeling that this book could be important with some of the 'unknown' parts of Aura that he doesn't know. He open the page and started to read while marking down the important parts;

_Welcome user in the art and skill of Aura. The following information in the book will explain a key aspect of your ability that you have and used without your knowledge of it to begin. As you are already aware Aura can be used in a __variety of ways such as; enhanced strength, speed, stamina, vision, and to read the thoughts of people if one wishes. _Ash stopped reading at that part and thought about that.

"Reading minds...I thought only Psychics can do that. Better write this down" He told himself while jotting the item down and underlining it a few times "Well this got interesting" And with that he went back to his makeshift studying session.

_Users of this skill can also 'see' other Aura's in the area and surroundings even while blinded. One can also see through certain objects. It can also be used as a means of tracking someone if one has an item that belongs to the one that is being tracked. Most of the most dangerous criminals have been captured with this talent as well as missing persons. _Ash mumbled 'I didn't know that part' and continued reading.

_But the ability that makes this talent unique is not what is can do. But what it can be used to impact ones life for better or for the very worst. Aura bonds is one of the ways the Guardians can place how close and how trustworthy a certain individual is and if they are close enough how close to the heart they are. These bonds are the Maternal, Imprinted, Mating, and many others that shall be revealed in this book _The sound of the door opening made the raven haired teen stop reading and see who it was. The visitor is Jenny and she is walking into the room with refreshments and a snack for him.

"How is the studying going lad" She asked while handing the tea to him and setting down his snack of a sandwich, a few fruits, and a few berries for energy on his table.

Taking his attention away from the book and sipping the tea the trainer responded with "Well other than the books being INSANELY long and a bit hard to read its going great" As he stood and stretched after drinking his tea.

Chuckling and taking the empty tea cup as well as the tray Jenny told him "Well consider yourself lucky that you even have access to this kind of knowledge in the first place. Though they can't use Aura like you and Riley can people are willing to part with an arm and leg for even one of these books" Once she collected the items she left the plate with his food and made her way out to resume with her duties

"Well she does have a point with that I guess" Ash told himself once the caretaker left the room. Eating a few bites of his snack he went back to reading.

_The first and most important bond there for Aura admins is called the 'Maternal Bond'. Warning; This bond is never to be broken under ANY circumstances no matter what. It is the very first bond created and one of the most important. It created between the parent and the child and is not to be taken lightly. The bond is formed one of two ways._

_ The first is when the mother carries the child in the womb. The mother needs not to worry since the bond has been formed since the start of the pregnancy. The father on the other hand, if he is not a user of the art, needs to be present and be one the first males s/he sees and accept the newborn as his own when the child 'asks' through Aura connection with the mother. The other way is a bit different. If the child's abilities were perhaps locked away or s/he was unaware that s/he can access it for example. Then either the mother or mother figure as well as the father or father figure can unlock their abilities for them and you can hear a locking sound if accepted by both parties. This means that the child sees you as a parent or parental figure and has offered if s/he can consider you as such._ Ash suddenly stopped reading at this new development of one of the bonds.

"Wait a minute...Did I read this the right way" He asked himself in shock as he went over the material. Seeing that he did indeed read it right it could only mean one thing. If a Maternal bond can be made through unlocking the child's Aura abilities, like Ash did with Veronica, and if a locking sound can be heard while unlocking their abilities, again like what Ash did with Veronica, than that could only mean.

"...I consider Veronica as my own and she sees me as her father figure...but she needs both a mother and a father figure in her life which raises another question...Who is her mother figure" He asked himself while writing notes and reading on to solve the mystery

_ Aura users who have this bond are very protective of the ones they consider Maternally on both parties. For the parent side of the bond if the child is in any danger or is being threatened in any way they will react violently until the child is safe from harm. The child, in the early stages of life, will stay close to the parent and will be __inconsolable if separated suddenly from the parent or lost from them. Lucky for both parties the parent can call out to the child through Aura so that the child can find their way back to the parent. This call is very powerful and nearly impossible for the child to resist. The bond's power depends on the kind of nurturing it __receives._

_Be warned however; if the Maternal bond were to be broken in any way then it could spell disaster for both parties if not seen to immediately. If the parent suddenly cuts the bond from the child then the child will be violent and on a warpath until their 'heartbreak' is over, which sometimes never comes, or until death claims the life. For the child doing it to the parent is the same thing but much more violent and bloody._

"Well that's one chapter down the drain and the notes for it. But these bonds still raise questions" Ash commented noticing how much he still has to read. Turning the page to the next chapter he continued.

_The next bond that is self-__explanatory is called the 'Imprinted bond'. This bond has the potential to turn into either the Maternal, Mating, Sibling, and others depending of what is done the duration. It is considered the 'First Impression' since it happens in the first meeting and can change overtime. It is one of the weaker ones but still powerful in its own way. It can change from one bond to the other but it isn't solidified until the final changing action takes place. Nothing much else for this particular bond other than what is written by us. Similar to the beginning this bond is self-explanatory and needs no other information_

"Well this was short but still useful." Was the comment that flew from his mouth this time. When Ash turned the page again however he read "'For the information on the Mating bond see the separate book for either a male trying to bond with a female or a female bonding with a male'..." He sported a slight blush on what that implies for him "...Then I need the male version I guess" Still wanting to finish this book he turned the page and started reading again

His whole afternoon was spent in the room reading on the various forms of Aura, new moves that could be useful, growing your own Time Flowers and how to record moments in time, and even something that made his look at the page twice in growing anticipation. He only had two more books to read and take notes on and somehow he still has some space on the first journal which raises questions. But right now that is not the point

"Wait a minute...that's impossible. There is no way that I can do that" He read the page over and over again to see if it was playing tricks on him but it wasn't. The information on the page can help change something that he has wanted to change for a long time "But I thought I had to pay a rather large price for something like this. This could change everything" He told himself and ripping out a page from the note book he wrote down the things he needs in order to do what he is planning to do

"If that is what I need and all that I have to pay with then it would be worth it. Hopefully they have these in the castle" And with that comment he quickly left the room to search for Queen Ileen and Jenny

Looking through all the halls and corridors in a frantic pace and finding no luck for himself Ash decided to ask one of the caretakers and was informed that Queen Ileen, Jenny, Veronica, and the Pokemon are in the throne room. Thanking the caretaker for the help he hurriedly went to the throne room.

Only getting lost a few times Ash finally made it to the door that will lead him to the others. Taking only a second to catch his breath the trainer pushed open the double doors which went to crash into the wall with a loud thud which scared everyone in the room. From their point of view it looks like he saw a ghost which isn't too far from the truth.

"Hi Red. Why are you all sweaty" Veronica asked noting the state her caretaker is in as he made his way into the room at a fast pace.

Remembering that in front of the little girl Ash is now 'Red' Jenny told him "Goodness you nearly scared the rest of my life out of me Red. Now what is the matter lad? You look like you have see a terrifying ghost" She was confused when he shoved a piece of parer in her face

Catching his breath and seeing that Pikachu and Riolu made to his side Red told them "I've never asked for a favor before. Never had the need to and never planned to even consider asking for one. But I need a favor just this one time" He had a determined look on his face once he finished that no one, not even Pikachu, saw before.

Looking confused on why he started with that the monarch sitting with her Mime Jr. on her lap on the throne told him "As-I mean Red you know that you can ask us for anything. Just what is is that you need" She was more surprised when he looked at the ground instead of them

"...Read the list" Was all he said and the Pokemon and humans in the room were worried from this behavior.

Since the holder of the said list is Jenny she decided to be the first one to take a look at. When she kept on reading her face grew from curious to dread to down right horror that everyone, aside from Red, thought she was going to have a heart attack by the end of it. Once she finished reading the items on the list she immediately knew what he was planning to do. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she took them off the paper and to the auburn haired teen who has the nerve to even attempt this stunt.

Trying to reel in the sudden anger that surfaced the aged caretaker told him "Absolutely not." In a stern tone of voice and the monarch was surprised that Jenny turned the trainer down

Overcoming her confusion at this Queen Ileen asked "Now Jenny that doesn't seem very polite. We did offer him whatever he wishes if asked. Why can't we help him" Instead of answering the caretaker handed the paper over to the monarch so that she can read over it.

As she read the items on the paper her expressions changed as well and by the end of it she had her unoccupied hand covering her mouth and a look of horror was adorned on her face with her Mime Jr. copying the expression.

"S-s-surely you really aren't considering doing something like this correct" She immediately knew why Jenny reacted the way she did. In her free time, which isn't much considering her status, she had read the books on Aura in the library and found something that needs the ingredients that Ash/'Red' is asking for. Sadly all but four of the ingredients can be found in the castle.

Gathering the courage to look the monarch in the eye Red replied "This something that I have to do no matter what" Veronica and the Pokemon were wondering where exactly this is heading.

"But something like this has barely even been attempted before. It's anyone's guess about what would happen to you if you pull this off" Jenny tried to persuade him to reconsider with that comment

"Then I'll find out what would happen then. Besides the book says that the result can't be too bad" Was Red's counter and their audience was starting to get antsy from the current argument

"But you are on a mission to take out the crime organizations" From the shocked look on his face the monarch could tell that she wasn't supposed to know that "Think about how much it will cripple you if you do this" She finished with a stern tone in her voice that he never heard before

Shaking his head Red told them "I'll figure something out for that. But I need the items first" He was starting to get desperate and the child in the room is starting to get scared at how Red is acting

"You are out of your mind about doing this" Was the response from Jenny

"No I am in the right mind for doing this"

"The price for doing this will be too risky for even you to pay"

"I am known for being apart of risky situations"

"You don't know if you will make it out of that the same again"

"There is only one way to find out isn't there" Red was at his limit now

"How can you even want to do something like this" Jenny was running of options now

"I can't tell you about it"

"And you expect us to give you the means to do something like this to yourself. Why are you so adamant on doing this in the first place?!"

Finally snapping Red suddenly shouted "BECAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO DO" Making everyone in the room go silent

The tension that went along with the silence was palpable. No one, not even Red, was expecting an out burst like that and neither knew what to do about that. Pikachu and Riolu have never seen him do something like this before and whatever he's asking for must be important or risky to him if he'll shout for it. Reading those books must have told him that and both Pokemon were wondering what exactly he read for him to be like this.

Queen Ileen and Jenny were at a crossroads on what to do. On one hand they think that he is insane for even asking them to help him with what he's planning. But on the other hand knowing him there is probably a noble reason for him to do this and he is just trying to fix something. But the price he has to pay, though not dramatic, will impact them more than even he thinks.

The silence was going to continue until a light sob and a weak "R-r-red" Came to the ears of the trainer in question

Eyes widening and realizing that the six year old was still in the room with them and saw everything that played out Ash/Red had a sense of dread overcome him at that moment. Quickly turning to face the young girl he saw a heart tugging sight. The young one was holding her Evolution Pokemon in her arms while the Mouse Pokemon was trying to comfort her. Her hazel _**(AN; FORGOT TO GIVE HER AN EYE COLOR UNTIL NOW) **_colored eyes are shining with tears and some even slipped out and trailed down her cheeks. And she is looking at him for a kind of explanation for the current situation.

Finding himself drawn to her distress Red forgot about the current situation and made his way to the little raven haired girl. Crouching down to her level the veteran asked "Veronica...are you alright" He wasn't surprised when she threw herself into a hug from him and he immediately hugged back.

She was like this due to the fact that she has never heard someone yell like that at all and she thought that Red could be angry at them or at her considering that the only way Queen Ileen knew about his mission was through her. The shock at seeing him like this just made her break down and she doesn't know why. Though Red did since he remembered the items covered with his new Maternal bond he has with the girl.

Standing up with his back turned to the caretaker and monarch the trainer told them "Sorry that you all had to see that. But during my traveling as a trainer I've seen people and Pokemon alike get hurt because of my intervention and even before then. But this takes the cake in how much I screwed up with either. This might be my only way of at least trying to make up for that weather it works or not. I'm willing to pay any price to make that amend and I hope you two understand. I'll get out of your hair now. Come on guys" With that he left with a lightly sobbing girl in his arms and the four slightly confused Pokemon in tow.

After seeing that he left the room and that the door is closed the monarch let out a tired sigh which Jenny quickly caught on to. Knowing that that was the reason for Red to ask for these items changed things for them.

"What are we going to do Jenny. It's dangerous for him to even consider doing that but he is dead set on doing it" The monarch asked her caretaker while her Mime Jr. tried to lift her spirits.

Shaking her own head Jenny responded with "(Sigh) I know my lady but the result of getting those items for him are solely up to you. I know that you will make the right choice in the end" She went to go fetch some tea to calm her nerves and for the Queen as well.

Seeing that she was now alone with the Mime Pokemon the monarch told her Pokemon "This wasn't what I expected Mime Jr.. What do you think I should do about this new development" She wasn't expecting that the Pokemon will actually answer her

Jumping off her lap and landing right in front of her the Mime Pokemon told her (Mime, M-Mime, Mime) While acting out a few scenarios and finishing it up with a thumbs up along with a salute afterwards with the ever present happy expression on its face.

Blinking a few times and trying to comprehend what her Pokemon just 'told' her the monarch elaborated and spoke "So what you are trying to say is the we should give Red the required items on the list" She git a nod of the head as an answer

Sitting back on the throne and lightly messaging her temples Queen Ileen told her Pokemon "I just hope that we are doing the right thing with this Mime Jr.. The process won't kill him but it will take something from him that could leave a rather large impact" A pressure on her knee brought her attention to the Mime Pokemon who placed its hand on her knee in comfort.

Seeing the smiling face of her Pokemon brought out a soft laugh from the monarch and while picking up the Mime Pokemon she told it "I think you're right Mime Jr.. Maybe we should have a little faith in Ash. He made it out okay, sort of, the last time he was here so why shouldn't he be okay after this." And with that she stood up and made her way out of the room with the list in her hand and Mime Jr. in tow.

Taking one last look at the room she is in and placing her gaze on the small Pokemon at her side she told it "But first we should prepare a few things for him." And with that she and the Pokemon left the room to get the items on Ash's list

_**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMS A LITTLE SHORT BUT CONSIDER THIS A FILLER CHAPTER IF YOU WANT AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT THIS. THIS IS ALSO FORESHADOWING ON WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT REGION AND TRUST ME YOU ARE ALL GOING TO S**T BRICKS WHEN YOU ALL FIND OUT LATER. FOR THOSE WHO WANT ACTION DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE IT. THE NOTES WILL COME IN HANDY LATER. THE LAST TWO JOURNALS ARE IMPORTANT SINCE ONE IS ABOUT THE MATING BOND AND THE OTHER GIVES HIM THE MEANS TO GET HIS HAREM. WHICH REMINDS ME; DUE TO RECENT RETHINKING I AM DEBATING ABOUT WEATHER THE HAREM SHOULD BE THE ORIGINAL 10 GIRLS OR SHOULD NOW BE MADE INTO ONE WITH 12 IN THEM. IF 12 THEN YOU ALL CAN ADD A 6TH GIRL IN YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS AND I CAN ADD 6TH GIRL THAT WILL BE IN THE HAREM. THE POLL WILL BE PUT UP WHEN THIS CHAPTER IS POSTED. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED TELL ME ANYWAY YOU CAN AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU...MAYBE. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	28. Party Crashers

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOUR TROUBLES AND THIS MIGHT SURPRISE YOU ON HOW IT PLAYS OUT. ANYWAYS ABOUT THE NEW POLL I PUT UP IT WILL END WHEN ASH GETS A LEGENDARY. FOR THOSE WHO PAY ATTENTION WHEN ASH CATCHES A LEGEND BOTH THE NEW HAREM LIMIT AND RECOMMENDATIONS WILL BE OVER AND DONE WITH SO VOTE AND SEND RECOMMENDATIONS. NUFF SAID. ANY THING ELSE YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW SEND THAT QUESTION IN A REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER KIND OF LIKE A REVIEW RESPONSE. I'M GOING TO TRY IT TO SEE IF IT WORKS FOR YOU ALL KNOWLEDGE SEEKERS READING THIS. MAYBE I'LL ANSWER ABOUT 3 OR 4 PER CHAPTER DEPENDING WHAT'S ASKED. ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR**_

_**DISCLAIMER;...(SIGH) POKEMON IS NOT MINE OR WILL EVER BE MINE. THE ONLY THINGS THAT I OWN ARE THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE STORY ITSELF.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

The next day was primarily spent setting everything up for the ball taking place later on in the evening and for some review on what they are supposed to do. Though Ash/'Red' was upset that he has to sit in the same place as he did last time he had no complaints what so ever on the matter. Thankfully for them, or for Red anyway, he apologized profusely for his outburst the other day and the monarch and caretaker told him that they were more surprised than anything and that he is forgiven. He let out huge sighs of relief when he heard that from them.

He even called out the Pokemon that he brought with him to help out with preparations and he told Veronica to do the same with her four Pokemon. Along with Pikachu and Riolu the combined efforts of Ash/Red's Pidgeot, Noctowl, Leavanny, Sceptile, Infernape, and Garchomp with some slight help from Veronica's Eevee, Sandslash, Clefairy, and Oddish they are getting things done faster and slightly ahead of time.

Right now the veteran trainer is getting into his Aura Guardian costume while thinking about something that he may have missed while in Rota. He has his notes on Aura, unlocked Veronica's abilities, asked and maybe failed in getting the things he needs, but something is missing. It only takes putting the costume's gloves for him to finally place what is missing or rather what is on his hands that he forgot about.

"Pikachu...do these gloves look familiar to you in anyway" He asked his 'starter' while examining the accessory in question

Taking its attention away from viewing the rather large dressing room they are in the Mouse responded with (Well it IS from the same costume you used last time you were here. So maybe just maybe they are the same gloves too) In a deadpan tone of voice

Rolling his eyes at the response Ash elaborated "No I mean look at this" He held out his right hand and formed an Aura Sphere the size of a 10 lb exercise ball with little effort "Even with the extra power produced from the crystals here the Sphere should not be this size at all" He even held it with little effort

Looking carefully at the Aura Sphere now the Mouse offered (Well there could be a theory that those might not be the same gloves after all.) After he said that did they both hear the sound of the door opening with Jenny coming in

Looking at the Aura Sphere in Ash's hand the aged caretaker quickly connected the dots "Well its about time you figured it out" Both had confused looks at that remark

Dissipating the Sphere in his hand and turning to their guest the raven haired teen asked "Uh...Figured what out exactly? All we know is that there is something different about these gloves do you mean that?" He finished while putting on his hat to finish off his look of an Aura Guardian.

Sighing at his clueless expression Jenny straight out told him "They are different because they are not the same gloves you used for the ball the last time." She still saw the confused look from the two "(Sigh) Do I have to spell it out for you" She asked in a slightly exasperated tone

"...Please?" The trainer asked with slight wariness in his voice

Shaking her head at him Jenny plainly told him "They are the gloves of Sir Aaron. Really the youth these days are getting dumber" She noticed the shock written on his face after she said that

Inspecting the accessory more closely now Ash told her "But I thought that these were still at the Tree of Beginning in the room where..." He became somber at this part "...Sir Aaron saved everyone with his sacrifice" He was even planning on going to the Tree himself, maybe with Veronica if its not too dangerous, to pay his respects and collect the gloves before he leaves

"Wait a minute...when did Queen Ileen even have the time with all of her duties to even get these gloves" He asked her after confirming what she already told him about the accessory he has on

"She didn't. Back when the incident happened Riley asked for permission to head to the Tree to retrieve the gloves for you. Like I said we were expecting your visit and thought ahead" She explained and smirked a bit when she saw the awe struck look on his face

Shaking his head and giving a little chuckle himself he responded with "You know that my debt to you guys will only increase since you did this for me. Especially with Riley" While slightly adjusting his ancestor's gloves.

"Don't worry about that lad. Its the least we can do after you saved this kingdom from destruction not too long ago. You're a hero" She replied to him while adjusting a few things from Ash's costume that he missed

"I'm no hero. But thanks" He responded to her and after she finished the caretaker waved and made her way out of the room

After making sure that Jenny left Pikachu told his trainer (Well that was an interesting development right Ash?) He also seemed to be looking around the room in search of something

"You said it buddy." He responded and noticed the Electric Type's wondering gaze "What's the matter looking for something" He asked giving himself a final once over

(Yeah actually. Where did Riolu go? He is usually here with us) Was the reply and Ash didn't worry himself too much about the Emanation Pokemon's location since he already knows.

"He's with Veronica and the rest of the Pokemon helping out with the last of the preparations for the ball later. He asked to watch over her until we get there." Noting the time of day from the window in the room with them he finished with "Speaking of which we need to get going the ball is going to start soon." He made his way to the exit while waiting near there for Pikachu to leap onto his shoulder.

(Ready for this Ash? Oh and another thing that I forgot to mention before all of this...when are you going to tell Veronica who you really are) Pikachu asked once they got out of the room and made their way to the ballroom

He paused for a moment after the question was asked. He didn't even know how to answer that. The reason why he never told her before was because of what the girl already knows about his other identity and what she doesn't know. Since she is going to learn about using her Aura soon she will find out since Aura can be used to see through his disguise. She will ask questions on why her caretaker has two separate looks.

Settling his resolve Ash responded with "I'll tell her when she asks and when the time is right" And with that they both continued on their way to the ballroom

When they got there the room was already in place and Infernape and Garchomp were setting up the last of the tables down when they showed up. The others were talking among themselves and Veronica, once she saw Red enter, came to his side and inspected his new costume

"Nice costume. Why didn't you wear this when we first came here" She asked since it very much suits him for some reason.

Slightly adjusting his cape Red answered "Couldn't find it with the others. Besides how was the set up helping going for you. I see that you just finished" While noting that both Sinnoh native Pokemon just set down the table and joined the others to converse.

"Yeah all we have to do is wait an hour or two for this ball to start. It it true that you have to stay in the same place for the whole event and then signal for the fireworks" She asked while they both made their way to the chair that Red is supposed to sit in

"(Sigh) Sadly I do. But make sure you're on your best behavior during this okay. We don't want to be kicked out before we leave now do we" He got a sheepish chuckle from her as an answer remembering that some of her shenanigans with her Pokemon got them kicked out of where they were staying for Red's investigations on the Rockets

"Well that won't happen again I promise. Besides I'll stay in this room and you'll be watching right" She told him hoping that he will change the subject

Smirking a bit at her reaction Red sat in the chair and told her "Right I guess I could trust you not to make too much trouble" He went to admiring the look of the room after he said that

Veronica nodded and went off to see if they are handing and food right now. She skipped breakfast and she is very hungry.

The amount of time it took for the ball to begin passed sooner than expected and people dressed in nice fancy clothing came into the castle to celebrate and dance on the open dance floor. Veronica was at the buffet table stuffing her face with all the gourmet food that she never saw or tried before. The Pokemon went off on their own to explore the castle. Even Pikachu and Riolu went after making sure that Ash is okay with being on his own. Ash was in the chair watching everyone have a good time with Jenny not too far from him. The monarch is on her own seat on a slightly higher level than his own. It was early nighttime when the ball started

"If only calm moments like this could last longer" He suddenly spoke with the caretaker only barely hearing it

Looking at the 'Aura Guardian' with confusion the older woman told him "Why do you say that lad. Calm moments are too boring without something exciting happening beforehand" While walking to his side to better hear the conversation

"(Sigh) I said that because at moments like this where everyone is oblivious to the dangers ahead make their innocence last longer" He told her while watching the attendants dance and stuff their faces

"What are you trying to say Ash? Seems like you've been thinking like this for a while. Is there something you want to talk about?" She was worried that something happened to him to make him like this

He thought for a moment and spoke "This new journey is nothing like the others I've had before. For starters I can finally drop the 'dense and stupid' facade and finally be who I really am and not fake that I'm 10 anymore." He fells like a small weight on his shoulders was lifted once did that

She nodded to showed that she understood and added "There is that and the fact that instead of a travel companion you are now in charge of raising a six year old little girl and teaching her what you know" While taking a glance at the girl who was looking for the Pokemon now that she finished eating

"Did you know that she didn't fully trust me until we traveled for a bit. She never told me but she had a feeling that I was a member of a rival organization of Team Rocket and that I was just defending their turf" He told her after pointing to the direction the Pokemon went when the girl looked in their direction.

Jenny chuckled a bit and told him "Well considering what you were wearing when you met her I can see why"

"Oh so she told you about that." Ash asked her while smirking at their first meeting

She nodded and explained "She only told us the basics but she saw you as 'the scarily hooded person who healed my Eevee and who I tagged along with to see if he tries anything'. She shows potential though." The caretaker knew a few things about underestimating people in her life who turned out proving her wrong.

"She does. And she can even use Aura though it won't be as strong as mine" He said confusing her

"Why do you say that?" She thought that if Aura users are trained by another user of the art then the student might be as strong or stronger than the teacher in Aura.

He suddenly felt that something was out of place not too far from the castle but he ignored it to tell her "She is what I now call a 'half' Aura user. Did you notice that when I unlocked them for her that her glow was a lighter shade than mine" He got a nod as an answer and continued "Well I looked into it while studying. Turns out that the color of your Aura and the brightness of it when unlocked tells how much and how strong it is when used." He kept his guard up in case that feeling came up again

Jenny didn't notice when she asked "What does that mean for her?" The little girl looked so excited to learn how to use Aura it would be a shame if she can't use all of its abilities

"Don't worry she can still access all of the abilities full Aura users have access to. Its just that her's might be weak in some areas and others might be on average. But nothing to worry about. She even said that her goal is to catch at least four Pokemon for each region we visit" He explained to her while adding that fun fact

Sighing a bit in relief Jenny told him "Well that's good to hear. But back to the topic we first talked about...Why is this journey for you different than the others. Other than the fact of using your full potential and knowledge as well as Aura and even raising Veronica." She wanted to get back to the original conversation and see where it goes

"For starters I was betrayed by my so called 'friends', does that count" He said bitterly and stayed quiet for a moment, then he continued "Then the fact that there is a feeling that this trip is more deadly than all the others put together. Also the feeling that Veronica is somehow involved with a few of them. (Sigh) Something big is brewing the more we travel I can feel it" He finished with a solemn tone in his voice

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that Jenny was the one to place it there. Once she saw that she had his attention she spoke "Ash what happened to the kid who was known to go headfirst into a new problem for the safety of others? I know that problems will arise and sure there will be dangers ahead but that is why you and your Pokemon are there. And if any dangers come to the girl know that even without the new Maternal Bond you have that you would do anything to get her away from all of it." She noted that the girl in question just came in with all the Pokemon with her.

She turned his head in their direction and continued "She will look up to you when the times are rough and for her outlook on life. She has you and the Pokemon to protect her and she wants to help along the way. She may be helpless now but with your guidance she will make it through whatever this journey throws at you. From what we saw and heard from her you're doing a good job in doing that." She knew she got to him when he chuckled and shook his head

Seeing that she was indeed right Ash told her "I guess that maybe-" **BOOM.** He didn't get to finish since an explosion suddenly cut through near the entrance and smoke came soon after.

Panic arose when everyone saw a small battalion of rather large Pokemon such as Tyranitar, Rhydon, Nidokings, and Nidoqueens come in and started to attack anyone who stood in their way. There were even some people who came out of the smoke and Ash dreaded it since he knows who they are. But what shocked him the most was the slightly familiar person who came out leading the whole thing

"Oh no not him." He stood up quickly and turned to Jenny to tell her "Jenny get the Queen and everyone else out of here right now. This might get ugly" And when he saw her nod her head he turned and helped out as many people as he can get out of the area

The man who was in charge took about three steps and announced "Hello everyone sorry for the rude entrance but I forgot my invite at home and brought some guests" He told them with mock sincerity in his voice and finished with "Now I'm under the name 'Gabriel' perhaps you've heard...No?...Oh well then...Boys take everything as well as the Pokemon if you can" And just like that Gabriel and the Rockets went at it stealing everything that wasn't nailed down to the ground and even the attendants Pokemon

One of the grunts noted the 10 Pokemon with a little girl helping the people out and notified the admin "Sir you might want to take a look at this" He pointed in their direction once the admin turned his attention

He chuckled a bit and told them "Well if it isn't a blast from the past. I'll handle this just continue with the mission" And with that Gabriel made his way to the young girl

Veronica herself somehow got separated from Red's Pokemon in all the confusion so she was all alone with her four Pokemon helping get the people to safety since this would seem like something that Red would tell her to do. But she froze when she heard a voice that she hasn't heard since Red found her and has haunted her nightmares whenever she has them

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A loose end for me to tighten up" He enjoyed the way she stiffened up and slowly turned in his direction with the slight look of fear in her eyes when he appeared not too far from her in the middle of all the chaos

Swallowing a bit the six year old told the Rocket "G-g-gabriel...I thought Celadon would be the last I ever saw of you" She noted that her Pokemon came to her side to help defend their trainer

He pulled out only a Poke ball and told her "Not really you little pest. You see I don't like loose ends and I didn't like you or your family. So until you're dead or I am you won't see the last of me. Ryhperior show her what I mean" The sphere opened to reveal the fully evolved Drill Pokemon Rhyperior who appeared growling at its latest victims.

Veronica took a hesitant step back but her Pokemon only took one forward for the coming battle "Where is Red" She whispered to herself prepared to fight this loosing battle

Red himself was fighting off the Rocket grunts along with his Pokemon while giving the people a chance to make it out. Sadly it is a slow job since a lot of people are attending but at least he has some help in the form of the tournament's competitors and their Pokemon.

He just finished flipping a Rocket grunt over himself and onto a near by table to knock him out when he heard _You must save her_ Coming from some place in his head. He looked around to see where it came from but only saw people scattering and leaving the area with some Rockets and trainers on their tail

He suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek and stumbled a bit to the left in a slight loss of balance. He turned to his right and saw another Rocket in a fighting position and ready to strike again.

Rubbing where he got hit he told the unfortunate grunt "Buddy you're going to wish you never did that." And with that he charged at his new foe looking to end this quickly to find out who he has to save.

He charged and quickly started off with a flying punch which the grunt quickly ducked under to deliver two strikes to his midsection. He quickly shook the pain off and blocked the incoming third blow with his left arm. He side stepped the incoming roundhouse and quickly grabbed his leg. Using some of his enhanced Aura strength Red threw the grunt over his head and onto the floor below them. He took a few steps back when the dazed grunt got up a little wobbly.

The grunt wobbled for a bit but went back on the offensive by trying to deliver various punches and kicks to his stubborn opponent. Red manged to dodge a few of them but he did get hit by a few which did bring out grunts of pain from him. They went back and forth for a bit until finally Red managed to duck under the grunt's incoming right hook and delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw. He heard a crack from where he punched the grunt but at least now the grunt was out for the count.

Taking a moment to catch his breath the veteran heard _You must save your child. She needs you _Coming from his head again and this time, though warily, he looked for the only person might fit that description. When he found Veronica his blood froze when he saw that she was battling and quickly losing to Gabriel

"GARCHOMP" He quickly called out to the Mach Pokemon who was near by and quickly ran to it

The Pokemon in question just finished defeating a Nidoking when he heard Ash calling out for him. Turning in the direction he was called the Dragon-Ground type saw that the trainer was running to him at a frantic pace. Wanting to help out quick Garchomp made his way to his trainer.

(What happened Ash) The Pokemon asked once they met up

"We have to go help Veronica right now. She can't last much longer" He gestured to the girl who recalled her last knocked out Pokemon and was retreating from a Rhyperior and a chuckling Gabriel from the other side of the rather large ballroom.

Seeing why Ash is like this the Dragon crouched down and told him (Quickly hop on) And with that the trainer climbed aboard and the Pokemon took off into the air to get there faster

Veronica just backed herself into the wall and is fearing for her life seeing that Gabriel easily defeated all of her Pokemon without even breaking a single sweat. She didn't like his sickening smirk and the way he was advancing on her with his Pokemon.

Chuckling a bit at her fear and retreat the admin told her in a mock tone "Well what are you going to do now little girl. There is no Red here to save you this time and I doubt he is even here to even know of your impending death. And this time I WILL finish this job. Rhyperior, **Hyper Beam** now" He got a grunt from the Drill Pokemon as an answer

The six year old was really starting to freak out now. The only person that she knows that can stand up to and, maybe, defeat Gabriel is busy helping the other people get to safety and the tournament competitors are fighting off the hoard of grunts from taking anything or hurting anyone. She saw that the Drill Pokemon opened its mouth and started to form a ball of orange to form the attack that will end her.

"GARCHOMP USE **GIGA IMPACT** NOW" Came a much needed voice not too far from them which made the girl sigh in great relief.

What happened next happened in slow motion for her. First she saw an angry Red jump from Garchomp's back to hit Gabriel with a literal flying punch while the Mach Pokemon charged with an aura of purple and orange streaks collided right into the surprised Rhyperior sending them both crashing through various tables and some other battles. The Drill Pokemon launched the beam into the ceiling creating a skylight and the two large Pokemon started battling it out afterwards.

_Daddy made it_ Though she wondered where that came from she didn't care as she slid into the floor and watched what came next with great relief now that Red is here.

Red made it just in the nick of time and after he delivered that punch to Gabriel gravity took over as he rolled into the ground and slid a bit when he took up his battle position to take on Gabriel.

Groaning a bit from the sudden impact and shaking his head a bit the admin got up and looked for who did that. He found Red not too far from him and exclaimed "Well what do you know. Turns out you were here this whole time. Lucky me" With a great amount of sarcasm in his voice at his new target

"You need to leave immediately!" Red told him seeing the destruction that Gabriel caused since he first came here

Leaning his head from left to right to crack his neck the admin responded with "Not until our job is done. But since you're here..." He didn't finish since he suddenly charged at the 'Aura Guardian' dressed trainer with full force

Red barely had enough time to react when his new opponent suddenly came up to him and launched an axe kick. Luckily he avoided it but noted that Gabriel kept his foot in the air. He took advantage of it and did his own charge but the admin suddenly dropped the raised appendage. Acting on instinct Red crossed his arms above him and blocked the strike by crossing his arms into an 'X' over his head with only mild discomfort. He noted that Gabriel was only mildly shocked and used that to his advantage by suddenly throwing the limb up which caused the admin to be lifted up into the air

He didn't count on the Rocket preforming a flip and landing with a crouch after he did that but when was it ever easy for him. When Gabriel regained his footing and stood straight again he charged at Red once again. They ended up exchanging blow for blow without either of them letting up for even a moment. But then Red noticed that there are still some Rockets and people in the area and that Veronica was slumped down on the floor calming herself

While trying, and mildly succeeding, to keep an attacking Gabriel Red caught the attention of the 6 year old "Veronica...Veronica" He slightly raised his voice to get her attention and once he got it he quickly turned his attention to Gabriel, caught one of his incoming flying punches, and threw him some ways away to better speak with her. Once he did that he told her "Quickly while I hold off Gabriel you go help out the others get the non trainers to safety. Can you do that" He noted that the admin got up a bit slowly which indicated his time was about to be cut short

Hearing what he had told her the girl nodded and slowly got up herself. She shook her head and told her mentor "But what can I do to defend myself. All my Pokemon were knocked out by Gabriel's Rhyperior" She also noted that the battle between it and Garchomp just ended with the Mach Pokemon barely defeating the Drill Pokemon and still going to help the others.

Noting that his time is now up he quickly told her "Go find Riolu and Pikachu they will help you out and protect you when you need it along with my other Pokemon. Just go help with the others." After he said that and saw the Rocket admin in his sights he quickly charged at him and tackled him to the ground to start round two.

The girl nodded, though Red can't see it now, and started to look for the two Pokemon in all of this madness. And to think that just a while ago that this was just a nice fancy ball with great food and everyone having a good time. When she found the two Pokemon she set off to do what she was told to do.

And things like that happened for quite a while with trainers keeping the Rockets at bay along with the Royal Guards, those who weren't battling were helping the innocent get to safety, Veronica was helping get the ones that were missed and leading them in the right direction. While all that was happening Red was going toe to toe with Gabriel and both, though kicking the crap out of each other, show no signs of letting up anytime soon.

The two of them were going back and forth striking each other with various punches, kicks, combos, flips, throws, and anything else that is within their skill set in order to get the upper hand on the other. After throwing Red into one of the pillars that is in the ballroom Gabriel decided to start a conversation with the veteran. Both of them are sporting cuts and bruises, some are even bleeding, and their costume/uniform are torn up in various places and both are barely managing to hold themselves up.

"...You know skills like yours are very valuable in this world" The admin tiredly told his opponent while clutching his right side and watching as his opponent slowly got up.

Using the pillar he just crashed into to help himself up Red responded with slightly ragged breathing "...So I have been told...Why are you telling me this now"

"I'm just saying...That skills like yours are being wasted on the wrong things and should be used more lucratively" He told the other male trying not to focus on his wounds

Regaining his footing to face the Rocket the trainer told him "You don't mean to say that you are trying to-" He didn't finish since Gabriel interrupted him

"Recruit you into Team Rocket? Yes I am. Think about it. Unlimited power and Pokemon at your disposal. Ruling over the weak with an iron fist and getting rid of those in your way. And once we conquer the world nobody will be left to stop us" He explained knowing that this is how he recruited some middle ranked Rocket members in the past.

"I'm just surprised you're even asking me that when I destroyed all the Rocket bases in Kanto" He responded wondering why Gabriel is even offering

Chuckling only a bit due to his injuries the admin responded with "We still have our Johto branch as well as few locations in the regions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I can put a good word in with the boss if you join us right now. He will find uses for a man with your skills" He noted that Red shook his head when he finished

"I'd rather take death than turn against everything I stand for. The offer is tempting but I must decline" Stated the weary trainer who was preparing for what might come next

"...Shame. Other than Domino you are the only one who puts up a decent fight with me" Was all that was said before the admin made, a slightly slow, charge at the trainer in the hopes on finishing this

But luckily Red saw this coming and when Gabriel's next plying punch was about to land he grabbed the arm of the admin and using the momentum, he threw his opponent into the pillar that he himself was thrown into. Soon after that using the last of his strength Red finished with a round house to Gabriel's body while he was recovering. They both tumbled into the ground and had major difficulties getting up thanks to their extended fight.

However it was Gabriel who got up first but before he finished Red off the admin looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Remembering the specifics of the mission that Giovanni gave him about finishing before sunrise and if unsuccessful to never go to Rota again for their incompetence the admin had to, regrettably, announce to the other Rockets.

"Damn it...ALL ROCKET MEMBERS RETREAT. THE MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW" And once he saw that the grunts were starting to leave he turned to Red who is now standing as unstably as he was "You got lucky this time Red. But next time the odds won't be in your favor and our next battle will be to the death. Weezing use **Smokescreen** to cover our tracks" He pulled out a Poke ball and when the Poison Gas Pokemon appeared it immediately started spewing a thick black gas which covered everyone's view and made them cough uncontrollably while the rest of the Rockets made their escape

Having enough of the gas in the room Red quickly called out "Pidgeot use **Defog** to clear this gas" He knew he was acknowledged when he heard the loud flap of wings and that the gas started to dissipate.

Once everyone had a clear view of the room they saw the results of their efforts of holding Team Rocket back. The entire ballroom is in ruins. The tables and chairs were destroyed and scattered all over the place. The windows have all bee broken in and the skylight from Rhyperior's **Hyper Beam** looks like it will spread if not looked into. About only two of the many pillars in the ballroom are broken, thank goodness, while the others have suffered moderate damage. The walls and floor looks as though a major earthquake went through them since they appear cracked and select sections of the walls have been broken through.

The people battling seem to have suffered moderate levels of cuts, bruises, slightly torn costumes, and the occasional bleeding wound here and there but otherwise they were all okay. It seems that Red looks the worst of them all since he went almost all out against Gabriel. He spotted Veronica with Pikachu and his other Pokemon and slightly limped his way over to them to check if they are okay.

The six year was the one to spot him first and she gasped in slight horror at the condition of her mentor which caught the attention of his other Pokemon so they turned and were surprised to see his condition as well.

"Red what happened to you. Are you okay" She asked with a tone of worry in her voice

Trying to shake off the effects of his fight Red told the girl "I'm fine Veronica really. Its just that me and Gabriel really did a number on each other. Are you all okay though" He asked them hoping to take the attention off him

(Other than a little roughed up for us and dirty for her we're okay.) Infernape answered for the others and Veronica reminded herself to get used to understanding Pokemon from now on.

"Good that's...all that matters" He started to wobble a bit and Sceptile was the one who went to his side to steady him

A bit after he said that everyone hear the sound of a very unstable door opening and when everyone turned with their guards up they were relieved to find that it was only Queen Ileen, Jenny, and the other people who managed to get away from the conflict. The monarch and the caretaker were horrified at the condition of the room as well as the trainers who stayed behind to fight.

"My goodness. Your majesty look at the condition of this room. It would take weeks to fix this place up" Jenny told her while they both made their way to the destroyed throne where Red is at.

When the monarch came to her demolished seat and saw Red who was just barely standing with the support of his Pokemon she let out a startled gasp and hurriedly made her way to the trainer with Jenny in tow.

"My goodness As-Red what happened to you. You looks as though you went through a meat grinder" Queen Ileen told him once she made it and started to inspect his wounds and finding a rather bad cut by his right eyebrow that is bleeding slightly.

Starting to see a little fuzzily the Aura Guardian dressed trainer replied "I'm okay just a little tired. Is everyone else okay though...No one is harmed"

Jenny was the one who answered while also checking his injuries "Everyone is fine lad just a little startled. Luckily this was the only room to be affected due to all the trainers with Pokemon here." She managed to stop the bleeding in some of wounds with what little medical items she has right now

Smiling at the news Red slowly started to succumb to his wounds in relief. Before he passed out he told them "Thank...goodness...maybe its time for a victory nap" And with that he lost consciousness with everyone looking on in worry at the scene

He would have fallen if not for the Forrest Pokemon catching him just in time and the onlookers were surprised that he stayed awake that long. Lifting its trainer in its arms the fully evolved Hoenn starter looked to Jenny for what to do next.

She seemed to catch on quick when she told it "Quick take him to the infirmary. Follow me" And with that the caretaker made her way out of the room with Red's Pokemon following and Veronica as well to see if he will be okay. Queen Ileen stayed behind to make sure that everyone else was alright.

The other people didn't know what to make of it but they do know that Rota's Hero of the year is being taken away to the infirmary with his Pokemon and the little girl who came with. They also know that they wouldn't have this 'victory' if not for his Pokemon and himself fighting harder than all the others and for that they are all eternally grateful for him assistance.

_**WELL THERE YOU ALL GO YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. SO LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP THE POLL AND THE HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS ALL END WHEN ASH CATCHES A LEGEND SO VOTE AND SEND THE RECOMMENDATIONS QUICK. ALSO SEND WHATEVER QUESTIONS YOU ALL HAVE ABOUT THE STORY AND I'LL ANSWER IT IN THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID I'M TRYING IT FOR ALL YOU KNOWLEDGE SEEKER OUT THERE. AND HOPE YOU ALL LIKE HOW I REINTRODUCED AND MADE GABRIEL FIGHT WITH ASH/RED. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	29. Important Announcement

**Okay so I know that this isn't my regular update from me but I have an important announcement I would like to tell all you guys. Don't worry I'm not announcing that I'm quitting or am I going to tell you guys that this story has been adopted. That's not it. The announcement is this; Ever since I started this story I have asked you all about who would you all like to be the last five girls of the harem. The new poll doesn't interfere with this so no worries. Anyways I have counted all of your recommendations(Yes ALL of them) and have comprised a list on which girls are in the lead and which ones are barely even there. So without further ado here they are.**

_**In first place with a grand total of 29 recommendations we have the Gym leader of the Shalour City Gym; KORRINA. This one came as a sort of a surprise but hey its what you all wanted so in the lead is this blonde beauty for now.**_

_**In second place we have a tie with a total of 25 recommendations we have the Sinnoh Champion and Saffron City Gym Leader; CYNTHIA AND SABRINA. Literally almost every other review I have and P.M I got had her somewhere in the list. So here she is. The result of this tie got be a bit by surprise but there you all go with the second place winners.**_

_**In third place with a total of 23 recommendations we have the rocking out Gym leader of Virbank City; ROXIE. This poison type beauty was in slight high demand from you guys.**_

_**In fourth place with a total of 21 recommendations we have Dawn's coordinator rival; URSULA. This will be an interesting show if she is the girl in the Harem. Don't you all agree. **_

_**In fifth place with a total of 18 recommendations we have one of the Eon Duo of the Hoenn region; LATIAS. Like I said ANY recommendation counts and if this Pokemon of one of the final ones in the Harem don't worry I'll make it work. And I'm guessing we are talking about the Latias that Ash met in Altomare since in the anime he doesn't meet another one...I think.**_

_**In sixth place we have another tie with a total of 16 recommendations we have the **_**_fiery red haired coordinator and the sleep researching blue haired beauty; ZOEY AND PROFESSOR FENNEL. This one is another one of the ties of recommendations that were brought to me. I didn't notice until I double checked everything.(Not easy let me tell you that)_**

**_In seventh place with 15 recommendations we have the Kanto unseen trainer; LEAF(Green of whatever). Like I said before ANY girl, even from the manga or games, are allowed in this. Maybe I didn't make myself clear before?_**

**_In eighth place with a total of 13 recommendations we have the Salon Maiden from the Battle Frontier and one of the girls who the anime literally says likes Ash; ANABEL. Fun fact the Battle Frontier is also one of the few people who still have faith in Ash in all of this._**

**_In ninth place with a total of 10 recommendations we have the slight airhead of a girl and native of the Unova region; BIANCA. Both she and her Johto counterpart were neck and neck until more people votes for the blonde with a mod._**

**_In tenth place as another tie with a total of 9 recommendations we have the blunette from Hoenn and the supermodel Gym Leader of Nimbasa City; SHAUNA(Hoenn) AND ELESA. Obviously I'm talking about the Shauna who claimed to be Brawley's ' girlfriend' when she met Ash and the others. Lets see where this might go right guys/gals?_**

**_In eleventh place we have the first five-way tie with a total of 8 recommendations in the forms of Sinnoh Summer Camp member, Kalos Summer Camp member, the fiery red haired Gym Leader of Lavaridge City, and the Icy trainer with a heart of a raging fire and leader of the Snowpoint Gym, and the most beautiful girl in Pokemon tech; ANGIE, SHAUNA(Kalos), FLANNERY, CANDICE, AND GISELLE. Well not much to say about this tie but that it is a very interesting one at that. I'm even surprised that people even wanted Giselle in the harem but here she is as a recommendation._**

**_In _****_twelfth place as the first four-way tie with a total of 7 recommendations we have the Sky high Flying type Gym leader of Mistralton City, the festival Maiden of Shamouti Island, the Dragon Buster rival of Iris, and the Pokemon Performer rival of Serena; SKYLA, MELODY, GEORGIA, AND MIETTE. I think there is a pattern of rivals of the 5 harem girls being recommended or maybe its a coincidence. Who knows?_**

**_In thirteenth place as a tie with a total of 6 recommendations we have the playable female character in the Pokemon games Black and White and the red haired artist in Altomare; HILDA AND BIANCA(Johto). Told you all that even harem recommendations from the games or movies where they only appear once will count? Never doubt this author._**

**_In fourteenth place we have another four-way tie with 5 recommendations between them we have the royalty from Sinnoh who looks like Dawn, the Pokemon coordinator from Pewter City, Kalos Champion and Movie star, and total Electabuzz Baseball Team fangirl; PRINCESS SALVIA, SOLEDAD, DIANTHA, AND CASEY. I kinda figured that the champion will make it higher than that but oh well._**

**_In fifteenth place as a three-way tie with a total of 4 recommendations we have the Johto trainer who was introduced in the anime in Sinnoh, one of the bumbling trio in Team Rocket, and older sister of the Santalune City Gym leader; LYRA, JESSIE, AND ALEXA. Call me crazy for that but these three are there and that's that._**

**_In sixteenth place as another five-way tie with a total of 3 recommendations we have MooMoo milk _****_enthusiast Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, imitation master of the House of Imite, the present Queen of Rota, very sexy Ice type member of the Kanto elite four, and grass type _****_enthusiast Gym Leader of Eterna City; WHITNEY, DUPLICA, QUEEN ILEEN, LORELEI, AND GARDENIA. These five ladies I'm surprised nobody else asked for them but what can you do?_**

**_In seventeenth place with a total of 2 recommendations as the first eight-way tie; BURGANDY, CASSIDY, NURSE JOY, OFFICER JENNY, DIANCIE(Yes the Pokemon), PROFESSOR IVY, PROFESSOR JUNIPER, AND KELLY(From Hoenn). Their introduction would have hurt my hands to write._**

**_And finally in eighteenth place as in last place with only 1 recommendation under their belts we have the only 17 way tie; MARINA(Crystal), YELLOW(From the manga), ARIA(Kalos Queen), DAISY, LILY, VIOLET, WINONA, JOHANNA(Yes Dawn's Mom), ROSA(Black and White game Rival), SOLANA(Pokemon Ranger), GRACE(Serena's Mom), GRACE(Hoenn), CHERYL, JASMINE, BONNIE(Yes Clemont's Younger Sister), MAYLENE, AND DOMINO(Black Tulip). See what happens when I say that ANY female Harem recommendation will be accepted. Yes even mothers_**

**Well there you all have the current winners and losers of the current Harem recommendations tell me what you think and know that this list won't be ****permanent. This is just an update on the current listings. And now to answer reviews**

**To the 'Guest' who has been sending advise, suggestions, and ideas; Well the ideas have been of use and I actually plan on using a few of them and don't worry I give credit where credit is due. Thanks for sending them and you'll be (maybe) surprised on how Ash exacts his revenge.**

**To 'Fallen Phoenix Of Berk'; In the question of Ash capturing a legend just know that it will be near the end of Johto but I don't even know how many chapters it will take so sorry about that. **

**And thanks for the positive feed back everyone I really appreciate it you have no idea how much I do. I wasn't sure how this story will go since I have been doing this entire thing by myself but it's good to know that I'm making a story that everyone is liking. Any kind of feed back will be put into consideration weather its good or bad. Like how I stopped describing every Pokemon that comes out that's one. Rate &amp; Review. Peace.**


	30. Aftermath

_**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THE TRUE MASTER ARRIVES. I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE OUR HEROES HEAD TO JOHTO AND CONTINUE WITH ASH'S MISSION OR MAYBE NOT DEPENDING ON HOW I MAKE IT. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH THIS...POKEMON IS NOT MINE AND WILL NEVER BE MINE SO THERE.**_

_**AGES; SAME UNTIL THEY GET TO JOHTO BUT THEN THEIR AGES WILL INCREASE BY 1 ONLY.**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

The following evening for the trainer was different from all the others he's had on his journeys. For starters he woke up in a bed wrapped in bandages and with a splitting headache. Next is the time of day he woke up in. Usually if someone succumbs to their wounds they are asleep for a longer period of time that he just did. He passed out in the early morning and it looks to be mid afternoon from what he's seeing out the window in the room. Then he noticed when he felt his face that his left cheek also has a square bandage on it as well as his right eyebrow.

The last thing he noticed immediately is that though he received quite the beating earlier he doesn't feel as sore as he thought he would. The pain is still there sure but on a notably smaller scale. Though in retrospect he still feels like crap his body feels more-or-less the same way.

"Must be my Aura speeding up my recovery time" He mumbled to himself before he noticed that his throat stung a bit when he said that.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and when he looked he saw that it was Jenny who was carrying a tray some medical supplies as well as a meal. She almost dropped the tray when she saw that he was awake and looked at her for some sort of explanation.

Calming herself and setting the tray down on the nightstand that was by the bed the caretaker told the trainer "I swear one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack with how much surprises come with you young man." She also noted that he just shrugged and showed one of his signature grins at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"What can I say...Somehow I always attract danger unintentionally" He coughed a bit after he said that and Jenny handed him the glass of water that was on the tray. He took it gratefully and drank some to sooth his dry throat.

After he finished drinking his fill of water the older woman told him "You know, I'm surprised you're even awake after seeing the extent of your injuries and seeing some of the beating you took" From her experiences he should be asleep for at least for a few days and even then he'll wake up every now and then.

Smiling and reaching for the food with mild difficulty and rejecting her offer for help Ash responded with "Yeah I thought a bit about it earlier. I think that my Aura may have had something to do with my speedy recovery. At least it got rid of the hard part and it just let the other injuries heal naturally." He then tried to get out of the bed but only got his feet to touch the floor when his body started to complain a bit so he stayed there to settle himself.

Seeing that the trainer had some difficulties Jenny decided to steer the conversation elsewhere by saying "You know that the Pokemon and Veronica were very worried when you fainted earlier" Just before she come into the room all of them were waiting out in the hall until she told the girl to freshen up and that Red's fine.

"...Sorry about that. I didn't even count on my confrontation with Gabriel and the Rockets to be brutal. I didn't even expect them at all" He told her now wanting to reassure them all that he was, in layman terms, okay.

"No doubt nobody expected that attack. But thankfully you and your Pokemon were here when it happened" She told him getting a slightly startled look from him

Rubbing the back of his head in modesty the Pallet trainer remarked "Aww come on I can't take all the credit. There were other trainers with me and they all put up one hell of a fight" In an attempt to fight off his modest blush as well. Sadly that failed and a very slight blush came, lucky for him.

Chuckling a bit and knowing that this trainer won't be staying in bed Jenny told him "That may be true but from what I heard from them it seems that your Pokemon put more effort than the rest of them." While helping him get on his own two feet "And last I heard nobody had the capability of taking on their leader like you did and still be standing" She finished while double checking his condition

Thanking the caretaker for the assistance Ash finally noticed what he was wearing or what he was not wearing. He is wearing his jeans just fine but he is without a shirt and that's when he noticed a few bandages on his torso and spots on his arms. He also has no socks or shoes on.

Growing a little embarrassed at his current attire, or lack there of, Ash asked "Uh...Jenny do you know where my clothes are at?" His modest blush now turned into an embarrassed one

Chuckling at this new development the caretaker went into the closet that's in the room and brought out the clothing he was wearing before the Hero of the year tournament began. Black coat and everything.

"Your Aura Guardian costume was tattered and dirty since your confrontation with Gabriel so Veronica gave us this to give to you when you awaken. Never figured you for wearing black and being shrouded in mystery Ash" She told him after he took his clothing from her hands and inspected them to check if everything was in order.

After seeing that everything is there Ash decided to respond with "Well I usually don't but since I'm on the run I need something, along with my 'Red' persona, to make sure that I stay as hidden as possible. Don't want too much attention on myself and if I want to find out who set me up for this a new look is an order" He was checking if all the items as well as his new Mega Stone for Heracross is still there. He nodded in satisfaction when he found that everything was in order.

Seeing the points he has in his argument the caretaker made her way out of the room seeing as how Ash is wanting to get changed but can't since she is in the room still. Before she exited the room Jenny told him "I'll go inform her majesty as well as the others that you have awakened. I'll be in the ballroom, or what's left of it, if you need anything. Oh and I packed Sir Aaron's gloves with the rest of your things. You might need it more than us" And with that she stepped out of the room to give him some privacy.

Stepping out of the room the aged woman was greeted with the Pokemon and Veronica who were looking at her with an expectant look. Smiling at how they all care for Ash/Red she just told them "He's awake and getting changed. Come now lets give him some privacy" She chuckled a bit when they all breathed sighs of relief but they all still waited for the trainer to come out himself. So the caretaker went off on her own to go inform Queen Ileen of the recent news.

Back with Ash he was having slight difficulties putting on his clothing but its nothing he couldn't handle. He changed out of his jeans from his costume and, with some difficulty, managed to put on the black pants as well as his socks and boots. While watching for his torso injuries he managed to put on his black form fitting, for either look, shirt as well as his Keystone necklace he made not too long ago. He then went on to put on his rather large coat and then to finish it he donned his black gloves. He is ready to go outside. He decided to keep his hood off until he heads to Johto

Stepping out into the hallway of the rather large castle Ash noticed that Veronica and the Pokemon were looking off into the direction that Jenny appeared to have left in. He coughed to get their attention and when they turned around they were happy to see that he is more or less back to 100%

"RED" The six year old yelled and ran over to the trainer to give him a hug, though she only reached up till his waist, which he happily returned as best as he could.

(As-I mean Red what are you doing up so soon. Jenny told us when you first passed out that you might be like that for days) Pikachu asked once he jumped onto his trainer's shoulder. He saw that it gave him slight discomfort and was about to jump off when Red stopped him.

Releasing the girl from the hug and walking down the hall to get to the ballroom with the others in tow Red told them "Well it was supposed to be that way but it looks like my Aura helped out and got rid of the bad stuff and just let the other wounds heal naturally. Though it still left me sore I can deal with it" Once they got to the door to the room he returned all of his Pokemon, aside from Pikachu and Riolu, and stepped into area while holding the door for the little girl to enter as well.

Though the room still looked worse for wear it looks looks they are already starting to fix up the place by using various Pokemon and the trainers themselves to help with the major damages. The servants and keepers are handling the rest of the work. Queen Ileen and Jenny are leading the whole thing from the already fixed throne and seem to be handling things well.

Signaling the six year old to follow and Riolu as well they all made their way to the monarch to tell them that their time at the castle is coming to an end.

The monarch was the first one to spot him and though he is slightly limping she is still happy to see that the trainer is good and well. Once she saw that they were closer and remembering that he is now 'Red' Queen Ileen told them "Red glad to see that you are well and at least standing again. Are you sure that you don't need anymore rest" She also noted that both of them are in their regular clothing with all of their things with them

"Nah I don't need anymore rest for the moment thank you. But there is something that I have to ask" He got a confused look from them both when he said that.

"What do you need" Was the reply from the monarch

He showed clear signs of hesitation when he asked "Is it...okay with your permission...that before we leave...we can visit...the Tree of Beginning?" He has something he as to do over there for personal reasons.

"What's the Tree of Beginning" Veronica asked wondering why they have to visit a tree before they leave

Trying to come up with the right words to explain what the tree really is was kind of tough for Red. Luckily Jenny took over and told her "It's not really a 'tree' tree. It's more like a rock formation that is in the shape of a giant tree that's been around for a very long time. Why would you want to visit that place anyways Red?" She had a feeling but won't make an assumption until the trainer says his reason

(Why would we visit the sacred place out of the blue? Is there something important we need to accomplish there) Riolu asked but the only ones who understood were Red and Veronica

Smiling a bit the trainer told them "Not exactly but I would like to pay my respects before we leave this place and Kanto" Queen Ileen, Jenny, and Pikachu understood while the Emanation Pokemon and six year old were a bit confused still

"Oh of course you can go visit the tree. How long are you going to be there exactly" The items that he asked for are almost ready and the monarch needs to give it to him before he leaves.

"Depending if it doesn't go like last time hopefully no more than a couple of hours" He told them while pulling out the Poke ball with the Pokemon that's going to take them there.

Nodding her head in agreement Queen Ileen then told the trainer before he left "Very well but can you come back here when you have finished. We have something that we need to give to you" To her relief he nodded his head and with that the trainer, little girl, and the Pokemon left to make their visit.

Stepping outside into the balcony looking over the Tree of Beginning Veronica asked "So that's the Tree of Beginning right" She got a nod of the head as an answer which prompted her to ask "Well if that's where it is and considering the distance" She motioned the vast are between the two locations to prove her point "Hoe are we going to get there, stay for a few hours and then leave all in one day" The walk alone looks like it would take days

Still griping the Poke ball in his hands Red answered her question with "Easy we aren't going to walk all the way over there" He got a confused look from her at that so he elaborated "We are going to go there in style. Charizard, show her what I mean" He threw the sphere into the air and when it opened out came the Flame Pokemon who made itself known by roaring into the skies.

Once the Pokemon stopped making itself known the trainer stepped up to the mighty Fire-Flying type and asked "Hey Charizard think you can give us all a lift to that location" He pointed to the Tree in the distance to make sure the Pokemon knew where they were going

Snorting at the 'short' distance the Kanto starter responded with (Easily. Hop on you guys) He crouched down so that they can all board

Veronica though seemed a little hesitant to board the large orange dragon. Not because she finds it intimidating...well it IS intimidating but since she already interacted with this Pokemon she's not as afraid of it when they first met. Its because this if the very first time that she is going to be flying and its a particular first since she is going to be riding on a Pokemon for the first time to get there. She's not sure how this will end.

Seeing the way that the girl is hesitating on getting on Charizard Red went over her her and asked "What's the matter Veronica are you okay?" With concern in his voice

Snapping out of her fear induced trance the girl answered "I'm fine its just that...Well I've never ridden on a Pokemon before and I've never flown before so this is a little..." She stopped at that part just thinking about it

Luckily Red finished for her "Overwhelming." She nodded and he told her "I understand if you're like this. But Charizard won't let anything happen to you and he'll even take his time in getting us there. Right Charizard" He pointed the question to the fire dragon with Pikachu and Riolu already on board.

(Of course. First time flyers I always go easy on) Was the response and the little girl felt a little reassured at that

"And besides I'll be right there so you know nothing will happen right? Come on and I'll show you" He held out his hand, similar to how he unlocked her Aura, to her and slowly but surely Veronica placed her own smaller hand in his larger gloved one

Smiling at her willingness to try the trainer led the girl to the Pokemon and lifted her up so that she can be properly seated. After seeing that she was on safely and that the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon were on board as well Red climbed on as well behind Veronica so that he can support her. Giving the signal for take off the Flame Pokemon gradually started flapping its powerful wings for air travel

Once they made some distance from the ground into the air Charizard started the travel to the Tree of Beginning at a relatively modest pace considering.

The travel took in all actually about 10 minutes and most of it was spent trying to get the girl to get over her fear and assuring her that she wasn't going to fall anytime soon. After she got over it and saw their altitude she was amazed at the view they had of the ground as well as the montains and various other landmarks in the area. Slowly but surely with Red's and the Pokemon's assurances she managed to get over her fears when they touched down on the land

After getting back on land and getting down safely Red thanked the mighty dragon for its help and returned it to its Poke ball for a nice rest. Turning to face the rather large, understatement of the century, Tree brought back a lot of memories from the last time he was here. He hopes that nothing bad or too dangerous happen this time though.

Veronica though had different thoughts concerning the location and landmark they're both at. They go along the lines of how long has something like this been around, how does Red know about a place like this, and why does she suddenly feel a little stronger in this place?

She decided to ask Red the last question on her mind and he responded with "Oh you can feel that too? Well basically this area is a very special one because of that reason. Do you see all those crystals around here and and some places in the castle when we were there?" He gestured to all the crystals in the area as well as some they can see from the entrance into the Tree.

"I thought those were just for decorations. Very good ones at that" She answered remembering those very same crystals in certain areas of the castle

"Well not exactly. These crystals have been around for a long time and from what I read in the books is that any Aura user that is around these crystals or the Tree of Beginning itself will feel an instant boost in their Aura and feel more at peace here than anywhere else. I already feel stronger and my injuries are healing a little quicker because of it" He told her while also noting that nothing seemed out of place at the moment

(So that's why you wanted to enter this place. To help with your recovery process) Riolu told him seemingly connecting the dots and feeling the boost in Aura that Red described earlier

Smiling while shaking his head the cloaked trainer responded with "No I'm here to pay my respects for what happened in this place. Right Pikachu" He asked the yellow mouse on his shoulder

(Yeah let's just hope that noting bad happens this time) The Pokemon told them slightly confusing Veronica and Riolu

"What do you mean by that Pikachu" She asked wondering why something bad would even happen in a place like this

Starting to make the journey into the Tree Red responded with "Hopefully nothing you'll find out about. Come on you two" And with that he continued into the tunnel like entrance with the girl and Emanation Pokemon following behind

They made it through the entrance and there seemed to be even more crystals there but that's not what got Veronica's attention the most. It was when they exited the tunnel and what she saw next is what really go her mesmerized.

The area they are now in is HUGE and even then there might be more that's not been seen before. Few stone like pillars seem to reach from the ground below them all the way to the ceiling. There is a lake that seems to be sustaining Pokemon like Nidorans and its evolutionary line, Teddiursa and Ursaring, and many other Pokemon. There even some in the sky that are not native to Kanto like Swablu and Altaria and even, someway somehow, a few fossil Pokemon she can see from the sky and ground like Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops, and some Aerodactyl. There also seems to be trees, bushed ripe with berries, and other things to sustain their life for a long time.

"A beautiful place isn't it" Red suddenly told her breaking the girl from her thoughts and examinations

Taking a second look and nodding her head Veronica asked "Its more than I can even say. If something like this exists how come other people don't know about this" They continued on their way through a set path that Red was taking them through.

"Think of it this way. How do you think people will react and do if they find out that places like this exist with Pokemon like you see now inhabiting it? Tell me how do you think" He told her while making sure that everyone is together

(Tourists and trainers alike will swarm and disturb their way of life just to get glimpses or even capture some of the Pokemon here) Riolu answered for her which was a shock to hear

(Not only that but big corporations might want to get their hands on the land and tear the whole place down in the process) Pikachu added knowing what Red is trying to tell the young girl

Nodding his head on continuing on their way the trainer finished with "There are some places in this world that would be better off without people knowing about it. For both the Pokemon and the other inhabitants it has to be this way for their own good. This is one of those places" He didn't want to ruin the mood but its better if Veronica learns about this now than the hard way.

She thought about the examples used in the explanation and had to agree with them on that one. If people found out about this place then it would mean bad news for the Pokemon living there and who knows what else it could effect. At least she's content knowing about a place like this and even seeing it with her own eyes.

They traveled around for quite a bit and see just how large the tree actually is before they managed to come across a large bridge that leads to what appears to be an even deeper part of the tree.

Looking around for anything suspicious and seeing that the coast is relatively clear Red made sure that Veronica was behind him and told her "Stay close" As they made their way across the bridge with Pikachu and Riolu keeping watch as well.

They barely made it near the other side of the bridge before they heard a mechanical like voice say (HALT. Who goes there) Red and the Pokemon were prepared to face whoever said that.

What came out of the exit made the trainer tense up remembering his last confrontation with these particular Pokemon. It was none other than the legendary titan trio of the Hoenn region; Regirock, Regice, and Registeel and it was the Ice type Regi who spoke to them. They blocked the entrance with Regirock to the left, Regice in the middle, and Registeel on the right

Confused at the Pokemon she's never seen before Veronica asked in a whisper "Uh...Red which Pokemon are they" She somehow knew though that one wrong move could lead to a confrontation between them.

Making sure that the six year old is behind him Red answered in his own whisper "They are the three legendary Pokemon known to inhabit the Hoenn region. Regirock" He gestured to the Pokemon on the left

(Regice) Pikachu added pointing to the Pokemon in the middle ready to attack at any moment

(And finally Registeel) Riolu finished pointing to the Pokemon on the right prepared for anything

"Then what are they doing here if they inhabit Hoenn" A Pokemon native to that region and an legend to boot shouldn't even be in Kanto in the first place

Slightly shrugging his shoulders the trainer responded with "I don't know how either but what I do know is they act as guardians to keep and repel any and all intruders in the Tree of Beginning. Luckily for us they aren't attacking us yet" But it does raise the question on why they aren't attacking

(Speak trespassers. Why have you come to this most sacred of places) The Rock golem spoke in its technical voice which made them tense up more

(Failure too comply or respond and we WILL use violence to evacuate you) This time the Steel golem said that and it looks like their patience ran out

Maintaining his defensive position Red answered with "Look we mean no harm what-so-ever. We're just here for a visit and nothing more okay. We don't want to start anything" Once he finished the Pokemon 'thought' on it and they could tell since their 'faces' started to beep in random patterns for a few moments

This continued on for a while until a collective beep was heard coming from all three Pokemon and everyone held their breath in anticipation on what happens.

Speaking in a low voice but loud enough for Riolu to hear the cloaked trainer told it "Riolu be prepared to create an Aura barrier with me when I say got it" Good or bad he is ready for anything

(Of course) Was the low spoken response from the Emanation Pokemon who prepared to do just that

All three golems spoke when they announced (INSUFFICIENT ANSWER. PREPARED TO BE REMOVED FROM THE AREA) And with that each of them prepared to use **Zap Cannon**, **Ice Beam**, and **Flash Cannon** respectively

Gasping in surprise the six year old got closer to the trainer while he and Riolu prepared to somehow block the collective attacks. While they were chargin up their attacks Red told the young girl "Veronica stay close and stay behind us" While gathering his Aura to create the barrier and with Riolu doing the same.

They were prepared to fire their attacks and block it respectively when a child like voice was heard and it spoke (WHOA. Hold on a minute boys) and when they all turned to look above them they saw another legendary. This time its the Kanto native Pokemon with a child's persona, the small cat like Pokemon with a long tail ending with an ovoid tip, the most rarely seen and most sought after pink Pokemon in all of the six regions; Mew.

Looking at the scene that was just interrupted the New Species Pokemon asked (What's going on here. Is there a party going on here) With its voice filled with a child's innocence and confusion as well

Noticing that their superior has just arrived the Ice golem responded with (Lady Mew we were just getting rid of these intruders so that they won't harm the Tree) Their attacks dissipated as soon as the Ancestor of all Pokemon made hr presence known.

Looking back and forth between them and seeing that it isn't the case the pink Pokemon floated down and told them (They're not doing anything bad) In the same voice as earlier

Breathing a sigh of relief at them not being attacked a pull on Red's cloak pulled his attention to Veronica who asked "Uh...How come there is a Mew of all Pokemon here and why is she talking the Regis out of attacking us" She had enough excitement from seeing her first three legendary Pokemon and now she is seeing what most trainers only see a small few times in their entire lives.

Regaining his breath that he lost Red told her "Mew is here because she oversees that the tree is healthy and in good condition. If Mew is ever sick then the tree is sick and then" He stopped at that part since he doesn't want to tell her the grim truth

"Then what happens" She asked seeing that Mew is still conversing with its fellow legends

"You don't want to find out. Trust me on that" And with that they both went back to spectating the conversation between Mew and the three legends of Hoenn.

Apparently things went alright since soon after they finished conversing the three golems started to dig underground and after a moment or two of them not getting back out the safe assumption was to guess that everything went okay and that they are off the hook. At least for the moment anyhow.

Turning and flying back to the group of travelers the small Psychic Pokemon told them (Well that takes care of them. Hi there and welcome to the Tree of Beginning) She suddenly teleported and reappeared on top of Veronica's head to her surprise and shock and commented (Huh...You're head is comfy. Like a cloud)

The girl in question is literally frozen in shock, surprise, and slight glee at what's happening on her head. From what she can feel it looks like Mew is getting ready to take a nap for a bit on top of her head.

Seeing that Veronica might have a fan-girl moment Red asked the Pokemon "Uh...Excuse me Mew" Seeing that he got its attention he continued "Can you please takes us to the heart of the tree. There is something I want to do there" He noticed that Mew teleported again and he jumped back a bit when it reappeared in front of him

(You know the Regis told me to not bring you all in because you might harm the tree) The Ancestor Pokemon told him and started chasing its tail when she finished speaking

"Oh my gosh she is so adorable" The six year old commented on once she saw the actions of the little pink cat

"Dully noted." Red deadpanned to himself and tried again by asking "Please Mew we promise we won't do anything to harm the tree in anyway. You have my word on it" He didn't think the Pokemon was listening since it was still chasing its tail while he said that

(Got you) The Pokemon spoke once she grabbed that stubborn tail. Hearing what Red had to say Mew let go of her appendage and asked (As long I also have your word that she and them will play with me while you're at it) She pointed at Veronica, Pikachu, and Riolu with her little paws when she spoke those words

Seeing the Pokemon shrug their shoulders at the idea and seeing the six year old nod her head enthusiastically the trainer told the Pokemon "I don't see why not. They agree and besides it's a good time for all the Pokemon to take a break" While shrugging his shoulders

Doing a couple of midair back flips to show her glee Mew told them (Great. Follow me then) And with that the Ancestor Pokemon went into the cave that was once blocked by the three golems that will take them into the heart of the Tree.

Looking to the others and motioning to follow Red set off in the direction that Mew just went in with the others following along.

While walking Pikachu was wondering about what Red said earlier and asked (Red are you really going to let EVERYONE out so that they can take a break) That's a rather large order if you ask him

"Does this mean that I can meet the rest of your Pokemon Red" She hopes so because she only met the ones who participated in the tournament and the ones she met when she first saw Red train with his Pokemon

Making sure that everyone is still together and seeing that Mew is still in sight and leading the way the trainer answered "Yes Pikachu I'm going to let everyone out of their Poke balls so that they can relax. Oh and yes you're going to meet the rest of my Pokemon Veronica so be prepared for them. I heard they can't wait to meet you" He can somehow feel that they are getting closer to their destination

(This should be interesting. I has been sometime since all of us have been in the same room. I could only figure how the others are fairing after their training) Riolu commented since it has been a while since Red had all of his Pokemon with him at once since the betrayal.

Walking along the pathways and finally catching up to the legendary Pokemon the group found themselves in the heart of the Tree of Beginning. It looks exactly how Red remembers the last time he was here. Thankfully nothing wrong, aside from the Regis interfering with their travels, happened since then and now the trainer is at peace with that fact

A small cough caught his attention and when he turned he found that it was Mew who coughed to get his attention. The Pokemon had an expectant look on its face and with a chuckle he replied "Okay, okay Mew a deal is a deal" How he managed to carry all the Poke balls containing all his Pokemon they will never know but everyone got pumped up when he announced "Okay everyone come on out and have some fun" He manged to throw up all of his spheres that contain all his Pokemon from his collective travels and Veronica was stunned to find out what Red's real roster was like.

With a total of 45 Pokemon from all of his collective travels and 3 new ones Red has the largest amount of Pokemon she had ever seen a single trainer have at once. Though five of them are Tauros its still an impressive amount of Pokemon he has. The three newer Pokemon include Exeggutor, Marowak, and Tangrowth. He caught Exeggutor as an Exeggcute and it evolved when they explored the Evolution Mountains and helped the people out. As thanks they gave them a whole bunch of evolution stones, and evolution materials. The Pokemon evolved a while later when it was ready.

He caught Marowak when it was just a headstrong little Cubone looking for a worthy trainer to battle it and train it if it looses. Safe to say that Red won that round and caught the Ground type. Since then from what Red told her the Pokemon wanted to go through the training of its life and come out as one of the best there was. The training part they got done but coming out as the best is a work in progress.

And finally we come to Tangrowth. This one was caught completely by accident from when they were relaxing one day and one of Red's Poke balls slipped out of his pack and rolled into the bushes. By the time they went to go get it a Pokemon was already there. When the trainer went to see what Pokemon was inside he was mildly surprised when he saw a happy-go-lucky Tangela in there who was happy to be caught. After a bit of training it finally learned **Ancient Power** and soon after that it evolved into the Tangrowth she's seeing today.

"Hey Veronica" Red's sudden calling of her name snapped her out of her reminiscing and when she turned her attention to him he told her "Aren't you going to call out your Pokemon so that they can enjoy some time off" Though he did have to get up after Meganium body slammed him which got a good chuckle from everyone.

Eyes widening in realization the girl pulled out her four spheres and announced "Eevee, Sandslash, Clefairy, and Oddish come on out and have some fun" She threw them out into the air and out came her four Pokemon fully rested from the battle they had last night

Getting their attention soon after all the Pokemon were called out the cloaked trainer announced "Now I know you are all wondering why are you all out and there is no training going on. Well today is not a training day rather than a relaxation day so go on out there, let loose, and have a great time" He got collective cheers from all them when he said that and they all set off to do just that.

Quickly floating to the six year old Mew started to drag her by the hand out with the other Pokemon and hurriedly told her (Come on come on we don't have all day) Already excited for the new playmates that have just arrived

Turning to look at Red for the conformation Veronica smiled when he gave his okay to go off and have a good time. Before she left she heard him say "Don't worry about us we'll be there soon" And with that the girl went with the child-like legendary to go have fun.

After making sure that everyone else has left the Emanation Pokemon turned to his trainer and asked (So why have we all come to this location besides a much needed day off) He followed when the trainer went to a specific location and bent down on one knee

"We came here to pay our respects to Sir Aaron and his Lucario for their noble sacrifices when the time came" Ash also noticed the time flower was still there which contained Sir Aaron's final lament.

Going wide eyed at the fact that this is where THE Sir Aaron and THE Lucario of old's final resting places are at this location the Emanation Pokemon quickly went into a crouching position to pay his own respects.

Pikachu was paying his respects as well from atop of Ash's shoulder for the time spent with the Lucario form olden times, though short. After a moment or two of paying their respects the Mouse pipped up with (We actually know of this place thanks to Sir Aaron's Lucario) To the shock of Riolu

(That's impossible. That was over hundreds of years ago. There is no possibility that the great Lucario could have lived that long shouldn't it) Though knowing who his trainer is might prove his theory wrong

Scratching the back of his head with his right hand Ash told Riolu of the events when they met Sir Aaron's Lucario and the adventure that came out of it. He also told the Emanation Pokemon how that's when he found out that he was a descendant of Sir Aaron himself, how he found that he can use Aura, their run in with the legendary pillar trio, and how they escaped the jaws of death when Mew and the Tree got sick and the Tree started to attack all the humans there and finally ending with Lucario's sacrifice and almost Ash's as well to save the tree and everyone else along with it.

By the end of it Riolu was staring at the time flower that contains Sir Aaron's final moments before he crystallized and became part of the tree. The Emanation decided to pay respect once more and when he was finished the Fighting type Sinnoh native Pokemon told them (I have to say that your retelling of the events is most interesting to say the least it is astronomical at how events like that come to play)

"Your telling me about it" Was Ash's response agreeing that events like this play out with him more often than not and almost got him killed the same amount of times

(How do you manage to do it) Riolu suddenly asked which caught Pikachu and Ash a little off guard

Tilting his head in confusion the trainer asked "How do I manage to do what?" How he manages to keep his raven colored hair so crazy everyday without a hat is beyond him if Riolu asks that

Shaking his head the Emanation Pokemon elaborated by telling him (I mean how do you keep coming back as who you are on the inside after all those trials, all the pain, sorrow, adversaries who won't care if they harm or kill to get what they want. Lesser trainers who have been through half of what you've been through will just quit, give up, or even be killed but not you. You just keep coming back with a smile in your step and an Aura of companionship around you. So I ask how do you do it? What gives you the will to move on from those trials) From the stories and what they just told him Riolu wants to find out what makes his trainer tick.

Ash had to think for a bit to find out the answer to that question. What does make him move on from the kind of hardships he went through? How did he make it after the events with Celebi, after the whole Shamouti prophecy with Lugia and the Legendary birds? From his most death defying obstacles that would break a lesser trainer after going through just one to the ones that were relatively peaceful with bad upbringings how did he make it through? From Giratina's event down to when Arceus was going to pass judgement on the whole world because of the Jewel of Life how did he make it through those times he was sure he was going to die? He knows why and call him a little self centered but he is going to answer this question regardless of who finds out

"Because if I don't...who will" He answered after moments of contemplation and Pikachu and Riolu waiting patiently for his answer

Looking at his trainer from his perch Pikachu asked (Can you elaborate on that Ash) Though this conversation took a sudden turn the Electric type Pokemon himself wants to know how Ash keeps coming back for more.

Nodding his head in agreement the cloaked trainer gathered his words and told them "Think about it. Its like you said any lesser trainer would have backed down or even gotten themselves killed if they went through half of what I went through. And whenever events like those happen its always either by chance or something else and I know that there is only one shot to do what needs to be done. If I fail when that happens then everything would go down the drain and all of the previous efforts would be in vain. I get though them the same because I know that everything is okay. That the people I care about are safe and far away from the danger as possible. Because if I can't do it... who will" The determination and finalization in his voice made the two Pokemon realize he was serious about his decision

After a moment or two of silence the Emanation Pokemon slowly clapped his paws and told the veteran (Spoken like a true hero of the people) He was confused when he shook his head

"I'm no hero. There was one time I failed that I just can't forget. Everything turned out fine in the end but I still failed when I could have needed my Aura abilities the most. That's why I asked the Queen for the ingredients for what I want to do to fix that mistake" He explained to the why he can't be a true hero without fixing that mistake

(What do you want to use those ingredients for anyways Ash) All Pikachu knows is that Queen Ileen and Jenny are against the idea

Smiling a bit sadly the trainer told them "Sorry guys but I can't tell you both. You just have to trust me on this okay" He was thankful that both Pokemon nodded their heads in agreement.

(So what shall we do now) Riolu asked hoping to get rid of the sudden somber atmosphere that overcame them

Happy at the change in topics Ash made his way to the exit that Veronica and the other Pokemon made it through with his two Pokemon following and told them "Now we go and have some fun" And with that the three of them set off to do just that.

When they caught up with everyone else it was already clear that everyone was enjoying themselves doing their own thing weather it was relaxing, competing in lighthearted sparring matches, or even playing around they all seem to be enjoying their collective day off in a while. They spent the rest of the evening like that, just sitting back and doing what they want to do instead of what they have to do.

Sadly like all good things they must eventually come to an end. Once Red, somehow, noticed that it was getting late and they need to move on both he and Veronica returned all of the Pokemon, except for Pikachu and Riolu, and started to say their goodbyes to Mew and the Tree when the legend spoke to them

(So where are you going now) Was the question asked by the floating feline

Making sure that everything is in order Red was the one who answered "Well first we're going to the castle for something the Queen wants to give us. Then we're going to Johto so that I can continue taking down Team Rocket" He needed the little break and now he feels a bit more better than when he first came.

"When can I help you with those kinds of missions Red" The six year old asked hoping she can be of use in the future

Thinking for a bit on the subject Red told her "Lets put a pin on that for now. Okay? Right now you're WAY too young to go on those kind of missions" Though a little disappointed Veronica understood why she can't help Red out yet.

(You both are Aura users correct) Mew asked them out of the blue and when she saw that they both nodded she nodded and told them (Wait here then) And with that The Ancestor Pokemon teleported out of sight leaving the two a bit confused.

"Do you know what that was about?" Red asked Veronica but all she did was shrug her shoulders with the same amount of confusion as the veteran.

After a moment or two of waiting Mew reappeared and as it turns out she came carrying what appears to be two necklaces in her paws. Not much for the outline of it but what the pendants looked like caught them a bit by surprise. One of them looks like a miniature sun with small little corners going in four directions and finishing it off with a wake like design in between the corners. The Ancient Pokemon gave this one to Red and placed it around his neck.

The next one had a star as the pendant but in the middle of it the crescent moon which had another small star that connects with the top corner of the moon. This one was for Veronica and the Pokemon placed it around her neck to prove as such

Seeing that they are both looking to her for an explanation Mew told them (This mission of yours sounds like a very tough one. You are going to need all the help you can get so I made those pendants around your necks out of the many crystals that are in the Tree of Beginning. You can use them for a bit of a power boost for your Aura and you can communicate with one another with them if either of you are ever separated) She saw that they were now inspecting their new necklaces with a bit of awe.

Coming to his senses and remembering common courtesy Red told the Pokemon "Thank you for this Mew. We appreciate this right Veronica" The girl in question nodded her head in agreement

Giggling a bit the small Pokemon told them (No problem. Now how about I teleport you all to the castle) She saw that they shrugged their shoulders and prepared to do just that

Though a little hesitant at the idea the trainer told the legend "I don't see why not. Lets do it" He noticed that Pikachu held on a little tighter on his shoulder, Riolu got a little closer to him, and that Veronica grabbed his hand for reassurance

Gathering the necessary Psychic energy to transport them and seeing that they are now all covered with the energy Mew waved to them and they all disappeared from sight while the little Psychic Pokemon stayed behind

Breathing a bit to release the tension the little legend was about to do do its own thing until it heard (You know Mew I am quite shocked at how you didn't want to go along with them) The little Pokemon knew that voice so without looking she answered

(Hi Arceus. What do you mean by that. I was waiting for that Ash fellow from last time and the trainer from earlier wasn't him) Mew knew that the Original One was talking to her via telepathy so she didn't look for him.

(...Oh dear. I didn't tell you or the other legends did I) Was the slightly hesitant response from the God of all Pokemon.

(Tell us what?)

(Well you see Mew that trainer who calls himself 'Red' is Ash Ketchum himself. He is like that because of the disguise I gave him and only he decides on who sees him as Ash. Apparently he forgot to let you see his real self and you saw him as 'Red' instead.) The Alpha Pokemon explained to the Psychic Pokemon of legends.

(-_-) Mew had to think for a while before she connected the dots and when she did she was a little ticked but she calmed down to ask (So does this mean that I can go along with them) As long as she can leave the tree she's happy. Nothing against the tree or anything but staying in the same places for hundreds of years gets a little boring after a while

(Of course but first let me send in your replacement) Small particles of star matter fell from the sky and into the ground. When it was finished a solid pink Pokemon egg appeared in the soft grass and Mew went to check it.

(This is my replacement. Another Mew inside this egg) She asked after she transferred her connections to the Tree to the egg and found out what was in it

(Exactly. Whenever Ash catches a Legend I will send in their replacement as Legendary eggs so that when born they know what to do. Now go on Mew. You can leave the tree to go along with them) When the Original One spoke those words Mew didn't waste any time and set off to do just that

(Thank you Arceus. But I have a feeling that I'm not the first legend that Ash is supposed to capture so until then I'll just watch on the sidelines) And with that the New Species Pokemon went off to find the trainers and wait in the sidelines until the timing is right.

* * *

Reappearing a few inches from the floor in the ballroom was a bit unexpected but the four of them landed safely with only a minor case of dizziness that went away quickly enough. Noticing that they landed in the room that Queen Ileen and Jenny were at Red scratched the back of his head in a sheepish fashion when they looked at them in confusion.

"Well is that how you prefer to enter places because we have doors you can use" The caretaker told them as she and the monarch made their way to them with her majesty carrying two boxes.

"Sorry about that." Trying to change the subject while noticing the items the Queen is holding Red asked them "Uh. So you both asked me to come back here before I left. Did I forget anything" He shouldn't have he has all his items in his backpack and double checked everything.

"(Sigh) You didn't forget anything lad. Though we still disagree with you doing something like this we do know that we should have more faith in you" Jenny started and her majesty finished while giving him the two boxes

"So as long as you do this for the noble reason we know you'll do it for we will give you the ingredients you asked for as well as something that might help you out when you finish it" She is still uneasy about letting Red do something like this but she also knows to have more faith in him. Hopefully he'll put that to good use

Shakily taking the first offered box and placing it into his bag as well as the second he told them "You have no idea how much this means to me really it does. Now with this I can fix something I always wanted to fix since it first happened. Thank you" When he stood up he suddenly hugged them both to their shock but after they got over it they hugged him back with small smiles on their faces.

After the hug was finished Jenny had one more thing to tell the trainer "Oh Red there is one more thing we need to tell you" Once she had his attention the caretaker continued "We managed to get all but three of those items so you'll have to find them on your own okay" Two of the should be easy. The last one is the hard part.

Nodding his head in understanding the cloaked trainer replied "Sure and I think I know which items I need to find but what's the second box for" The first one was supposed to have all the ingredients he asked for. Why does he need a second one for?

"Its better if you find out after you finish what you want to do? Just know that it is important for you." Queen Ileen answered and Red knew he had to trust them on this one

Looking back and forth between the three older people in the room Veronica asked "Red what exactly are those ingredients for anyways?" She, and the Pokemon, feel really out of the loop now.

Scratching the back of his head the trainer replied "Uh...You(and the readers) will find out when I use the items in Johto" And with that the group said their goodbyes and made their way out of the castle and Rota and went on their way to the neighboring region.

After making it some ways away from the castle the six year old asked "So where in Johto are we going to go first Red" Wherever they go its sure to be interesting that's for sure.

Looking at the little girl with a small smile on his face the veteran responded with "We are going to go to Violet City. I've heard a few rumors about some suspicious activity going there and its good for you to start the next part of your training" he didn't miss the spark of excitement that flashed in her eyes when he finished that one.

With Pikachu on is shoulder and Riolu walking by the trainer the group of four set of for the Johto region where new surprises and new beginnings are starting to form over the horizon.

* * *

_**WELL THERE YOU GO YOU GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE WORKED FOR SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND NOW ASH'S GROUP IS NOW GOING TO JOHTO WITH THE INGREDIENTS HE NEEDS FOR SOMETHING AND A LEGENDARY FOLLOWING THEM UNTIL ASH CAPTURES HIS FIRST LEGEND. NOW TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS;**_

**To 'Ky Karno'; I guess I can do that tell you guys a chapter before Ash catches a legend sounds like a good idea. I'll do that. That way everyone knows when to stop voting and sending recommendations.**

**To 'Stallion6 of Deviantart'; No nobody adopted this story. If fact I doubt any author is interested in this and if they are sorry but I'm finishing this story myself.**

**To 'Fallen Phonenix of Berk'; To answer the first two questions; multiple votes from the same user do count in the recommendations just keep them a chapter appart and don't go overboard with it. Remember who has to go through all of them to get the numbers. And to answer your last question; I have no idea how I'm going to pick a sixth girl for the harem but I'll figure something out in the end.**

_**WELL THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS THAT I COULD FIND AND I HOPE I MANAGED TO CLEAR SOME OF THE CONFUSION. ANYWAYS ANY MORE QUESTIONS TOU ALL WANT TO ASK GO RIGHT AHEAD AND I'LL ANSWER IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	31. Ash's Background

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT UPLOAD FOR THIS STORY. SO HERE IT IS. NOTE I HAVE GIVEN SOME INSIGHT ON HIS PAST BUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IS EVERYONE COMING UP WITH A PLAN TO FIND HIM AND A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL IN THE END.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON CANNOT, WILL NOT, OR EVER BE MINE SO THERE.**_

_**AGES; (SINCE ASH IS IN JOHTO NOW HERE ARE THE NEW AGES)**_

_**DELIA;40**_

_**MISTY;21**_

_**MAY;19**_

_**MAX;13**_

_**DAWN;17**_

_**IRIS;18**_

_**SERENA;20**_

_**CLEMONT;18**_

_**BONNIE;12**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

A full year has passed since Ash has been betrayed by those once close to him and was forced to leave his own home. The same could be said for how long Misty and the others on his side have been looking for him as well as the traitors. Neither side has come closer to at least finding the last location the trainer has been to but they won't give up no matter what. The side that's with Ash, though they have clues, don't have anything on him other than connecting him to a person named 'Red' but even then they have to find him to ask. He never stays in the same place for more than one day and even with Scott's help things aren't looking up.

The side going against Ash seem to be getting supporters in the forms of mainly the police force in all the regions as well as somehow turning some of the people Ash helped against him. Though on the bright side those who newly turned on him won't do anything against him which means that their minds can be changed. But until they have the proper evidence to prove Ash's innocence they can't do much else but hope things don't go overboard.

Right now we find ourselves in Pallet Town at the home of Delia Ketchum and former home of Ash Ketchum. The mother has taken this whole situation the worst since before this all happened her little boy was finally staying at home for an extended period of time and both have caught up since then. It took some coaxing but she also finally managed to get the trainer to explain EVERYTHING that happened on his journey. Even the times he got himself in danger and nearly got himself killed. Sure she was a little mad at him for keeping this from her but as long as he made it out okay then maybe she could let it slide since it was for the greater good. That didn't mean she had to like it though and tell him off for it.

Right now the mother of one is in her garden tending to it until the others get there. They all agreed that while searching after a year has passed they will all meet up in her home and discuss their findings. Scott told them he can't come since his time is spread very thin recruiting trainers to challenge the Battle Frontier, maintaining the place, as well as searching for Ash but he sends his regards to them.

She was humming a tune that goes to a song that she sang to Ash when he was younger while tending to her garden when she heard "Hey Mrs. Ketchum" When the woman in question looked in the direction that her name was called she found that it was Misty along with Dawn coming to meet her and that the bluenette was the one who called her.

Smiling and finishing up with watering the last of her plants for the day the older woman made her way to the gate to greet them with "Well you both are here early. I wasn't expecting you until half pass noon" She opened the gate to allow them to enter and walked with them to her front door

"Well that was the original plan Mrs. Ketchum but since I happened to be in the neighborhood at the moment I decided to come early and bring Misty with me" Dawn told her as they made their way inside her home

The place looked the same as the last time they visited but with a few minor changes. First off there seem to be photos that have a younger Ash in them in various situations such as climbing a tree, hanging from said tree like a Mankey, birthday parties with various people that look to be from Pallet, there are even some when he was a baby and was sleeping in his mother's arms content. Though that was the only one they could find. There are even some pictures of a younger, though you can't tell the difference, Delia interacting with various people. And the furniture seems like it's been moved around a bit.

Taking another look around at the new pictures added to the decor the Water Type Gym leader asked "Um...Excuse Mrs. Ketchum? How come there are all these pictures around here? Its just that I never noticed them from my other visits" She also noted how her chipper mood seemed to drop slightly after she asked that.

Seeing that Mr. Mime was busy tending to the garden in the back and that Vulpix is taking a nap in her little bed in the kitchen the mother of one smiled a bit sadly and told them "Why not wait until the others get here before I answer that. I'm willing to bet that they will ask that too once they get here? Now can I get you girls anything" Being the gracious host that she is Delia offered them some refreshments before she got her own.

"No thank you Mrs. Ketchum I'm okay for now" The red-orange haired woman replied with the bluenette nodding in agreement

Smiling at their attempt to be polite the older woman gave them the reply of "Oh please dears its no trouble for me at all. And I told you to call me Delia" She knew she got them when both young women looked at each other a bit unsure, sighed and looked back at her

"Then can we both have a water please...Delia" Dawn asked her while the red-orange haired woman next to her nodded in agreement as well

"That's more like it you two. You're free to look around a bit more until the others get here and while I get the refreshments" And with that said Delia went into the kitchen to do just that.

Knowing that they are both on their own for a bit the two young women continued to look around and see some of the new posted pictures that were set up in the living room. They all showed of simpler times and there are even some of Ash and them when they were traveling together. Where did all the time all go they wonder as they inspect all the pictures with nostalgia on their minds.

However there was one picture that really got their attention. It was of a younger Ash, about 6 or 7, and with a classic grin on his face, he seems to be facing the camera with an arm around the shoulder of a young girl, around his age maybe a bit older, with grey brown hair with matching colored eyes who seemed nervous, if the bright blush is anything to go by, at the sudden contact with the raven haired boy in the photo.

It was in that moment while Misty and Dawn were examining the picture that Delia came back into the picture carrying a tray holding two glasses of water as well as an assortment of snacks and set them down on the coffee table in the living room. After she did that the older woman noticed that both of her guests seemed to be very interested in a certain photo that always brings a smile to the mother

"Her name is Gretchen" She suddenly told them and when both young women looked to her in slight surprise she continued "She was one of the very few people who can see right through Ash's little facade and also one of the few close friends he's got left. Though she prefers to be called 'Leaf' or 'Green' for some reason " She sat down on her chair after she explained that.

Looking at one another both women went to the sofa, each took a glass of water, sat down and thought more on this Gretchen person. After a moment or two of silence the bluenette spoke up with a question "If you don't mind can you tell us about her please?" Maybe they can find her and have another person on their side for Ash's innocence if they can find this person

Delia nodded her head and responded with "Well like I told you she was one of the very few people who can see right through Ash's little imbecile facade and even if she didn't see through it they both would have still been great friends. Good thing too ever since what happened to after the accident" She was a little somber at that part

"What accident? Did something bad happen to her" This time it was the Water type Gym leader who asked the question

"You could say that. You see what happened was that she was never really popular around here. She just moved here and she was either soft spoken or she never spoke at all. The only one who talked to her and played with her was Ash. Because of that she got some attention and things went a little better for her. But one night her home suddenly caught on fire and it burned to the ground" She started to explain but stopped once she noticed that Misty had another question for her

Once she was acknowledged the woman asked "Did she and her family make it out okay?" She got more worried when Delia made a 'So-So' motion with her hand

"Her family all made it out of there okay but Leaf herself yes and no. She was exposed, more than her family, to the smoke caused by the fire and because of that she had to go to the hospital due to overexposure and breathing problems. But the only hospital close at the time was the one in Viridian City. They didn't make it in time and it claimed her voice." She stills remembers the endless tears from the little girl once she found out she can never speak again

"Apparently after all of that things got worse because someone in town started a rumor that Leaf's family was cursed and backed it up surprisingly well. Because of that everyone started to avoid both her family and Leaf herself lost all of her new friends. Except one" And that person is now gone from her life

"That one person was Ash wasn't. He stayed when everyone abandoned her" Dawn was the one who spoke up and she got a sad nod of conformation from Delia

Smiling fondly at the memory the mother continued "My little Ash never leaves people or friends no matter what. He was teased and bullied a bit by the other kids, especially Gary, for still being friends with 'the bad luck witch of Pallet' but he never left or stopped being friends with her. Even though she can't speak to him somehow my little boy can tell what she's trying to say and does what he can to do just that. Her family was going through enough troubles trying to find a house for themselves, finding what survived the fire, what caused it, and keeping Leaf and her siblings calm. Ash helped out by helping the poor girl forget about her troubles. They both got close during that time but it didn't last long" She took a sip of her tea to quench her thirst from the explanation

Looking confused at the turn of events Dawn asked "Did they have some sort of falling out after all that" That doesn't sound like Ash suddenly not talking to someone after an argument

The older woman shook her head and told them "Not really no. Her family just found another home at a fair place, right size, and quite someways away from here to live in. They couldn't live here anymore since those rumors were less than pleasant on them. I took that picture of the two of them before they all left for good and that was the last me or Ash ever heard of them. Sad we couldn't keep in touch with them too, the both of us were quite fond of them and it was a nice change to see that my boy doesn't have to be fake around her" After she finished explaining a knock at the door turned all of their attention to the front entrance

"I'll get it don't worry Mrs. Ketchum" Misty offered as she noticed that the woman in question was about to get up and answer the door herself

Standing up the red-orange haired woman made her way across the living room to the front door and when she opened it she saw that it was Iris, Serena, May, Max, Clemont, and Bonnie waiting outside on the patio patiently for someone to open the door so that they can all tell of their progress.

"Hey everyone what took ya. Come on in" The red-orange haired girl told them and made room for them all to enter the home

"Sorry it took us but the air ports were a little off with the departure and the boarding times. That and we waited until all of us were in the building so that we can all go together and like I said earlier-" May was suddenly cut off from her explanation by her brother who dragged her in by the arm since it was a bit hot outside

"Long story short; Air ports were being a bit off, we waited until we were all together, and now we're here a bit after everyone was assembled" He told her while making his way inside and greeted the two other women inside

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened. So sorry for the wait" Commented Iris as she too exchanged hellos with the others

After everyone was inside, assembled, and the hellos were exchanged as well as catching up a bit in current events happening in their lives everyone got serious and waited for someone to start the conversation that everyone was dreading.

Delia, thankfully, was the one who started it off with "Well since no one is going to speak I'll start. Did anyone make ANY progress what-so-ever on finding Ash?" She didn't know what to make of all them shrugging their shoulders and nodding their heads in a sure/unsure manner.

"Well there is something that may be of use but even I'm not sure what to make of it." Once she saw that all the attention was on her Dawn continued "Well until now we had nothing going for us in regards to finding Ash but what if the answer was in plain sight this whole time" She didn't come to this realization until recently when she was in Cianwood City and saw the Gym leader training young trainers with a Lucario and Riolu

Confused as well as the others about the announcement from the Sinnoh girl Iris asked for the others "Alright I'll bite. What is it that's in plain sight that none of us throughout the whole year ever saw to find Ash?" She even used all her new connections as a Gym leader to find the trainer and still nothing came out

Trying to word her thoughts carefully the coordinator told them "Well...during our times traveling with Ash we all know that he isn't like other trainers that we met or know about right? He's kind, a bit hardheaded, courageous and many other things I can't list" Mainly because if she does it might be a little steamy for Misty, May, Serena, and Iris even if she won't admit it.

Trying to make sense of the variables presented Clemont decided to ask "If I can interrupt for a moment then what is there that we all don't know about Ash, even his mother doesn't know about, that can be used to find him that even the traitors didn't use already" Most of his machines didn't work but that's a different story altogether

"And I should know my own son well enough for him to tell me how to find him if he ever leaves" Delia added wondering what even she didn't know about her son.

Looking a little unsure about the commentary Dawn decided to tell them "Well what Ash didn't tell you all, from the looks of it, is that there is something that literally sets him apart from all the other people and trainers that's only unique to him and one other person in the entire world" She doesn't know it but there is also one other person who is unique like that

"His battling style? If that's the case then you have a point there Dawn but won't it make things even harder looking closely at EVERY trainers battling style looking for his personal touch?" Max told them seemingly connecting and interpreting what the bluenette is trying to tell them

"But it won't be too hard. During all my own travels and from the gym battles no other trainer battles the way Ash does so if anything this should be easy. But it does raise the matter of keeping him in one place until then though" Misty defended knowing exactly how Ash battles from all her time spent with him and even when he visited her 3 years ago

Seeing how Dawn is starting to get little frustrated at being interrupted constantly Serena spoke up with "Why don't we let Dawn finish her idea first then we can all add our opinions on the matter okay?" She got a grateful look from the Sinnoh native at that comment

Noting that the attention is on her again the coordinator continued with "Well you see other than his battling style that's only unique to him there is one thing that he can use that we never really thought about. A SPECIAL ability if you can call it that" Looking at their confused faced Dawn took a deep breath and finished "Do you all know something about an ability called Aura?" Though May and Max's eyes widened the other's still look confused

"Of course THAT'S the answer to all of our troubles. Why didn't we think of that sooner? Good idea Dawn" May told her surprised that she can forget something like that

"If we can find someone who can use that ability then we can just ask him or her if they can use that ability to find Ash and bring him back" Max added already trying to figure something out

"And I know just the person who might be able to help us" The Sinnoh native told them happy to know that her idea wasn't for naught

Looking even more confused at the sudden change in topics Bonnie spoke up with "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a second. Can somebody please tell me what Aura is and how it can lead us to Ash. Because I'm a little lost" She got nods of agreement from the others after she said that part

Realizing that some explaining is needed Dawn reeled in her excitement and told them "Oh you all don't know about this do you. Well during my travel with Ash we came across a situation where we found out that Ash can use a skill like that and he used it for good" She started and May decided to take over with explaining

"It's like this spiritual energy that every and all creatures have and there were people in old times who can read and manipulate it for the good of others" She told them clearing some of the confusion on what Aura is

"One of the people that can still do that during this time era is Ash himself. Another is a person named Riley from what I heard about and he lives in the Sinnoh region on Iron Island" Max finished telling them everything they know about Aura and how Ash can be connected to it

Looking more confused than ever Delia asked "Wait a minute. How come Ash never told us about this ability himself and how can this be used to find him?" It's already confusing enough that she doesn't even know everything about her own son but now finding him was under their noses this whole time

"And the fact that Ash has this sort of superpower and he never told us about it sounds a little Farfetch'd" Misty told them finding this a bit hard to believe

Trying to come up with an explanation for the discovery Dawn told them "Well he never told you about it because he never learned more and how to use it and maybe he thought it wasn't that important" She knows that he didn't want to learn in favor of continuing his journey but she didn't know he never told the others or that May and Max knew about it.

"It's not a superpower...at least we don't think its a superpower mostly because we know little to nothing about it but they call it an ability" Max told them but he wouldn't mind if one of his idols has a superpower

Shaking her head at the new wave of information presented Serena decided to continue by asking "Okay but HOW can this 'Aura' ability be used to find Ash in the first place?" She got nods of agreement from the others at that

"Well when Ash used it in Sinnoh he used it to find this Riolu who was in danger after he connected Auras with it. So I'm guessing that we find someone who has an Aura connection or has a very strong connection to him to lead us to him" Dawn suggested to the others

Taking up a thinking position Clemont told them "If what your saying is true who do we know has a strong connection with Ash through this Aura that can help us find him" No names come at the top of his head

"He traveled with us all and he has created a strong bond with each of us. But which one of us has he been with the longest and has bonded with more than all of us combined?" Bonnie told them and they all took up thinking positions to find out who can help.

Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie's eyes widened in realization since the person with the strongest connection with Ash is also right under their noses. Though concerning the feelings the older women have with Ash there is no telling just how strong his feelings for them is or if he even returns them at all. But even then there is only one person who has known him since the very beginning and she is right with them. Thank goodness she didn't betray him

Suddenly having the feeling that she is being stared at Delia looked up and saw that she was indeed being started at by everyone in her living room. Jumping a bit back in surprise the older woman told them "Um...Is there a reason you are looking at me like I just captured a legendary" She feels a little uncomfortable having all of them look at her for no reason

Snapping out of his realization trance the inventor announced "It's you...Sure Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have strong feelings for Ash but we don't know his views on them until we find him but we know they have all bonded strongly with him" He started and Max picked up soon after

"But we do know one person who he has a bond that might be stronger than all of theirs combined. One bond that everyone has weather they know it or not" He added and was cut off by Misty.

"And that is the one every child has with their parent be it Pokemon or human. Or in your case the bond between a mother and son. You are the key to finding Ash" She finished with the others nodding in agreement with the statement

"But I have no idea if I can even use this ability or even if I can use it to track him down" She told them already feeling that she let everyone down

"Which is why we have to go to the one other person who might be able to help us with all of this" Dawn told the mother of one already ready for the upcoming journey

"But you told us that the only one that can use this ability is Ash so how can this be possible without him" Bonnie asked Dawn noting a flaw in their plan

Shaking her head at the fact the coordinator told them "But like Max said earlier there is a man named Riley on Iron Island and since we already met and befriended him I'm sure that he might be able to help us out with all of this" Though when she managed to get him on the line in Johto Riley seemed conflicted on helping them. He's on their side but he suggested that he not get involved for everyone's sake

"But that's all the way in Sinnoh and I doubt Clemont, Iris, and I can take an extended vacation especially with the Pokemon league starting up again next year. Trainers need the chance to battle the gym leader for a badge" Misty told them with the mentioned people nodding sadly in agreement

"With the league coming up we need to get all disciples of the gym trained up, prepare ourselves, and a bunch of other things need to be checked and done before then. Sorry but we can't help with this" The Unova native told them informing them on the new idea the league is trying out

Thinking a bit on the subject Max spoke up with "Wait a minute I thought that the gyms didn't have disciples in them and even if they did they trained themselves" At least all the Pokemon gyms he's been to did that

Adjusting his glasses a bit the blonde gym leader told them "Well its this new thing they Pokemon League is trying out. Basically all of the gyms are going to have trainers who they pick out acting as kind of like obstacles to get to the gym leader. The trainers challenging the gym get more experience to get them ready for the battle for the badge and the leaders themselves get more of a challenge because if they can beat their toughest disciples then they are more than ready to face them. It sounds like a good idea" Though he does have to put in effort to find those trainers its a solid idea

"And the fact that if a leader is ever absent for an extended period of time they just have to assign the top student temporary leadership and permission to hand out badges until the leader comes back and assumes leadership again. That way the gym won't be completely closed down just because a leader decided to take leave." The red-orange haired woman finished with a contemplative took on her face

Seeing something wrong in that idea Serena asked "Then how come you all can't help out right now? Aren't all the trainers all found and trained by now? All you have to do is pass down leadership and there you go." She made a notion of dusting off her hands to elaborate the simplicity of it all.

Shaking her head the Kalos gym leader's younger sister told them "The Pokemon league kind of dropped this on us last minute. We have to spend the rest of this year searching and training trainers to be the disciples of the gym. A maximum of 3 is required but some leaders add more to make the gyms that much harder." She feels bad laying that piece of bad news after seeing the downcast looks on the others faces

Seeing that everyone is down on their but noting that one seems out of it Delia spoke up with "Dawn are you alright? You seem a little out of it sweetie" Having everyone turn their attention to the bluenette in question.

Snapping out of her little trance and seeing that the attention is now on her the coordinator laughed Mareepishly and told them "Sorry everyone its just that I was thinking about something that might a bit over due" It has also been something that can't be avoided any longer

Looking a bit confused at the sudden change of topics Clemont decided to ask "Well what can be over due? We talked about everything as far as I know" He got nods of agreement from the others at that.

Instead answering the Sinnoh native stood up and announced "Misty, May, Iris, Serena...We all need to talk...Alone" And with that she made her way to the kitchen and out the back door to wait for them

Having a slight sinking feeling in her gut but wanting to know what's going on the honey haired blonde stood up as well and told them "Well only one way to find out right? Here goes nothing" And with that she went out the same way Dawn just left

Looking at each other for some sort of explanation but finding none both the Kanto and Unova gym leaders stood up and left the room with no comment said between them. But they both couldn't shake the feeling that something major is going to happen that could change some things.

Noting that she is the only one who didn't leave May stood up and when she saw that Max did as well she told them "Sorry Max but like Dawn said earlier we need to talk about this alone. Wonder what it could be about though? One way to find out right" And with that the brunette went off in the direction that the others went through as well

"Oh if you see Mimey coming inside tell him that I set up some refreshments for him so that he can take a little break okay" She got an okay from the coordinator as a response

After seeing that May is out of the room Max decided to ask "What do you think they are going to be talking about out there Mrs. Ketchum?" He was very tempted to 'overhear' their conversation but something is telling him strongly that that isn't his place to snoop this time

Already having a feeling about what might transpire but not wanting to give anything away the auburn haired woman told them "Let's just say Max that this is something that needed to happen since we first faced the traitors" She was specific about the topic but vague on the exact topic

"Awwww Ash is so lucky that he gets to keep all those pretty girls with him and I can't get Clemont to keep even one" Bonnie suddenly said to the major embarrassment of her brother and to the amusement of Delia and Max

"Oh really Bonnie. How come? And why should Clemont keep a girl" She asked with the gears already turning in her head at the embarrassed gym leader's love life

Much to his horror the younger blonde answered with "Well you see it has been my goal ever since I can remember to find a wife for Clemont so that she can take care of him when I'm not around. So while we were traveling I asked as many women as I can-uh oh" She was stopped mid explanation when she felt the familiar sensation of being lifted up by a mechanical Aipom arm and when she was turned she was met with the bright red face of her brother

"Now I told you about telling the others about your crusade didn't I Bonnie?" He tried to tell her of but with his bright red face as well as the amused looks from the others in the room was making it a little hard for him

"But you know that I won't stop until I find a wife for you and you know how many times I've been close to sealing the deal" She told him in an excited tone and Delia herself was surprised that this little girl made progress in finding her brother a wife. Maybe if she got involved with Ash's love life maybe she could've gotten him a girlfriend

"Really Clemont? Bonnie you've gotta give me some tips then" Max asked her trying to make this moment last

Gasping in shock the inventor quickly started to make his way out of the room while saying quickly "No-thank-you-that-will-be-enough-for-today-tell-us-when-the-girls-come-in-okay-thank-you" And with that the inventor went out through the front door while bringing his younger sister via Aipom arm.

Both Delia and Max looked each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter at the rather unfortunate turn of events for Clemont thanks to his younger sister Bonnie but a funny scenario for the spectators viewing the sibling moment between the two.

After calming down for a bit Max spoke up with "Well I got to say that that brings up the mood a bit after what we just talked about" He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed in slight relief once he finished speaking

Finishing the last of her giggles and not wanting Clemont to be the only one embarrassed today Delia suddenly told Max "Well speaking about relationships and future wives got me thinking. Max when are you going to tell Bonnie that-" She was suddenly cut off by a now flustered Hoenn native boy

"Uh-well-look-at-that-I-got-to-use-the-bath-room-now-see-ya" The trainer suddenly made his way up the the stairs to get away from the cunning gaze of the Pallet native and to actually use the bathroom

Giggling a bit at her own triumph the mother of one told out loud for Max to hear "Down the hall second door on your left" She got a resulting 'Thank you' from him and she commented to herself "I wonder how the girls are doing" And with that she stood up herself and made her way up the stairs to go to her own room for a little nap since her gardening from earlier is starting to catch up with her

* * *

While all that was going on Dawn has, after May told Mr. Mime what Delia told them when the Pokemon went inside, just finished telling the others what she's been think about and what she thinks the solution to the problem would be.

"You want us to share Ash?" Serena asked after everything was said and done as well as a few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence

"All 5 of us? Sharing 1 person? Granted its Ash but still the 5 of us?" May clarified though on the inside she's glad that they are finally talking about this since it was LONG overdue.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement the bluenette elaborated by telling them "Think about it. Ash is already going through so much already with his betrayal and everything, then the fact that he might not even know who is on his side, being wanted in the 6 regions including the Orange Islands, and even more we don't even know what he's doing on his own and how it will effect him when he does come back on his own" She explained with Misty taking over at the end

"Who knows how he will come back or if he ever does and we're going to add more trouble to his list by asking him to make a choice between the 5 of us. Even if he does change a bit when he's gone he is still the Ash we all know and he wouldn't want to hurt us in anyway. Sure the pain will fade overtime but it will still be there and Ash would never want that for us" The red-orange haired woman told the others further going with Dawn's idea of sharing the raven haired trainer

Looking uncertain Iris decided to voice her own opinion by announcing "But how will it work between us all? If we do go through with this idea then how will all of our time spent with him be even and that not just one of us is favored more than the others" The others had to stop and think about that for a bit after she told them that.

Coming up with a sort of answer the Sinnoh coordinator told them "Well that's why we have to work things out now and more when Ash comes back so that everyone has their own say in the matter. It will be a bit tough to get used to it all but for Ash...I think I'm willing to try" She finished by placing a hand over her heart to show how serious she is

The others had to agree with the bluenette on that one and with one last glance at each other to show that they aren't backing down from this decision the women nodded in determination and Misty spoke up by saying "As crazy as all of this sounds...I'm in" She placed her own right hand in the center of them all to prove the fact

"It's better to be with him and share him rather than not be with him and wonder what could have been" Serena commented as she placed her own right hand on top of Misty's

"This could be so much fun. Ash better thank his lucky stars he is blessed with this" May told in a light heart tone as she placed her own gloved hand with the others

Looking nervous but not wanting to let them have all the fun the Unova Gym leader announced "W-w-w-well somebody has to help that kid out when he gets back" She also placed her own hand with the others confidently but a clear blush can be seen on her face. (Classic Tsundere.)

Looking at the others willing to go along with her idea the blue haired coordinator smiled and announced "Thank you everyone and hopefully Ash approves when he gets back" And with that she placed her own hand at the top

A second after Dawn placed her hand with the others a sudden shock coursed through all of them and they all quickly retracted their hands to inspect them and what they all saw confused them.

"...Purple electricity" The Kalos native told them and what made it even more weird is that the electricity doesn't even hurt, in fact it feels as though a large weight has just been lifted from her shoulders.

Once this phenomenon passed the brunette announced "I don't know why but does anyone else feel more at peace after that" She got nods of the head as an answer to her question

Suddenly remembering something Iris told them "But what about those dates you all have been going on this past year" She got stunned looks from the others when she said that

"...Well for some reason my parents decided to make me go out in the dating scene while Ash is away for some reason even when they know how I feel about him" May told them while twiddling her fingers

"Same thing but with my sisters. They say it's for my own good but what would they know" Misty told them a bit bitterly remembering the blowout she had with her older sisters once Violet broke the news to her

Looking more shocked at the large coincidence Serena announced "Same thing here but with my mom. Is this getting a little weird to you guys" With Dawn agreeing that her reasoning is her own mother

Taking up a thinking position for a moment Dawn's eyes suddenly widened and she told them "They're testing us." She got confused looks from the others at that

"Care to elaborate on that Dawn" May asked feeling a sudden foreboding feeling in her gut

Nodding her head the bluenette explained "Think about it. Our families know about how we feel about Ash right" She got nods as an answer "And we also know that sometimes feelings change overtime right" Again nods as an answer "They know this and they are trying to see if our feelings are genuine so they set us up with other suitors to see that when Ash gets back we still choose him to show that our feelings didn't change. They are trying to help us and protect us from probably wasting out time for someone who we don't feel the same about once he returnes" Once she finished looks of realization overcame the other's faces

Misty was the first to recover "So what you're telling us is that our families are testing us by setting us up on dates with nice people to see if what we all feel for Ash is real and not just Grolwithe love that doesn't last long" Smart, she never thought her sisters were capable of something like this but the Gym leader has been proven wrong before.

"So what we continue going along with this until Ash gets back" Iris told them though nobody forced her to go into the dating scene she still had to go for some reason.

"Seems like it. Something tells me that we have to do in order to prove ourselves and show that we can make a stand" The honey blonde told them with the others nodding in agreement

"Well then now that that's settled what are we going to do now" The Hoenn native asked them noting that it's starting to get late

Looking to the sky as well the Water leader told them "Well for now we go inside and ask Mrs. Ketchum if we can stay the night. Then in the morning we talk more about this Aura and how that and Delia can help in finding Ash. But until then lets go inside" And with that the red-orange haired woman entered the home with the others following not too long after with Dawn being the last one to enter and softly close the door.

Her final thoughts before going inside were _Ash Ketchum I hope you know that you are one lucky bastard once you come back._

* * *

_**WELL THERE YOU GO THE NEW CHAPTER AND THE START OF THE JOHTO SAGA. I MADE THIS CHAPTER FOR TWO REASONS; 1 IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE AND THAT WAS MY FAULT. 2 IS BECAUSE I WANTED YOU ALL TO SEE THAT THERE ARE EVEN SOME THINGS THAT ASH CAN MAKE SURE STAYS A SECRET LIKE HIM USING AURA. DON'T WORRY THEY WON'T FIND HIM THIS WAY BUT ITS NICE GIVING THEM HOPE RIGHT?(I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AREN'T I?) ORIGINALLY I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING THIS BE PURELY ABOUT ASH'S PAST BUT PLANS CHANGE AND THE NAME STUCK SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYS ON TO ANSWER REVIEWS;**_

**To 'Guest'; Making the battle between Ash and the traitors one-sided?...Yes and no. You see the tournament of the gods will only have the best of the best and sure Ash gets powerful but I don't want him to be too OP. The maximum amount of Pokemon that he will lose will be like two or three maybe only one. Hope this answers your question. And the traitors might have slight advantages but nothing too big.**

_**THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS I COULD FIND. BE SURE TO SEND IN YOUR QUESTION AND THE ANSWER WILL COME IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. AND REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE HAREM LIMIT CHANGE AS WELL AS SEND YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS BEFORE ITS TOO LATE. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED BE SURE TO TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT A.S.A.P. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	32. A New Job

_**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL AND THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS I'VE POSTED IN THE PAST BUT THIS IS STILL NECESSARY AS AN IMPORTANT EVENT IS ON THE HORIZON. WARNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS I'VE DONE SO KEEP THAT IN MIND SINCE NOT MUCH CAN BE DONE ON A CHAPTER LIKE THIS.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON CANNOT, SHALL NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER BE MINE EVER IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER.**_

_**AGES;**_

_**GIOVANNI;45**_

_**MYSTERY MAN;44**_

_**ROCKET GRUNTS; LATE 20'S TO EARLY 40'S**_

_**DOMINO;24 (I SEARCHED THIS UP ON ABSOLUTE ANIME AND NOTICED SHE HAS 4 OR 5 YEARS ON ASH WHICH IS VERY CONFUSING FOR ME BUT OH WELL)**_

_**GABRIEL;30(HE DOESN'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I NEVER GAVE HIM AN AGE SO HERE IT IS)**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

In a 6 story building in a remote location in the Johto region on the top floor we find that one of the most dangerous men in the world and most wanted staring out at the scenery rather angrily with a glass of hard liquor in his hand. In the room with him is his top Rocket elite Domino also known as the 'Black Tulip' since she was called there for some updates.

"DAMN IT ALL" Came the resulting shout of anger coming from the office of Giovanni and the sound of glass breaking came soon after

Using her earpiece to get someone to clean the mess this time Domino asked her leader "What's the matter Giovanni? I thought your plans were going ahead as planned? You should be thrilled" She told him while preparing another drink and handing it him

Downing the whole thing in a single gulp the former Viridian Gym Leader told his top elite Rocket member "Thrilled?! Thrilled!? The only thing that I could be 'thrilled' about is the success in the Johto division but can you tell me what the progress of the men in Kanto is? Tell me Domino?!" He gets even more pissed just thinking about it

"There is no progress with the men in Kanto sir since every last one of the bases and hidden locations there have been found, destroyed, and in police custody at the moment" She responded in a cool voice wondering what is the big deal in losing a few bases when they have a lot more in Johto and a select number in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even Unova.

"EXACTLY. How do you expect Team Rocket to conquer the world and all aspects of it if we start loosing the locations we have in one of the regions I plan to conquer. There was a chance that I could go back and rebuild them all but those bastards who took them down went to the police and now all of Kanto is on high alert for any suspicious activity in or out of the region" He stated angrily while pacing around in his office after he set the glass on the table

"He" Domino suddenly told him and the boss of the organization suddenly stopped once he heard that

Turning quickly around to face the elite the Rocket boss told her "Care to repeat that Domino. I didn't quite hear that" If all of that was caused by one person there is going to be hell to pay

"It's not an organized group of people taking out your forces. It's just one person that goes by the name of 'Red' and from what Gabriel has told us he is pretty powerful in his own way." She told him while elaborating the topic on who has been doing the deed.

Breathing deeply to try to at least calm the sudden swell of anger Giovanni announced with clear strain in his voice "So you mean to tell me that the entire Kanto operations and the men that were stationed there are all down to shit because of ONE LOWLIFE FUCK" He yelled in the end to show how the news affected him _I knew about this'__Red' person but to find out he's doing this on his own _Came the angered thought soon after

"Yes technically. According to some of the men that managed to escape him they say that he 'Is a very powerful trainer who is quick, cunning, evasive, and hard to out run' and from the recent encounter in Rota-" She was interrupted by her still very pissed boss

"Isn't that the one that I sent Gabriel and some others to go do and to never return if they fail because of their incompetence" He told her after taking a seat in his chair and petting his Persian who was there the whole time

The elite nodded and continued with the reports "And he is also the main reason as to why Gabriel came back heavily injured and his men cam back with their tails between their legs. Him and the trainers there managed to hold them all back until their time limit was over" She finished and waited for the reaction of Giovanni

The reaction was him closing his eyes and breathing deeply which afterwards he told her "Tell me the progress of the Johto division immediately. If I hear of anymore disappointments people are going to start disappearing one by one. The bastard only showed up last year and already he's a major thorn in my side" It even started to give him a slight headache and started to lightly message his temple with his unoccupied hand

Domino nodded once and told him "The progress in the Johto division has been going quite well these past couple of months. For starters we have managed to find a heard of Tyranitar and Larvitar on Mt. Silver and we have managed to neutralize and capture every last one of them. The Pupitar were the easiest part of the mission." Some of the higher up of Team Rocket even have their own Tryanitar for the extra muscle

He nodded a few times and later told her "What about the progress of capturing 'Project; X'. Has there been any breakthrough in regards to capturing it?" Any kind of progress would be a relief to hear.

"Actually we've managed to capture it after 5 years and hundreds of Rocket deaths. It is being held in one of the Johto laboratories but it has been surprisingly resistant to our...methods for your plans" She told him remembering all the deaths that came with capturing the test subjects

Waving it off with his hand Giovanni told her "The grunts lost I could care less about and concerning the 'Project;X' problem...well everyone and everything breaks if the right amount of pressure is added. So continue ahead as planned and tell them to not report back until the job is done and not a moment too soon" The sudden ringing of his desk telephone made the boss turn his attention to it to see what the interruption is

Pressing a button on the devise the two people in the room heard a feminine voice say "_Mr. Giovanni sir your...guest has just arrived to see you_" The man in question knew who the guest while Domino did not

Soon after hearing the news the boss replied "Well what the hell are you waiting for...gratitude? Send him in now" And with that he turned to the Rocket elite in the room and told her "And you get the hell out. This needs to be done in private" While motioning her out with his hand

"But sir I think that-" The blonde never finished since the boss interrupted with

"'The Ursaring has just come out of hibernation'" Her eyes went blank and she slumped slightly. After seeing his handy work Giovanni told the now hypnotized Domino "Now leave this room until my meeting is over and you will not remember anything of our conversation in this room once you leave understood" She nodded and left right as the guest arrived and saw the whole thing

After the elite agent left the mysterious man told Giovanni "Well I'm glad to see that the brainwashing program still works after all these years. Isn't she one of the last surviving test subjects out there" He took a seat in the chair in front of the bosses desk

Smirking a bit the former Viridian leader replied with "In fact she is the only survivor of the program. The others couldn't handle the methods used and just keeled over while the ones that did make it though" He let the statement in hopes that his guest would answer

"Their heads exploded not too long after didn't they. And I'm also assuming that the program is also the reason that Domino in in Team Rocket in the first place" He got a nod from the other man in the room

"The only way to find good help then. The best part is that she remembers nothing of her past before Team Rocket" He still remembers the way that young girl kicked and screamed when they took her for reprogramming

"All pleasantries aside sir is there a reason as to why I'm even in this room at the moment" The man told him wanting to know why this meeting is underway

Getting serious the head honcho of Team Rocket told the other man "Yes well on to that. Due to recent events in the past year the entire branch of Kanto has just been wiped out by a man named 'Red'. No one knows why or how he is doing that but the word is that he is very powerful and strong" He started to explain the background of the mission

"I've heard about that. Isn't he the reason that one of your top members was in the infirmary for a few days." He was a little shocked when he first heard since he personally trained Gabriel in everything he knows

"Yes well you might also want to know that since he has finished running amok in Kanto the next possible course for him to take is to head to Johto and take out the bases there. I can't let that happen. Not after I finally captured 'Project; X'. That's where you come in" The boss continued telling the other man what he is needed for

"What you just want me to kill him. Seems too easy if you ask me Giovanni" The mystery man told him expecting more from the way he talks about this 'Red' guy and the mission itself

The older man shook his head and told him "You have been one of the best Team Rocket members for a long time. Until I found out about your plan to betray and overthrow me. You should be six feet under right now but I need your skills to do one job for me. I don't want him dead...yet. I want you to track him down and bring him here in any condition you'd like as long as that little fuck is alive. He and I need to...talk" He explained with an underlying tone in his voice

The mystery person slightly nodded his head and told the boss "Sounds like fun. But what's really in it for me for all of this effort I have to do" He was busted out of jail just to be a delivery boy. Bullshit.

"You're lucky that you're not six feet under right now. But if you want to play like that then how about this...if you can manage to bring back that little shit to me alive then I'll overlook your planned betrayal and send you out on more advanced missions alright...Iron. Masked. Marauder" He explained revealing the identity of the mysterious man

Grinning maliciously the Marauder told his boss "Of course boss. But I'll need a few Pokemon from you first. Think of it as...extra insurance to make this job work" He was itching to use his Dark Balls again. Its a little sad though, he wanted to use them on the little shit who got him locked up but this works better

Giovanni waved the comment aside and told him "Take whichever Pokemon you need for this mission and here" He reached into his file cabinet by his desk and pulled out a file "Its all the information that we've somehow managed to collect on the bastard. Unfortunately we don't have much intelligence gathered on him but that will have to do. But note that this target is to not be underestimated at all." He finished as the Marauder took the file and started to read through it.

Reading through the profile on this person the Elite Rocket Officer noted that he bears some resemblance to the kid who got him locked away in the first place. There might be some satisfaction with this mission after all. Not much on his own personal information other than he is traveling with a little girl. Seeing how she looked as well as how young she is he easily noted that to get to this 'Red' guy then the girl was the key. Barely looking at his profile and he already found his weakness. Too easy.

"I accept the mission" The man told the former Virdian leader after looking through the files and already thinking of a plan to catch this freak

Nodding his head in satisfaction Giovanni told the Marauder before he got up "Remember I want that little shit brought to me alive. Complete this mission and I'll overlook your planned betrayal of me but fail this and you better hope you can escape from me" And with that the boss went back to overlooking other various things that were filled for the day

Nodding his head the Marauder stood up and started to leave the room thinking about how was he going to pull this off. Knowing how to take him down is easy though finding him is another story altogether. Oh well that's all about the chase as all great trackers say. Now for him to round up some Pokemon of his own with his Dark Balls, brush up on some of his skills, and then go find the little fucker and bring him in...barely alive that is. He needs to release some of his pent up anger and who better to take it out on.

"This job is almost too easy" The man said to himself as he set off to do just as he planned out to do.

* * *

_**LIKE I SAID THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT HEY A NEW VILLAIN ON THE SEARCH FOR ASH AND BRING HIM IN TO GIOVANNI HIMSELF SO THEY CAN 'TALK'. WONDER HOW THAT WILL END ANYWAY ON TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS;**_

**To 'Mrlynum'; In regards to which girl of the harem is going to be Veronica's mother figure...technically all of them are going to fill the position and I'll explain that further in a future chapter**

**To 'UltimateCCC'; Yes the girls made a pact about reuniting with Ash and overcoming all obstacles. But it won't be easy I'll reveal that much**

**To 'Guest'; For your first question not as far as I can tell none of the ideas you offered need to be elaborated much but if you want to elaborate then fine by me. For your second question; I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this story. With the amount of twists, turns, character development(hopefully I'm doing a good job at that), and other things that I'm planning for this just know that there might be a lot of chapters. And for your last question; Yes lemons will play a role in this story and I was at first making this story with a 'M' rating but I changed it for two reasons. One so more people could get word of the story and two nothing too extreme happened except for some swearing happened but that's it.**

_**WELL THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS THAT I COULD FIND HOPE THIS ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS YOU ALL MIGHT HAVE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT. MAKE SURE YOU ALL VOTE FOR THE HAREM CHANGE AND SEND YOUR RECOMMENDATION A.S.A.P AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY. AGAIN SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE**_


	33. New Training And Future Enemies

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND THIS SHOULD BE A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. REMEMBER SINCE ASH AND VERONICA ARE NOW IN JOHTO ONE YEAR HAS OFFICIALLY PASSED**_

_**DISCLAIMER;(-_-) POKEMON IS NOT MINE AT ALL AND WILL NEVER BE MINE EVER.**_

_**AGES;**_

_**ASH;20**_

_**VERONICA;7**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

Violet City.

One of the first places new trainers in the Johto region go to to begin their journey to participate in the Silver Conference. It is there where new trainers go where they know that they are on their own soon after leaving Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town since getting their starter Pokemon and leave home. Some of the places in between offer some assistance but after that everything changes.

It is there where we find the group of 'Red'/Ash, Pikachu, Riolu, and Veronica just outside of its boarders coming in after making a few stops in the other cities for supplies or just to relax.

After making it a few ways into the city the girl asked the older trainer "Uh...So Red you never told me. How come we're in Violet City in the first place. I mean I know that there is rumor about a Rocket base here but is there anything else we need to know" All she knows is that he keeps saying 'Wait until we get there' every time she asked

Looking back at the little girl and seeing the building he wants to go to in the distance he stopped, turned around, and told her "It's like I told you when we were in Rota. Here is where you're going to start the next part of your training and it will also tell me if you're ready for more of the difficult stuff once we leave this place" Pointing to building described earlier he asked "Do you see that building over there?" With all of them looking to the direction he's pointing at

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked wondering what a building has to do with all of this

Putting his arm back down Red told the girl "Well its called the 'Sprout Tower'. The whole thing is run by monks and is used for trainers to get some experience in before they challenge the Violet Gym. For the rest of today we'll be reviewing on some of the things you've learned before and tomorrow I want you to go in there and challenge all the monks to a Pokemon battle. One at a time of course" The cloaked trainer told the little girl

Felling a bit overwhelmed Veronica asked "You mean all by myself? You won't be helping me through this" She hoped so since she feels a bit more confident in her skills when Red is with her

Shaking his head at her the veteran commented "I'll go in there with you and see how you do but that's it. This is something you have to on your own that will help you get stronger afterwards. I can't intervene but I can offer some advice when needed" He hopes that this wont be too much for her too soon but this can help see if she's ready for the more advanced lessons later on

(Don't worry Veronica we will be there cheering you on no matter what okay) Pikachu told her reassuringly with Red and Riolu nodding in agreement

(We will stand by you and offer you our wisdom when it seems like you're lost) The Emanation Pokemon added helping the seven year old calm her nerves some

Nodding her head at the three of them the raven haired girl asked "Wait you said that the tower is used to help trainers challenge the gym? Does that mean that you want me to do the same thing after I'm done there" That would be interesting if she does have to challenge the gyms

He shook his head and told her "Sorry but you can't do that for two reasons. One; you're too young. In order for new trainers to be ether a coordinator or a gym challenger they have to be at least 10 years old. You're only 7. That and all the leagues don't start again until next year" In three more years she can but until then the answer is no for gym matches or being a coordinator

Sighing a bit in relief the raven haired girl had one more question to ask "Um...Red I have one more question to ask" Seeing that she still has his attention she continued "When can you teach me more about 'Aura'? You promised you would teach me once we get to Johto and we're here" Though its nice understanding Pokemon now she wants to learn more so she can be helpful later on

Thinking for a bit Red took some time to answer. Aura is a bit complicated itself and if used incorrectly I can hurt Veronica if she messes up. It also takes some control of your emotions and a calm mind and a lot of explaining for her to know even the basics. But she has come some ways since he first started training her and he does go easy on her. Maybe she's ready after all. Not now though.

Finally coming to a conclusion the cloaked trainer told her "Tell you what. Tomorrow after you go into the tower and beat the monks there I'll teach you some things before we leave. How does that sound" That might also make some things easier if she succeeds in beating all the monks in the tower

Scrunching her face a bit Veronica thought a bit and responded with "Okay I guess that sounds fair. So tomorrow is going to be busy for me huh" She asked all of them once she noticed that they were on the move again.

Pikachu, Riolu, and Red all nodded their heads in response to her question as they all headed to the Pokemon Center for a quick check up which afterwards all of them will be training for tomorrow.

Entering the Center and seeing that there were only a few others in with them getting to the desk was pretty easy. After Pikachu and Riolu jumped on the counter Red and Veronica Presented their Poke balls to the Nurse Joy with Red asking "Hello Nurse Joy. Can you do a quick check up on our Pokemon please" With the little girl nodding in agreement.

Smiling warmly the pinkette collected all of the presented Poke balls and told them "Why of course I can. They'll be out in just a bit so please be patient" And with that the Nurse went off to do just that.

"What do you say that we go get some lunch while we wait for the Pokemon to get checked up" He told her while leading them to the cafeteria to do just that

Grabbing a tray in the line and grabbing some food the raven haired girl asked the veteran "Hey Red can I ask you a question?" Seeing him give her the okay to continue she proceeded by asking "Well...Since you can't teach me about Aura until tomorrow do you think that you could at least tell me a bit more about it? Like a background" Technically she won't learn how to USE Aura but instead learn the background of it in the mean time

After grabbing his own food and making their way to a table the cloaked trainer responded with "Well...I could but I can't explain too much to you since most of it I want to explain while I'm teaching you but I guess a little background is an order. What do you have in mind?" He told her while sitting down at a table with Veronica sitting down not too long after

"Well...Remember when we were in Rota and you were telling me about how there were other Aura users way back then? What happened to them?" She asked wondering why something that everyone knew back then is a secret now

That question 'Red'/Ash wasn't sure how to answer. From his studies in Rota he knew what fate the rest of the Aura Guardians faced but he wasn't sure how to explain it to a seven year old. Sure she is a little smart for her age but to find out that almost every last Aura user was killed off is something no child should hear. Maybe he should tell her some truths now and tell her the rest when she's older and ready to handle it. This might be a little challenging.

Taking a sip of his water the veteran trainer told the girl "They disappeared" Seeing the confused look on her face the trainer decided to elaborate a bit on the subject "Well as you already know Aura adepts have access to abilities that others find to be unimaginable. They used those abilities for the greater good and to preserve the balance in the world" He started while eating a bit and messing with his food every now and then

Thinking for a bit the seven year old commented "So kind of like superheros then. Cool" While munching on her own meal

Nodding his head in agreement the cloaked trainer continued with "Not exactly but you're on the right track. Anyways the Aura adepts used their skills for the good of the people and the balance of the world as well as to help those in need. But there were some people who thought otherwise. They thought why a gift like that should be used for others and not themselves. They confronted some of them and their mentality at the time was 'Why do people like you have all these abilities at your disposal and yet you do nothing to get the things you want." He noticed that she had a question so he acknowledged her

"So they were basically jealous of the Aura users and wanted the power for themselves. Did they try taking it for themselves" She can see why though. Power makes people do crazy and stupid things depending on the person

He made a so-so gesture with his free hand and told her "They did and they didn't. Its kind of hard to say but they came up with these sort of methods to take away their abilities but so far from my studies none of them worked" It technically wasn't a lie. The real matter was that people thought that if they proved that they were better than the Guardians then they will get the power too. Sadly they thought that murder was proving that they were better.

"I'm guessing that the adepts got tired of the methods in the end" She told him coming to a conclusion herself

"Exactly. They had to lie low and isolate themselves from the others but that only limited their numbers. Until there were only enough to make me a full Aura user and you half of one" He finished noticing the confused look on her face

"What do you mean half Aura user" She asked in confusion

Shaking his head a bit Red only told her "I'll tell you about that later. But I'll tell you this much...other than being named Aura Guardians they were also called 'The Chosen Ones' and I think I know why. I'll tell you tomorrow" Both of them finished their meals soon after he finished speaking

A bit after they were both finished eating both trainers went to the front desk to pick up their Pokemon. Lucky for them Nurse Joy was waiting there and was about to call them up when they both came to her instead.

"Oh? There you both are. I was just about to call you on the intercom too" The nurse told them in pleasant surprise "Here you go both your Pokemon are fighting fit and ready to go. Have a wonderful rest of your day" She told them as she gave them their Poke balls and Pikachu went to Red's shoulder and Riolu went to his side

"Thank you Nurse Joy. You too, take care" Was the reply from the cloaked trainer with Veronica nodding in agreement at the statement

All the pinkette did was smile warmly in response as the two made their way outside to start their training. The Nurse herself had to go back to her duties so she went to do just that.

Traveling for a bit and seeing the sights that Violet City has to offer Red found a good clearing some ways from the city to begin the training that he has planned for the day.

Setting down his things with the seven year old following soon after the veteran announced "Well this seems like a good spot for us to start on your training for tomorrow. What do you say guys" He pointed the question to the other three with him at the moment

(Seems like a good spot to me) Pikachu replied from atop his shoulder. The Mouse jumped off soon after he announced that

Looking around at the scene Riolu commented (Far enough from civilization as to not hold back but close enough in case of emergencies. A wise choice indeed) And with that the two Pokemon went to go warm up while Red instructs Veronica

"Alright then lets get started. Veronica call out all of your Pokemon the I'll call out the ones who are going to help them train while I train you" He got a nod of the head from her as a reply

Pulling out her four spheres the seven year old announced "Eevee, Sandslash, Oddish, and Clefairy come on out" She threw the spheres while she announced that and a second later the mentioned Pokemon appeared before them

Stretching out a bit the Fairy Pokemon told everyone (Ahh...That was a good nap don't you say guys. I feel ready for anything) Though seeing the glint in Red's un-hooded eyes might change her opinion if the sudden chill is anything to go by.

(So what are we going to do today Veronica) The Weed Pokemon asked his trainer

Seeing that she has all of their attention the raven haired girl told them "Well today we are going to be training to prepare for a little test that Red planned for us tomorrow" She made sure to pet her Eevee since it was by her feet waiting patiently

(What kind of test) Sandslash asked looking forward to anything

Red decided in that moment to cut in with "Listen up and find that out for yourselves" Seeing that he had all their attentions he continued "For the rest of today all of you are going to go through everything myself and my Pokemon have taught you for the past year. Venasaur, and Krookodile come on out. Pikachu and Riolu get over here too" He announced throwing up the two spheres and calling the two Pokemon to him

(Hello everyone) The Seed Pokemon announced as soon as he appeared

Holding up peace sign the Intimidation Pokemon told them (My adoring fans I have returned) Though he sweat dropped when he noticed that no one was clapping for him

"Oddish and Sandslash you two are going to train with Venasaur and Krookodile respectively. They should help you brush up on your skills and Krookodile will try and help Sandslash deal with grass types. Eevee you work with Pikachu to improve your speed and Clefairy you are with Riolu. Veronica and I will do our own training and review for tomorrow. Understood" Seeing everyone nod their heads in agreement the veteran announced "Then lets get started then" And with that everyone went off to do what they were told

With Pikachu and Eevee the Electric mouse is trying to help the Evolution Pokemon work on its agility by having her maneuver through the trees in the surrounding area and making sudden runs to help boost endurance and stamina. They even sparred, though Pikachu had to hold a LOT back, every now and then to help with offensive and defensive attributes.

With Riolu and Clefairy the Emanation Pokemon is primarily sparing with the Fairy Pokemon to help with her offence and defense. He is also trying to slowly have the other Pokemon get over her disadvantage to the Steel and Poison types though it has slow progress rate they're getting there. Of course Riolu has to hold back as to not overwhelm the Fairy type.

Kroododile and Sandslash are going through the same basic concept as Riolu and Clefairy though the Intimidation Pokemon is trying to help his fellow Ground type get over its Water and Grass weakness by using the only Water and Grass moves it knows; **Aqua Tail** and **Grass Knot**. Slow but effective work.

Venasaur and Oddish are going through the sessions in a unique way. Instead of sparring the Seed Pokemon is explaining how to use the field to the advantage and explaining how a chance in the environment can make a big difference in battles. He is even having the rookie learn some new moves such as **Leech Seed** and **Energy Ball**. Though Venasaur isn't expecting Oddish to master the moves on the first try its good to have them in the arsenal.

While all of that is going on Red and Veronica are going through their own training methods which involve the young girl climbing various trees and reciting what Red has been teaching her through the past year in the form of him asking her questions. For each one she gets right she can climb the tree more but for each one incorrect she must climb down three branches. She got a few questions wrong to find that part out. To make sure that she got the maximum training the veteran had the little girl wear a weighted vest while she climbed. Not too heavy of course; he doesn't want to wear her out too much.

Red was already high enough on the tree overlooking the little girl when he asked "Okay Veronica next question. In every Pokemon battle is type advantages the major reason for victories every time?" He also noticed that she is a bit tired since they have been at this for a while

Thinking back to when he explained that to her Veronica answered from her branch "No. Though it's good to have an advantage over your opponent type advantages aren't the only thing that determines the battle. For example a Charizard could beat a Blastoise if trained correctly" She unintentionally mentioned a past victory for Red with that answer

Nodding his head in acceptance the trainer announced "Correct answer. Start climbing" Seeing that she started climbing he proceeded to ask the next question "True or false. Pokemon are only in this world to serve humans and nothing else" He hoped that she will answer this one correctly

Looking around at the other Pokemon training and having a good time the answer came immediately "False. Pokemon and humans are equals in this world and only evil organizations like Team Rocket would treat Pokemon as if they were slaves. No one side has power over the other and both would live in peace if not for people like them" Her arms, feet, and other body parts are throbbing from this training but Red told her it was worth it in the end so she bared with it

Smiling at the answer Red once again nodded his head and was about to tell her to climb when a sudden sharp sting in his head caught his attention. Placing a hand on his temple he tried to shake the feeling off for a moment. Once he did and looked down he noticed that there seems to be someone hiding in the bushes on the ground. The figure also seems to be wearing...a Team Rocket uniform!?

Suddenly on alert and seeing the Rocket run from the scene Red jumped down to the branch Veronica was on, picked her up to her confusion, and made it the rest of the way down. Landing a moment later the trainer told her "Training is put on hold for now. Veronica get to the other Pokemon and stay there until I get back from dealing with the Rocket okay. I'll handle this myself" Seeing her nod in confused agreement Red made sure that she got to them before he started to chase after the Rocket.

After explaining the whole situation to the four experienced Pokemon the seven year old waited to see what they thought of the situation. She also made sure to take off the vest since her training was done for the moment.

Riolu was the first to comment (This seems strange. If there were an intruder in the area I would have sensed them coming from a distance not when they are here at the moment) But after a quick scan of the area there are still no other Auras than that of the group when they first got there

(What do think this means? Can someone just hide their Aura) Venasaur asked knowing about the ability that 'Red'/Ash and Riou have

Shaking his head the Emanation Pokemon responded with (Not possible. Though one can raise or lower their Aura no one can completely hide it. And even then there are only three Aura manipulating people in the world and they are all on the side of good) So that option is out the window

Looking even more confused at the situation at hand Veronica asked "Wait I thought it was only me and Red who can use Aura" She was confused as to why Red didn't tell her yet

(He was going to tell you tomorrow when he teaches you how to use Aura. He just thought it wasn't important until then) Pikachu told her hoping to calm her nerves. It worked.

Looking to the distance that 'Red'/Ash left Krookodile asked everyone in the clearing (If that's the case then what was it that As-I mean Red saw back there?) The Intimidation Pokemon had to remember that Veronica can understand them now and that they can't reveal Ash to her just yet.

Sighing a bit in worry Riolu responded with (We will just have to wait and find out when he returns) And with that they all went to do just that. Wait.

Meanwhile with Red it seems like the Team Rocket grunt is leading him deeper and deeper into the forest the more he chases after him. Jumping over roots and making various twists and turns the trainer is just barely managing to catch up to the Rocket. Many questions are going though the trainers mind at the moment. 'How did the Rocket even find him' is the question that seems to be on the front of his mind at the moment.

Suddenly the Rocket stopped with the trainer stopping a few feet behind him in confusion as to why he stopped. He suddenly heard a dark chuckle coming from the Rocket and that's when he noticed something strange about the Rocket. Sure the regular uniform is there but it seems like the grunt is in chains that are attached to his arms, legs, wrists, and other parts of his body. The total chains that he counted were 10 with 6 of them being broken. His features were unusually dark for a person and that put especially on edge.

"**It's about time I got you away from those idiots. We need to talk**" The Rocket told him in a voice that made Red be more on guard

"Well this is new. Never thought that a Rocket would want to talk to me of all people" He answered back still on high alert

The 'Rocket' chuckled while shaking his head and told him "**Enough with that Team Rocket crap. You know full well who I am so don't play dumb. Unless my manipulation of your memory actually works**" That one really got Red's attention

"What do mean manipulation of my memories. Everything that has happened to me I remember in full" The only thing that he doesn't remember is meeting this guy and he doesn't forget a face...mostly

Grinning at the development the Rocket announced "**Well now that's good to know. Very well now that I know that I can change your memories it will make my job easier. I also made you forget about that Serena girl when you both met up again. Funny how you dealt with that**" He laughed a bit at the possibilities of it all

Getting fed up with this guy the veteran told him "Alright that's it. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me." He was getting a bit fed up that he is the one answering questions and his aren't being answered. He also didn't like the way the Rocket suddenly brought up Serena like that.

Getting serious at the subject change the 'Rocket' chuckled a bit and responded with "**Very well then. Who I am is nothing that you have to worry about right at the moment okay. But since you won't shut up about it allow me to reveal myself.**" He went to take off the hat that he was wearing that somehow concealed his face

Red's eyes widened in shock at who this Rocket looks like. The unmistakable raven colored hair. They way that its messed up in an eerily familiar way. The chocolate colored eyes that everyone says makes them crave for some. They are hardened through some event but the color is still there. The lightning birthmarks that have faded over time but is seen clear as day on the Rocket. He is looking at an exact replica of himself, though younger, wearing the uniform of Team Rocket

"Im-im-impossible. You can be me. I'm me. Ash Ketchum" He told to the copy of his younger self

Grinning at the shocked reaction from the trainer 'Ash' told him "**Well I guess you can say that you're right but your reaction is still the one that I looked forward to. I should have done this sooner then. Anyway I have a message for you**" He got a little closer when he said that

Feeling uneasy about the eventual message Red dared to ask "What exactly is your message to me" This is weird he can't get a reading on his Aura at all

Smirking 'Ash' told the trainer "**I have been inside of your mind for more than 5 years trapped by the chains that you see on me right this moment. I thought I would never get out and be trapped inside of your pathetic mind for eternity. But then I was wrong; one day your so-called friends turned their backs on you didn't they**" He told the veteran bringing up something he doesn't want to deal with at the moment

"What does my betrayal have to do with all of this" Was the dry response from the cloaked trainer

"**If you let me finish you'll see why**" Seeing that he can speak again 'Ash' continued with "**That day marked the beginning of my freedom. For you see the chains were only as strong as the faith that those other people had for you. If weak enough they can break. That's how five of them broke that day. The sixth and the rest of them will break when you see the real horrors that man is capable of and you yourself as well. And when that happens I can finally take control of this meat suit for good this time.**" Red is starting to get more worried the more that the fake 'Ash' explains to him

Swallowing a bit in nervousness the trainer commented with "What does that have to do with the message you want to tell me"

He smirked and said "**Keep up the good work. That's my message from me to you.**" Seeing the sudden sharp look that was given to him 'Ash' continued "**You said so yourself that this journey will be different than the others combined. Destroying the 'crime organizations' is one of them. And don't forget the little girl that's traveling with you**" He was suddenly interrupted by the trainer

"You leave her the hell out of this. This is between me and you. Nobody else will get involved do you understand me" Was the sharp reply from Red at the mention of even bringing the seven year old into this

"**Oh look at that. I struck a nerve with papa bear**" The fake shook his head and continued "**Well the other thing that's different is that the more you get into this the more of a chance that the chains will break. I bet that by Unova I will completely take over your body.**" He waited for the cloaked trainer's reaction

"I can just put up barriers in my mind with my Aura to keep you at bay"

"**The only things that can hold me back are the chains and they are starting to break now**"

"I can just stop breaking the chains or try to avoid them"

"**You won't know which ones break until they are already broken. And to completely stop breaking the chains you have to stop this journey of yours. And I doubt you can do that now can you?**"

"..."

"**Face it 'Hero' you cant stop breaking the chains without stopping your journey and you're in too deep to stop now. I know everything that happens in that melon of yours and I can manipulate your memories to my whim. Don't worry I won't change them until I have full control**"

"You will NEVER get full control of me. Not for as long as I live"

"**Is that a promise? Think about it. With the way your going my control WILL happen. The fun part is that I can just sit by and watch while you break my chains yourself.**"

"I can just reinforce the chains with my Aura"

"**You won't remember this conversation when I leave. I can promise you that. By Unova I will have complete control and noting can stop my reign when that happens**"

"I WILL find a way to stop you. There is always a way to overcome anything"

"**Keep telling yourself that Chosen One. Keep telling yourself that**" And with that the fake suddenly disappeared and Red felt a sudden headache overcome him that sent him down on a knee

Placing a hand on his temple Ash tried to get rid of the sudden pain in his head without screaming out. It took a moment or two but after that he finally managed to overcome the pain and look around at his surroundings with a bit of confusion. He could have sworn that he was here for a reason but nothing comes to mind when he thinks about it. All he knows is that they were training when he had seen something that made him investigate. Looks like it was a false alarm since he can't get any Aura readings in the area.

"My mind must have been playing tricks on me. Hmm...I should get back to camp. The others are probably worried about me and wondering what happened" And with that the trainer went back on the way to camp to continue what he was doing before.

But there was something nagging in the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't playing tricks on him and that he should prepare like never before. He decided to go with the feeling while he made his way to the camp since feelings like that usually steer him the right way. One way to find out then.

* * *

_**WELL GUYS THERE IT IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT SOON AFTER THE PREVIOUS ONE. YOUR WELCOME. ANYWAYS ABOUT THIS NEW THREAT INSIDE OF ASH'S HEAD KNOW THAT HE WON'T MESS AROUND IN HIS MELON AT ALL BUT EVERY NOW AND THEN HE WILL TRY AND INFLUENCE THE TRAINER TO BREAK THE CHAINS. TOLD YOU THAT IT WILL BE RELEVANT LATER. AND YES BY UNOVA THIS GUY WILL TAKE OVER ASH'S MIND MAYBE SOONER DEPENDING ON HOW THINGS GO FROM HERE. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS BE SURE TO ASK THEM IN A REVIEW OR IN A P.M AND I'LL GET TO THAT WHEN I CAN. NOW TO ANSWER REVIEWS;**_

**To 'UltimateCCC'; The brainwashing will be removed from Domino eventually and she will slowly start to realize that things aren't what they seem in Team Rocket. Then Ash will completely break the control and help her with her lost memories. I'll explain that later.**

**To 'Fallen Phoenix of Berk'; Yes Domino will play a part in this part of the story since she will be the one to give Ash access to the Operation; GOD FALL documents. Remember only top Rocket members have access to the files. Though I am still deciding on weather or not she will travel with Ash and Veronica. Maybe I should make another poll about it. And yes Ash will capture a legend in Johto but its not 'Project; X' in Team Rocket's possession. Keep guessing though.**

_**WELL THOSE WERE ALL THE REVIEWS WITH QUESTIONS THAT I COULD FIND BE SURE TO ASK ANYTIME YOU HAVE THEM AND I'LL ANSWER IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE SURE TO SEND IN YOUR VOTES FOR THE HAREM CHANGE AS WELL AS YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS BECAUSE REMEMBER BY THE END OF JOHTO ASH **_**WILL_ CAPTURE THAT LEGENDARY. ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO MENTION YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO TELL ME SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE_**


	34. The Ways Of Aura

_**WELL HERE WE ARE AGAIN EVERYONE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY. NOTHING MUCH I CAN SAY AT THE MOMENT OTHER THAN I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY. OH AND ABOUT THE ENEMY IN ASH'S HEAD KNOW THAT HE WILL ONLY APPEAR WHEN EITHER ASH IS CLOSE TO BREAKING ANOTHER CHAIN OR JUST TO SCREW AROUND WITH HIM AND FUCK UP HIS HEAD.**_

_**DISCLAIMER;...POKEMON ISN'T MINE SO NO ONE SHOULD EVEN MAKE THAT CONNECTION.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS**_

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

* * *

"Eevee use **Quick Attack**" Came the command from the slightly frazzled raven haired girl

"Bellsprout counter attack with a **Razor Leaf**" Was the even countermeasure from Elder Li

Both Pokemon complied with their own directions in their own way. For the Evolution Pokemon she charged right at the Flower Pokemon with streaks of white being left in its trail. The Grass/Poison type however took up a contemplative form and right when the Normal type was about to launch the attack and make a direct hit Bellsprout used its superior speed and flexibility to leap over the 'starter' and with quick swipes of its leaf arms launched a barrage of leaves that made contact before the Evolution Pokemon could notice and avoid it.

Off to the sidelines we find 'Red'/Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu watching the battle unfold with the veteran watching with a slightly critical eye.

(Ouch...That one HAD to hurt right guys) Pikachu announced after watching Eevee take the barrage and still go for more with only slight troubles

Nodding his head in slight agreement the Emanation Pokemon told them (Though with the training we offered them they should fair better than the other challengers of the tower) He knows this since they are already on the top floor of the Tower with Veronica challenging the Elder to a battle. Both are down to their last Pokemon after an extended battle time

(Yeah but remember she still had trouble with all the other monks when she first challenged them right Ash?) Was the reply and question sent to the trainer who still had his concealing hood on and is still observing the battle

Noticing the question directed at him the trainer answered "Well of course she should have troubles. Remember she only participated in trainer battles now and then but never had much experience in real battles like this. Besides we're not too far from leaving this place anyway. After she beats Elder Li we just have to go train Veronica a bit in Aura then boom, we're done in this place" Though he still has to keep his promise of teaching Veronica some Aura before they leave

(Speaking of this area. Are the rumors of a Rocket base being here true?) The electric mouse asked after a moment of silence

All Red did was shake his head signaling that the rumors were false "All that the locals told me was that Team Rocket WAS here but they just up and left this place recently. Don't know what to make of that to be honest" And with that the three of them went back to viewing the battle between Veronica and the Monk.

Seeing that her Pokemon is starting to get worn out the beginning trainer announced "Come on Eevee we can do this. Remember all the training that Red put us through the past year." Seeing her 'starter' get up a little shaky the little girl continued with "I know that you can do this Eevee. We beat all the other old men in this place. No offence" She told to the monk standing patiently after that comment

Smiling softly Elder Li made a motion with his hand and told her "No offence taken dear. We are all a little aged but we still have the fighting spirit inside of us" After he announced that he went back to waiting for the girl to attack once again

Looking a bit surprised at the monk agreeing with her the 7 year old told herself "Well what do you know" And to her Pokemon she told it "Anyways try and use **Swift** to turn this battle around" With as much confidence as she can muster

With a small yip of acknowledgment the Evolution Pokemon took a deep breath and when she exhaled a flurry of golden stars erupted from her muzzle and made a direct beeline towards the Flower Pokemon who doesn't seem to be too worried about the oncoming attack

"Alright Bellsprout just like our training. Start off with a **Double Team**" The sage notified his Pokemon with the grass type nodding quickly and doing just that.

At the last possible second before the **Swift** managed to hit its target the Flower Pokemon glowed for a split second before it started making copies upon copies of itself to ensure that the attack not only miss but to also make sure that it hit the ground that the Grass/Poison type was at.

"Now confuse Eevee while using **Giga Drain**" Was the follow up command from the aged man.

With a responding 'BELLSPROUT' the Pokemon and its copies ran in various directions around the Normal type and a moment later it glowed a neon green color and trails of energy went from Bellsprout to the 'starter' which indicated that the move is now being used. Poor Eevee could only look on in pained confusion as she tried to over come the pain of her energy being drained and find the original Flower Pokemon to end the torment, she yelped in pain every now and then.

Slightly panicking Veronica called "Eevee try and calm down and use **Sand Attack** to make Bellsprout hold off for a bit" But seeing that her Pokemon was in so much pain that she could only yip in pain the 7 sear old had to think of another way to help out her 'starter' Pokemon.

After a split second of rushed thinking the raven haired girl quickly told her Pokemon "Eevee I know that you're in pain but you have to listen quickly. I know that we haven't tried this move much but I need you to try and use **Hyper Voice** to knock Bellsprout and its copies back." She could only hope that this tactic will work.

Struggling to even hear the command just given the Evolution Pokemon tried and managed to just barely ignore the current pain coursing through her body and with a deep breath she managed to unleash a powerful screech that had everyone, except Red, Pikachu, and Riolu, cover their ears at the sudden burst of sound and managed to make the Flower Pokemon's clones recede and even managed to cause some damage as well.

Once finished with the attack the Evolution Pokemon used the adrenaline from the attacks and suddenly faced the Grass/Poison type and formed a ball of Ghostly energy with its mouth that crackled with the same energy and before Bellsprout even saw it coming Eevee launched a **Shadow Ball**. It made direct contact that caused a smoke cloud to form over it. It could be anyone's guess on how Bellsprout made it through the attack

"Well didn't see that one coming right guys" Red told the two other Pokemon with him watching the battle

Shaking his head the Electric Mouse responded (The **Shadow Ball** part no, but finally using **Hyper Voice** I did see) With Riolu nodding in agreement and with that the three of them went back to spectating

Looking in awe at what just happened Veronica told herself "I didn't even know that Eevee knew **Shadow Ball**. Wow" She knew of the move since she saw some of Red's Pokemon use that very move against each other when they trained.

The smoke cleared a second later and everyone saw that the Flower Pokemon was standing, though just barely, and was waiting for the final call to end the battle

Looking and seeing that his Pokemon is still willing to battle Elder Li told his Pokemon "Bellsprout are you sure you can continue this battle" He got a very shaky nod of the head and with a sigh the monk announced "Very well then. Use **Vine Whip**" Already knowing what will come next

Seeing her own Pokemon struggling to just stand Veronica decided to call only one more attack "Eevee use **Bite**" Even she knew that both Pokemon are in no condition to continue the battle all out

With both Pokemon nodding their heads in acknowledgment they set off to execute their respective attacks. With a shaky running start the Evolution Pokemon prepared her jaws for the incoming bite it was about to give to the Flower Pokemon. Though this was happening at a slow pace.

Bellsprout however seems to have the most trouble since when it just barely lifted its arms to initiate the attack the Pokemon suddenly stiffened and, when Eevee was only a foot away, finally succumbed to its wounds after a long and tiring battle. The Evolution Pokemon stopped in tired confusion at the sight of her opponent finally out for the count. Sadly for her once she stopped Eevee finally succumbed to her own exhaustion and went out for the count.

Moments passed at the development of the double knock out and no one had a thing to say. Finally moving from his spot on the sidelines 'Red'/Ash went in the middle of the battle field and announced "It seems that both Eevee and Bellsprout are unable to battle. But since Bellsprout was the first one to go down that means that Eevee was the winner of the final round. Which means that Veronica is the winner" He also looked to the elder to see if he agreed with the decision and he responded with a nod of the head.

"It only seems fair. Well done my dear. Bellsprout return" Elder Li announced while returning his Pokemon for a well deserved rest.

Veronica herself was already at her Pokemon's side administering some medicine to help her get better. She applied it exactly as Red taught her to and already she can see that its starting to help her 'starter' Pokemon heal faster. Holding her tenderly the seven year old told the Pokemon "You did a great job out there Eevee. Now take a nice long rest. You and the others earned it" And with that she returned the Pokemon back to her Poke ball just as Red, Elder Li, and the other two Pokemon managed to reach her location.

Looking down at possibly the youngest trainer to ever best the Sprout Tower the Elder told her "Well done on an excellent battle my dear. I must say that you seem more well trained than all the other beginning trainers older than you and that's something you should be proud of." He noticed that the little girl in question rubbed the back of her head in a familiar way at the praise

Blushing a bit in flattery Veronica told the older man "Well I did have a good teacher to show me the ropes. And he fixed all the screw ups that I made until I got here" She still couldn't believe that she beat all the monks of the Tower but here she is

Chuckling a bit Elder Li continued by saying "Well whatever it may be you could only get better from here on out. Unfortunately I can't give you the item given to trainers that beat us since you are still too young but that doesn't mean that your guardian can hold on to it for you" Turning to Red the elder man pulled out a disk and while handing it to him explained "That is TM 70; mostly known as Flash. You can use it outside of the battlefield once you've acquired the Badge of the City" Veronica spoke up at that part

"But I can't challenge the gyms yet. Red do you have the badge from the city?" She asked guessing that if she can't get the badges then maybe Red already has them himself

Remembering one of the few things he has left from home are his badges from every region, and the Orange Islands, the trainer nodded and announced "Yeah I have it. So we should be good on those kind of restrictions right" He turned to the elder for that very question while putting away the TM away to give to Veronica later

He nodded and told them "Yes but make sure you keep up in regards to training. The badges are good for any region as long as you have the seven required to enter the Pokemon League. But the leaders will know how many badges you have before you battle them and will use the Pokemon and skill in accordance with the badges you have. So keep on your toes" He advised knowing that most trainers learn that the hard way.

Not knowing that part the veteran responded with "Good to know. Well that's all for now. Come on Veronica. We have to get going now." And with that the cloaked trainer started to make his way out of the building with the two Pokemon following and the seven year old as well.

"Farewell now travelers. Don't be strangers now" The elder told them while giving a small wave to the group

"See ya" Was the response that came from the veteran trainer

"Don't be a stranger" Came the excited reply from the little girl after the fact that she beat the whole Sprout Tower on her own got through to her head.

* * *

Walking outside the building that is the Sprout Tower 'Red'/Ash, Pikachu, Riolu, and Veronica started to make their way out of the city in order for the older trainer to continue with his mission of destroying the Team Rocket bases. It is now the beginning of the afternoon so they seem to be making some good time.

Walking along a path that leads out of the city the veteran made conversation by asking the little girl "So how do you feel about beating the whole Sprout Tower" He knew that she has a LOT of things to say about that so that's what he started with

Breathing in and out deeply with relief the little girl answered "Overjoyed is one of the words I would say but that's a big understatement. I feel like...like" She couldn't quite place the words to show how she feels

(A weight has been lifted from your shoulders) Pikachu offered from his perch on Red's shoulder

Riolu chose at that moment to say something himself (Perhaps you feel as though you just overcame a major obstacle and you have witnessed your hard work pay off) He announced from his place in between the two trainers

"Both of those and more. Man I can just tell that we can only get better from here on out" She told them unaware that Red is leading them somewhere for special training.

Making a few twists and turns to find what he is looking for the cloaked trainer told her "Just remember to not get cocky okay. Life has a funny way of bringing you back to earth if you do. Good job though, I knew you could do it" Once he found a clearing with enough space he place his things on the ground and waited for the raven haired girl to do the same.

Noticing this Veronica placed her own things on the ground and asked "Uh...Red what are we doing here. I thought we had to get to the next town before nightfall." She was a little confused when her mentor/teacher shared a look with his Pokemon and they all nodded at the same time.

Walking a few feet away from the girl the veteran told her "Apparently you forgot what I promised you yesterday when you finished battling the monks." Good thing he is the kind of person to complete the deals he makes

It took her a few moments to think back and remember what exactly he promised her but when she did her eyes widened in child like excitement and she could barely keep it out of her voice when she asked "D-d-do you really...mean that...You're going to start teaching me Aura/magic" She did squeal a bit in excitement when he nodded his hooded head.

Putting the hood off of his face the little girl had to see how serious the older trainer's next words are "Just remember Veronica. Using Aura is no joke. It can harm people as much as it can help if used incorrectly and I will strain you a lot whenever you use it. Today I'm just going to teach you the basics and once I see that you're ready for more I'll teach you then, okay?" He told her since he knows first hand how Aura can be when he first started.

Looking confused but trusting the call made by Red the little girl told him "Okay as long as I can help after I learn Aura. I'm ready" She's confident that she could put at least some effort into learning this new move

_We'll see about that._ He thought to himself and decided to start things off simple by asking "Before we get started Let me ask you a question. What exactly do you know about Aura?" To her surprise and confusion

Looking to the two Pokemon at the older trainers side she asked the three of them "Why do you want to know how much I know?" To be honest she thought Red will tell her like he usually does to things she doesn't understand

(We're basically seeing what you know and also seeing what we're working with) The Electric Mouse answered for his companions with the two nodding in agreement

(It is good to know what the student knows to that the teachers, myself and Master Red, can know what we can and can't teach you about the art of Aura) Riolu added clearing up whatever confusion Veronica had left

_I told him about calling me Master and look at what he does _Was the trainer's final thoughts before the seven year old began telling what she knows about the topic at hand.

Taking up a contemplative face the little girl told them "Well from what I saw from you Red Aura is this force that, like you said before, can help and harm people depending on the person. As far as healing goes it is pretty effective in healing the injured. It was also around a long time ago but then the users just vanished leaving only you, me, and a guy named Riley that you talked about in Rota while we were there." She told them everything she knows which surprised even her on how little she knows "Oh. And we were also there for you to learn more about Aura and where we got these cool necklaces" She finished referencing the solar and lunar necklaces they both have respectfully.

Looking at each other the three of them decided that they, understandably, have a lot to work with but that's what they are there. Nodding his head in slight acceptance Red told her "Well it seems that you know just enough then. And Aura isn't a 'force' like you think. It's actually energy" Beginning with the Aura lessons

"What do you mean energy?" She asked walking towards her mentors

(Exactly what he says. Aura isn't just using a type of force. It is the manipulation of energy and guiding it to where you want it to go.) The Emanation Pokemon explained while Veronica made it to them

Looking confused the little girl followed up with "What kind of energy is it then if it is not a force?" She thought she at least had that part down

Gesturing to their surroundings and seeing her confusion the older trainer told her "Everything. Aura is the energy that connects everything and everyone, People and Pokemon, use it in their day-to-day lives and they don't even know it. From the energy that is given to us by the Sun to the energy that even keeps us alive Aura is all of that" He also noticed that she got even more confused if the question mark floating over head is anything to go by.

Being more confused than earlier the little girl asked "But if everyone uses Aura how come you and the few others that know about it tell me that me, you, and Riley are the last ones that can use this...ability" Lucky they had an answer to that too

(Aura is, as explained earlier, the energy that everyone uses but not to the extent that you and Master Red have access to. Yes everyone possess Aura but none can manipulate it the way that you, myself, Master Red, and Riley can. You are the last ones as you called it) Riolu told her clearing up the confusion from the little girl

(Don't think about it too hard Veronica. They know what they're talking about and remember you'll learn more as you mature. I was around longer and I'm still confused about all of this) Pikachu added from his place by the trainer's side on the ground.

Nodding her head in agreement with the mouse the seven year old followed up with "Speaking of that. What am I going to learn for now Red?" All this information is giving her a slight headache

Knowing that the background info part is over Red told her "Right now before we learn anything more advanced you are going to learn how to tap into the Aura that is within you. I unlocked the hidden potential for you and now its up to you to access it" He decided to leave out the part of them Maternal Bonding until she was a little older.

"Okay then seems fair. How do I do that then?" She asked and was slightly confused when he sat down and motioned for her to do the same

Once he saw that she sat down not too far from him the older trainer began the lesson by saying "The first step, although very boring, is to meditate. Meditation is a way for you to calm yourself and access your Aura faster and once you get the hang of it you still have to meditate but it will come easy" Assuming his own meditative position the veteran also helped the seven year old assume her own position

"Why do we have to be calm to access our Aura? I thought you just use it and it goes?" She asked after Red fixed her up

(Though Aura is energy that we can manipulate on our own it is also highly affected by our emotional states) Riolu told her from his own meditating position near the two trainers. Pikachu was not too far away watching how the whole thing plays out.

"What do you mean by that Riolu" Veronica asked wondering what her emotions ave to do with this

(Do you know that saying 'Don't let your emotions control your actions', Aura uses the basic concept of that. If you are happy your Aura uses are a more positive one and can be used to help more than if you're calm. If angered then that rage will be turned into a more potent and powerful form but its harder to control. Different aspects of your emotions effect your Aura but there is one emotional state that you can't access your Aura) The Emanation Pokemon explained knowing that this had to be out of the way

"What emotional state is that?" Veronica followed up with a slightly better understanding

"Fear." Red told her and when the raven haired girl turned to him he continued "The only emotional state where your Aura doesn't respond at all is when fear takes over. The state of panic, the feeling of being utterly useless, the realization that there is nothing that you can do. Fear is one of the most powerful emotions and the only one that makes us do incredibly stupid things that we later regret when everything calms down. That's why our Aura doesn't respond when we are in the state of fear." He finished knowing that though he didn't have Aura when those events happened it wouldn't have made a difference.

Eyes widening slightly in realization the seven year old now has a better understanding on what is required of her if she goes through with the choice of learning Aura. Though most of those responsibilities are taken by Red and his own Pokemon she still has to do something to help. This only made her resolve stronger if only a little worried if she can't live up to Red's standards.

"So I have to be careful about how my emotions play out huh?" She asked hoping to lighten the mood a bit

The older trainer nodded his head and told her "Yes but don't just block your emotions out. You have to have some emotions. Continuing on with our lesson; Aura is the energy all around us as well as the inner energy in our very beings." He arranged his hands in front of him in a cupped position, palms facing each other and continued while closing his eyes "Focus your mind and body, clear your head of all unnecessary distractions, and breath deeply. Don't force the energy to move the way you want it to, but lead it, guide it. If you force it something will happen but not the way you want it to" He explained with the little girl hanging on to every work

(You must be patient and lead as though you are participating in a Pokemon battle. Like Master Red taught you, calm and collected.) Riolu told them assuming the same position the trainer in question is in.

"Once you have that down its only about having the Aura react and do this" He finished and when he did his hands reacted. A light blue glow erupted and from them and an ocean like light with a star like object floating in the center appeared before them. Riolu had the same results as well

The raven haired girl could only look on in wonder as the older trainer made it look so easy. She only saw from the only time he used it in front of her and that was when he saved her Eevee with this very ability when they first met. She has a long way to go that's for sure but she knows that she can do it.

Making the object disappear and opening his eyes again the veteran trainer told the girl "And now its your turn Veronica. Try and do it like how I did and you'll do just fine" He also noticed a little apprehension from her but he knows its only natural.

She nodded her head and assumed the position that the older trainer had earlier. Hands in a cupping motion, palms facing each other, eyes closed. She breathed deeply and tried doing what Red instructed her to do. Nothing was happening so far and Red knew it.

(She is forcing it Master) The Emanation Pokemon told him in a whisper so as to not distract the little girl who was scrunching her face in concentration

_Looks like we need to have another talk about the whole 'Master' thing _Red thought to himself before answering in his own whisper "I know. Looks like we have to do something to fix that" He already came up with a plan on how to do just that.

Veronica herself was having a hard time just trying to get something to happen to notice their conversation much. Through her concentration she heard Red tell her "Veronica keep up the concentration but think of these; Remember the Princess festival in O-Hina town and the entire day that followed." Strange that he brings that up at a time like this but Veronica complied anyway

She remembers that day perfectly. It started off as a regular day passing through the town looking for any information on a Rocket base that was in the area. They passed through and noticed that there were mainly women in the area at the time. There were men but they were carrying bags upon bags around with them and seemed to want to be murdered then and there. Even Red seemed uneasy and nothing gets to him much. She asked what was wrong and he, regrettably answered her and she was ecstatic. Long story short, there was a lot of shopping involved and Veronica proved to be quite capable when she wanted to be. Poor Red and his Pokemon had to carry everything that she had the older trainer buy.

Near the end of the day was when the tournament stared and that years prize was a special Pokemon inside of a regular Poke ball. Veronica couldn't enter since she was too young so there was only one other person to compete. After using every begging trick in the book as well as pleading, 'Rebecca' was ready to enter the competition. They didn't find a Rocket base but that's how she got her Clefairy that day.

She still giggles on how the mighty Red had to cross-dress, made her, Pikachu, and Riolu promise NEVER to tell anyone what happened that day, entered a girls only tournament, and won a little girl a Clefairy before burning all evidence that he was 'Rebecca' in the first place. Little did she know that something was reacting in her hands at that moment.

(Its working. Well, what do you know) Pikachu told them while watching the progress that Veronica unknowingly made

Sweat dropping at the whole experience the trainer went with his plan and told the girl "And remember the time when I made us hamburgers and fries and Pikachu took the Ketchup bottle faster than you could blink" He could feel the death glare the mouse was giving him. He noticed the little girl giggle a bit

(Hey, it was out in the open so it was fair game) Came the expected reply from the 'starter' Pokemon

She laughed her brains out when she found out about Pikachu's little problem with the condiment. Even funnier was when Red tired to get the bottle away from the mouse and the big fight that the Electric Mouse put up as to not to lose the bottle

(That was an interesting experience for us all that day) Riolu jabbed at his comrade with a small smirk.

Blushing madly, though its hard to tell, the Electric Mouse tried to steer the attention by saying (Yeah well what about you and your little 'interest' in the Mustard.) He knew he got somewhere when Riolu started blushing in embarrassment.

(I-I-I was only curious in what you saw in the condiment so I tried a different one since Ketchup was taken) Was the response from the slightly embarrassed Emanation Pokemon

Veronica heard the comment and nearly doubled over when that came up. That day when Red FINALLY managed to get the nearly empty bottle of Ketchup from Pikachu he turned to the table and was horrified when the Mustard was all gone with nothing left in the bottle. When he looked for who did it he found Riolu with his face and paws covered in the yellow sauce and what made it funnier was when the Pokemon calmly tried to blame Pikachu for that as well. She never knew those two knew such words, Red had to cover her ears for most of them. Her hands had just barely made the object that Red made earlier and the trainer knew his plan worked. It was faint but it was something

"...Veronica...Slowly and calmly open your eyes and look at your hands" Red told her in a whisper and she complied accordingly. He thought he would also have to bring out her win at the Tower to help as well but it looks like it wasn't needed

Slowly opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was that the three of them seemed to be look at something in her hands. Remembering what Red told her to do next the little girl looked at her hands and was amazed when she found the object, though faint, that Red managed to make in his example to her. She gasped at the realization but the object disappeared when that happened and that left her breathless.

"How does it feel?" He asked her while she was breathing for air

Gathering her thoughts, as well as her air, the raven haired girl answered "Amazing. I-I-I did it. I managed to do it." She thought she didn't have the right stuff but it looks like she has just enough

"Not exactly but you're getting there and I'm proud of you for doing that." Standing up and seeing that she did so, though a little slower, he went to get his things with the others following and told her "You might feel a little light headed but that's natural. Your not used to the strain it causes on your mind and body and with more training you will get better" And with that he grabbed his things and made his way out of the clearing where they had their 'Aura 101' class for the day.

Little did they know that they were being watched not too far away by a droid who sent the video feedback to a certain person who was looking for the leader of the group. The person was at a disclosed location and just finished watching and locating his target

"Oh come on Red. I thought that finding you would be harder than that. Oh well, the fun part of a hunt is the chase anyway. Finding the prey is one thing but the case is another story all together. Now to set up our meeting Mr. Red" The Marauder told himself getting everything for his rendezvous with the trainer in question.

With his Pokemon ready in their Dark balls and himself trained back to his former glory the villain is ready for anything the cloaked trainer throws at him. All he needs to do is find him and then they can 'have a party'.

* * *

_**WELL THERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE FROM ME AND JUST A HEADS UP. IF IT SEEMS THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE JUST KNOW THAT I HAVE SCHOOL IN THE WAY AND THEY GIVE ME A LOT OF WORK AND IN NO WAY AM I GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. I OWE IT TO YOU ALL AND MYSELF TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED AND I PLAN TO DO JUST THAT. NOW TO ANSWER REVIEWS;**_

**To 'Fallen Phoenix of Berk'; In regards to the chains holding back Evil!Ash know that only the first five were broken when the others lost faith in him. The sixth and the others will break differently from the first five. They only broke then to get the ball rolling.**

**To 'Guest(The one who gives the ideas)'; To answer your first question yes Ash will find out about the attack on his friends and mother but during the Tournament of The Gods and he will be PISSED. Second question yes the supporters will be spared. Think of them as the neutral party of the story that don't want to get too involved with all the drama. And for the third question...The enemy will FUCK UP Ash's goal of proving his innocence and you and the others will see how it unfolds.**

**To 'Guest(A Different one)'; Hope this chapter answers your question on what happens next.**

_**WELL THAT WAS ALL THE QUESTIONS THAT I COULD FIND. REMEMBER IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING BE SURE TO ASK AND I WILL EXPLAIN IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER 'REVIEW RESPONSE'. ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED YOU KNOW HOW TO TELL ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. AND LIKE I SAID EARLIER IF MY UPDATES SEEM TO BE FAR FROM EACH OTHER THEN ITS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND ME TRYING TO FIND WORK. REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE HAREM CHANGE/LEAVE IT THE SAME AND SEND IN YOUR HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT FOR EVERYONE. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	35. The First Encounter

_**WELL EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SELF EXPLANATORY SO I'M JUST GOING TO GO AHEAD AND START IT. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND FOR THE ACTION LOVERS OUT THERE HERE IS ONE SUCH CHAPTER FOR YOU. HOPE YOUR SATISFIED WITH THIS.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON...SHALL NOT BE MINE!(ANYONE GET THE REFERENCE)**_

_**AGES; SAME UNTIL THE NEXT REGION**_

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

The sound of an explosion resonated on the silent night in Big Town. The sounds of sirens could be heard a moment later and you could also see some of the lights of the once sleeping(-ish) town lighting up meaning that the noise woke a few people up.

Two figures could be seen running out of the burning mess that was the building they were both in. The much larger figure appeared to have dropped something on the ground while running and seems to be in no rush to bet it back. The two figures are Red and one of his companion Pokemon, Pikachu.

After making it a good distance away from the scene the veteran breathed a slight sigh of relief at another successful Rocket Base destruction. He sat down to catch his breath and to think about what happened this time around.

Seeing that the coast was clear for them for the moment the yellow mouse decided to take advantage of the situation and ask (Hey Ash. Didn't taking out that base seem a little too easy to you) He was hoping the trainer would catch on quick

Turns out he didn't when he replied "What do you mean by that Pikachu? It seems like it ended up like any other Rocket base we went to." The only thing that he would find different was that there were less Pokemon imprisoned in that base than the others he's been to.

Shaking his head the mouse decided to try a different approach (Not that but don't you find it a bit strange that there were a bit less grunts there than all the other bases we've been to in Kanto and here in Johto?) He decided to get straight to the point since they were wasting the night time.

Taking up a thinking position Ash thought back to their latest triumph over the Rockets. After a moment of thinking what his partner told him the veteran's eyes slightly widened in realization and he responded with "Now that you mention it, it does seem weird that the base seemed a little empty this time. You'd think that they would up their security with how much we've been screwing with them." Another thought that came up to the trainer was that maybe the base wasn't as important as the other ones.

Having a slightly sinking feeling in his gut Pikachu told the trainer (Well either way I have a bad feeling about this. You don't think their planning something do you) Climbing on his shoulder the mouse kept a look out for anything suspicious

Shaking his head and placing a hand on the mouse's head the raven haired trainer told the Pokemon "Pikachu if Team Rocket was planning on something involving us it would have happened as soon as we destroyed the first base in Kanto...But a little insurance never hurt anyone right?" While walking in the direction he left Veronica and Riolu not too long ago.

(Yeah, maybe. All I'm saying is that the base we destroyed this time was a little too easy. Better safe than sorry if you ask me) Was the comment that came from the 'starter' Pokemon

"You might have a point there buddy but with all the training and progress we've made, I'd like to see those Rockets try" Came the confident and ready reply from the raven haired veteran.

However the little yellow mouse's worries proved to be correct since 500 yards away from them is the very person who has been tracking them down for the past few months. He is seeing them from a distance thanks to special binoculars that are also collecting data while observing its targets. He has also taken a few contingencies to make sure that he gets the job done right the first time.

Removing the spy equipment from his eyes the Marauder told himself "It's about time I finally found your ass Mr. Red. All these months avoiding me and now your luck has finally run out...Then again, that was mostly spying and you never stayed in the same place for long." He removed one of his Dark Balls attached to his vest with a dark grin on his face

"Let's see how you like my new and improved Dark Balls. I was hoping to save it for the bastard who locked me up but this is a close second" And with that the hired gun went off to face his target.

Meanwhile with Ash and Pikachu the duo were getting closer and closer to the camp and it seems that the little yellow mouse was getting anxious about something.

Noticing this easily the veteran asked the Pokemon "Something the matter Pikachu? You seem a little on edge" He heard a sigh coming from the mouse and stopped walking when the Pokemon jumped off his shoulder right in front of him

(There is something that I want to talk to you about Ash. Now is a good time to get it out in the open) Pikachu thought long and hard about the decision he's going to make and he is going to follow through.

"If this is about getting extra Ketchup for dessert you can forget it. You will get the same amount you always get" Was the response from the trainer and he was confused when Pikachu shook his head

(No its not that...though damn it. Its something serious that I had to think a long time about and I feel ready to make it) The seriousness of his voice made Ash feel a little uneasy

Knowing better to not joke around this time Ash told his 'starter' "How serious is it buddy?" He wonders how this will effect the others and he doesn't even know what they are going to talk about yet

Gathering up his courage and swallowing a bit the Electric type told his trainer (I want to evolve) The trainer's eyes widened noticeably when he heard that phrase come from Pikachu's mouth

He honestly had no idea how to respond to that. All these years of condemning his own evolution and trying to prove he can be just as strong or stronger that any Pikachu or Raichu ensured that the problem of evolution won't come up ever. But hearing it now after 10 years gave him a sucker punch to his gut. Though with his own Pokemon they never do anything without an underlying tone and Pikachu is no different.

Trying to gather his thoughts Ash asked his partner "How long have you been thinking about this Pikachu?" He wouldn't be surprised it it was more than a year

(...Since Kalos.) Was the hesitant response from the mouse and Ash can see why that is

"Over three years. Any particular reason why you want to evolve" He got a nod of the head and waited for Pikachu to state his reasons

(I want to ascend to the next level of everything) Seeing that Ash is still a bit confused Pikachu continued (Ever since we got the Thunder Badge in Vermilion City and faced that Raichu I was on top of the world. Think about it a small little Pikachu defeating a large, powerful Raichu. Its unheard of. But whenever we face other Raichu I always end up being outclassed by them until I win the second time.)

"But your determination and effort makes sure that you improve not matter what" Ash cut in with knowing exactly what the mouse means.

(True. But I'm already the 'worlds most powerful Pikachu', some say, and I already know all the speed attacks and abilities that I can learn at this stage. But that's it. I can only learn speed attacks and any offensive attacks won't be as strong.)

"So you want to evolve just to get stronger. Pikachu our training will make sure you get stronger"

Shaking his head Pikachu responded (I don't just want to get stronger. I want to help out in this crazy adventure) Ash was confused at that part

"What do you mean by that" He asked already dreading the answer no matter what it is

(You said so yourself that this journey of ours will be different than anything we've ever faced before. I mean we're taking out Team Rocket and you're going to catch a legendary soon. Adding that you technically adopted Veronica is already vastly different from our past adventures. If anything big does come up I want to be ready for anything that comes our way. Hell even Bulbasaur and Squritle fully evolved and you know their views on evolving.) Ash had to nod his head at that part

"They never wanted to evolve and wanted to be the strongest they can be without it. But then they evolved during our two year training and again soon after I was betrayed" Could they have known that that was going to happen. Probably or probably not.

(I want to help to the fullest of my abilities and I can't to that as a simple Pikachu. I need the power that comes with being a Raichu to fully protect you, Veronica, and anyone else we care about that didn't turn their backs on us) It was silent soon after the claim was made.

Ash knew that Pikachu had his mind set with evolving and also knew that almost nothing can change his mind. To protect loved ones and keep them and everyone safe they need all the help they can get. Hell even Riolu is not to far from evolving himself. He didn't do it sooner because he needed to do a few things as a Riolu first. This won't be easy but when has anything in his life ever been that way recently.

After a few more moments of silence and taking a calming breath Ash asked the Pokemon "...When do you want to evolve?" Just saying that made him want to rethink the whole thing

Looking a little startled the mouse responded (What makes you think that I want to do it later and not now?) He got a small smirk from Ash when he said that

Looking at his 'starter' the trainer told him "Because I know you Pikachu. You want to stay that way a little longer before everything changes for you and say goodbye to your Pikachu body." He got a smirk from the mouse as well

Looking square into his trainer's chocolate brown eyes Pikachu told him (When you capture that legendary. A little soon after that is when I want to be a Raichu) He's glad to know that Ash has his back and will support him with this decision.

"You got it buddy" And with that the raven haired trainer offered his arm for Pikachu to climb on and the mouse was more than happy to accept it and they continued on to camp.

(Did you remember to leave the data we collected in a place where the Police can find it) The yellow mouse asked after a moment of silence

Nodding his head the raven haired trainer responded with "Yeah and I made sure that the base wasn't too wrecked so that the cops can investigate further. We clear the place and they check out what we left." And with that they went into a silence until they made their way back to camp.

Making various twists and turns as well as ensuring that they aren't being followed the duo made it back to the camp and found that Veronica was practicing her Aura with Riolu mentoring her while they were gone. From the looks of it she isn't making much progress.

Walking into the clearing where their camp is at the raven haired trainer made his presence known by announcing "You're forcing it a little too much Veronica. Relax a bit and focus. You'll get it" He broke their concentration and they both smiled when they saw that the two of them returned relatively unharmed

Standing up and dusting herself off the little girl greeted the auburn haired trainer by stating "I thought I had it that time. You make it look so easy." She felt a pressure on her head and looked to see Red with his hand on her head

"Don't worry about things like that. You've making good progress these past few months and sure you can't summon your Aura yet but you know the basics right? That's enough for now" He made his way to pack up their things and travel a bit before daybreak. That way they leave Big Town and rest a bit before getting to the next Rocket base.

Seeing that Red is starting to pack their things the little girl went to go help out with the effort "So where are we going to go to next Red?" She asked while putting their camping things away. Pikachu and Riolu are helping as well with the smaller items.

"Bloomingvale. Though there wasn't much data on the place it did say that it was home to an important research facility. Maybe then I'll get some answers to what they are planning" He answered and with that they continued with what they were doing

While they were putting their things away their stalker had finally caught up to them and managed to, unfortunately, keep a large enough distance so that neither 'Red'/Ash or Riolu can sense him. Fingering the Dark Ball in his hand the Marauder grinned knowing he has them trapped

"Finally. Now is when the fun begins. Hope you like my little surprise Red" And with that he threw the sphere up into the air and along with a mysterious shock wave a fierce looking Tyranitar emerged from the ball of darkness with an enormous roar

"**Hyper Beam**" He pointed in the direction the group was at and the Armor Pokemon wasted no time in quickly charging and firing the Powerful attack

Meanwhile at the now packed up camp everyone's eyes were wide because of the monstrous roar that came recently. Red and his Pokemon were looking around to see what caused it while Veronica help her Eevee a little closer and stayed by Red.

The first thing that the veteran trainer saw was a mysterious shock wave pass harmlessly through them but then he, and the rest of them, saw the mother of all **Hyper Beams** going straight to them.

Quickly grabbing Veronica and her Eevee the trainer and his Pokemon just barely managed to move out of the way with Red shouting "LOOK OUT" While they were at it

Landing a few feet away with only the slightest of difficulties the veteran set down the little girl and looked to where the beam originated from. What he saw was a rather mean looking Tyranitar and a figure that he can't make out because of the dark of the night.

"So you're the one behind the attack huh? Show yourself and let me see who you really are" He announced while pulling out a shrunken Poke ball. He pressed the center of the ball to enlarge it but when nothing happened he tried again and again.

(Red is everything okay.) Pikachu asked once he and Riolu made it to the trainer's side.

Getting worried by the second the Red announced "The Poke ball won't enlarge. Veronica, try one of yours" He instructed and he grew even more worried when she tried and got the same results as him.

"Nothing's happening. What's going on" She asked him glad she has Pikachu, Riolu, and her Eevee are already outside.

"What's going on is that everything is going according to plan that's what" The figure by the Armor Pokemon answered and everyone turned their attention to him.

Stopping their efforts in their Poke ball problems the older trainer told their new adversary "Okay then we'll play along. What exactly is going according to plan might we ask?" He was prepared for anything this new guy might say

Grinning at his identity not being discovered the Marauder decided to tell them since they are now sitting Psyducks "Well its simple. With my new Dark Balls I've made some adjustments so that whenever I summon a Pokemon an electromagnetic pulse will make all Poke balls within a 5 mile radius useless for 10 hours. That means Poke balls coming to and leaving trainers will be useless as long as your in the radius. That and the Pokemon captured in them are more evil, badder, and stronger than the last version of my Dark Balls" Everyone's eyes widened at the explanation provided especially the last part.

'Red'/Ash had to think quickly on this one. For 10 hours all of the Poke balls in a 5 mile radius are useless. Even the ones he will get so he can't ask Arceus to send in a Pokemon that can help them in this. All the Pokemon that can be of some help are Pikachu, Riolu, and Veronica's Eevee. But since Eevee is still under-trained its up to the Electric type and the Fighting type. Red stopped his thinking for a moment...Dark Balls. That could only mean.

"Hey you in the shadows let me ask you a question." The trainer told to the man with the Tyranitar.

Chuckling a bit the Marauder responded with "Begging for mercy won't help anything but go ahead and ask away" He crossed his arms waiting for the coming question.

Narrowing his eyes and taking a stance the cloaked trainer asked "You wouldn't happen to go by the name of the 'Iron Masked Marauder' would you?" He knew he got the nail on the head when he got a slow clap in response

Looking towards her mentor the raven haired girl asked "Uh Red who exactly is this 'Marauder' you are talking about" She already knows that the man could be him but that's it.

Not taking his eyes off the new threat Red explained "He is a high ranking member of Team Rocket and someone you don't want to cross without being prepared. The Dark balls he talked about earlier are bad news. They capture a Pokemon and corrupt them making them evil and crazy strong. He should still be locked up. I wonder how he escaped" And with that the auburn haired trainer waited for anything

"Glad to see you did you're homework on me. I'm touched, this makes my job a lot easier without all the introductions and such. Now come with me peacefully or we can do this the fun way" The Tyranitar at his side roared in anticipation of the coming battle.

Jumping in front of their trainer/friend Pikachu and Riolu tensed for the coming battle with the yellow mouse stating (There is no way in hell that you are taking Red with you) Though only Red himself and Veronica can understand them

(It will be over our decomposed carcasses) The Emanation Pokemon added with just as much determination

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you" The trainer told the Marauder with the others at his side

Grinning like a mad man the Rocket member announced "Fun way it is then. Tyranitar, use **Ancient Power** and send them to hell" With a roar the Armor Pokemon summoned many boulders of various sizes and launched them at the group without stop

Thinking quickly the older trainer of the group told the others "Everyone move now" Thanks to their training all of them managed to avoid the barrage of boulders and rocks that are coming at them. For how long is everyone's guess

"Pikachu, use an **Iron Tail**, **Quick Attack** combo and try to catch the Tyranitar off guard. Riolu you do the same but you do it with an **Agility**, **Focus Punch** combo. GO!" The trainer announced while avoiding the coming attacks and making sure Veronica and her Eevee are avoiding them as well

Nodding at the directions given both Pokemon set off to do as they were told. Pikachu used his small size to his advantage and used the speed gained from the **Quick Attack** to maneuver through the boulders and used the **Iron Tail** to swat any that got too close. It was difficult since the new Dark Balls added a crazy amount of power to the Tyranitar but the mouse was handling it well for the most part.

Riolu himself took to the same strategy but the Emanation Pokemon stuck to the ground and since he isn't as small as his comrade he used the speed boost that came with the **Agility** that Red asked him to do and moved this way and that to get as close as he can to stop the barrage that is coming with the **Ancient Power**. The Fighting type also used the **Focus Punches** to destroy any that got too close but as with Pikachu's situation, that can be easier said than done.

Looking with a stern facial expression the Marauder commented to himself "He might be a little stronger than I first thought. But that's what I was hoping for" And he told the Armor Pokemon "Use **Flamethrower** as well."

Roaring at the next command the Armor Pokemon quickly 'brought on the heat' and opened its maw to send in a torrent of flames that combined and ignited the boulders that are already being sent to the group. Their task of stopping them just got harder since now Red has to worry about a forest fire starting soon.

_Crap, now I have something else to worry about. I have to get out of the radius so that in case a fire DOES start I can call out some back up...But how? _Was the thought that was racing through Red's mind as he was still weaving and waving through a combination of boulders and now ignited boulders.

Coming up with a last second idea the veteran trainer, while still avoiding the oncoming rocks, called out to the little girl "Veronica!" Once he saw that he has her attention he continued "I want you and Eevee to put out any fires that might come out. We can't risk this whole forest burning down and hurting the Pokemon and people around here. We'll try and lure him away from the forest and hopefully get out of this radius so that we can get some back up. I'll take on the Marauder" He knew that they can't just keep dodging his attacks for 10 hours so the plan will have to do.

"But how will be able to-" Too late. Just as Veronica was about to finish her statement Red took off in the direction of their assailant. Remembering her training and seeing that her Eevee is still in fighting shape the little girl told the Pokemon "Well Eevee there we have it. Anyways lets do this and use **Sand Attack** on any fire, spark, or ember we find" The Evolution Pokemon offered a quick nod of the head and with that the two of them set off to do as the older trainer told of them.

"Finally the target fights back. Tyranitar...kill their Pokemon" The Rocket told the Pokemon and it responded by stopping its barrage, roaring aggressively, and charging at the Pokemon nearest to it, both Pikachu and Riolu.

Quickly using its advanced speed the Armor Pokemon charged at a speed that's not common to its species and slashed at the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon with a **Focus Punch** for Pikachu and a **Shadow Claw** for Riolu. It would have landed if not for the two of them using their speed to narrowly avoid the incoming attacks.

(Great now we have great big and ugly to worry about) Pikachu remarked while hitting Tryanitar with an **Iron Tail** to the back. Even with their amazing rise with training it seems that the damage was minimal.

After firing an **Aura Sphere** to their shared target's face and seeing that it had the same effect as Pikachu's earlier attack Riolu commented (Is now really the appropriate time for this? We need to focus on defeating this opponent.) He had to dodge a fast paced **Stone Edge** after he finished speaking. And with that the two Pokemon continued their battle.

Meanwhile Red is finding out that this Rocket is not one to be taken lightly. Almost every time he thinks that there is an opening the Marauder proves that it was just an illusion to get him to drop his guard but luckily he isn't a beginner in hand-to-hand combat.

Reeling back from blocking the flying kick that would have made him fly the veteran decided to change tactics by charging at his opponent at a fast pace. Making it look like he was going to attack from the front and seeing that the Marauder blocked the front Red quickly used some of his Aura to enhance his speed and in a blur appeared behind the Rocket. Using the slight surprise the veteran delivered a spinning kick that was surprisingly blocked by the Marauder. Though on the bright side it did knock him back a bit.

Grinning at the spunk of his target the Marauder decided to make conversation by saying "Well this is a shock. I never thought you had this much skill kid. I can see how you managed to defeat Gabriel" Though the trainer isn't buying any of it at all

Catching his breath a bit the trainer responded with "Oh really? Do tell then oh wise one" Anyone could tell that the auburn haired trainer was being incredibly sarcastic.

Ignoring that comment completely the Rocket Officer told the trainer "Oh come there is no need to be like that is there? Its been a while since I had a challenge like this so I want to make it last. Besides I have a job to do and I plan to finish it." He assumed a fighting position while stating his point

Taking up a similar position the trainer decided to ask "Not to bring down the mood or anything but what does your job involve with me anyways" If its to kill him then the Marauder has to get in line for that one.

Chuckling a bit the older man decided to humor the trainer by saying "All I know is that you've proven to be a big problem to Team Rocket and its goals...So the boss wants me to bring you alive to have a little TALK" He charged at the trainer at full speed at the end of that statement.

Having no other option Red charged in at full speed as well and the combat began again. Side stepping the right hook thrown at him the cloaked trainer seized the opportunity and tried to deliver an uppercut that hit its mark. The Marauder reeled back a bit from the blow but he was right back at it and proved it by delivering a successful body blow that slightly knocked the wind out of Red. It would have been two but the trainer blocked it in time.

Trying a different tactic once again the cloaked veteran decided to try sweeping at the Rocket's feet which caused him to leap to avoid it. That was his chance. Keeping with the momentum of the sweep the trainer used that to launch himself at his opponent's midsection and managed to knock him back since the Marauder was in mid landing when Red executed his move. He found out the hard way that his opponent is wearing a metal plating around that area but he was still a little stunned that he felt that.

Ignoring the now throbbing pain in his head Red ran and delivered a flying punch to the face of the slightly stunned Marauder and a left hook to finish it off. The trainer had to shake his head a bit from the sudden dizzy spell that came to him. Luckily it passed as soon as it came.

While both Red and his Pokemon were facing off against their adversaries Veronica and her Eevee were watching the battle with rapt attention as this is only the second time that she has ever seen Red fighting a member of Team Rocket. The first was when they were in Rota, obviously.

Looking at the battlefield and seeing how things are turning out the little girl commented "Everyone is out there keeping that 'Marauder' guy at bay while we are just sitting on the sidelines. What can we do to help?" The only one who heard her was the Evolution Pokemon as the others were busy at the moment

Looking confused at her trainer the Pokemon responded with (Nothing much. Remember that they are in a WAY higher level than us and if we get involved we will get annihilated in an instant. We can only watch and hope Red, Pikachu, and Riolu win this one like last time) Sadly the Normal type had a point and so they continued watching to see if the tides will turn.

Reeling back from a cross armed chop that he just barely blocked Red knew that he was starting to run out of options. He's a little tired since he just came back from destroying a Rocket Base and knowing that he can't call out any Pokemon to help end this quicker leaves this all to Pikachu, and Riolu. From the looks of things from what he saw those two are having some good progress but they can't keep this up forever.

"1 1/2 hours" His opponent announced suddenly which prompted the trainer to look on in confusion

"1 1/2 hours of what?" He asked a little winded but still prepared for anything

Cracking his neck and stretching a bit to relieve the slight soreness of the fight the Marauder told the trainer "Its been that long since I disabled your Poke balls and since we started this fight. 8 1/2 left to go and your looking a little tired right now." He grinned sharply at the end of the statement

Narrowing his eyes at the older man the auburn haired trainer tried to come up with a way to end this quickly and get away from this mad man. Searching the surrounding area he found nothing but once he laid eyes on Veronica and her Eevee a last second idea came to him. Pulling out 3 Poke balls the veteran hoped that this will work.

Seeing the trainer pull out the ball disappointed the Rocket and it can be heard when he told the trainer "Oh come now. Didn't I already tell you that it was useless to pull out a Poke ball when I call out a Pokemon inside a Dark Ball. As long as you're in the 5 mile radius no ball brought in or out can be activated for 10 hours and its only been 1 1/2 hours. You have no chance" Especially since he has 5 more Pokemon in his special Dark Balls

Smirking to the confusion of the Marauder Red announced "Well then its a good thing that I'm not the one who's calling these three Pokemon out right" Afterwards he suddenly shouted "VERONICA CATCH" Quickly turning to the direction of the little girl he threw the Poke balls much to the confusion of everyone. Even the Pokemon who stopped fighting for a moment to see what's going on.

Slightly panicking at the incoming spheres the raven haired girl managed to catch two of them while her Eevee helped with catching the last one and giving it to her afterwards. Calming down a bit the little girl was confused and looked to Red for an explanation as evidenced by her saying "Red what am I supposed to do with these. We can't summon the Pokemon in them remember." She also doesn't understand why they were given to her of all people.

Facing his opponent with a second wind the veteran told the girl "That's why I want you and Eevee to get out of here quickly, get out of the 5 mile radius, summon those Pokemon, and bring them here so they can help us finish them. Those three should be more than enough" He knew that the Marauder would get an idea of his own once heard but he trusts that Veronica will complete the task given to her

(I see. Excellent idea Master) Riolu commented knowing that assistance is needed since him, Pikachu, and the Tyranitar they're fighting against are exhausted and if the Armor Pokemon falls, then the Marauder will have more super powered Pokemon to throw at them.

Nodding her head quickly and turning away the little girl started running as fast as she can with the Poke balls and her Eevee by her side.

Not wanting to take any chances the Rocket pulled out two more Dark Balls and announced "Oh no you don't you little brat. Weavile, Scizor, take care of this NOW" He threw the spheres before any of them had a time to react and the two affirmed Pokemon appeared and made a beeline to Veronica who froze when the Marauder made his announcement. The shock waves also made another appearance since the new Dark balls were used to summon a Pokemon.

Both of the super charged Pokemon made a beeline to the girl and her Pokemon with a **Night Slash** and **Metal Claw** prepared respectively and were just inches away when a **Thunderbolt** and **Aura Sphere** collided with them which managed to make them halt their attack and turn to the Electric Mouse and Emanation Pokemon who launched it.

Taking advantage of the situation Red shouted "Veronica GO NOW! Me and the others have things covered here. You just go do what I told you to do" After a split second of silence he told her "We'll be okay. I promise" And with that he made a charge to the Rocket before he had a chance to summon another Pokemon to the mix and began round three.

Taking on his example Pikachu told the Weavile (Come on you overgrown weasel and come get me. That is if you have the Typing to take me on) He goaded going with the plan.

Shaking his head but going along regardless Riolu told the Scizor (This is very unlike me to say but; come and get me you Praying Mantis reject) The Emanation Pokemon waited for the coming result of their goading

Luckily for them that is worked since both the Sharp Claw and Pincer Pokemon turned to the smaller Pokemon, snarled viciously, and charged at them leaving Veronica by herself with her Eevee and the three Poke balls Red gave her.

After a moment of seeing the new battle unfold with a new intensity the little girl was snapped out of it when the Evolution Pokemon pulled on her pants slightly.

Knowing what Veronica might feel the Normal type none the less told her (Come on Veronica. We have to get moving) Though the small Pokemon herself finds this hard to do as well

"But they'll be decimated at this rate" She countered while not having the will to leave the scene of the now vicious battle

(Which is why we have to get going now while we have the chance) Motioning the Poke balls in the young trainer's hand she continued (We can't do anything now and the Pokemon in those balls can help us. We're the only hope to end this quickly) Their attention was slightly taken when the large explosion of attacks and grunts of pain reached their ears

Looking to the battle one last time the little girl nodded once and started to run as fast as she can with her Eevee following close behind. She only hopes that nothing bad happens while she brings the help that Red asked for. She also wonders which three Pokemon are going to help with that.

* * *

_**WELL I THINK I'LL JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT FOR THE MOMENT AND WHAT HAPPENS WILL BE REVEALED OBVIOUSLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL FOCUS ON THE PEOPLE ON ASH'S SIDE. SO HOW DO YOU LIKE MY IDEA OF HAVING PIKACHU EVOLVE SOON? THAT PART WILL BE ELABORATED FURTHER IN ANOTHER CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT THAT. AS YOU CAN ALSO TELL I SKIPPED AROUND A BIT BUT DON'T WORRY NOTHING MUCH HAPPENED TO THEM EXCEPT CATCHING 2 NEW POKEMON FOR VERONICA AND 1 FOR ASH. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO RUSHED...OH WELL. NOW TO ANSWER QUESTIONS;**_

**To 'UltimateCCC'; Riolu and the Mustard is just something I just put in since Pikachu already had Ketchup. I wanted those two to be similar in their obsessions but Riolu's is more controlled than Pikachu's. That and using ****Mayonnaise is a NO NO. Think about it; Riolu covered in the white stuff. My dirty minded readers(I don't mind if you are) will tear me a new one with that.**

**To 'Red the Pokemon Master'; Well I can do that but I want Brock and Cilan to suffer for their betrayal and not die yet. Throughout the story Ash will progressively be VERY protective of Veronica so there is that. The reason will arise in the story later.**

_**THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS I COULD FIND FOR NOW. DON'T FORGET THAT ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY CONFUSIONS YOU HAVE, TELL ME AND I'LL CLEAR THEM OUT. ALSO I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING **_**VERY_ PATIENT WITH ME AND THE POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER. THOUGH THEY MIGHT NOW TAKE SOME TIME BEFORE THEY ARE POSTED KNOW THAT I WILL POST A CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THIS. REMEMBER TO SEND IN RECOMMENDATIONS AND VOTE FOR THE HAREM CHANGE AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE._**


	36. The Great Escape

_**THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO NOTHING MUCH TO SAY BUT THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. THOUGH ON A SHORT NOTE DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS COMES OUT AS A LITTLE SHORT.**_

_**DISCLAIMER;POKEMON...NOT MINE...END OF STORY.**_

_**AGES; SAME AS LAST TIME SO NOTHING WAS CHANGED THERE**_

* * *

Running was the only thing that the 7 year old can do at the moment. With Eevee by her side and the Poke balls that Red gave her she knew that she has to complete the task that he gave her or else they are all doomed.

Keeping with the pace that she set Veronica spoke aloud "How are we supposed to know when we make it out of the 5 mile radius Eevee?" She also looked around periodically to see if they were being followed by that crazy Marauder or his Pokemon. Luckily they weren't for the moment

Maintaining a good speed and keeping up with her trainer the Evolution Pokemon told her (I don't know. Maybe when the balls activate and enlarge can we really tell.) The little girl nodded at that and continued on her way while checking a Poke ball every so often.

* * *

Meanwhile Red and his Pokemon are having more than their fair share of problems at the moment for multiple reasons. For starters Red has to keep his combat with the Marauder going so that he won't call out anymore Pokemon from his Dark Balls and ruin Veronica's chances at bringing help. He also has to ensure that none of them give the Marauder and his Pokemon any room to collaborate on anything or try something that will spell out the end for them.

His Pokemon on the other hand have a significantly harder task than Red does. They have to ensure that they are not overwhelmed by 3 super charged Pokemon and that they don't get past them and get to Veronica before she finishes the task given to her by the veteran trainer. On the bright side, if you can call it that, the Tyranitar Pikachu and Riolu fought earlier is already exhausted and near the point of collapse and will do just that in they play their cards right. The only problem is the fresh, ready to battle Weavile and Scizor but when is it ever easy for them recently?

Narrowly avoiding the headlock he was about to be in the veteran noticed that the Marauder seems to be enjoying this fight more than he's letting on if the crazy grin on his face is anything to go by. Using a split second to shake his head of the distraction the trainer went in once again at full speed.

Charging at a quick rate the two of them continued with Red trying to deliver a flying punch empowered with the momentum of his run right at the Marauder. However using quick thinking the older man grabbed the arm of his adversary and karate tossed him over head and into the hard ground below. Luckily for the trainer he used his slightly heightened reflexes and grounded his feet moments before he collided with the ground and grabbed at the arm that tossed him. Sadly for him that left an opening for the Marauder to use. Using his free arm he delivered a devastating blow to the trainer's midsection which sent him crashing to the ground and out of breath.

Chuckling darkly under his breath the Marauder decided to add some fire to the flame by stomping on the trainer's chest with his boot and before he had a chance to react, crouched down and grabbed him by the neck bringing out a gag of surprise from the trainer.

* * *

Some distance away fighting the intense battle Pikachu saw what had befallen the veteran and with a surprised tone in his voice he yelled out (Oh no, ASH-Argh) He was halted from doing anything further since his small distraction lead to an opening which the Weavile used to deliver a powerful **Night Slash** to the yellow Mouse.

Snickering mischievously the Dark type told the downed Mouse (Next time keep your eyes on your opponent. Well, if you live for a next time that is) The Sharp Claw Pokemon was about to deliver a **Dark Pulse** to finish before out of the blue an **Aura Sphere** shot towards it and collided with the Dark-Ice type knocking it back some ways away.

When the small dust cloud cleared it was revealed that it was Riolu who threw the sphere and is standing in front of Pikachu and facing their three adversaries with an unwavering eye.

Getting up and shaking off the slight pain the Mouse told the Emanation Pokemon (Thanks for the assist. Shouldn't have given the opening like that) Taking a deep breath the 'starter' got into the battle stance once again

Before things got started once again Riolu told Pikachu (I know where your worries come from my friend. I too worry for Master's safety right now but at the moment we have more important matters to deal with don't you think?) To enforce this idea the Emanation Pokemon went into the battle stance as well

(Well...(Sigh) you have a point there. Hopefully Ash can handle things himself for now) Was the response from the Mouse and with a running start the two went back into the battle scene.

Knowing that the Weavile is the fastest of them all Pikachu used an **Agility**, **Quick Attack** combination to get the jump on the Sharp Claw Pokemon by running in circles around it and right when the Dark-Ice type had its attention on him the Electric Mouse quickly leaped into the air. Spinning rapidly in the air with his tail taking on a bright white color the 'starter' Pokemon unleashed an **Iron Tail** attack fueled by the momentum of the fall. Unfortunately Weavile got out of its stupor in the nick of time and used a quick **Metal Claw** to intercept the attack. The resulting shock wave split the two of them apart for a moment but they clashed once again soon after.

Meanwhile Riolu was trying his hardest to keep up with the speed of the Scizor and power of Tyranitar at the same time. Luckily for him the Tyranitar is already exhausted from their battle earlier so it wont take much to put the Armor Pokemon down for the count now. The real problem is Scizor and how to weaken it when he is already weakened himself.

Leaping high into the air to avoid the oncoming **Giga Impact** that the Armor Pokemon attempted the Emanation Pokemon had only a second to react before a double **Bullet Punch** was launched at him. Remembering his intensive training the past year and further, Riolu managed to just narrowly avoid the barrage of claws that were upon him. Having only a split second to react the Fighting type, using his own impressive speed, moved his right paw forward and delivered a devastating **Force Palm** to the Pincer Pokemon's midsection and sent it flying back before landing on the ground. Seeing the Bug-Steel type get up and upon seeing that sparks of electricity flared up every now and then as well as seeing it grunt in pain meant that Riolu was successful in paralyzing Scizor.

_That has made my battle run a little smoother thankfully _Was the thought racing through Riolu's mind before getting back into the battle. Using **Agility** the Pokemon reeled back its right fist which glowed a bright white color and managed to successfully unleash a powerful **Focus Punch** to Tryanitar's diamond-shaped patch of scales which sent recoiling back in sheer pain. Using that as the opening needed the Emanation Pokemon cupped its paws together, formed a bright ball of yellow energy, and launched with all his might a strong **Focus Blast** which hit its mark in the face. The resulting force behind the attack managed to send Tyranitar flying back into a tree where the Pokemon and the tree fell down hard and neither tree or Pokemon got back up after that.

Breathing deeply after the last attacks Riolu told himself (One down) And looking back to see Scizor standing up with struggle and seeing Pikachu and Weavile fighting with their all made the Pokemon finish with (And who knows how many to go) And with that Riolu went back into battle but this time only facing off against the Pincer Pokemon.

* * *

Back with 'Red'/Ash and the Marauder the latter still had the former by the neck and appears to not be letting go or loosening his grip anytime soon. Running out of breath the veteran knew he had to come up with something before he passes out.

Noticing that one of the Rocket's Pokemon is down for the count the trainer commented "Well look at that. Seems like the tables are turning aren't they." Sadly that got him a punch in the face from the Rocket but at least his grip on his neck loosened a bit. Not much but a bit

Shaking his head the Elite responded with "Well that was a useless Pokemon anyway. I can just get another stronger one and leave this one out to die" He even added a dark chuckle to the end at the humor of it

Red however saw no humor when he stated "Well aren't you just the freshest bag of shit I've seen in my life" Two more punches in the face had him spitting blood but he didn't care.

Waving a finger with his free hand in front the trainer's face the Rocket told his victim "Now, now Mr. Red. Didn't your parents ever tell you that you should respect your elders. I expected more from someone like you" He tightened his grip on the trainer's throat at the end of his statement.

Finding it a little harder to breath normally the veteran stubbornly replied "I only give my respect to those who earn it...The only thing that you'll earn is a swift kick in the ass!" As expected the response got him a few more punches to the face and caused him to spit out more blood.

Getting fed up with all this the Rocket Elite used his free hand to pull out a Dark Ball and showed it to the grounded trainer. Seeing his slightly panicked face had him chuckling darkly since he knew what would happen next.

Waving the enlarged ball in his face the Marauder mockingly told him "Now where did all that smart ass from earlier go huh? You know what's going to happen next right?" He grinning with glee to see what the trainer will provide with an answer

He didn't like the answer he received though from the trainer "Eat me." Just for that the Marauder delivered more blows to the face and drew more blood.

"Now that wasn't called out for wasn't it? I was going to let these three Pokemon out to finish off your Pokemon but since your starting to piss me off how about I send them after the little bitch from earlier huh?" He knew he got to the trainer if the narrowed eyes full of hate are anything to go by

Using all of his strength against the weight on his neck Red angrily responded with "If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear to Arceus that I WILL end you right here, right now with everything I've got!" His Maternal bond with Veronica is going crazy now and its demanding that he protect her at once.

The Marauder didn't say a thing and with an evil grin he released his last three Pokemon from their Dark balls, shock wave and everything. The included an Aggron, an Arbok, and a Banette. Ponting in the direction that Veronica went earlier all the Marauder said was "The little bitch went that way. Find her and kill any Pokemon that's with her and make her death as slow and as painful as possible." With a quick nod from the three they went off in the direction they were given with Arbok using **Dig** to get there faster, Aggron using **Bulldoze** to trample anything in its way, and Banette using **Shadow Sneak **to get the drop on her.

Before they completely left the area the Marauder finished with "And make sure that I can hear her screams of terror!" He went back to see the reaction from the cloaked trainer and he wasn't disappointed in the slightest "Oh don't worry about the 5 mile radius. Its the same as the current one. No, the thing that will kill her are the Pokemon that are after her" He finished with a sick chuckle

The trainer himself is struggling and twisting this way and that trying to break free of the Marauder's grip on his neck. Since his struggle was tremendous the Marauder had to use both of his hands to keep Red helpless. Speaking in a clearly strained voice Red told the Rocket "When I...Get out...Of your grip...Your toast" The Rocket chuckled darkly at the hardheadedness of the trainer.

"And how are you going to do that? Mr. Red" He was extremely confused when said trainer placed his palm in front of his face

Narrowing his eyes and gathering a large amount of Aura in the palm in the Rocket's face 'Red'/Ash responded with "Like this" And with that the trainer unleashed an **Aura Sphere** of his own that had enough power to not only make the Marauder let go of him but also send him flying into the nearest tree not too far from him.

Getting up slowly while messaging his now aching neck the trainer took deep breaths to try and regulate his breathing from the extended choke hold that the Marauder had on him while using some Aura to heal his wounds.

Groaning a bit from the sudden impacts that he just received the Rocket managed to stand on his feet and looked to the trainer with a rush of adrenaline and a slightly surprised look on his face.

Wiping off the blood that formed on his mouth the Elite told the trainer "So your one of those freaks I've heard about. I thought they were all wiped out thousands of years ago" It was more of a statement than a comment and Red was surprised that the Marauder of all people knows something about Aura users.

"Well as you can see there is still one of them left in this world." Was the response from the veteran who finished with "Now lets finish this quickly" And with that Red took a running start straight to the Rocket with his right fist reeled back.

* * *

"How come we're not outside of the radius yet by now already?" Came the frustrated comment from the winded little girl who decided to take a quick moments rest with her equally tired Pokemon.

(I don't know to be honest) Came the reply from the Evolution Pokemon who was sitting by her side for a quick rest as well

Luckily for the two of them is that thanks to all the training they received from Red and his Pokemon they were back on their feet and seeing if they got out of the 5 mile radius. Checking the Poke balls that Red gave her told the little girl that they were still in the radius since they are still disabled. Turns out that all the speed and stamina training weren't so useless after all.

Being on guard and looking at one of the Poke balls in her hand every so often Veronica told her Pokemon "It seems a little quiet here don't you think?" True that Red, Pikachu and even Riolu are keeping the Marauder at bay for the moment it still seems too quiet for her tastes

Taking a look around the surrounding area the Normal type responded with (...Hmm...We better hurry up then. Who knows how much longer Red and his Pokemon could last against that crazy Marauder and his even crazier supercharged Pokemon.) And with that the Eeveelution hurried up slightly with her steps.

Although thinking how Red and his Pokemon could even possibly fail brought a wheezy felling to her, the 7 year old knew that the small Normal type had a point so she slightly quickened her pacing as well in order to keep up.

After a moment or two of just walking and checking the Poke balls every so often to see if they will finally start working both Veronica and Eevee froze in their tracks when they felt a violent tremor erupt through the earth. Next came the sound of something crashing in the distance and upon listening more closely the duo noticed that its coming to them at a rapid pace without any sign of slowing down. To top it all off a sudden chill overcame the two of them and when she exhaled Veronica noticed that the temperature suddenly dropped if seeing her frozen breath is anything to go by.

What came afterwards was the surprise of her life since not ten seconds later a large menacing Arbok emerged from the ground and started to suddenly fire a storm of **Poison Stings** at them. She barely had a moment to react and move out of the way before the loud noise from before turned out to be a rampaging Aggron who was using **Bulldoze** to get to her location. Luckily because of her slightly heightened instincts from Aura training and regular training both the seven year old and the Normal type managed to barely avoid the onslaught of the sneak attack.

"What in the-" She didn't have any time to finish the statement because suddenly a Banette appeared behind her Eevee and used **Dark Pulse** on the unsuspecting Normal type. The Pokemon cried in pain and surprise and the little girl quickly turned to see the culprit.

Gasping in shock and quickly remembering that her Pokemon sustained a large amount of damage that caused it be blown back Veronica shouted "Oh no Eevee!" And quickly rushed to her side. Luckily it seemed that the Banette was holding a lot back since Eevee doesn't seem too harmed.

"Are you okay?" She asked in complete worry but she quickly froze when she suddenly heard laughter coming from behind her

(I would be more focused on how YOU will survive this instead of the fur ball girly) Came the ominous voice that could only mean that the Banette had just spoken

Moving in front of her Pokemon who is regaining her footing Veronica told the opposing Pokemon "What do you want from me?" She didn't like how they all laughed once again and speaking quietly she told the now standing Normal type "Eevee, although we will never win this be ready for anything okay?" She heard the resulting 'Okay' from her Pokemon and she readied herself for what might/will happen next.

(If it wasn't obvious before girly let me spell it out for you; We. Are. Here. To. Kill. You. And. Your. Pokemon) Came the gruff low sounding voice from the Aggron and after that it suddenly shot a **Hyper Beam** that, though they avoided, managed to blow them away and make them hit the ground with a hard thud.

Quickly regaining her footing the seven year old instructed her Pokemon "Eevee quickly use **Shadow Ball**" With a quick nod of understanding the Evolution Pokemon charged the ball with the ghostly energy and fired to the nearest threat. Which happened to be the Banette unfortunately.

Chuckling like a maniac the Ghost Pokemon announced (You're going to have to do better than that if you even want to scratch us squirt) And with that the Marionette Pokemon launched a much more powerful **Shadow Ball** of its own in retaliation.

When the two balls of ghostly energy met it was clear that the Banette's was the stronger of the two when it consumed the other when contact was made. It still reared towards its target which was the Normal type. Not wanting Eevee to get even more hurt the seven year old quickly ran to the Pokemon's aid and pushed them both of them out of the way. Unfortunately the resulting blast wave pushed them further away and made them land rather harshly.

(NOT DONE YET) Came the roar from the Rock-Steel type and with that it reared back a mighty fist that crackled with electrical energy and slammed it into the ground which caused a chain reaction. It caused the ground to rumble and crack apart towards them but it never reached them. Though it was close to getting to them in reality the cracks only made various sizes of boulders launch up into the sky and fall towards them. All crackled with electrical energy.

"EEVEE QUICK AVOID ALL OF THEM" Came the panicked response from the little girl who, along with the Pokemon in question, tried their hardest to try and avoid the incoming onslaught of rocks coming at them with minimal luck for them.

After finally regrouping with each other with various cuts, bruises, and slight burns from the electrical rocks both the rookie trainer and her Pokemon weren't getting off easy since a second later the Arbok emerged with its tail glowing a bright white. Before they had a chance to react the Cobra Pokemon used **Iron Tail** to throw them away. Unfortunately for Veronica and her Eevee the Poke balls that Red gave her were thrown off of her person straight ahead when the girl landed especially hard that time.

Barely coming up with the strength to reach her arm in front of her Veronica spoke weakly "N-n-no...The Poke balls. I'm...sorry Red" She also heard the unmistakable sound of their attackers laughing at their conditions from behind them.

(V-v-veronica. W-w-we have t-t-to get them back) Came the equally weak response from the Evolution Pokemon at the notice of their only hope. The young Eeveeolution then shrieked in pain as it was suddenly lifted by its tail by the Banette and brought up to its horrible, grinning face.

(What are you talking about little one? The fun is just getting STARTED) At the end of that statement the Marionette Pokemon then proceeded to throw the Normal type to a tree which caused it to cry in more pain at the unrelenting brutality.

Seeing that her Pokemon is in a hopeless situation Veronica used all of her remaining strength to weakly try and stand to go and run to Eevee's side. However as soon as she did the Arbok struck once again.

Quickly coiling itself around the now helpless little girl the Cobra Pokemon told in her ear in a menacing voice (Now we can't have you helping out now can we) And proceeded to slowly squeeze the very life out of the raven haired girl. She didn't even have it in her to scream in pain as the sudden realization came to mind. She might not survive this.

(Yeah, even though it won't work we can have you put your nose where it doesn't belong) Came the deep voice from the Aggron who moved to the side of her so that they can all see Banette give Eevee the beating of her lifetime. Veronica only watched in horror with tears running down her face as she was forced to witness this.

What no one didn't notice however; was that as soon as the Poke balls that left Veronica made it a certain distance away they all grew to normal size which indicated that they were outside of the 5 mile radius. Afterwards three familiar Pokemon popped out of their respective spheres and when they saw the scene not too far from them it was a safe bet to say that they were pissed beyond reason.

(How does it feel to know that it didn't take much out of us to kill you and your pathetic excuse for a Pokemon) The Rock-Steel type told the girl in a threatening voice. Of course she couldn't answer since all the air was quickly leaving her lungs and turning her face a purple color.

(Humph. Lets finish this and report to the boss) Was the final comment from the Aggron before it reared back its right fist with the intent of finishing her with one **Dynamic Punch**.

However before the Pokemon even managed to think about launching the attack a loud roar emerged some distance away and all that was heard was (THAT'S ENOUGH) Before a blur of orange came out and started to violently attack the Rock-Steel type.

What came next was a powerful jet of water which made direct contact with the Banette who was getting ready to deliver the finishing blow to poor Eevee. The Pokemon was blown away some distance away from the out cold and highly injured Normal type.

Afterwards before anything else was said a whole hoard of vines suddenly shot out and grabbed the Arbok as well as make it release the hold it has on Veronica. Once she was released and seen coughing violently the vines threw the Cobra Pokemon far from the little girl but still in the new battle field.

Still coughing violently Veronica suddenly froze and tightly shut her eyes when those same vines wrapped around her and her Eevee. The strange thing is that these vines wrapped around her softly and gently brought her to the owner of the vines itself.

(Shh...Shh child. Your safe now. Okay?) Came the equally gentle voice of someone that she had heard before. Or to be more exact, some Pokemon she has heard before.

Slowly opening her eyes in fear that she could be dead wrong Veronica felt greatly relieved when she saw that it was Venusaur who had her and Eevee in his vines. Tearing up she can only utter "V-v-venusaur? I-i-is it really you" And when she saw the Seed Pokemon nod gently in response she couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged the head of the Pokemon as tight as she can and just cried it out, thanking her lucky stars that her saviors have finally arrived.

Using his many vines to hand the girl her Pokemon and comfort her the Grass-Poison type told her (It's okay now Veronica. Your safe now. We won't let them hurt you anymore. And when we get to Red, he'll make all better) While feeling the wet tears of the scared little girl who managed to narrowly escape death.

Sniffling while still crying at the traumatic experience the little girl chocked out "I-i-i-i want my d-d-daddy. I want him to make this all go all away" Though it isn't the first time Veronica has referenced Red as 'Daddy' she doesn't care. She just wants him to make it all better.

Knowing what the case already was with the two of them thanks to Riolu talking to them Venusaur told her (And he will. Let's finish these bozos off first okay) And with that he moved the little girl so that she and her Eevee are tucked into the base of the large flower on his back.

"W-w-we?" She shakily asked when she was situated on the mighty Grass type's back. She also just noticed that both Charizard and Blastoise are fiercely facing off against Aggron and Banette respectively.

Nodding his head and seeing that Arbok is coming in for round two Venusaur told her (Yes both of them are in this fight with us. Don't worry about anything for now. Just hold on and I'll finish off the Arbok) He finished with a menacing growl at the Cobra Pokemon since the memory of the raven haired girl being nearly chocked to death is still fresh in all of their minds.

Groaning a bit from the sudden pain the Poison type Pokemon slithered and stopped some ways away from the new opponent and told him (So you're the fucker who made me let go of my lunch and threw me away like a newspaper) The thought of being made into lunch made Veronica shiver and made the Seed Pokemon even more angry.

(Yeah and your 'lunch' is the girl I have to protect, so of course I stopped you. Now to finish you OFF) And with that shout of battle and watching out since the raven haired girl is on his back the Seed Pokemon opened its mouth and unleashed a flurry of small spheres that glowed a forest green color which indicated that he just used **Bullet Seed**.

Looking unimpressed at the so called show of strength the Cobra Pokemon announced (Really? Is that all you're bringing? So be it) And with that it opened its own maw and unleashed its own flurry of small, poison tipped needles which indicated that Arbok has just used **Poison Sting**.

Seeing that both of the attacks clashed with each other the Grass type used this to his advantage. Using a vine to keep Veronica and Eevee secure and safe the Kanto native went to work. Using a speed that isn't at all common in Pokemon of his size and physical condition the starter managed to quickly round about its opponent and catch it off guard.

Quickly turning as to not be surprised the Cobra Pokemon knew that he had to be careful if a Pokemon like Venusaur can move with a speed like that while also making sure that Veronica and her Eevee stayed safe and secure. With that in mind the Poison Pokemon weaved and wived through an assault of **Razor Leaves**, **Vine Whips**, **Bullet Seeds**, and even the occasional **Energy Ball**.

Deciding that a direct approach wasn't going to get him anywhere with that tank of a Pokemon, Arbok decided to utilize a new strategy by using its serpentine body to get the jump on Venusaur. After avoiding the latest assault the Cobra Pokemon, while in the final dodge, sprang itself high into the air while using **Iron Tail** to knock back any other attack the Grass-Poison type threw. Nearing the ground the Cobra Pokemon dove in head first and burrowed itself deep underground which indicated that it just used **Dig**.

Looking worried at the disappearance of their common foe the seven year old commented from the Pokemon's back "Oh no. Now what do we do" She doesn't understand why the Pokemon she's riding on doesn't seem to be worried at all at the moment

Preparing himself for the next phase of this battle the Kanto starter responded with (End this fight quickly. We need to go help Red and the others and you and Eevee need to get your wounds healed...Hold on tight) After the little girl did as told the Seed Pokemon stood on his rear legs and once he started descending he made sure that he hit the ground with such a force that it caused the very ground all around them to start shaking violently.

A little ways away Charizard saw this coming and took off in the air in mid battle with Aggron and the Rock-Steel type Pokemon took the blunt of the **Earthquake**. He continued fighting in the air until Venusaur stopped the attack. Blastoise, thanks to the intensive training, managed to stay on balance even though the ground shook like hell.

A few moments later the opposing Pokemon who borrowed itself underground suddenly shot up into the air from the force of the Ground attack. It was injured and discombobulated and Venusaur made sure to take full advantage of that fact.

Using two of its vines the Grass-Poison type halted Arbok's decent to the ground by wrapping the appendages around the predator that almost killed the girl on his back. Without another moment's hesitation the Seed Pokemon gave the Cobra Pokemon the thrashing of a lifetime by slamming it into the surrounding trees, ground, and anything else he can find. Though he would have prolonged the battle the Seed Pokemon also knew that Ash and the others might need assistance at the moment.

Veronica herself has a hard time comprehending the level of thrashing that Venusaur is giving to Arbok. Though, yes it tried to kill her and she is going to remember that for a long time and how powerful it is, it is still amazing the level that Red manages to train his Pokemon to have a supercharged Pokemon like Arbok be thrown around like a rag doll. She still has to feel somewhat sorry for the Poison type though. The thrashing looks like it hurts like hell.

After a moment or two of the continuous assault Venusaur slowly brought the barely conscious Arbok to its face and made it look at him. The Pokemon in question had some trouble looking at its opponent in the face before a vine wrapped around its face and made it look.

Struggling to stay awake the Cobra Pokemon told the opposing Pokemon (W-w-w-what...Are you...going...to do now?) Even though he is the one is the one on the ropes the Poison type had a superior tone of voice in its words

Glaring slightly the Seed Pokemon responded with (Warn you of something; If you ever do something like this again, there will be one less Arbok in the world. Now go to sleep) After that he opened his mouth and charged a small sphere of compressed Grass energy. A second later he launched the slightly overcharged **Energy Ball** to the face of the Cobra Pokemon which finally knocked it out once and for all.

Looking in amazement at what just transpired in just a few short moments the seven year old only uttered "Wow" Before breathing a huge sigh of relief which afterwards she went back to seeing what she can do to help Eevee before they get to Red and the others.

Hearing a loud crash nearby both the girl and Pokemon turned to see that Charizard had just finished Aggron off with a **Seismic Toss** if the crater they're in is anything to go by. It also seems that the only thing wrong with the Flame Pokemon is that he is slightly winded and a few battle marks here and there. A moment later he creaked his neck to calm down a bit.

(Looks like Charizard just finished with his opponent.) Was the comment uttered by the Seed Pokemon and while still keeping a hold of the now unconscious Arbok he walked over to where the now victorious orange dragon was. They stopped near the entrance of the crater.

Looking to see that his Grass-Poison type comrade was on his way with the little girl the Kanto starter told them (I'm a little less pissed now. You okay kid?) He pointed the question to the raven haired girl in question and was reassured when all she did was nod to his question.

Seeing that Charizard loaded up his own fallen opponent on his shoulder Venusaur told him (We should wait for Blastoise to finish Banette off before we go to Red. We might need his help is he wanted the three of us out) He got a snort for a reply from the orange dragon so he assumed that it was an okay.

(Then let's go already. I've been done.) Came a voice from behind the Seed Pokemon and a few moments later a large blue turtle walked to the side of his companion who has a little girl and a passed out Eevee on his back. The shellfish Pokemon himself was carrying a passed out Banette with one arm.

Seeing that he wasn't bluffing Venusaur asked Veronica (Which way is it the battle ground?) They all got their answer when she pointed to the way she came from.

Adjusting Aggron and preparing for flight Charizard told them (I'll meet you two over there.) And with that he started his ascension into the air with his cargo and flew into the direction that the raven haired girl pointed to.

Looking at each other and nodding their heads the remaining two fully evolved Kanto starters started their way to the battle ground at a hurried pace while carrying their defeated opponents and the little girl.

* * *

Breathing heavily from the duration of the fight 'Red'/Ash knew that he was nearing the end of his ropes. He can't use his Aura since it would be an unfair advantage against his opponent and he always wants to play fair no matter who he's facing off against. On the bright it seems that the Marauder is nearing the end of his ropes as well.

Wiping a little blood that formed on his lip the elite told the trainer "Your a bigger pain in the ass than I first thought. I'm surprised that you made it this far" Luckily this is only their first meeting so that he can see what he's up against. Safe to say that he isn't disappointed.

"Glad to break those expectations then. I tend to do that kind of stuff" The veteran responded and after taking a quick look at the situation that Pikachu and Riolu are in he knew that this is the deciding moment in this fight.

Before they can finish each other off however a loud noise made the two of them halt in their tracks and look around to see what the source of the noise was. It sounded the beating of a pair of wings and Red had a good idea of what the source was. It was made more apparent when a loud thundering roar pierced their eardrums.

The Pokemon and everyone in the area stopped what they were doing when a moment later an out cold Aggron fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the trainer and Rocket. Both had to jump to get out of the way in time with whatever strength they had left. Looking up everyone saw that it was a rather large and powerful looking Charizard who has just dropped the Rock-Steel type like yesterdays garbage. The Pokemon in question landed by its trainer a few moments later.

_Veronica did it. _Red thought while breathing a sigh of relief and a moment later he told the orange dragon "Think you could help us out over here?" He motioned to the direction of Pikachu and Riolu who were having major troubles standing while their opponents, though still roughed up, looked in slightly better shape than the two.

(No problem) Was the response from the Kanto native and with that the Flame Pokemon made his way over to where his comrades were to offer his assistance.

* * *

(Looks like you could use some help) Charizard told his two Pokemon allies while facing the opposing two Pokemon with a readiness for battle.

Chuckling a bit Pikachu responded with (No we don't really. That's why we're incredibly happy to see you right now buddy) The irony didn't escape any of them since the two smaller Pokemon are using each other as a means of staying on their feet.

Smirking a the joke the orange dragon responded with (Nice to see you too Pikachu. You too Riolu) And with that and knowing that both Venusaur and Blastoise are not too far away he went off finishing the already exhausted Scizor and Weavile.

* * *

"What the hell" The Marauder commented while seeing his Pokemon being taken down with ease by the massive Fire-Flying type

Groaning a bit from the pain that is surging through his body the veteran told the older man "Not so much fun when the tables are turned huh?" Hearing a rustling in the forest and seeing that his other two Kanto starter Pokemon emerge he finished with "Give it up Marauder. You're finished now" The point was emphasized when Venusaur and Blastoise threw Arbok and Banette to where Aggron was respectively.

Growling at the sudden turn of events and now seeing that Weavile and Scizor have been added to the pile the Rocket elite knew he had no other choice. Slowly retrieving 5 of his modified Dark Balls he returned all but one of his Pokemon and told the trainer "Don't think about counting this as a win for yourself yet boy. I WILL be back and now I know WHAT to expect from you next time I come after you." The angry facial expression tells Red that the Marauder won't be as cheerful next time

"Don't think I won't improve next time. And I'll be more prepared next time as well" Noticing that Tyranitar is still unconscious where Pikachu and Riolu left him the veteran finished "Aren't you forgetting something?" While motioning in the direction of the Armor Pokemon

Chuckling and pulling a small dark pellet from his jacket the Rocket responded with "Keep it. I have no more use for a Pokemon who is the first to fall in battle. Keep it as a momentum of your...small win today?" And with that before anyone had any time to react he threw the pellet onto the ground and a split second later a thick veil of black smoke covered the area and left everyone in it in a coughing fit.

Trying to overcome the burning sensation in his eyes and throat Red told exclaimed "Charizard, use **Twister** at minimum power to get rid of all of this smoke quick" He got the response in a form of a small roar and the sound of rushing wind.

After the smoke cleared up everyone saw that the Marauder managed to escape for the moment. Cursing his luck but thanking the stars for the break the trainer commented to himself "(Sigh)Great. Now I have another thing to worry about. Even with those new Dark Balls he has now. That's new since last time" He now let his Aura heal the extent of his injuries and soreness his might feel now.

"RED, RED, RED" Came the frantic call of the seven year old girl and turning quickly the older trainer knew that dealing with the aftermath was just getting started. She rushed as fast as she could, as much as her injuries would allow, and when she got to the trainer she both hugged him as tight as she could and afterwards showed him her Eevee. She came to him in tears covered in dirt, some blood, cuts, and bruises. He even noted that her clothing is a little torn up as well.

Even Red himself had to gasp in light horror at the condition that the young Evolution Pokemon is in at the moment. She's still alive but she is sporting nasty cuts and bruises and is covered in dirt and some blood that is not entirely her own. From what he fells from her unconscious form since Veronica gave her to him is that there are also some broken bones as well. This not going to be easy fixing up that's for sure.

(Red. Take a look at this) Came another call but this time more calm since it came from Blastoise

Turning to where he was located the trainer found all of his Pokemon convened in one location and he responded "Yeah? What is it" While making his way over to them with Veronica in tow.

Seeing that they are now at the location where the fallen Tyranitar is at the veteran also knew he had to deal with this as well. He knows that he can't just leave it here for two reasons. One; Its an injured Pokemon and he would never leave one behind now matter what they did to him. And two; Even if the Armor Pokemon managed to recuperate in the forest it is still supercharged from the Dark Ball and if left unchecked it would cause destruction wherever is goes.

(What...shall we do...with him...Master) Riolu asked while he was being held up by Pikachu and vise versa

Knowing that the others will throw a fit at his decision the trainer didn't respond but bulled out a Poke ball with his free hand which drew a surprised gasp from everyone in attendance.

(You can't be serious can you!?) Was the comment from Venusaur that was full of disbelief and shock

Nodding his head gravely Red told them "We can't just leave him here like this-" When he was cut off by Charizard

(Like HELL we can!) This Pokemon just tried to kill them all and 'Red'/Ash wants to capture it. The orange dragon doesn't like this one bit

Going on like he wasn't interrupted the veteran continued "-Because if he wakes up and heals he could be a major problem for the Pokemon in the area as well as the people if it gets into town in a blind furry. I won't risk that many lives" He finished with a tone of voice that says that he is set in his way.

Trying anyways the Shellfish Pokemon told Red (But he tried to kill us. Unsuccessfully of course but they harmed Veronica and Eevee, do you really think that bringing him along will help matters. What if the Marauder bugged him anyways? Do you really want to risk that) Blastoise knew he got somewhere since Red was quiet for a moment after that.

"I know. Which is why he will be on a short leash until we can trust him." He threw the ball in question and once it was sucked inside and the capture was complete he finished with "He won't even train for a second until we can figure something out. And besides I checked him over with my Aura. He's not bugged" He announced with authority.

Knowing that nothing will change his mind now Pikachu decided to change the topic altogether by asking (So...Now what do we do?) He waited until 'Red'/Ash finished picking up the Poke ball with his new Tyranitar in it to expect an answer.

After doing that the trainer in question answered with "Now we worry about resting up. We fought long and hard, minus you three, and we need to get our strength back" Everyone nodded in agreement at the new plan for the moment.

Veronica, unable to keep quiet anymore, urgently asked "B-b-but what about Eevee Red?" Everyone turned their attention to the Evolution Pokemon in the trainer's arms and knew she had a point.

Sighing Red started thinking about what has to be done with Eevee at the moment. The nearest town with a Pokemon Center is too far away and by the time they get there it would already be the afternoon if they start walking now. He could send Veronica and Eevee with Charizard and he can fly them there but the raven haired girl is under aged and with a fully evolved Pokemon with her following some of her instructions people will ask questions and unwanted attention will be called on them. There is also the fact that Veronica might go crazy with worry if he isn't there with her and he had to ensure that Pikachu and Riolu get healed up as well. Only one option is left then.

"I'll have to patch her up myself it seems." The Pokemon with them had shocked expressions on their faces while Veronica had new hope in her eyes.

"Really Red? You mean it?" She asked and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he nodded yes

Turning an making his way to their bags which only suffered from some dirt the trainer responded with "Of course and we also have to fix you and the others up as well. When you wake up later on everyone and Eevee should be just fine" The raven haired girl was confused at that part since she doesn't feel sleepy at all. Extremely worried yes, but tired not yet.

"Wake up? But I don't feel sleepy at all. Sore and exhausted yes, but not sleepy." Was the confused question that came from the little girl

Taking out all the supplies that he would need and sharing a look with Venusaur, who nodded understandingly, Red responded with "All you have to know is that I have this all under control okay. Venusaur, use **Sleep Powder** on Veronica" And a second later glittery powder descended upon the little girl which slowly brought her to unconsciousness

Before going completely under she could have sworn she heard Red say "Don't worry Veronica. When you wake up Eevee will be just fine" And with that she went into sleep's sweet relief. Luckily the trainer in question caught her in time before she landed with a thud on the floor.

Carefully setting down the seven year old, along with her Pokemon, down on the ground he turned to the supplies he just brought out. Since Veronica was asleep now the six of them can now speak freely among each other since she sleeps like a log.

(Ash are you sure that capturing that Tyranitar was such a good idea) Pikachu asked while he and the others watched on as he fixed up Eevee first.

Setting the first bone into place and using a bit of Aura to keep it in place while he bandages it the raven haired trainer responded with "Not really but I didn't have much on an option did I. Besides I have a feeling that this Tyranitar is more than meets the eye" After finishing up with the first broken bone he went to the other one's in Eevee's body.

Looking on in confusion the Seed Pokemon asked (Where did you learn to do that anyways Ash? You only know basic medical procedures as far as we knew) Everyone else had to nod in agreement at that.

Chuckling a bit the trainer responded with "The books in Rota aren't only filled with things about Aura. That's why her majesty gave me a second book to write down all the notes I'll get for the medical books. Though I did find a third book in there that I don't remember packing. I'll have to read it after this" Finishing up with putting the last bone in place Ash went to clearing the Evolution Pokemon's wounds.

Everyone went on in silence while the raven haired veteran went to work clearing and bandaging the young Normal type's wounds, burns, and other injury sustained while they were trying to call out Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise. After a moment or two of doing that the Pallet Town trainer saw with relief on his face that now Eevee is just sleeping with a less painful expression on its face than before. Next he went on to Veronica.

He decided to first clear up her face of any cuts an bruises she may have sustained earlier so with a disinfectant and a rag hen went to do just that. After finishing that a moment later he suddenly commented "Uh-oh. This is new" Though he said it calmly the others slightly panicked at what he claimed.

(What is the matter with the young one Master) Riolu asked with slight worry. He knows that the girl is alright but maybe Ash is seeing something that he isn't.

Turning around and putting his hands up to calm them down he told them "Relax it isn't anything dangerous or anything. Its just that I'll have to tell her the truth sooner rather than later like I planned." Everyone grew confused at that part

Speaking the unanswered question Charizard asked his trainer (Why do you have to tell her the truth soon then?) Everyone was waiting with a slightly impatient mood

Looking back to the girl in question along with his discovery that he just found Ash turned back to his Pokemon and told them "Because her markings just came in." Their eyes widened at the realization.

* * *

_**WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND DON'T WORRY. THE MARKINGS ON VERONICA'S FACE AREN'T ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT SINCE THE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME WE CATCH UP WITH THE GROUP. REMEMBER NO MATTER HOW MATURE OR SMART I MAKE HER SHE IS STILL A LITTLE GIRL AND SHE HAS FEARS AS WELL AND WILL CRY IF ITS TOO MUCH FOR HER SHE WILL LOOK TO A PATERNAL FIGURE(ASH) TO HELP HER OUT. SHE'S OPENING UP FULLY LITTLE BY LITTLE. SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR ALL I SAY IS HAPPY HOLIDAYS(OR MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR OTHERS) AND HAPPY NEW YEARS. NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS**_

**To 'UltimateCCC'; I never thought of having Pikachu evolve there and it seems like a good idea. I might do that before they leave Johto for Hoenn later on.**

**To 'Guest'; No I won't plan on killing the traitors. Its just that as you read in this chapter and will read later on Ash will get very protective of Veronica as the story goes on. If the traitors pass a line with either of them...nothing can prevent the bloodshed that happens afterward.**

_**WELL THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS THAT I COULD FIND FOR NOW HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND STAY TUNED SINCE NEXT I'LL HAVE A CHAPTER WITH SOMEONE ELSE ON ASH'S SIDE AND THEIR DEALINGS. SEE YA NEXT YEAR OR SOONER AND HAVE FUN TIMES ALL AROUND. OH AND I TRIED DOING SOMETHING NEW IN REGARDS TO TRANSITIONS, TELL ME HOW I DID SINCE I THINK THIS MAKES THINGS A LITTLE EASIER FOR ME AND EVERYONE ELSE. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	37. Another BIG Announcement (Sorry guys)

_**HELLO TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN LOYALLY FOLLOWING THIS STORY SINCE THE CREATION OF IT AND TO THOSE WHO ARE NOW JOINING DUE TO THE (HOPEFULLY GOOD) POPULARITY THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN GETTING. ONCE AGAIN I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE SOMETHING **_** BIG. _DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE AND IN NO WAY AM I GOING TO PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION ANY TIME SOON._**

**_NO, THIS TIME I AM GOING TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM GOING TO BE ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL THE ANIME OF POKEMON X&amp;Y FINISHES. AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS STORY IS AN ASH BETRAYED STORY WITH MY OWN TWISTS HERE AND THERE WHICH I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. WHILE HE TRAVELS ALL THE REGIONS HE'S BEEN TO I NOTICED ON MAJOR THING WHILE WRITING...HIS KALOS ADVENTURE ISN'T OVER YET IN THE ANIME AND HE KEEPS(I THINK) CATCHING MORE POKEMON AND SEEING LEGENDS AND MANY OTHER THINGS THROUGH THE PROGRESSION OF THE SHOW. THIS MEANS I HAVE TO KEEP WAITING WEEKS ON END TO SEE IF HE CATCHES MORE POKEMON OR SEES NEW PEOPLE OR REUNITES WITH OLD POKEMON OR MAYBE SOMETHING NEW ENTIRELY. ALONG WITH MY RESEARCH THAT I HAVE BEEN DOING WITH EACH CHARACTER TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T SOUND TOO OOC WITHOUT A GOOD EXPLANATION IS STARTING TO BE TIRING TO ME.(The fact that summer vacation isn't here doesn't help matters either.)_**

**_SO BY THIS TIME OF THE POSTING OF THIS 'CHAPTER' I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING IF THERE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY, HAREM MEMBERS, IF IT USES ELEMENTS OF THE MANGA, GAMES,ETC., AND TO MAKE SURE THAT I DON'T LOSE ANY DOCUMENTS ON HERE. I HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND AND DON'T WORRY, AS SOON AS ASH'S KALOS ADVENTURE IS FINISHED I WILL BE(HOPEFULLY) BACK TO WRITING MORE FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY. AND EVEN IF HE GOES TO ANOTHER REGION IT WON'T MATTER, I WILL ONLY BE COVERING UP TO WHEN HE TRAVELED KALOS SO THERE IS A BRIGHT SIDE THERE._**

**_ONCE AGAIN SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO WERE DISAPPOINTED THAT THIS WASN'T A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY._**

* * *

**_AND NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS;_**

**To 'Yoshistar11'; They might but seeing as they are still in jail in Altomare it would be interesting to see how they plan to take down our aspiring Aura user.**

**To 'Jordanlink7856'; You only read up till chapter 6. I promise you that the excessive details about the Pokemon problem has already been taken care of in the later chapters.**

**To 'NICK'; 1. A lot of the locations in the manga, games, and in the anime. Maybe even a few I will make up myself. 2. All the Pokemon they currently own in the anime and some they had in the manga, games, etc., and a few that I add myself that I feel they should have. 3. Same as the anime, some as gifts, chance, all that good stuff. 4. Older new ones a few months some as recent as a few weeks. 5. 6 or 12 depending on how the poll goes. 6. Yes Misty is in the harem as she is one if the first five girls set in stone for it. 7. Before he is betrayed and when he comes back after the six year gap that you all get to know about. Though after rechecking the math they maybe a little older. Hope this clears up the confusion.**

**To 'MANbearPIG1'; You'll have to read to find that out but I assure you, you may be surprised on who appears and when they do as well as how.**

**To 'Guest(The one who was giving the helpful advice, thanks bro)'; On the topic of innocence proving the one coming up will be the last one in a while due to a few things. It's getting harder to give them roadblocks with out having the ones on Ash's side be too weak, ****desperate, hopeless, and other things and I want them to be strong will characters in this story and not be typical. Though there will be tears when his innocence is proven and when he comes back. Also I don't want the traitors to be too dicky since Ash isn't there to keep them in line. Second question; Possible and doable and I have an idea on how that will play out. Third question/suggestion; Not bad. I'll have to keep that in mind. Fourth question/suggestion; Trust me, it WILL bite them in the ass. Everything else I'll have to think about and see how I will implement them into the story.**

**To 'AnthonyC22'; When he comes back and reveals himself on HIS own terms.**

**To 'Fallen Phoenix of Berk'; Yes they do.**

**To 'bk42bk42'; Not a bad idea I'll have to see how it can be done.**

**To 'UltimateCCC'; I was hoping for this question to come up. Since Ash took in Veronica he has had to fill in both the positions since he has no female to help him with raising a little girl. So until the girls of the harem meet up with them and accept her as their surrogate daughter Ash, unfortunately, has to be a Mr. Mom and Mrs. Dad. I'll explain this more in detail later.**

_**WELL THERE ARE ALL THE QUESTIONS AND I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND MY DECISION. ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE SEEN AND ANSWERED AND POSTED BUT WHEN IT COMES TO CHAPTER UPDATES WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL POKEMON X&amp;Y ENDS. JUST WHEN THE STORY WAS GETTING GOOD TOO. ANYWAYS KEEP VOTING AND SENDING RECOMMENDATIONS AS THEY WILL BE SEEN. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	38. Status Update

**_HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT BUT A BUNCH OF THINGS CAME UP IN THE RECENT TIMES BUT HERE I AM TO MAKE ANOTHER STATUS ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THIS STORY. LET'S GET INTO IT SHALL WE;_**

* * *

**_1\. DON'T WORRY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD NOR AM I GIVING UP THE STORY ANYTIME SOON. THE REASON FOR MY LONG ABSENCE WAS MOSTLY DUE TO SCHOOL BEING ON MY ASS SINCE IT'S MY LAST YEAR OF REQUIRED EDUCATION AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING HELD OVER MY HEAD UNTIL I LEAVE. THAT AND I HAVE BEEN DOING EXTENSIVE RESEARCH SINCE I FOUND OUT THAT POKEMON XY ENDED BY WATCHING THE EPISODES FOR NEW THINGS THAT CAME UP THAT I NEED TO ADD AND SINCE I HAVE BEEN WATCHING SOME ANIME TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY._**

**_2\. IN REGARDS TO WHEN THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED AGAIN PLEASE JUST BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT WITH ME SINCE I STILL HAVE TO WORK ON THE CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON BEFORE I LEFT, HOW THE STORY WILL PAN OUT IN THE FUTURE, DETAILS FOR THE HAREM GIRLS, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT(IF ALL GOES WELL),GETTING ASH TO HAVE A ONE ON ONE WITH THE ABRA HE CAUGHT WHEN HE FIRST TOOK DOWN THE ROCKET BASE IN CELADON CITY, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS THAT I KNOW MIGHT SCREW AROUND WITH YOU GUYS. YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT I WAS JERKING YOU ALL AROUND BEFORE WAIT UNTIL THE STORY FINISHES._**

**_3\. KEEP SENDING THOSE HAREM RECOMMENDATIONS GUYS BECAUSE, I DON'T KNOW WHEN, THE FIRST LEGENDARY CAPTURE WILL BE UPON US. THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO THIS KEEP READING, FOR THOSE WHO KNOW DO THE SAME IF YOU WANT; SINCE I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS STORY I HAVE ASKED EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT TO WRITE IN A REVIEW(OR PM IF YOU WANT TO) WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE FINAL FIVE GIRLS IN THE HAREM FOR ASH.(SIX IF EVERYONE VOTES FOR HAVING THE HAREM BE OF 12 MEMBERS. BUT I WILL DECIDE THE LAST GIRL TO GO WITH THE MAIN FIVE WHILE YOU ALL VOTE ON THE OTHER SIX.) I HAVE READ ALL OF THEM AND AM KEEPING TRACK OF WHO HAS HOW MANY VOTES. THERE ARE A FEW RULES TO THIS THOUGH; FIRST IS THAT I STOP TAKING RECOMMENDATIONS WHEN ASH CATCHES THE LEGENDARY AS I SAID ABOVE. SECOND IS THAT YOU CAN SEND IN AS MANY RECOMMENDATIONS AS YOU AND AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT. EX. YOU SUGGEST YOUR 5/6 GIRLS IN ONE REVIEW WHICH WILL COUNT AS ONE VOTE FOR EACH OF THE GIRLS YOU PICKED AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER REVIEW WITH THE SAME 5/6 THEN IT WILL COUNT FOR ANOTHER. THIRD IS TO BE CONSIDERATE OF HOW OFTEN YOU POST YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS SINCE I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO GO THROUGH THEM TO GET THE SCORE(AT LEAST ONE SET OF RECOMMENDATIONS PER CHAPTER WITH AS MANY GIRLS IN THEM AS YOU WANT I WILL COUNT THEM ALL). THE OTHER RULES WILL BE ADDED IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS BUT THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT WILL BE ELABORATED ON._**

**_4\. POLLING FOR THE FINAL 5/6 GIRLS WILL END WHEN ASH GETS TO SINNOH. I STOP TAKING RECOMMENDATIONS WHEN ASH CATCHES THE LEGENDARY POKEMON AND TALLY THE SCORES OF THE TOP 10/12 GIRLS TO SEE WHO WILL BE THE LAST 5/6 GIRLS IN THE HAREM. IF YOU WANT ME TO ELABORATE ON THAT DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK ANYTIME AND I PROMISE TO GET TO IT ASAP._**

_**SORRY THIS WASN'T THE CHAPTER YOU ALL WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO READING BUT FRET NOT SINCE I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN (HOPEFULLY) VERY SOON.**_

* * *

_**AND NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS;**_

**To 'Diogo'; I am well aware that Charizard isn't a dragon type but the reason is that Charizard is a dragonoid Pokemon and that I wanted to describe it as such. Thanks for trying to catch that though**

**To 'MCRagengan'; Thanks, I happy to know that people enjoy reading this.**

**To ''eeveetheimmortal'; Thanks man you have no idea how much I take reviews like this to heart. I didn't know if I was doing this story and the whole 'Ash betrayed' genre justice since I wanted to make this story as unique as possible without making it too out there. Reviews like these help me get on the right track whether it be good or bad criticism so please everyone keep them coming. That and this is only the second story that I've written so there's that.**

**To 'NightmareNeko'; No dude ****mayonnaise is not an instrument...horseradish either.**

**To 'masterart'; Until now I guess.**

**To 'Guest(The one who gives the advise)' Review #1; First question/suggestion. Though that does have some sort of ring to it I don't want the traitors to just attack the supporters with force alone. They will also play mind games, get them to convert sides like Brock tried to do to Misty, cast some sort of doubt, among others to make the reunion all the more meaningful. Besides Arceus will only intervene when things really reach a breaking point. Like if they will die or not because of the traitors, teleport them to safety if a disaster happens, etc. not just whenever they face off against the traitors then no real development will take place. Nothing worse than scrapes and bruises. Broken arms or anything worse Arceus will intervene. Second question/suggestion; Same goes for the legends supporting the ones on his side. Too much intervening and the characters will know that they can do whatever they want with the traitors and no character development will take place. If the odds are really against them then the legends can intervene. Third question/suggestion; Don't worry a renewed version of they betrayal will come out and trust me a lot is going to be revealed. Fourth question/suggestion; I'll answer further down since in the second review you elaborated on that. I really appreciate you trying to help out though and I hope my comments don't put you off or anything.**

**To 'NICK'; 1. Yes they are. Ash is 17 by the time he finished Kalos. 2. The fanfic began in chapter 2 but things really kicked off in chapter 12. 3. The airport that Ash needs to leave Kalos in in that city. 4. Yes it was. 5. Serena went to Hoenn(I never elaborated where she went when Ash left so Hoenn it is since that's where she went when the anime finished.) Clemont and Bonnie went to the Gym to run it since Clemont is the leader there.**

**To 'Guest(Same as above)'; With the whole extended lifespan thing I can get behind that. Ash and his supporters might want to make up for lost time and spend as much of it together as possible, I can understand that. But with the whole returned youth thing...not so much. I mean sure they can keep their youthful APPEARANCE as they age but being reverted to the age before the betrayal...sorry no dice. They will all go through things during this story and face challenges they don't want to and that will leave impressions in themselves and their bodies when it's over and to just be reverted back to their ages before it all happened will set everything out of wack. ex. Veronica is 6 years old by the time she met Ash and if the supporters and Ash himself get their ages reverted then Veronica will go from being a 12 year old to being 6 all over again even though she went through all the things I will put them through. Their bodies may have healed but they will always remember the infamous 6 years when Ash left and what they went through during that time. Sorry if I put you down with it but there you go.**

_**WELL THERE GO ALL THE QUESTIONS FOR THIS TIME AROUND I HOPE I ANSWERED THEM TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET BACK TO WRITING THE STORY SOON SINCE ASH'S KALOS QUEST HAS FINALLY ENDED. REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS AND QUESTIONS BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT FOR THE RECOMMENDATIONS AND HOPEFULLY I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	39. We Need To Talk

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER UPDATE BUT THIS TIME IT'S ABOUT ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON ASH'S SIDE DEALING WITH SOMEONE AGAINST HIM. THIS CHAPTER IT'S ABOUT DELIA IN A CONVERSATION WITH PROFESSOR OAK. LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES SHALL WE. **_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON ISN'T MINE AT ALL AND NO ONE SHOULD EVER MAKE THAT ASSUMPTION.**_

_**AGES;**_

_**DELIA;40**_

**_PROF. OAK;60_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

* * *

When did things stop making sense around the quiet town of Pallet? Everything seemed to be going swell before all the drama came and things started to make a turn for the worst. All those times before then seems like a distant memory now. It was so simple then.

Ash had, and hopefully still has, dreams of being the world's greatest Pokemon Master and went to each of the regions to prove that goal. He met interesting people and caught a wide number of Pokemon along the way. From what Delia saw first hand he also met some legendary Pokemon which was an extremely rare sight even when she was a trainer, and even went up against them though the odds were facing against him. The power of legends are on godly levels and if his Charizard can go toe-to-toe against an Entei, real or not, then he's doing something right.

While all that the mother of one wanted was to make sure that her baby grew up safely and was protected from the danger that came with traveling she knew that she couldn't protect him forever. That's why she was extremely relieved when he told her that he had companions with him along the way. She could worry a little less than when he is on his own and facing the dangers with no one to fall back on. And when he decided to stay home until the Indigo League started up in four years when he came home from Kalos she was even more thrilled. One of her only family left wanted to stay and catch up while he prepared for his next go around of Kanto. For two years that has held true. Until it all changed one year ago.

Delia was in the kitchen in her home washing some dishes a little late at night when that thought came to her mind. Has it really been that long since everything went to the gutters? She supposed that there could be other factors that made these turn of events possible but nothing comes to mind to be honest. As far as she knows Ash never had any enemies when he was traveling. Rivals when facing the league? Yes. But to have someone hate him to the point of framing him for a devastating crime? Nobody comes to mind at that.

Sighing at thinking about the past the former trainer told herself "Come on Delia, thinking about the past won't change it or anything. Besides the only thing I can do now is wait until next year to try out everyone's plan on tracking Ash" That reminder was at least enough to bring her out of her funk.

She thought over the specifics one more time to make sure that she remembers when the time comes. It was on the day that everyone was at her home not too long ago when the girls came back in and everyone was about to leave soon after.

The plan in all actually was pretty quite simple. Everyone decided that they would wait until next year to try and locate Ash through his Aura connection with Delia and they all decided that everyone should be in attendance and only those who were on his side can attend personally. This gives time for gym leaders like Misty, Clemont, and Iris time to find disciples for their gym so that they can take an extended leave without worrying about the work pile up when they return.

Until then all any of them could do is wait until the time comes and hope the opposing side doesn't find out about any of this. Though it wouldn't do them any good since they need the catalyst in Delia and there is no way that she will switch sides like that. Things just might be starting to look up for them.

Sighing the mother of one had no choice but to resign to the plan since she isn't the only one who is eagerly awaiting the return of the wayward trainer. She would have gone herself but after rethinking it she decided that it wouldn't be fair to the others if she did that so she decided to wait along with the rest of them. That and she had no idea on where to find this 'Riley' man in the first place.

Hearing the back door open Delia found comfort that it was Mr. Mime who has just come in after tending to the garden like she had asked him to. Smiling softly at the Barrier Pokemon she told him "Thank you Mimey that should be all for today. If you're hungry there should be some food in the fridge so help yourself to as much as you'd like" She finished with a small smile on her face

Nodding his head once in acknowledgement the Barrier Pokemon headed off to put away the gardening supplies and to help himself to some of the treats his mistress offered him.

Finishing up with the rest of the dishes and putting them to dry the former trainer was about to finish up a few things around the house when she heard the doorbell ring right as Mimey came in with a plate of cookies.

Looking to the Barrier Pokemon in confusion the mother of one asked the Psychic type "Were you expecting any guests to come over today Mimey?" Getting a shake of the head as a response Delia went to go check to see who it is.

Looking through the peephole on her door the Pallet resident froze dead in her tracks when she saw who exactly was at her door at this hour. The person at her door is one of the last people she wanted to see since the whole incident started a year ago; Professor Samuel Oak.

Having half a mind to just ignore one of the people responsible for running her only son out of town, and maybe the region, Delia just stood there for a moment. After that and remembering that she had better manners than that the mother of one regretfully opened the door to her house to her...'guest'.

After the door came completely open the resident of the home merely stated "...Samuel" After knowing that she had the attention of the aforementioned Pokemon Researcher on her.

Sighing a bit under his breath the aged man took a breath to clear his mind so that this interaction goes over smoothly. Gathering his nerves all the older man could do was to go along with the younger woman and just say "Delia..."

Knowing that this was going nowhere quick the Pallet woman continued the conversation with "It's awfully late for someone of your age to be out here you know" By this point she had her arms crossed around her midsection.

Nodding in agreement with the statement Prof. Oak continued by saying "Well the night was young and it's always peaceful around here so I just thought a stroll was an order. Good to get some time away from work you know" He finished by placing his hands in his pockets

"I'll bet...it must be tiring when you're trying to make someone's son pay for a crime he didn't commit huh?" There it was. The entire reason the Professor even came in the first place. She just had to go and say that. So much for this going smoothly

"(Sigh) Delia we've been through this already-" He started but the mother cut him off at that point

"Was that before or after you and the others, even your grandson, attacked my group?" She asked clearly remembering that event as though it happened yesterday

Shaking his head at the whole incident the aged man changed the subject by saying "Mind if I come in so that we can finish this inside? It's a little chilly out here you know" He added with slight humor even though none of them were laughing

Knowing that the discussion is just getting started the Pallet mother, with great hesitance, moved out of the way in order for Prof. Oak to make his way inside. Closing the door after he did so she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch while she took one in the available chair not too far from the couch.

Before she did so however since she knew she had a guest Delia asked "Would you like something to drink? Soda? Water? Tea?" Even though she wants nothing to do with the man in front of her the former trainer knew that she was a proper host and that she wanted to at least be the bigger person during this transaction.

Taking note of the offer the aged man was about to reject it but then he noted that this discussion might take a while so the Professor instead answered with "Some tea would be nice thank you." And just waited patiently.

Nodding her head slightly the Pallet native turned to her kitchen where she hoped Mimey was at and announced "Mimey could you be a dear and make a cup of tea for our guest here please?" When she got the sound of a happy 'Mime!' as an answer she knew that the Barrier Pokemon went to do as he was asked to. Then she went and took her own seat.

Other than the sound of the tea being made in the kitchen the two adults made no other sound other than slow and steady breathing. After a moment or two of this the host decided to break the silence by stating "Why are you here Professor? I doubt you're just here to make false accusations about my son again are you?" She isn't in the mood for beating around the berry bush at all.

Knowing that this had to start somewhere the Pokemon researcher answered with "They are not false accusations and you should know that. As for the question of why I'm here the answer is simple. I was hoping that I could get you to see the light and make the right choice to be honest." At this point Mr. Mime came in with a cup of tea in his hands and froze when he saw who exactly was the 'guest' tonight.

Looking over to the Pokemon who was still in the entryway Delia told him "It's okay Mimey, Prof. Oak just came here to talk is all. Could you give him his tea please?" When she said that the Barrier Pokemon complied and placed the tea on the coffee table in front of the Professor and instead of leaving the room the Pokemon instead went to the right side of his mistress just in case the Professor tries to do anything funny.

Going back to their conversation earlier the Pallet native responded with "You don't seriously think that I would just change sides and go against my own son would you? After all you've done?" The very thought leaves quite the impact on her and not even close to a good one

Keeping a straight face the aged researcher answered with "I'm just trying to make sure that you are in the right side for all this that's all. There is still time for both you and the others to make the right call you know. So why don't you make that choice then?" The answer came easy to the mother

"Because we KNOW that what we're doing is the right thing. Sure you can put up all the 'evidence' you want but I have known Ash since he was in my womb and he has been making me proud ever since then. And that's good enough for me" She answered with a small smile on her face at the last part

Sadly for her the Professor's retort was simple "And I have known you since before Ash was even thought of and I also knew trainers with his exact background make the wrong choice and go down the wrong path in the end. I even know that when we've discussed topics like this before I was right in the end. Remember when we talked about whether or not Jason will leave for good?" He didn't want to bring that up but Prof. Oak knew that he had to get through somehow

Delia stayed quiet when he said that. It was true that years ago both of them had a discussion on whether Ash's father will stay or not the conversation and the topic they are having now is completely different from that and she knew that the aged researcher knew that. They are talking about her own flesh and blood not just some deadbeat who places fame, fortune, and power above his own family. This whole discussion is really starting to get on the Pallet mother's nerves.

As calmly as she can the host answered "This and that are two separate things and you know that Oak. Please get to the point of all this before I kindly ask you to leave this house" This conversation barely lasted a while and already she was fed up with it

Reaching for the cup of tea that Mr. Mime left earlier and taking a sip the older man complied by stating "With everything that is coming up with the investigations and Ash going missing after we...'talked' to him about this it's clear to see that he's guilty for everything that's happened. Once that has been officially proven if he ever gets back everyone who vouched for him will be labeled as accomplices and be tried with him. We are at least trying to give you all the benefit of the doubt and not go down with him. Please as my former student and old friend you know that Ash is guilty, why don't you just admit it and side with us?" He was hoping that she will see the light and make the right call before it's too late.

Shaking her head at the audacity of what Samuel is asking of her the host sharply answered with "Because I know I'm not wrong about this Samuel! You can gather all the 'evidence' in the world that you want but I won't believe a single thing held against my son until he tells me so himself! If he tells me the truth or not I will believe him with everything that I have because I raised him better than that!...This is about doing the right thing and I know that I'm right and doing that right thing." She finished with all the sincerity in her heart.

Suddenly standing up the older man answered with "This is about having him accept responsibility for what he did last year! Thousands of lives were lost that day and you're just okay with that because you raised your son 'better than that'! Everything we've gathered points to him being the one who did that and you're just going to go against that because you have a 'feeling that he's not the culprit in all this'! Have you gone insane!?" He asked knowing that if Ash ever comes back the trainer WILL be the one going down for his actions.

Taking a stand herself the mother of one answered the Prof. by stating "If being insane means knowing that my son is innocent in all this then I must be the craziest person on the planet! In fact the real 'insane' ones as you put it PROFESSOR are both you and the ones that have the GALL to try and say that my baby would harm a single soul on this whole entire planet! Because of all the idiotic actions you all did my only child is out there doing who knows what and could be DEAD for all I know!" She shouted with small tears leaking out of her eyes both from anger at Oak and from not knowing what befell her own son because of the actions of the man in front of her

At this point the Professor started taking slow steps towards the host while saying "He is probably out there planning another attack even worse than-" When he got to that Delia was quick to put a stop to both his movement and his words

"Mimey use **Psychic** on Samuel!" Without any hesitation the Barrier Pokemon did as he was commanded and engulfed the aged researcher in psychic energy that halted him in his tracks

"W-W-What...are you...doing?" He asked while trying with all his might to break free from the hold the **Psychic **has on him that restricted his movements but to no avail

Looking more than a little ticked at the actions of the older man Delia told him "You come into my house and start accusing my son, who you ran out of here, of being someone who would just one day attack and destroy two cities all for what?! A stupid Pokeball?! You have overstayed your welcome here Samuel. Mimey please show him to the door" She asked her Pokemon who still had the Professor in the hold

Nodding once the Barrier Pokemon started to make his way to the door while dragging Oak along with him. When he reached the door Mr. Mime opened it and forced the aged researcher to the fence that leads to the home and released his psychic hold on him. Delia was behind her Pokemon the entire time this went down.

Landing on his feet once the Pokemon released him Prof. Oak faced the house from his position and told the owner "I was trying to help you get out of this and on to our side of things. Looks like I was wrong about that and too late for it. You've make a huge mistake by doing this you know that right Delia?" He asked as he was about to leave

Taking a step in front of the Barrier Pokemon and taking a hold of the door the woman in question answered the older man by saying "You're right Professor. I should have done this the second you got in MY house." And with that the mother slammed the door and finished the entire interaction she had with the Pokemon Professor

Even though she can't hear him anymore the Prof. had one more thing to say "Then I hope you are prepared for what happens next then. Because when Ash IS proven to be the one at fault here I won't hold anything back" And with that the aged man opened the gate, stepped to the other side of it, closed it, and started to make his own way back to him home in his laboratory.

* * *

After closing the door shut and locking it the mother of one just breathed in a big sigh of relief after all was said and done. That was more tiring than she thought and she's glad that it's finally over.

"Mime" The call from her Pokemon brought her out of her moment of peace and seeing the worried look on the Barrier Pokemon's face the former trainer knew she had to set things right

Smiling warmly to the Pokemon the Pallet native told him "I'm okay Mimey, thank you for your help. I'm just a little tired is all. You can take the rest of the night off if you'd like." Though the Pokemon wanted to be completely sure she was okay he knew that his mistress needed some time to go over everything. So after a nod of the head the Psychic-Fairy type collected the cup of tea left by the recent 'guest' and made his way into the kitchen to finish up a few things there so that his mistress doesn't have to worry much about that later on

After the Pokemon left Delia placed her right hand on her head and contemplated on what just happened. So many things were said and so much unanswered that she didn't even get to ask but she does know one thing now. Prof. Oak and are the others hell bent for some reason to bring her boy in for something he didn't do and they are dead set on it. No amount of talking could change their minds on that.

Taking another sigh the Pallet was about to make her way upstairs to sleep this whole event off when something caught her eye. It was a photo of her and Ash when he was younger and boy did they both look happy then. She remembers the day that picture was taken like it was yesterday

* * *

**_Flashback; (20 yrs. ago) Delia's P.O.V_**

_I was on my way home from the 'Pallet House' after working overtime to make up for the lost time since I had my little Ash a few months ago. I had left him in the hands of my younger sister, who was 16 at the time, so that she can get to know her new nephew a little better and so that I can put food on the table for the both of us since it seems that Jason wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon. He had gone on another one of his journeys a bit before Ash was born and hasn't been back since. I'm starting to get a little worried. I was a little exhausted from working the hours but I still pushed through to get home._

_I just got into the house when I noticed that Emily was watching the T.V on the couch and that Ash was nowhere in sight. Crossing my arms and looking at my sister with a raised eyebrow I decided to make my presence known by coughing a bit to get her attention._

_I knew that worked when she looked my way and asked "I thought that you said you were going to be at the __restaurant until a little later on. Why the sudden return sis?" She asked as though she wasn't caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do_

_Deciding to answer I told her "Mom told, more like ordered, me to go home for the night and to take good care of her grandson and to get some rest. Something about already working too many hours as it is. Which brings my own question; Weren't you supposed to be watching him while I was out?" I was a little surprised when she just calmly pointed up to the stairs in the direction the nursery was at. Her auburn hair swaying as she did so_

_"He's asleep in his crib. I just put him there, what, an hour or so ago?" Right as she said that though the unmistakable sounds of crying can be heard throughout the house._

_I had just gotten my shoes off my tired feet when Emily commented "Weird?" Which got my attention quickly_

_Smiling a bit I told her "What a baby crying? You should have gotten a little used to that by now right Emily?" I was a little confused when she shook her head slowly_

_As we were making our way to the nursery she elaborated "I mean that Ash hasn't cried once since you left. Sure he was a little fussy when he was hungry or needed a diaper change but other than that he was calm. And even before he went to sleep when we played for a while he didn't give a single sniffle. Weird he does that when you get home though" She finished right as I opened the door_

_There he was in his little crib with a blanket on top of him that has the Kanto starters and other baby Pokemon scattered through it and the infant stim mobile with 4 Mareep hanging on the sides and a Flaaffy in the middle just finishing their little melody. Ash was right under it kicking his little feet and crying his little heart out in his Pikachu pajamas_

_Walking over to the crib with Emily in tow I peered my head through and said "Aww, did widdle Ashy miss his mommy? Or did you know that mommy came back a widdle tired?" I asked rhetorically already knowing that he can't answer me yet_

_Smiling warmly at him for a moment I reached my hands in and picked up my weeping little boy who calmed down almost immediately once I secured him to me. I cuddled him with my eyes closed and with the smile still on me I said "Aww don't worry widdle man, mommy's here" I felt him smile against my neck and that only made mine a little bigger._

_'Click'... The sound of a camera going off got my attention and that was when I remembered that Emily was still in here with us._

_Turning to my sister just as she put the camera away she told me "Now ma is going to like this one don't you think sis?" With her own smile on her face_

_Chuckling a bit at her comment a retorted with my own by saying "You better send me a copy of that you hear." The playful threat hanging in the air_

_Nodding her head she answered with "Of course I will. What kind aunt would I be if I kept all the pictures of my adorable nephew and his mom all to myself" Her raven colored eyes has a hint of playfulness in them and we both couldn't help but laugh_

**_End of Flashback; Delia P.O.V End_**

* * *

Bringing herself out of her remembrance Delia smiled one more time while looking at the photo her sister sent to her after she got it developed. The times were simple(-ish) even back then too. That all seems like a distant dream now.

"When did everything start going downhill?" She asked to no one in particular as she set the picture down and started to make her way upstairs for a much needed rest.

* * *

_**SO EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY P.O.V. SECTION? I WANTED TO BE SURE I GOT IT RIGHT SO TELL ME WHERE I MESSED UP IN SO THAT IT CAN BE FIXED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. SO WHAT DO YOU ALL ALSO THINK ABOUT DELIA HAVING A SISTER HUH? THE WIKIA'S AND OTHER SOURCES DIDN'T REALLY ELABORATE ON WHETHER OR NOT SHE HAD ONE SO I SAID 'FUCK IT' AND JUST GAVE HER ONE. ANYWAYS I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SOMEWHAT MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE AND I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO UPDATE(ON MORE OR LESS THE SAME SCHEDULE) NOW THAT POKEMON XY IS FINISHED. AND NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS/COMMENTS**_

**To 'fanfic meister'; Yes it has been a while.**

**To 'nick the pikachu2'; Thanks, I'm glad that people enjoy reading the story.**

**To 'Seth'; For the first review; Thanks I'm glad that people can see what I'm doing to this story and doing to the genre of 'Ash betrayed' if I'm doing that part right. And thanks for reading the story and enjoy how it's being done. For the second review; I know since you all really WANT me to take my time with this story and pan things out so thanks for the reinforcement.**

**To '22 IS FEESH'; Good to know that I have a reader that will read this story to the end. Thank you.**

_**WELL THOSE SEEM TO BE ALL THE REVIEWS THAT HAVE QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS IN THEM HOPEFULLY I GOT TO THEM ALL AND IF I DIDN'T I'LL GET TO THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAYS GUYS HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER AFTER A VERY LONG BREAK BUT NOW I'M BACK. OH AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT THE PICTURE WAS JUST GOOGLE IMAGE SEARCH;**_** _'_**Delia and baby Ash._**'**_ _**AND IT WILL BE THE 5TH PICTURE ON THE FIRST ROW.**__ **BE SURE TO SEND YOUR QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, REVIEWS, **_**_CRITIQUES, RECOMMENDATIONS, ALL THAT JUNK(EXCEPT THE ONES ABOUT THE EXCESSIVE POKEMON DESCRIPTIONS. THAT I ALREADY FIXED BUT AM STILL KEEPING IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS AS A REMINDER) TO ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO SEE THEM. NEXT CHAPTER WE GO BACK TO ASH AND VERONICA SO THAT WE CAN GET SOME INSIGHT ON THE MARKINGS ON THE LITTLE GIRL SO BE SURE TO SEE IT. I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE._**


	40. Truths Revealed

_**WELL EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY. THIS TIME WE ARE FOCUSING ASH AND VERONICA SO THAT WE'LL SEE WHAT DEVELOPS FROM THE MARKINGS THAT APPEARED A FEW CHAPTERS AGO**_

_**DISCLAIMER; POKEMON IS NOT MINE. IT NEVER WILL BE MINE SO LET'S GET THE THOUGHT OUT OF OUR HEADS OKAY.**_

_**AGES (IN CASE YOU ALL FORGOT) THEIR AGES CHANGE BY ONE WHENEVER THEY GO TO A DIFFERENT REGION;**_

**_ASH;20_**

**_VERONICA;7_**

**_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_**

* * *

It was the morning after the attack of the Marauder when Ash woke up and the after effect was not a pleasant one if he could say the least. He was awakened by the sound of his Noctowl hooting at the early hours of the day. After cleaning up Veronica's, Eevee's, Pikachu's, Riolu's, some of Charizard's, Blastoise's, and Venusaur's wounds, as well as his own the veteran trainer called out the Owl Pokemon, since he is nocturnal, to keep watch of them overnight while he and the others got some rest. He even called out his other Pokemon to explain what happened, save for Abra since they still need to talk. He also asked the Flying type if he could wake the trainer early so that he can double check on everyone's conditions from the previous night. The Pokemon happily agreed to the request.

(Ash...Ash... It's morning. Time to wake up) Was the sound that the trainer heard as he was slowly being ripped away from his sleep to the conscious world

Slowly opening his eyes the cloaked trainer noticed two things as he started to be more fully aware of his surroundings. One was the fact that his wounds feel as though they are almost completely healed and that the only ones left are the minor ones and a feeling of soreness in his body. He supposes that his Aura has a big part in that. The second part was that the Owl Pokemon decided to perch himself on the trainer's chest in order to wake him up and is staring at him square in the face.

"...How long have you been there buddy?" He asked once he became more awake

Turning his head to the side the Pokemon answered with (Only for a bit. My previous attempts to wake you only proved unsuccessful since you seem to sleep like Snorlax, and that is saying something. This was the only other way of waking you without causing a commotion by using **Peck** to do the job.) As though it were the most obvious thing in the world which in hindsight it was.

Nodding his head at the answer Ash merely stated "Thanks for not doing plan B then." And with that the trainer started to make his way out of his sleeping bag after the Flying type flew off of his chest

Seeing that Veronica was asleep in her own sleeping bag not too far from him with her Eevee and that Pikachu and Riolu were still asleep next to him the trainer asked the only awake Pokemon "Anything come up during the night Noctowl?" He was relieved when he got a shake of the head as an answer

(Other than the wild Pokemon getting curious and leaving soon after there wasn't much need for alarm during the night. No threats) Once he finished answering the Owl Pokemon flew into the air and made his way to a nearby branch while Ash was stretching out his body

Finishing up with the stretches the veteran trainer turned to the branch where the Owl Pokemon was located and asked him "Mind watching over things until I get back?" He was fishing for a certain Pokeball that he has had on his person for a while and he needs to speak with its inhabitant

Cocking his head to the right the shiny Pokemon nodded his head to the request and when the trainer was about to leave the Flying type asked (Why don't you wake up Pikachu and Riolu for that though? I'm sure they would be more than happy to hold down the fort while you're away.) He doesn't mind keeping watch a little longer but Noctowl does wonder about his two Pokemon companions since they are still out. Usually they're awake before even Ash is

Chuckling a bit the veteran turned his head in the direction of the Pokemon in question and answered "I would but-" He stopped just in time to catch Pikachu sleep talking

(Noooo...That's my Ketchup you fiend...Give it...back) Seeing the face of Mouse Pokemon contort in slight discomfort because of that and then sighing in relief both the awake trainer and Pokemon had to chuckle at that

"Something tells me that they both need their rest. They did go through a lot last night." He finished and once he saw the Owl Pokemon nod in agreement the trainer set off to do his errand

* * *

After finding a good location that was far but not too far from camp the former Pallet resident pulled out a Pokeball and checked his surroundings one more time before throwing the sphere up into the air and announcing "Abra, come on out" In a flash of light the Psi Pokemon came out of the ball in front of the trainer who called him out

Looking back and forth to check the new surroundings the Psychic Pokemon looked to the trainer who called him out. It has been like this ever since the day he was captured and the Pokemon is used to this by now. He would be brought out before the human and his other Pokemon did their training for the day with the little girl joining in a little later on. He noticed that the girl looks at the older human as though he were her father even they all knew he isn't. Then the Psi Pokemon would just spend the entire time watching them go at their training like no ones business.

He would also be brought out to eat or just whenever they were relaxing, making plans for when the older trainer would go take out a base, or just because the veteran trainer felt like it during the past year that the Psi Pokemon was with them. It's a little unsettling to be honest. Even the other Pokemon would treat the Psychic type as though he were one of them.

(What is that you want this time, human?) Abra asked as soon as he finished checking the new area. He also noticed that it was only him and the human in the area

Shaking his head with a small smile the trainer answered with "Aww, no need to be mean in the morning right Abra? You know you're among friends." A useless effort to get the Psychic type to lower his guard a bit but the trainer still tried it anyways

Looking around one more time Abra spoke (If that were really true human then I wouldn't be subjected to your command and forced into that thing you call a Pokeball) The level of unease that Ash can hear and feel from the statement of the Psi Pokemon slightly surprised the trainer

Looking a little confused at that prospect the veteran replied with "But you aren't Abra...You could have left at anytime you wanted whenever I let you out. Didn't you notice it by now?" The genuine honesty in his voice caught the Pokemon a little off guard

Narrowing his eyes slightly the Pokemon retaliated with (What are you talking about human?) As far as the Psychic type knew he was never released from captivity since he was 'rescued' from the Rockets

Pulling out the Pokeball that the Pokemon was in not too long ago the veteran started his explanation by saying "Ever since I caught you in this Pokeball when I destroyed the base I knew something like this will happen one way or another. I also knew that you might be someone who might have some trouble opening up to people. Took me over a year to figure that one out-" With a small smile on his face as he was staring at the ball in his hand the Psi Pokemon got annoyed at the trainer getting off track

(Get to the point) Was what the irritated Pokemon stated with narrowed eyes, though it was hard to tell with this specific Pokemon

Nodding in agreement the veteran continued with "I'm going to give you a choice now Abra. Since I 'caught' you last year I have gone through the routine of releasing you everytime I call you out from the Pokeball without your notice and every time since then you came back without fail. I'm surprised that you didn't notice that you had to put up a bit of fight just to be called back into the ball." He got another eye narrow at that but continued anyways "But even though you're treated as one of us and do nothing whenever I call you we need all hands on deck as you've noticed." When he finished that he kneed down and placed the sphere that housed the Pokemon on the ground in front of him

(What are you doing now) The Psi Pokemon asked once the trainer finished with the task

Getting back up Red's face was serious as he told the Pokemon "Giving you the choice that I said earlier. You can walk away right now and not deal with us anymore for the rest of your life and live in the wild. I'll even destroy the Pokeball that was used to catch you in the first place." He stated knowing that this was more than a year overdue

Already knowing what the next choice was but still wanting to hear it from the trainer the Psychic type asked (And the other choice is...) With that same serious tone the trainer has

"You stay and become an official member of my team. We both have to have complete trust in each other so there has to be no room for a rebellious phase in the future if you do decide to stay. And you start training with everyone else." He finished with a slight sigh at the end of it

Before considering his options the Psi Pokemon asked the veteran (Why are you doing this? Letting me make my own choice on whether I stay or not. Why make the effort?)

The answer came easy to the trainer "Because I know that there is more to you than what you let on. I also know that your dislike of humans doesn't just stem from your time with those Rockets. You just won't tell us yet" He finished with a small comforting smile

The Pokemon was surprised at what the trainer said to him. There was no way that he knew what the Psychic type went through before the Rockets got to him and was ultimately 'rescued' by the person in question. There was no way that Red could know that there were other trainers before him.

But somehow, some way the trainer in question has been NOTHING like the previous ones and for some reason or another Abra is thankful for that. He figured that the trainer would just start barking orders like the others but the opposite has been true for the entire year that he has been with the veteran. He does whatever he wants, goes wherever he wants when he wants, doesn't have to train like the other Pokemon, and still he got a roof over his head and food to boot.

...Maybe he can trust someone else again. But this will be the final time so the trainer better not do anything to mess that up.

Looking to the trainer square in the eye the Pokemon asked (How soon does this training start?) He did that so that he could know how much time he has to go over his final decision

Getting caught a little off guard Red replied with "The soonest is tomorrow, the latest is in a few days since we need to recover from our wounds." It was by then that Abra noticed a few bandages on the trainer's face which made the Psi Pokemon come to the conclusion that something must have gone down recently

Nodding once the Pokemon followed up with (Very well then...Red. I'll trust that you will be a suitable trainer for me...so I'll be one of your 'Pokemon' then. But know this human) Knowing that he has the aforementioned trainer he continued with (This will be the LAST time that I'll put my trust in humans so tread carefully...understand?) He kept eye contact until he got an answer

The wait wasn't long "Of course, I wouldn't dream of betraying someone's trust ever. As long as you also remember that a rebellious stage is going to be a BIG no no...within reason." He added that part since he knew that the possibility of Abra rebelling at some point is inevitable

Smirking, though slightly, for the first time since he was caught the Psi Pokemon told his now new trainer (Fine. I won't be big a pain in the ass much got it) He was getting ready to make the catch official when the trainer interrupted

"That's all that I ask for" He finished with his signature grin confusing the Pokemon even more

Smirking the same as before the Psychic type replied with (This will be a very interesting experience won't it Red?) Just from the experiences that happened now did that conclusion come to be

"Please...call me Ash" The veteran finished effectively ending their conversation

Nodding once in response the request the Pokemon looked to the sphere, steeled his nerves, and tapped the enlarged orb which in turn opened up, engulfed him in a red aura, and sucked him into the contraption to signify that he was caught in it.

The ball didn't even shake when that happened and instead just signified that Abra has just been officially caught. Once that finished did the trainer walk up to the sphere and collect it with a pleased smile on his face on how well it turned out

_Abra, thank you for giving me this chance to change your mind on humans. _Was the thought that went across his mind as he looked to the ball that now has his 'new' Pokemon

Some rustling from the forest behind him brought the trainer out of his thoughts and when he looked to see who found him Ash was happy to know that it was Riolu who came to his location

"Hi buddy, I thought you were still asleep with the others" He greeted once the Aura Pokemon was within earshot.

Looking back at the area that he came from with a little unease the Pokemon responded with (Pikachu was getting a little rowdy since his dream involved 'Ketchup Bandits' and he has been giving out small **Thunder Shocks**, unfortunately they have reached to where I have been slumbering and it woke me up. Then Noctowl pointed me in your direction and the rest I tracked you with Aura) He was thankful that he wasn't paralyzed from all that

Chuckling a bit at the downplay of luck that the Fighting type had the trainer responded with "At least we can also be thankful that the electricity didn't reach too far right bud?" A returning chuckle and smirk from the Pokemon gave the trainer his answer

(So what have you been doing here Master?) Riolu asked once the chuckles were gone

Eyebrow twitching at the use of the word 'Master' again Ash decided to ignore it to instead answer "I've been here for a bit talking with Abra about the whole situation about his capture. He decided to give me a chance and I'm not about to ruin it anytime soon" He looked to the sphere as he said it and put it away when he was finished

Smiling a bit at the reveal Riolu commented with (I knew that he would come around sooner or later.) He also had the feeling that there was more to the Psi Pokemon than what was let on as Ash previously did

A shift in the Aura in the campground got the attention of the two Aura users in the area. It wasn't a danger of any kind but it was one that Ash was fearing that would stir and get their attention.

"Did you feel that Riolu?" The trainer asked, still keeping his eyes on the direction of their camp

Nodding his head and looking in the same direction the Pokemon answered with (Yes and you know what that means correct?) He knew that Master Ash wanted to keep this at bay for as long as possible but it seems as though his time just ran out

"(Sigh) It means that Veronica is starting to wake up. Well...I knew that this would happen sooner or later but I was REALLY counting on the later part you know" He just hopes that this goes as well as the conversation with Abra did but when has he ever been that lucky lately

Trying to figure out an out the Aura Pokemon commented (Do you really have to tell young Veronica the truth? Perhaps she won't notice the markings that adorn her...face.) The Fighting type lost face at that part and they both knew it

Giving a small smile to the flustered Pokemon the veteran gave his explanation for why that can't happen "She will notice those markings on her face and once I tell her that they're not anything serious and are related to me she'll wonder why Red doesn't have the same ones-" He left it hanging so that Riolu could finish for him

And the Pokemon did (-But Master Ash does. We really don't have any other option do we Master) He was hesitant because it was much too soon to be telling Veronica the story of her caretaker

Once again ignoring the 'Master' part Ash answered with "No, we don't." He started to steel his nerves once he finished saying that

Before resigning himself to what the trainer wishes the Pokemon asked (What if the topic of your betrayal comes up?) He only asks since he got the real story from Pikachu and the other Pokemon that were there that day and Ash himself didn't confirm it until two months after they met again

Rubbing his left cheek with the adjacent hand the veteran answered with "I'll just tell her that I went home one day, some so-called friends accused me of something I didn't even do, and then tried to attack me until I was pulled away*" Afterwards when he finished that the veteran reached behind his head and pulled up his face concealing hood. Then he started his way back to camp

Nodding his head once Riolu said nothing more and started to follow along once the trainer made it past him

Neither one noticed the spy bug leave from a nearby tree as they left that recorded everything since 'Red' was talking with Abra

* * *

Once the human and Pokemon team made it back to the campground they noticed that Veronica was sitting up in her sleeping bag rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with Pikachu and Eevee talking amongst themselves. He also gave thanks to Noctowl for keeping an eye on the place while he was away.

Coming more into the camp the trainer made his presence known by saying "Hey there kid how ya-" Turns out that was a bad idea since not long after he said that did both the little girl and Evolution Pokemon start freaking out. Red went to comfort Veronica while Riolu went to help Pikachu with Eevee

"AHHHHH, RED, RED, RED, DADDY PLEASE HELP" Was the screams that came from the girl as soon as the trainer went to her side and took her in his arms while she was clutching her head with her eyes closed with tears starting to fall from them

(NO, NO MORE PLEASE I GIVE UP) Were the same screams that came from the Pokemon who was being restrained and comforted by the two veteran Pokemon with her

"Veronica, VERONICA, calm down no one is here to hurt you" The trainer told to the girl with little success. The only thing that did go right was that Veronica started clinging onto him for dear life so she must know that it's him she's clinging to

After a few minutes of trying the little girl and younger Pokemon finally calmed down and they were now deeply breathing on both Red and his Pokemon respectively. The trainer had to resort to humming the song his mom sang to him when he was younger to finish calming them both down. Pikachu and Riolu got sand in their eyes and Red almost had the air squeezed out of him from how hard Veronica was squeezing him.

Seeing that the girl is not going to freak out again anytime soon Red asked, while still holding her, "Are you okay now Veronica? Got it all out of your system?" He felt her nod her head on his chest and took that as his answer

(What about you young one?) Was what Riolu asked to the younger Pokemon as she calmed down and was released from both of their grasps. He too got a nod of the head as an answer

Although knowing that she needs him right now but wanting them all to get something to eat before they leave soon Red gently told her "It's okay now Veronica, I'm here now. And you can trust that something like will never happen again as long as I'm around, okay?" Another nod as an answer "Now how about you and Eevee go and clean up a bit in the river not too far from here and then when you both get back I can double check on both of your conditions, okay?" She squeezed him a little harder when he finished saying that

Pulling back enough from his chest to be close but still heard the little girl responded with "But what if he's still out there...what if-if you're not th-there...what if-" The trainer had to stop her there before those hiccups turned back into crying so he just hugged her while still trying to provide some sort of comfort

"Hey, hey don't think like that. I know that we managed to drive him back to wherever he crawled from and that everyone is okay and safe." Gently moving her away from his chest and making her look at his cloaked face the trainer finished with "Now while I make us all breakfast I can ask Leavanny to guard you and Eevee while you both are cleaning up and then we can all sit down and have a nice breakfast before we set off, okay?" He was hoping that didn't come out as being too pushy

Swallowing a bit while still not seeing the face of her caretaker Veronica responded with "...Okay" And with that she got some assistance from said caretaker to get up since she was still all too sore from the attack of the Marauder the previous night. She still held onto his hand though for reassurance

Pulling out a shrunken Pokeball and enlarging it the trainer threw it into the air and called out "Leavanny, come on out" And in a flash of light the Nurturing Pokemon came out

The first thing the Pokemon in question did was make a Beedrill line to the little girl and exclaimed (Oh my, you poor thing. That must have been a terrifying experience for the two of you.) He enforced that by giving the girl in question a comforting hug

Giving off a small smile at the antics of the dual type Veronica responded with "Nice to see you too Leavanny" She would fully return the hug but her right hand is still holding on to Red's left. She did find it weird though that the veteran trainer was wearing his hoodie at a time like this but she thought better of it

Not minding that detail the Nurturing Pokemon released her and once he got a good look at her commented (Oh and your clothes look a mess dear. You must have been through more than what the others told me. Not a problem though) And in a flash Leavanny repaired all the damages done to Veronica's clothing good as new

"Thank you Leavanny" Was what the girl said to the Pokemon in gratitude and gave him a small smile as well

Giving off his own smile the Nurturing Pokemon announced (Not a problem dear.) Taking her other hand in his leaf like one the Pokemon continued (Now let's get you and Eevee cleaned up. You both look a mess) He saw the Evolution Pokemon as he went to Veronica and she could use some washing as well

Looking to Red one last time and seeing him nod in assurance and giving one in return Veronica released the hold on the veteran's hand and went with the Bug-Grass type to the river to clean up.

"Come on Eevee, let's go get cleaned up" Was what the little girl said to her Pokemon who made her way to the trainee as they were leaving

Once they left and were out of earshot did Pikachu say (Well...he didn't need to be told twice) Once finished with that he went to help Ash with getting the things out for breakfast

"He didn't need to be told even once. How did he even know where to go?" Was the comment that came out of the trainer's mouth as he was getting everything out of his bag

Finishing setting up the fireplace for the cookware Riolu answered with (Considering that a faint sound of running water can be heard it must not have been difficult for Leavanny to figure that out. He is a fully evolved Pokemon after all. He can take care of himself and the others in his care) He then jumped into the air and as he was landing his foot was engulfed in flames which after he landed in the center of the fireplace did he quickly get out

(The fire is ready) Pikachu informed the trainer after he saw Riolu use **Blaze Kick **to start it up

Finishing up with the prep work and calling everyone out of their Pokeballs Ash answered with "Great now let me finish up the batter real quick then I can get started with the pancakes." He noticed that the other Pokemon were stretching out for a bit and asking Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise some questions about last night

(So it it true about what happened last night? Were we really attacked?) Was the question that came out of the Psi Pokemon's mouth

Being surprised that Abra even stayed but getting over it quickly the one who answered was Charizard (Yes, we did. And unfortunately the kid got involved in it) This brought out some surprise from the other two Pokemon who weren't there

(And by that you mean...?) Was the question that instead came out of Gliscor's mouth

"She got injured and almost died trying to bring out Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. And just now both she and Eevee were freaking out once I got back from talking with Abra. She just left with Leavanny to get cleaned up." The trainer finished answering as he was pouring some batter in the pan over the fire

Seeing that all he wanted to find out was answered the Psi Pokemon went to a nearby tree to sit down and wait for the food to be served.

(Well...we was a regular Chatot wasn't he) Was the comment that came from the Fang Scorpion Pokemon when the Psychic type left after one question

Smiling a bit to himself Ash gove his two cents "Give him some time guys. Eventually he'll open up to us and then later mess around like you guys do. Besides that might be his way of expressing worry for others" He just finished placing the first set of pancakes to the side to get started on the others

Nodding his head in agreement the Mouse Pokemon (He has a point guys. Veronica and Eevee just had the battle of their lives not too long ago so of course their systems would be a little shaken up.) He knows that if this happened a few years back when they first started traveling the same situation would happen for sure

(Which brings up the next topic, Ash. After you finished clearing young Eevee of her wounds you said that it was time for you to reveal the truth about who you are to her...are you sure that this a good idea?) The Seed Pokemon asked after awhile of just waiting on said trainer to be a good deal done in making breakfast

Stopping for a moment and letting the last batch of hotcakes cool down the trainer responded with "(Sigh)...No, but right now it's only a matter of time before Veronica-" He was interrupted by a sudden scream coming from the direction that Leavanny took the young ones not too long ago

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Was the shrill scream that came from the little girl who came zooming into the camp with Eevee and Leavanny hot on her trail

"-sees the markings on her face and reacts like this before I explain" He finished just as the seven year old in question crashed and clinged into his chest in a panic over her new discovery

(Sorry Red. It looks like she discovered them and ran off before I can try to explain) The Nurturing Pokemon told his trainer as he came with the younger Normal type to the campground

Seeing that the food that was prepared already at the table thanks to the quick work of Riolu the trainer in question told the other Pokemon "It's fine, don't worry about it. Right now I'm more worried about the thing that has Veronica so freaked out." He held on gently to the girl once he found that she was shaking like a leaf

"Mrmph...mmmrpph...mmmrrrmph" Came the muffled speech from the girl who had her face concealed in her caretaker's chest

Growing a little confused and worried the veteran gently told the panicking girl "Uhh...Veronica mind repeating that for me?" He knew what she was trying to say since he got a look before she glomped onto him

Slowly removing herself but still facing the trainer's cloaked chest the little girl slowly said "I...found something...on my face...the Marauder's Pokemon...might have done it" Even she was trying to hold back from the panic that was rising from within her being

"What do you mean Veronica?" The trainer asked even though he knows what she is talking about

Slowly raising her head to meet the cloaked face of the older trainer the seven year old finished "...I found...two scars...under both of my eyes...I'm sorry Red" She was about to start panicking again but the veteran grabbed her small shoulders to interrupt her

Trying to gather the right words on what he is about to explain all the cloaked trainer said was "Veronica...we need to talk. Help me feed everyone then we can continue. It's about time that you know the truth about me" He finished knowing that he will need more time to get the wording right

A little confused at the sudden shift in moods the girl nodded and went to do just that. After she called out all her Pokemon they got their food all taken care of and distributed and then went to get their own food. Once they have taken their seats at the portable table the silence continued. The little girl also noticed that Red actively took a seat across from her as opposed to them eating next to each other as usual. The Pokemon were busy eating but are engaged in the conversation as well

Carefully thinking of his next move the older trainer just said the first thing that come up "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the same person who took you in and started training you just recently." He said this while staring at his food with a calm, serious expression under his hood

Cocking her head to the side the seven year old asked "What do you mean Red? 'Not the same person' is a little-" She was cut off when the trainer himself removed the hood that was concealing his face to reveal another that she has never seen before

Taking the silence as a means to continue Red did so "My real name is Ash Ketchum. Born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region and raised there until I was 10. The face that you see before you now is my real one while 'Red' is the persona that goes with the face you've seen since we first met. This face has seen the 6 regions and competed in the Leagues after collecting the 8 badges required to participate and is/was the Orange League Champion when I was 11." He started with a basic background to get the ball rolling with their discussion

Taking in the trainer's now raven colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin Veronica saw something of interest under his eyes and asked "The scars under your eyes...look the same as mine...does that mean that you also..." She let it hang so that he can answer

"No they are not scars as you might think. In fact these are my birthmarks and are nothing to worry about for you" He told her after pointing to the small sideways lightning bolts under his eyes in comparison to Veronica's fainter ones under her own eyes

"But if they aren't scars on me and your birthmarks then why do I have them?" She asked relieved that she doesn't have a new scar to worry about

Speaking up before the trainer does Riolu answered (It means that you have been accepted by the Ketchum household. Or the very least Master Ash's family) He took a break from his meal to explain that part

Looking to the Aura Pokemon in confusion the seven year old asked "What do you mean Riolu?" She doesn't mind being considered a family member to the older trainer

"Let's take this from the top then" Ash announced knowing that the questions must be endless

And so the former Pallet native went on to explain the truth concerning him with the his Pokemon, save for the newer ones, chipping in to confirm that what he said was the truth. Lucky for him the Pokemon always ate near their trainers while they eating, except for Abra. He also answered any questions that she might have and even explained why she sometimes calls him 'dad', though neither mind, because of the 'Maternal/Parental' bond that the two of them share since he unlocked her Aura in Rota. He never revealed the real reason he is on this journey since he wants Veronica to be a little older to reveal his real betrayal by his so-called friends

After taking in all the new information that was just given out a moment ago the little girl asked "So since you helped me unlock my Aura in Rota we now have a Maternal Bond to one another?" She wanted to know that she had everything in order

Nodding his head in affirmative Ash told her "Technically it's a Paternal Bond since I'll be your father figure but since I have to fill in both roles yes that's the idea" He was a little surprised that the seven year old took this well. Though he only told her the bare minimum so that could be the reason

"And these marks on my face are proof of that" She pointed to the faind marks on her face to illustrate her point

Nodding once again the veteran explained "Yes because if you are not a blood relative of someone you have a Maternal or Parental bond with then the bondee takes a defining physical characteristic of the one who made the bond. In your case since I bonded with you, you now have my birthmarks in the same place I do to show that you are now a member of my family. Hope you don't mind that. You also have a slight increase in your Aura potential" He was a little confused on the concept himself since he researched it in Rota but now he understands

Cocking her head to the side Veronica asked "What do you mean?" All this new information in only the start of the day is a little much

Riolu took this moment to speak up (It means that since you are now bonded to Master Ash you have been given a small portion of his Aura and have since made it your own increasing your potential and power slightly.) He knows this since Ash told the Aura Pokemon and Pikachu that piece of information

(In terms of scaling that new power you got...it would be about a 5-10% increase from your original 50%) The Mouse Pokemon told her since he guessed the question on how much of an increase would come up soon

Deciding to cut off all new information from surfacing today the raven haired trainer spoke "Now I know that this might be a lot for you to process and that-" He was interrupted by the sound of the little girl suddenly getting up from her chair from across the table

Knowing that she may want time to herself the trainer was surprised when the girl in question picked up her breakfast, moved it so that it was on the right side of him, went back to get her chair, place it to the right of the older trainer in front of her food, and then take a seat and start eating like nothing happened.

Having a feeling that all eyes were on her and being correct on that Veronica simply said "I don't mind that I now see you as a father figure to me. I also don't mind all the other things that you told me since earlier. That doesn't change that fact that you're here with us now." Smiling with the innocence of someone her age the girl finished with "I trust you." Which caused the trainer to chuckle a bit

"Well what do you know" Was all that he commented before he started eating his own food

After a moment or two of everyone eating their fill Veronica spoke up with "Can I still call you 'Red' though? Calling you by your real name would just seem weird now"

Smiling a bit at the question the trainer answered with "Sure thing. Call me whatever you like" And with that they all continued with the completion of their morning food

Eyes widening in realization the little girl suddenly asked "Does this mean that I also have a mother figure?" She was confused when everyone, save for herself, her Pokemon, and Abra suddenly did a spit take of their foods

* * *

_***=THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 12 IS THE 'BETRAYAL' THAT ASH WAS THINKING OF TELLING VERONICA IF SHE ASKED. IF YOU NOTICED IN CHAPTER 38 I TALKED ABOUT THE BETRAYAL GETTING REDONE, WHICH IS TRUE, AND CHAPTER 12 IS THE FAKE ONE THAT 'HAPPENED' THERE WHILE THE REAL ONE WILL BE REVEALED MUCH LATER.**_

_**WELL EVERYONE THERE IS THE RECENT CHAPTER AND NOT TOO LONG FOR CHRISTMAS I NOTICE. SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THE LONG AWAITED CONVERSATION BETWEEN ABRA AND ASH AS WELL AS THE EXPLANATION FOR THE MARKINGS THAT NOW MARK VERONICA'S FACE. APOLOGIES IF IT WASN'T TO ANYONE'S EXPECTATIONS BUT I ALREADY WROTE IT SO, KINDLY, DEAL WITH IT. NEXT CHAPTER THINGS CHANGE UP A LITTLE SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT. AND NOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS**_

**To 'McRasengan'; Don't worry I plan to have Ash catch a pokemon of each of the 18 types so a ghost and fairy type catch is in the future.**

**To 'general ironox'; Alola is going to be a little difficult to implement since I'm writing about Ash going back to each of the six regions he first visited. If anything the trainers from Alola are going to appear in the Tournament Of The Gods(T.O.T.G if the acronym helps) but there are no plans on Ash going there. At best he might wonder what would happen had he not been betrayed and he might see some people from there who wanted to see other regions.**

**To 'Guest(The one who gives advice)'; In regards to having Scott be Ash's intel guy...sorry to say that that can't happen. I can't explain why not because that would give away too much but to go in a different direction Scott could finally get the information regarding Ash's new Pokedex(which even then he's still unsure if it's him or not) and be the reason that he goes to the tournament but other than that...Part of me doesn't want to do that since in most betrayal stories Scott is the one who knew the entire time that Ash was with them and being a dick, even when he knows who's on his side, doesn't even tell anyone that he's there or even tells Ash those who are on his side. I want to break away from that trope and have his reveal be a surprise for everyone even those who thought they found him. But the idea of him being cleared of the crimes and reuniting with the others is a great idea. To be honest I don't think I've given it much thought. Thanks man. ^5.**

**To 'Guest(Same as above)'; First part of review; Trust me when I say that the advantage that the traitors will have against the supporters will be even worse than a prison sentence. Second part; Huh...I didn't even know that I used part of your idea that you kindly offered earlier. Anyways thanks for that. Question regarding OC submissions;...I don't mind if you or anyone wants to submit a character of your own to the story I just have a rule or two in order for them to be accepted; 1. If you want them to be a recurring character then we have to talk, in private, about them contributing with the flow of the story. It could be when I'm asking for new allies for Ash to encounter or a villain he meets but if you want them to stay then they have to influence the story. Those are the rules but more will come up as more submissions come in but that is rule #1 and must be followed since I have to tell you how the story flows if you want to think of a way for your character to be involved in the story. Other than that feel free to send in your character, from any region even Alola, and I'll see on how I can implement them it they are going to only appear once. Good questions/ideas man.**

**To 'Seth'; There was some drama with the female companions all liking Ash but that has been resolved. When the other harem girls come that's when it starts again but I'll skip some parts for that since it WILL take a while for them to come to terms**

**To 'A Metalhead'; Yes but not the region itself for the reasons stated in an earlier answer. And her name IS Moon and the recommendation have been counted.**

_**AND THAT SEEMS TO BE ALL THE QUESTIONS THAT CAME UP IN THE REVIEWS SO I HOPE I ANSWERED THEM ALL CLEARLY. BE SURE TO SEND IN THOSE RECOMMENDATIONS AND VOTE ON THE CHANGE IN THE HAREM LIMIT CHANGE BEFORE THAT LEGEND CATCH WHICH IS CLOSING IN ON US PRETTY SOON. BEST GUESS; ABOUT 5 OR SO CHAPTERS LEFT DEPENDING ON HOW THINGS GO. BE SURE TO SEND THOSE QUESTIONS AS WELL IN CASE YOU ARE ALL STILL A LITTLE CONFUSED ON A FEW THINGS AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THOSE EVEN FOR IDEAS YOU MIGHT GIVE OUT. I'LL RESPOND TO THOSE WITH RESPECT BUT STILL SAY HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM. OR IF YOU WANT TO POINT OUT AN ERROR I MADE IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS, EXCEPT FOR THE POKEMON DESCRIPTIONS, I'LL ANSWER/FIX THOSE AS WELL. AND ALSO BE SURE TO HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY AND NEW YEAR'S AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME. RATE &amp; REVIEW. PEACE.**_


	41. No Excuses

**Well everyone here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy so not much will be said here meaning I'll let the chapter explain what's going to go down**

**Disclaimer****;**** Pokemon cannot and will not be mine ever...okay...? Let's move on**

**Ages;**

**Giovanni;45**

**Iron Masked Marauder****;44**

**Domino;24**

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Ilex forest hidden from the sight of both wondering people and trainers trying to navigate the forest we find that the assailant who has just returned from his, now failed, mission to take care of the pest that was plaguing Team Rocket. He was treating his wounds to both pass the time and to think about his next move. He was also weighing his options on whether or not he should report back to Giovanni.

Taking note that the boss doesn't trust him completely anymore and that he probably already knows by now the Marauder uttered "This won't turn out well." As he was applying the last of his bandages

Setting up the communication, with heavy encryptions from his computer to prevent anyone from tracking him without his password and even heavier ones when he connected to HQ, the Marauder spoke as the screen loaded "Agent reporting in to Giovanni. Codename; Iron Masked Marauder" He also knew that though the screen was all fuzzy now that the boss heard everything he had just said

After the loading finished the screen on the computer showed the head of Team Rocket at his desk with his Persian at his side with the boss himself looking none too happy with who's calling him

"You have some nerve contacting me when I deliberately told you that failure was not an option. State your reasons for contacting me and make it quick." Giovanni told to the other man as soon as the communication line was made and secured

Grunting a bit that his prediction was right the Marauder responded with "It is as you say Giovanni, I have failed the mission by not reporting that I have the trainer 'Red' in custody. But sir, I have-" He was interrupted when the boss slammed the fist, that wasn't used to pet his Persian, on his desk effectively silencing the younger man

"I have no need for whatever excuse you might provide for your own incompetence. You told me that you can do this simple task and what do you bring me? Failure to bring back someone who is little more than half your age and even less skilled than you! What could you possibly have that could make me even consider not finishing you right this second?" The way that the head of Team Rocket yelled and said his words made it clear that whatever the Marauder had for now better be worth it

Weighing his options but wanting to still live to see another day to get his revenge on the trainer who beat him and locked him away the man, at the end of his ropes, told the boss "I have uncovered the true identity of the little fuck that has been a pain at your side sir." This managed to get the intrigue of the Rocket leader as this managed to quell his rage somewhat

Arching an eyebrow through the computer screen the older man told the subordinate "...You mean to say that you have managed to find the identity of the man who has somehow eluded us for over the past year? After only one encounter?" Alarms are going off in the head of the boss of the criminal syndicate that is Team Rocket

Knowing that he now has Giovanni's attention with that bit of information the Marauder nodded and then replied "It is the truth sir. Though I may have failed in my mission of capturing him, I did manage to find his identity thanks to the stealth drone that I sent out and made sure didn't come back unless they had something of interest" The Marauder also knew that this tidbit of information could be what saves his ass in the long run

Narrowing his eyes at the way that the younger man tries to buy for time the crime boss decided to play along and told the underling "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Send the data already?" He wanted this done as soon as possible since he has more pressing matters to deal with at the moment

Grunting a bit at the prospect of losing his bargaining chip the Marauder instead proposed to his 'boss' "Sir, if you would be so kind as to-" But he was cut off before he got any further

"You have already failed at your assignment to catch this trainer which should have been accomplished by this moment! You can't even do that and yet you have the gall to try and ask for a second chance to get the little fuck that has been screwing around for the last year! It would be in your best interest to send that data and not waste anymore of my valuable time already!" He decided to reinforce his point by slamming his fist onto the desk once again

Grunting with annoyance at the idiocy of his 'boss' the Marauder told him "I can't do that, _**sir**_." Seeing the narrowed eyes of his employer he continued "I am the only that will handle this little runt and I am also the only one that can track him down since you have had no luck even getting a whiff of him since he appeared and you've had your hand up your ass not changing any of that. Over a year since he has appeared and nothing but air have you encountered and yet the second **_I_** start finding him I get to him in little more than a few months! Now what does that say about you huh!?...**_BOSS_**?!" He finished with an air of confidence since he knew that he had stumped the leader of Team Rocket

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. It wasn't because either of the two men fared or was nervous of the other making the next move. It was because a line has been crossed that one of them was waiting on. Unfortunately the Marauder wasn't going to leave this empty handed and Giovanni knew this.

Smirking a bit which slightly unnerved the other man the Rocket boss simply stated "Very well then...You provide the most valid point now that I think about it clearly. You do know the real identity of the man who has single handedly brought down the entire Kanto branch of my organization...But there is one thing that you're forgetting" He finished knowing that no matter what happens from this point onwards, he will be the one who will win in the end

Quickly coming up with a retort the Marauder told his, now, former boss "You are in no position to make a statement like that Giovanni. I have seen the strength of this kid and believe me when I say that you are in over your head once he comes for you. So what could you possibly have that would even make me reconsider" The amount of confidence that he had once he told off the boss almost impressed him

"The real question is; 'What makes you think that I already don't know where he might be headed at this very moment?'." The boss asked of the other mand which made him freeze at the implications of the question

Not backing down since he already came this far the Marauder kept his poker face and asked "What are you talking about? You've never had a way to track him before so why bluff about knowing where he is now?" He finished with a smug smirk

Nodding his head in agreement at the statement Giovanni answered with "Simple you fool. With his simple role as a 'vigilante' and the destruction of all the bases in the Kanto region it was simple to figure out his pathetic pattern. All that was left was to figure out which of them will he get to next and lay the bait. I placed trackers on the data that he will eventually steal as well as the location of his next target. The one in Big Town ended being the lucky winner." The explanation seemed simple in its own way but it's genius once it has been played out

Starting to lose his nerve a bit the Marauder asked "And what does that have to do with this?" Even though they both know what it means

Giving off a smirk of his own the boss of the crime syndicate answered "I know that he is heading to Bloomingvale at this very moment. I prepared for this in the exact way that I have already planned for your betrayal of me once again." The Marauder's eyes widened a bit at this bit "Did you really not expect this this whole time? Did you not find it suspicious that I just let you do whatever you wanted on this mission? Your time in prison must have made you even more idiotic than before if you really thought that?" He finished after crossing his arms, that smirk never leaving him the whole time

Grunting a bit under his breath the Marauder started to speak "Then that means-" Before he was interrupted by Giovanni

"You have outlived your usefulness and now you're nothing but a bug that I now have to get rid of once and for all. This discussion is now over, and you will no longer see the light of day so enjoy it while it lasts for you" And with that being said the Rocket Boss cut off the communication and now the other man is looking at a black screen

Narrowing his eyes at the challenge the Marauder spoke to himself "If you think that I'm going to be locked up again you have another thing coming Giovanni." Not knowing what the boss really meant the former elite agent went to go prepare for whatever will come his way

* * *

Meanwhile at the hidden location that is the Team Rocket stronghold at the uppermost inside the main office on the floor we find that the boss himself has just finished cutting off all communications from the Marauder and is now on a computer clearing everything of the one who has just tried to betray him a second time

Pressing a button on the phone at his desk after finishing with the necessary documents he told it "Send me Domino at once." After hearing a resulting 'Yes, sir' from the secretary he went to wait for his most elite agent to present herself

He didn't have to wait long since as soon as he finished the demand the agent in question was already requesting permission to enter into the office

"Enter." He announced after hearing her knock once

Stepping into the office and stopping short at his desk the Black Tulip took a knee and spoke "You have requested my presence boss" And dared not speak another word until he has said so

Nodding his head, even though she couldn't see it, the boss got up turned to the large outdoor mirror behind him and told her "Stand up, I have another assignment for you." He heard a rustling from behind and took it as Domino doing as she was told

"What is this assignment, sir?" She asked the second that she stood at attention

Narrowing his eyes at the view the Crime lord spoke "The Iron Masked Marauder has just shown his true colors once again and has attempted to betray me once more. Unfortunate for him he didn't expect my contingency plan on the chance that he will do it a second time. I want you to go track him down, end him once and for all, and capture Red when he arrives at this location" He finished throwing a flash drive towards her with the latter easily catching it with any apparent effort. He turned towards the view once again after she caught it

Looking at the device that has the rest of the information for her mission the elite agent asker her boss "Anything else that I need to know sir?" She was hoping to finish off the Marauder anyways so the mission was going to be accepted anyways

Nodding his head without looking back he answered "I don't care what methods or how ruffed up he gets when you catch him just make sure that Red is alive once he arrives. Have fun." He finished with a glare to the outside world

Nodding the agent saluted and spoke "Understood sir." Then she waited for the final order so that she can get to it

"Dismissed" And with that order the elite agent went of to complete her new mission

After hearing the door close and knowing that he is the only one in the room at them moment Giovanni told himself "Enjoy your freedom while you can Red, because it will _NOT _last. I can assure you that." Before he went back to sit at his chair he finished with "There is no avoiding capture this time."

* * *

**And here is the next chapter fresh off the presses. Please don't mind that these chapters are a little short. So what do you all think about the big guns being pulled out and Domino being called to attempt to catch Red and bring him to Giovanni? It will be interesting I can assure you all that and I hope that all the hiatuses that I took aren't too much of a bother to you all. Anyways on to answer your questions;**

**To 'Guest(A different one than the one who gives advice)'; No one told or even forced you to read this story to the point that you did. All of that was on your own and in the end it's still my win since you read it up until Chapter 40. **

**To 'Lord Elido'; Hope this satisfies your hunger for more chapters**

**To 'False God';...Hey I'm the one who knows how this story will go, I don't see why you have to be rude about it. Lucky I even decided to write this story.**

**To 'Guest(Different from all the others)'; I posted on a previous chapter(ch. 40) in another review answer on what needs to be done in order for me to accept an OC into the story. Any other questions you might have(So long as it's not about the plot of future chapters) feel free to ask me and I'll help you out.**

**To 'Draco Lightning'; 1. Never until the Tournament of the Gods. And Scott doesn't know until the other figure it out. I think I explained this in an earlier response(ch. 40). 2. Yes, they will. 3. You'll just have to wait and see buddy.**

**To 'Guest(I really should figure out a system on what to call each 'Guest' that asks questions or posts reviews) '; Sceptile was back at the lab when Ash went to visit Misty. He only had the Pokemon that appeared in the chapter since he wasn't expecting a battle with the Tomboyish Mermaid Gym Leader. Besides a win for either side wouldn't have been in their best interests so a tie was necessary.**

**To 'Guest(Screw it I'll call you 'Fox' since it's what you have in your review)'; Thanks for catching that. I'll be sure to fix it whenever I get the chance to go back and fix the mistakes I've made in previous chapters.**

**That seems to be all of them for now, I hope I answered them to the best of my ability and I'll be sure to answer any questions should they come up as long as they don't have me reveal major plot points. Anyways guys hope to see you all in the next update where we go back to out hero and her in training. Rate &amp; Review. Peace**


	42. To Become A Guardian

**Well guys here is another chapter of the story for you all to enjoy so I hope you all like how it goes with the lore on the Aura Guardians**

**Disclaimer; Pokemon isn't mine so get it out of your head...clear?**

**Ages; Same as the other chapters until they leave for Hoenn**

_**LET THE STORY CONTINUE**_

* * *

Some time has passed since the battle against the Iron Masked Marauder and the reveal of the true identity of 'Red' to Veronica and the others and now the group finds themselves on their way to Bloomingvale so that 'Red' can take out another Rocket base.

As they were walking down the path, that had little to no people, that 'Red' had them on the little girl decided to pass the time by striking up some conversation with her guardian

"Uh...Hey Red?" Veronica asked as they were walking with their Pokemon, namely the older trainer's Pikachu on his shoulder and her Eevee that she let out so that she could get some air, walking along side them

Looking behind him to acknowledge that he heard her the veteran replied with "Yes Veronica?" He let the younger girl walk in front of him so that he can keep a better eye on her and to better answer her coming inquiry

Thinking of a way on how to word it correctly the raven haired rookie decided to go with her gut and just wing it by stating "Well...You remember about how you were saying that there were other Aura users in the distant past and that some of them stand out more than the others? Even though that one Aura user would stand out compared to any other person?" She hoped that he would get what she was trying to say

Continuing at the pace that they have been going and looking to the Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder to only see him shrug his shoulders Red decided to take a gamble and answer with "You mean the Aura Guardians right? They are the ones who stand out more than the average Aura user if that's what you mean. So what about them?" The subject never came up before so the veteran thought that Veronica just wasn't interested in them as much as she is in her own abilities developing

(Why would you ask something like that Veronica? Anything about them that confuses you?) Pikachu asked wondering so that maybe he too can offer some help

Tilting her head to the side the little girl responded with "A little...yes. I was wondering on how they got their titles in the first place? Did they do something big like save a Princess or stop a war in its tracks? Or did they help in small ways until the others acknowledged them as a Guardian?" She also wondered why there was always a distinct separation between an Aura Guardian and a regular Aura user and there's no time like the present

(So you want to know how to become an Aura Guardian Veronica? Don't you need to learn to control your own abilities and be a little older before you try to take up a mantle like that first?) The Evolution Pokemon pointed out to her trainer even though the Normal type was curious as well

Slowing down a bit with the others doing the same a little later so that they were all going at the same speed the seven year old replied with "No, for now I don't think I can even come close to doing whatever the Guardians do but I was just asking for curiosity's sake." She finished while shrugging her shoulders

Nodding his head at the reasonings being given the older trainer decided to inform her by saying "Well Veronica if you want to know then I'll tell you. There are a few number of ways that an Aura user can become an Aura Guardian, some are not too challenging but others are harder than anything one could face in their lifetime." He noticed that he got everyone's, even Pikachu who knows this already, attention since Red is gearing up to pass some wisdom to the younger trainer

"Which includes...?" She trailed off to show that she was prepared to receive the coming information from the veteran

Thinking back to the time when he learned everything on Aura users when they were in Rota Red started by telling them "Well one way that an Aura user can become a Guardian is to be Knighted by someone of Royal blood. Either a King, Queen, Prince, or a Princess will be fine. So long as the ones doing the Knighting are in one of those positions then an Aura user can become a Guardian. But they also had to do something of great importance before the Royalty Knighted them" He finished as they were stopping by the river to refill their water canteens and for a short rest stop

Taking a seat after filling her container and while waiting for the Pokemon out to get their fill of water Veronica asked "Is that it? Huh...Sounds a little too easy if you ask me." Suddenly connecting the dots after the information sunk in the girl added "Then why didn't Queen Ileen Knight you when we were in Rota? She did say that you helped her Kingdom from something real bad in the past before and if she wanted to she could have made you into a Guardian like that" SHe snapped her fingers to imply how fast that could be

Chuckling a bit at that and continuing after the Pokemon had their full of water with Veronica following soon after the trainer responded with "Because for now I don't have the luxury to be at the Kingdom's beck and call." Seeing the confused look on her face Red elaborated "True that if she wanted to her Majesty could have made me into an Aura Guardian but that would also mean that I would have to be in the service of the Kingdom that Knighted me in the first place" The Mouse Pokemon took over from his perch on the trainer's shoulder

(Then the other Kingdoms in the other regions will be informed that a new Aura Guardian has been named in the Kingdom of Rota and then word will spread like wildfire. We don't need that kind of attention until we finish off the crime syndicates) Was what Pikachu told them after Red finished what he was saying _(__And to clear his name before the big reveal) _He added as an afterthought

Nodding her head at the points being made Veronica decided to change the subject by asking "Then what about the other ways that you can become an Aura Guardian?" That was only one way that was explained and Red did say that there was a few

Thinking back on what he learned in Rota the trainer in question answered with "Another way is that an already known Aura Guardian tests your skills and strength in in the ways of Aura in whatever way they so choose and if you pass then they acknowledge you as a fellow Guardian. But that, obviously, requires an already known Aura Guardian and in recent times there aren't many left." The only possible Guardian in modern times is Riley and even then Red isn't sure that the other trainer finished his training to become one

(And those two are the simple-ish ways that an Aura user can become an Aura Guardian) Pikachu added once they made their way across a clearing and admired the scenery for a bit

(Those were the simple ways? Seem a little difficult if you ask me) Eevee stated while keeping the pace with her trainer

"Yup, some of the other ways will be way easier said than done." Red told them before he continued with "The next way to become a Guardian is to defeat either a Magic user or a Psychic user of equal or greater skill than you in one on one combat and present proof of that victory." He was surprised himself when he readu that little tidbit when they were in Rota but it was in the books and they haven't been wrong yet

"Psychic...? Magic...?...Wait, I thought you said that Magic didn't exist" The little girl exclaimed after the fact that Red mentioned Magic got through her head since he was the one who cleared the difference between the two

SHaking his head at the statement that was just spoken the trainer just answered with "I never said that Magic didn't exist. I just said that it didn't exist within you or that you couldn't wield it yourself. Note the difference" Especially since Red himself has encountered each of them in his travels

Grunting a bit at not remembering that bit Veronica added "Okay then...But why do you have to defeat a Magic or Psychic user in battle?" There has to be some sort of reason as to why being a Guardian requires that piece of information as well

Red stayed quiet at that part. The history concerning the three major abilities in the world is one of the bloodiest to ever take place for as long as humans and Pokemon have been apart of this world. Trying to explain how and why the three are at odds with one another is something that not even he wanted to know about. The amount of fighting that happened, the bloodshed, the losses that all three sides had to endure. It was also because of the battle between the Psychics and the Magicians at the time that led to the Great War all those years ago that also led to the death of one of the last true Aura Guardian in centuries; Sir Aaron.

Knowing that he had taken too long to answer the question that was stated previously Red simply told her "...Well, let's just say that the three of them had some bad blood between them since each of them was stronger than the other but also weaker to them as well. So the Guardians made the option of beating a Psychic or Magic user an option in order for one to be known as an Aura Guardian" And with that they continued on their way through the forest

After a moment of silence passed between all of them Veronica decided to ask one more question before they make it to the next small town "Well...What about the last way that an Aura user can become a Guardian?" She decided to walk backward so that she can face her caretaker when he answers that question

Sparing a quick glance at Pikachu and seeing the Mouse Pokemon give a shake of the head Red looked to the little girl and told her "How about I answer that one another time okay. Look, a town is over there and we need to restock on some supplies." Pointing to the town that was indeed there some ways away on the horizon the group decided to pick up the pace a little bit before the sun started to set

Of course Red knew then and there that he will never reveal to Veronica the final way that an Aura user can become a Guardian since the cost of doing so is too great. One that, though it will work since it needs no one to see anything happen or for him to present proof of anything, will change them in the most dreadful of ways. The final way to become an Aura Guardian is simple.

One must die with dignity and honor between a battle of good and evil.

* * *

**There you guys go another chapter bites the dust. Don't mind that it's a little on the shorter side since this chapter is meant to cover the lore on what an Aura Guardian is and also how to become one. So send in those recommendations since the end of the Johto Arc is coming to an end in the coming times(don't worry there will be a bit of a time skip so that he can deal with the other bases that I forgot to add before he heads to the final location and then leave for Hoenn) and the first legend will then be revealed to all. Also don't forget to send in your questions(via PM or a Review) if anything confuses you and I'll answer them as soon as I can. So long as they don't have me reveal what will happen in future chapters since I want everyone, even myself, to keep on guessing on what will happen to our hero(Ash/'Red') and hero in training(Veronica).**

**Rate &amp; Review. Peace**


End file.
